You shut me down, bang bang
by Rimbem
Summary: Juillet 1998. La guerre est finie mais Harry Potter à l'impression qu'elle ne le sera jamais complètement. Perdu, en difficulté avec les prises de positions ministérielles, il rejoint Poudlard pour une septième année-bis mais compte bien remettre en question sa vie. DRARRY - Vision historique et sociétale de la guerre - Persos plutôt IC - Remise en question personnelle.
1. Follow me around

**UPDATE DE JUIN 2016.**

 **Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fanfiction. Ceci malgré que je sois une lectrice assidue depuis… 2006 je dirais. J'ai recréé un compte récemment car l'ancien était complétement saturé de favoris et de follows qui ne me correspondaient plus vraiment. Dix ans à traîner ici, ça laisse plus de traces que prévu !**

 **PAIRING DRARRY : Alors voilà, cette histoire mettra en scène un Drarry mais progressif. Si vous cherchez du PWP ou du One Shot rapide, je ne pense pas que ce soit la fiction qui vous convienne, allez plutôt promener vos claviers sur d'autres comptes d'auteurs qui font ça très très bien en plus. Ce sera donc pour moi une fiction très tournée sur l'introspection des personnages. Je vais vous proposer une vision de la guerre propre à Potter qui me tiens à cœur, notamment après avoir lu l'Epilogue du T7 depuis des années. De plus, j'ai une formation d'histoire et ce type de sujets m'intéressent.**

 **COMPORTEMENT DES PERSONNAGES : Normalement, la plupart de mes personnages resteront IC mais il peut arriver que pour les besoins de l'histoire, ceux-ci prennent quelques libertés avec leur caractère d'origine, c'est obligatoire quand on crée un couple n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre de Rowling. Toutefois, je fais de mon mieux pour respecter ce qu'ils sont. Draco ne sera pas guimauve et héros blessé, Harry ne sera pas soumis. Leur couple sera un moyen de tenir face au reste mais pas de fleur bleue.**

 **RATING M JUSTFICATION : Le rating M est justifié par la présence d'insultes (pas dix mille hein mais il se peut que quelques personnages prennent la tangente !), de pensées parfois dures et bien sûr de sexe. Lemon il y aura évidemment mais ce n'est pas le but premier de cette histoire. Ils seront évidemment présents mais ce ne sera pas le fil conducteur. Pour ce qui est du reste, je pense que le rating M est justifié par les thèmes abordés. Je comprends que certains évitent ces ratings quand ils ne souhaitent pas des scènes de sexe à répétition mais ici, c'est plus une question de thème. Je ne pense tout simplement pas que la guerre, la psychologie de la rédemption, du pardon intéresse les plus jeunes lecteurs de :-p Je me couvre également si jamais l'envie me prend de casser les codes : violences physiques, insultes, sexe, ces trois thèmes peuvent à l'occasion se promener. Toutefois AUCUNE SCENE DE TYPE VIOL. PAS DE SANG EXAGEREMENT (mais j'adore Tarantino hein !). On est reste surtout sur la souffrance mentale.**

 **MAJ DE LA FICTION : Je mets à jour cette fiction environ deux à trois fois par semaine, hormis vacances et mes chapitres sont courts de ce fait, ils oscillent en général en 2200 mots et 4000 au grand maximum. Ce premier chapitre est court, c'est aussi pour vous habituer à mon style d'écriture, si quelque chose vous gêne, je suis ouverte à TOUTE remarque bien sûr.** **N'hésitez donc pas à critiquer ma progression, je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir des commentaires, même s'ils sont durs à mon égard.**

 **DISCLAIMER I : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, personnages, lieux, passé. Le reste, c'est-à-dire ce qui va suivre m'appartient.**

 **DISCLAIMER II : Ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire que je vais décrire des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes adultes consentants. DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ.**

 **RESERVE : Ce premier chapitre a bien des défauts mais je le laisse tel quel, c'est aussi ma progression dans cette histoire. Je préfère donc le laisser ainsi, mais s'il ne vous plaît pas, essayez d'avancer un petit peu dans la suite. Beaucoup de lecteurs me disent qu'une nette amélioration est à noter particulièrement à partir du chapitre 10 donc tenez le coup face à mes lourdeurs et mes dialogues un peu téléphonés jusqu'à là ! -)**

 **Rimbem**

Harry Potter était assis sur le perron de la maison des Weasley, savourant la fraîcheur du soir. Cette maison, il l'appréciait tellement. Il aurait pu dire quelle était la sienne après la proposition que la famille lui avait faite après la mort du Mage Noir : celle d'habiter avec eux et d'intégrer la famille définitivement. Et pourtant…

Il n'avait pu retourner chez les Dursley qui ne portaient plus la Trace et ne souhaitaient pas le revoir, sinon au moins le savoir en vie. Et pour la première fois, il en souffrait. Il était peiné de savoir que les seules personnes, qui, malgré leurs mauvais traitements, ne l'avait jamais considéré que comme quelqu'un de « normal », pas comme un stupide Sauveur cessaient toute communication. Son enfance, même difficile était définitivement terminée. D'une part, la fin de cette cohabitation forcée était heureuse, de l'autre, elle signait une certaine fin de cycle. Il pensait à tout cela, assis là, dans le soir tombant. Il songeait à cette enfance terminée mais aussi à cette adolescence qu'il n'avait pas vue passer tellement qu'elle avait été violente et exténuante.

En ce 18 juillet, il se sentait avant tout plus contraint qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, alors que ces vacances étaient celles qui prenaient place sous les meilleurs augures possibles depuis quelques années. . Le décès du Lord ne l'avait pas libéré bien au contraire. En effet, désormais, il sentait pulser dans son cœur emprisonné par les conventions sociales qu'il n'avait jamais moins eu le choix : rencontres ministérielles, participation à des évènements afin de rassurer les populations, interviews... Harry était régulièrement sollicité pour redonner confiance au peuple magique même si lui-même ne croyait plus en rien.

Il y a deux mois, à la chute du mage, tout le monde lui avait encore une fois pris les mains et lui avait fait sentir sa puissance et sa renommée à travers le monde sorcier. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant… Il n'avait pas été reconnaissant envers toutes ces personnes avides de son nom et de son action dans le monde sorcier. Au contraire, il devait maintenant endosser et porter avec lui la reconnaissance d'autrui et l'attente de son investissement dans la reconstruction du Ministère et de l'Ecole Poudlard. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Depuis, toute l'attitude du monde magique le gênait. Pas seulement envers lui. Il n'avait aussi que peu apprécié le ressentiment général et la chasse aux mages noires qui s'était déroulée ensuite depuis le début de l'été : les Mangemorts, même mineurs, étaient pointés du doigt et la justice populaire faisait bien mal les choses. Que diraient-ils s'ils avaient su que lui, leur héro, aurait dû aller à Serpentard et avait porté pendant plus de 17 ans un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort ? Il avait vu les familles nobles se faire persécuter, se faire huer. Et à son grand étonnement, il n'avait ressenti aucun plaisir à voir leurs noms dans les tabloïds sorciers, ni leurs fortunes confisquées. Pire, il s'était senti coupable : coupable de ne pas agir devant cette évidente injustice. La guerre est déjà assez meurtrière pour ne pas encore briser ceux qui sont encore debout. Pourtant, la majorité était loin de penser en ce sens et le jeune homme avait dû taire ses sentiments, encore une fois. Le monde était d'accord sur un point : il fallait punir. Harry se demandait même si sa façon d'envisager les choses par rapports aux serviteurs de l'obscur n'était pas induite par sa longue et non-fructueuse collaboration avec l'âme de Voldemort.

Encore une fois, sa pensée dériva vers cette cohabitation. Libéré de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il l'était, mais il ne s'était pourtant jamais senti si incomplet. Il avait pourtant potentiellement tout pour être heureux : des amis, une femme prête à se lier à lui, une nation admirative devant ses exploits. Mais rien ne fonctionnait décidément.

Côté amitié, Hermione et Ron avaient, eux, enfin conclu leur amour et ils passaient un certain nombre de temps à panser leurs plaies ensemble. Ce qui était normal, à la vue de l'attitude renfrognée de leur ami. Harry était en effet taciturne depuis la fin du mois de juin, quoique le trio puisse faire pour le dérider. Il était comme mort, mort de l'intérieur et n'acceptait que rarement de se joindre aux activités estivales, Quidditch compris. Au début, il avait appliqué cet état d'esprit au climat de vengeance mais plus le temps passait plus il se sentait inutile. Quoi, alors sa vie n'avait été que pour détruire le mage ? Il en venait même à se demander si il avait bien fait de revenir lorsque Dumbledore lui avait laissé le choix.

Bien sûr, il ne parlait jamais de tout cela à ses proches et faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Le retour à Poudlard était de plus imminent. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'y rendait. La septième année de sa promotion et toutes les autres années étaient reconduites et les élèves avaient reçu une lettre du P. Mc Gonagall les priant de se rendre au quai 9 ¾ à l'heure dite, début septembre. Juste comme cela, comme si la vie reprenait magiquement son court, comme si l'on pouvait tout effacer.

Dans son enveloppe personnelle, la directrice avait ajouté un mot qui, encore une fois comptait sur le Survivant, le priant expressément de réintégrer l'école afin de devenir Auror l'année suivante en intégrant une formation dès l'obtention de ses ASPICS. Alors, même ça, on lui offrait ? On lui donnait sur un plateau d'argent le métier qu'il avait voulu, quel que soit ses notes, pour encore une fois le démarquer des autres, le mettre en avant. Que fallait une formation, un but, si l'on ne s'était pas battu pour l'atteindre ? Il avait rageusement froissé la lettre mais avait toutefois répondu oui pour son retour à l'école, sans même mentionner la proposition de la directrice concernant son « futur » métier. Pas par choix encore une fois, par dépit : que faire d'autre que de retourner à Poudlard ? Devenir le nouveau Lockhart et s'afficher à Fleury and Bott ?

Mais dans son cœur, la suite des évènements était claire : après cette année qui validerait sa formation sorcière, il ne deviendrait pas Auror ni n'intègrerait une quelconque formation, et encore moins de la façon qui lui était proposée, honteuse et éhontée. Non, il partirait. Où, il ne le savait encore. Mais il ferait le vide autour de lui.

 **Merci à tous de votre lecture, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.**


	2. Back to Black

Deuxième Chapitre, merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé, vous êtes des amours.

Harry avance encore un peu en lui-même, Poudlard sera pour dans 2 chapitres je pense.

J'espère que vous vous plaisez à lire ceci, merci à tous !

YSMDBB

« Harry, Harry, où est-tu ? »

« Je suis là Hermione, sur le perron. » l'apostropha Harry.

Hermione s'avança dans la lumière du couchant. Habillée simplement, elle portait un t-shirt blanc et un jean, signe de son évidente décontraction en cet été. Harry, lui, ne bougea pas, toujours empêtré dans ses pensées. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, songeuse.

« Je me demandais où tu étais. Ça fait quelques minutes que l'on t'appelle pour le dîner et vu que tu ne répondais pas, je me suis presque demandée si tu n'étais pas mort ! » rit son amie.

« Ah, je n'avais pas entendu, j'étais dans mes pensées je crois… » avoua le brun.

« J'ai bien pensé, comme depuis quelques jours, mais je ne t'en veux pas Harry. Je voulais aussi te dire… » commença-t-elle

« Quoi ? Que je m'isole, que je suis seul et désagréable ? Vous me pesez avec ces remarques, je veux dire, je peux bien passer du temps un peu avec moi-même, ça ne dérange personne, si ? »

« Non, non, enfin pas vraiment mais je ne voulais pas te parler de ça en fait… Seulement que nous allons partir quelques jours avec Ron. Tu es invité bien sûr, nous allons probablement en Roumanie, tu sais chez son frère. » glissa Hermione, gênée.

« Ah, désolé de m'être emporté, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, j'ai du te paraître à la limite du stupide à te sauter à la gorge comme ça. Bon, pour tout te dire je ne vais pas tergiverser : non, je ne souhaite pas venir, tu es fort aimable de me le proposer Hermione mais c'est un voyage de couple, je ne me permettrais pas d'interférer entre vous. » termina Harry.

« Harry… Tu n'interfèreras jamais entre nous, je souhaiterai même que tu viennes ! » dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Pour me surveiller, pensa Harry, sachant pertinemment que sa meilleure amie continuait de le materner. Mais il répondit :

« Non, c'est décidé, ne pense pas que c'est contre toi. De toute façon, je dois me rendre au Square pour m'assurer que tout est en place. Et puis, c'est chez moi autant m'y habituer. Je sais que je ne vendrais pas cette maison et j'y ai longuement réfléchi. Non, ne fais pas cette tête, mon choix est fait. C'est mon héritage, je veux l'honorer et y habiter. Abandonner cette maison, c'est tuer une seconde fois Sirius, même s'il passait son temps à critiquer ses ancêtres. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais très bien quelle proposition t'a été faite par Molly. Tu peux vivre ici, Harry. »

« Et tu connais ma réponse malgré tout l'amour que je vous porte. Je n'y suis pas à ma place, encore moins après mon attitude des dernières semaines, je te promets que cette sorte de mise au vert me permettra d'y voir plus clair. »

Coupant court à la discussion il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, bondée, joyeuse et bruyante, comme une insulte à son propre ressentiment. Le repas fut un enfer. Ginny le regardait d'un air amouraché, Hermione au contraire elle l'interrogeait du regard, un peu étonnée devant l'attitude qu'il avait prise lors de leur courte altercation. Il mima la joie, mima l'amour, mima l'amusement, mima la vie afin de donner le change.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Harry s'appliqua à ne pas miner l'ambiance de la maison, qui ma foi était plutôt joyeuse comme depuis la fin de la guerre. Il participa activement aux tâches ménagères, aida Hermione à créer une sorte de sort de protection anti-gnomes autour de la maison et rit énormément avec Ginny de voir la douée de leur groupe se faire avoir par de si grosses têtes brûlées. En effet, Hermione, incapable de sévir avec les petits êtres de jardin, ne cessait de laisser passer certains d'entre eux et n'assumant pas de leur flanquer un coup de basket le temps d'étendre son sort autour de la clôture. Ceux-ci passaient donc leur temps à se cacher afin d'éviter ses sorts tandis qu'Harry et Ginny pouffaient derrière les taillis.

Ron et Hermione transplanèrent trois jours plus tard pour la Roumanie, laissant Harry à ses pérégrinations. Molly, attachante mais envahissante commença donc à se concentrer sur l'état de santé du jeune homme, dont elle avait repéré une certaine mélancolie sous des couverts joyeux. Elle l'observait régulièrement et celui-ci sentait peser sur lui son regard de mère. Prétextant une furieuse envie de prendre en main sa vie et voulant montrer du cœur à l'ouvrage pour son futur, il précipita donc son départ pour le Square, promettant son retour une semaine plus tard afin d'accueillir ses deux amis et de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse avec eux pour les besoins de leur scolarité.

C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il transplana dans la maison de son parrain. Passant la lourde porte cochère, il huma la douce odeur capitonnée de la maison qui lui rappela à la fois bons et mauvais souvenirs. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais pensé avouer que cette maison lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Connue de tous mais indomptée, sombre, froide et poussiéreuse, dans laquelle personne ne souhaitait désormais s'investir de peur de frôler les instants noirs de la nation. Oui, décidément, elle et lui ne faisait qu'un. S'avançant dans le couloir d'entrée, il s'efforça de se faire discret, jetant un regard en coin au tableau qu'il savait caché derrière la lourde tapisserie en velours vermeil délavé.

« HARRY POTTER ? VOUS ICI ? »

Oh non, décidément, allait-il un jour seulement être tranquille…

« Mme. Black, quel agréable sentiment que de vous savoir ici. Au moins après cette guerre certaines choses sont immuables. » constata le garçon en prenant un air détaché mais en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

« Je le suis beaucoup plus que vous mon cher. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale ingrat qui aura tué mon fils Sirius, écarté Kreattur de la noble maison de Black et abîmé des ancestrales lignées dont vous ne méritez même pas de citer le nom. »

« Au minimum, je constate que vous m'en voulez plus que Mondingus Fletcher qui lui pourtant vous a pillé votre demeure. Je vous retrouve Mme. Et sachez que ces insultes sont une des premières choses non liées à une vénération où à un intérêt quelconque que l'on me sert depuis deux mois. Je serai presque prêt à les apprécier au final »

« ... » fût la seule réponse de la marâtre.

« Déçue ? » argua Harry

« Non, juste impressionnée par votre clairvoyance. Où en étions-nous ? » Dit-elle, souhaitant reprendre contenance.

« Nous en étions au fait que je compte faire de cette maison la mienne. » asséna Harry.

« Sirius m'avait dit qu'il vous la lèguerait. Je constate que les choses ont été faites dans les règles sinon vous n'auriez pu passer la porte. N'êtes-vous pas mieux chez les traitres à leur sang ? »

« Non et vous m'en voyez déçu Mme. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas mieux ici mais je ne suis chez moi nulle part. Cette maison est la seule qui m'appartienne et dommage, elle est aussi votre logement. » termina le Survivant.

Sur ces mots, Harry rabattit avec hargne le rideau et avança dans le couloir. La cuisine était poussiéreuse mais en état. Cette maison semblait résister aux affres du temps : non pas dans sa tenue générale mais en son sein. Elle était là, posée et comptait encore quelques années exister, être là. Les autres pièces, elles aussi portaient les séquelles de l'Ordre, des papiers, des plans, des tasses laissées là. Harry songea qu'il devrait nettoyer tout cela mais qu'il aurait besoin d'aide. Qui pourrait-il bien lui rendre la vie plus agréable ici… ET puis, il faut bien se l'avouer, le jeune homme n'était pas contre une certaine compagnie.

« Kreattur… » hasarda Harry

Un 'clac' retentit dans la pièce. Un elfe sale et les oreilles pendantes apparu.

« Maître Potter, que puis-je pour vous ? » dit le vieil elfe.

L'elfe semblait, pour la première fois, assumer son allégeance au brun. Il n'essaya pas de lui manquer de respect dans sa barbe et sa révérence, profonde, assura le jeune homme de sa loyauté.

« Kreattur, tu ne travailleras plus à Poudlard désormais. Tu resteras là. Je veux que tu tiennes la maison des Black avec la dignité qui s'impose. »

« Oui maître ».

Satisfait, Harry envoya l'elfe nettoyer différentes zones de la maison et fit mine d'ignorer l'appel de Mme. Black à son ancien serviteur, ainsi que leurs messes basses à son sujet alors qu'il prenait l'escalier pour monter au premier.

Arrivé à l'étage, il pénétra dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Ron et Hermione durant leurs séjours ici. Mais immédiatement, il sut qu'il ne dormirait pas dans cette pièce : elle ne lui ressemblait plus, elle n'était plus ce qu'il était à l'époque. Il referma la porte avec douceur mais fermeté et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius. Il poussa la porte et s'assit sur le lit aux couleur de Gryffondor, un affront que Sirius avait payé d'une brûlure sur la tapisserie familiale. Harry venait d'arriver et il s'était attendu à ressentir aussi ici la terrible solitude qui pressait son cœur. Pourtant il se sentait irrémédiablement mieux car au moins il n'était pas question ici de mentir ou de simuler. Libre, il pouvait laisser aller son vague à l'âme sans voir les regards conspirateurs des autres.

Enfin seul, il analysa avec un ton docte sa situation :

« Mon bon Harry. La guerre est finie. Pourtant, pour toi, le champ de bataille est plus tragique que toutes les épreuves que tu as pu surmonter. Te voilà chez ton parrain, isolé de bon gré. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

C'était vrai, qu'allait-il faire ? Seul dans cette maison, enfin si l'on exceptait Kreattur et un tableau malveillant, il n'allait pas panser ses plaies de cette manière. Pourtant, il sut que c'était là la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise après la bataille. Les yeux au plafond après s'être allongé sur les couvertures miteuses, il se souvint des effusions, des remerciements, de l'amour qu'on lui avait apporté après la chute de Voldemort. Il se souvint de Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, persuadée qu'elle allait enfin accéder à ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis des années. Lui aussi, convaincu de la même chose. Mais il sentit aussi avec discernement la haine sourde qui avait envahi son cœur au même moment, ce sentiment vil et adolescent de l'incompréhension. Comment pouvaient-ils se voir comme ça ? Tout oublier ? Hermione et Ron mariés, une fille, lui et Ginny mariés avec deux fils et même ce satané Malfoy, marié, tranquillement, comme si le temps pouvait à lui seul effacer les traces dans le désert social créé par la disparition du Lord. Ginny n'était pas la personne qu'il lui fallait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Un peu abrupte, certes mais simple. Il y avait cru, c'est tout.

Quoique, quand il y pensait, là, couché sur le lit de son parrain, il n'était pas sûr que tout qu'un jour il y ai cru à tout ça. Dans un monde parfait, dans un monde où les hommes choisissent toujours le chemin le plus logique, bien sûr qu'il aurait dû faire sa vie avec la belle femme rousse qui était la sœur de son meilleur ami. Elle était sublime avec ses longs cheveux incandescents, sa taille fine, son nez constellé de taches de rousseur. C'était aussi une fille simple, douce et attentionnée qui faisait rêver de nombreux mecs à Poudlard. Clair que dans un monde parfait, elle serait la femme qui lui faudrait. Mais finalement, n'était-ce pas à cette image parfaite qu'Harry s'était référé ? On lui avait dit qu'elle serait la meilleure pour lui et finalement, son cerveau avait encore une fois appliqué ce qu'on lui demandait. Peut-être pour avoir la paix d'ailleurs, au moins de ce côté-ci.

Non pas qu'Harry n'ai pas été heureux avec elle. Les baisers échangés avaient été doux, les sentiments timides comme deux adolescents, mais jamais cette relation n'avait paru naturelle au jeune homme. Il avait eu peur de tout : de la blesser, de lui donner de faux espoirs, de la mettre en porte à faux. Désormais, il tentait de mettre fin à tout cela sans encore une fois, la briser. Car il en était désormais assuré : Ginny ne lui convenait pas. Pour ces raisons qu'il venait de trier, là tout seul dans sa chambre au Square mais aussi pour une autre : Ginny n'avait pas été touchée comme il l'avait été par la guerre.

C'était comme cela. C'était restrictif mais c'était la vérité. Comment quelqu'un pouvait désormais le comprendre. Personne n'avait eu à se sacrifier en tant qu'âme pour liquider le mage noir. Personne n'avait eu à se suicider. Pourtant il l'avait fait et avec lui était mort Harry. Un Harry du moins. Celui que la plupart aimaient, le Harry joyeux et motivé, presque naïf à force de donner. Il ne serait plus jamais le même. Et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait plus jamais de leurs regards implorants, de leur complaisance face à ses sautes d'humeur, de leur protection stupide. Jamais il n'avait pu être lui-même, déjà parce qu'un homme lui avait occupé la moitié de l'âme, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Roi qui fait tout basculer mais qui dans la partie doit laisser partir la moitié de ses troupes.

« Oui Harry tu as changé, et le monde devra s'y faire » soupira le jeune homme.

« Même moi ? » s'enquit une voix.

« Surtout toi, sale miroir commentateur de pensées ! » sursauta Harry avant de sourire.

Et Harry se souvint aussi du dernier regard vrai qu'il avait vu à Poudlard avant les regards de compatissance lourds, celui d'un jeune homme blond, qui menotté magiquement, l'avait une dernière fois transpercé de ses iris gris acier, pleins de haine.

« Alors Potter, tu nous as libérés ou tu t'es toi-même libéré ? Crois-moi, tu étais celui qui était le mieux enchaîné, et je sais de quoi je parle. ».


	3. Only God Can Judge Me

Bonjour à tous,

Je poste rapidement aujourd'hui car j'avais ces trois chapitres en stock et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous faire patienter pour ceux qui apprécient ma lecture. N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je commence à manquer d'idées pour vous donner un ordre de nombres, je pense plus de 10, aux alentours des 20 je pense.

Je me demande si vous voyez beaucoup de fautes, sinon, je suis preneuse d'un(e) bêta.

Que pensez-vous de l'histoire ? J'aimerai avoir des reviews, même pour me mettre un grand bang bang, histoire que je « hit the ground ». Oui, grosse référence à Kill Bill dans mon titre mais cette chanson est tellement... Bref, j'imagine souvent qu'un regard peut faire « bang bang » comme un coup de fusil. Comme Draco et Harry quand il se regardent. Oui, bref, tais-toi cocotte.

LES GUESTS donnez moi vos mails que je discute avec vous.

Rimbem

YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB

Depuis trois jours, Harry traînait dans la maison et aux alentours. Kreattur avait lessivé les pièces, désormais la maison semblait beaucoup plus présentable à de potentiels invités bien que le jeune homme se complaise dans sa solitude. Il avait passé ces jours à apprécier ce sentiment d'enfin avoir le droit de faire ses propres choix, même si c'était finalement celui du repas du midi ou de l'heure de sa promenade. C'était même très agréable à bien y regarder : Harry, depuis le début de son existence avait surtout vécu en communauté et avait souvent d'ailleurs dû se plier à de nombreuses règles : celle de rester dans sa chambre chez les Dursley ou dans son dortoir à Poudlard (même s'il faut l'avouer, il était assez indiscipliné à ce sujet !) mais encore il avait dû pour sa propre protection souvent limiter ses déplacements.

Ainsi, libéré de toute menace, il avait passé un certain nombre d'heures à lézarder dehors ou encore à se promener à Londres. Le tout, côté moldu bien sûr. Au moins, personne dans cette partie de la ville ne se permettait de le dévisager, de le remercier, de le vénérer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ici, aucune personne ne connaissait son rôle dans la fin des tensions qui avaient secoué le pays. Il avait aimé découvrir la ville sous le soleil d'été, qui chauffait agréablement ses épaules lorsqu'il déambulait sur les quais de la Tamise. Il avait ainsi sourit à de nombreux inconnus, heureux de partager avec eux le fait de vivre sur cette Terre avec eux, partageant un don simple mais incontournable en cette fin de période troublée : la vie.

Plusieurs fois, il avait coupé par le Chemin de Traverse et avait dû jouer des coudes pour échapper aux regards et aux invitations qui pleuvaient sur son passage. Il n'était pas une rock star mais il sentait le poids de sa notoriété beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait accepté jusqu'à maintenant. A vrai dire, il devait avouer qu'auparavant, cette certaine reconnaissance l'avait, si parfois lassé, la plupart du temps flatté. Il n'avait tellement connu aucune mise en valeur avant le choc de son appartenance au monde de la magie que les sept années à Poudlard avaient comblé un certain manque. Mais aujourd'hui, cela le pesait plus que de coutume, il essayait donc d'éviter d'y penser pour l'instant tout à propos dans sa découverte de la capitale et à sa redécouverte personnelle.

Malgré tout, son retour dans le monde sorcier se rapprochait. Mme. Black avait d'ailleurs communiqué avec Phineas et son portrait s'était empressé d'annoncer à la directrice dont le double se trouvait dans le bureau directionnel à Poudlard qu'il se trouvait au Square. Encore une fois, la directrice avait donc conseillé à Harry de retourner au Terrier et de reprendre son existence de jeune homme. Mais grand Dieu que faisait-il dans cette maison miteuse, semblaient-ils tous dire. Pourtant, plus ses proches se demandaient la raison de sa retraite dans la maison centenaire, plus il la protégeait. D'ailleurs, il avait pris une décision : elle serait sa maison même pour les vacances prochaines, il y retournerai et considérait la demeure comme son lieu. Et surtout, elle ne serait plus ouverte à tous, terminé le temps de l'Ordre et des invitations. Le Square était sien, comme un lieu de replis. Ce n'était pas une prison, rien de tout cela, seulement un lieu qu'il sentait qu'il devait protéger afin de le préserver de l'extérieur.

Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à y ajouter des touches personnelles, dont un tableau de Sirius, quelques bibelots une remise pour son balai. Kreattur lui aussi faisait des efforts pour rendre le foyer agréable en mijotant de bons plats tandis que Mme. Black, elle, avait calmé ses ardeurs : elle semblait même, dans une certaine mesure apprécier que sa maison ne soit non plus un lieu de résidence de l'Ordre mais celle du Survivant. En effet, ainsi, elle ne tombait pas dans l'oubli et la famille des Blacks avec tout en préservant son honneur : sa demeure n'était plus un lieu de passage dédié à la lutte contre Voldemort mais bel et bien un lieu de vie pour quelqu'un. Harry avait choisi de la laisser accrochée, malgré son animosité à son égard. Elle aussi avait son droit ici.

Ce genre d'attitude continuait d'interroger le jeune homme à propos de lui-même et il devait bien l'avouer l'inquiétait un peu. En plus de ressentir de la peine pour les Mangemorts, il accordait en plus de cela une place chez lui à cette femme qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait : suprématie du sang et irrévérence envers autrui. Les journaux, eux, continuaient d'afficher chaque jour des procès liés aux Mangemorts, qu'elle commentait à qui mieux mieux. Harry fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir figurer le fils Malfoy dans l'une des colonnes, le tabloïd assimilant son attitude à de la peur et indiquant que son procès l'avait acquitté. Malfoy, le regard droit sur l'objectif semblait même fixer Harry de ses prunelles incandescentes, comme pour le provoquer. Malfoy ? De la peur, il aimerait bien voir ça. Oui, il l'avait aperçu plus d'une fois en position de faiblesse, notamment cette fois-ci dans les toilettes mais il persistait à croire que Malfoy, s'il n'avait pas une grande allégeance pour le Lord, aurait continué de le suivre. La seule chose qu'Harry était prêt à penser était le fait que, comme lui avait été projeté du côté de la 'Lumière' quand il avait connu le monde sorcier, tout le monde n'avait pas cette même chance. Lui, Harry, aurait-il pu résister à des heures dans un manoir à entendre les mêmes idées, à être menacé s'il n'exécutait pas les ordres ? Il ne le pensait pas. Ainsi, s'il ne donnait pas le bon Dieu sans confession à Malfoy, il avouait qu'il aurait été bien à mal de dire comment lui-même aurait réagi après des années d'éducation où le Sang-Pur est la seule chose qui compte.

D'ailleurs, il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas le seul à penser ce genre de choses. Il n'avait avoué à personne qu'il envisageait la rédemption de certains Mangemorts dans ce sens. Ce n'était pas admis. Et pour lui, certaines attitudes, notamment des tribunaux ou encore des justiciers masqués étaient encore plus ridicules que tous ces Mangemorts ayant suivi le Lord par concupiscence. Finalement, ces personnes croyant que le pouvoir leur donnerait meilleure vie n'étaient que faibles et manquaient de confiance en elles… Il fallait punir les hommes et les femmes ayant mandaté pour le Lord, ayant tué, torturé et violenté mais les attentistes, qu'ils aient été dans l'ombre ou dans la lumière, devaient, pour Harry, être assez punis devant leur propre stupidité.

Malgré tout, Harry se sentait bien au Square. Il avait appris à découvrir la maison et commençait même à apprécier Kreattur. Depuis le début de l'été, il retrouvait enfin une certaine paix. Il se sentait un peu seul mais avait le sentiment que c'était nécessaire pour purger sa peine.

C'est sur ce type de pensées qu'Harry laissa le Square Grimmaurd six jours après son arrivée. Kreattur lui promit de l'entretenir, non sans savoir que son maître reviendrait probablement avant la fin des vacances, ayant senti que la maison était devenu pour lui plus qu'un simple lieu de passage. Nous étions le 30 juillet et ce soir, son anniversaire allait être fêté au Terrier, en même temps que le retour de Ron et Hermione. Harry était un peu stressé mais heureux de les revoir. En effet, son isolement lui avait fait le plus grand bien mais lui avait aussi rappelé que ses proches étaient importants : ampoulés, maladroits dans leurs attitudes mais importants. Harry transplana une centaine de mètres avant le jardin de la villa. Il voyait déjà les lampions et entendait déjà des éclats de voix. Tout à ses pensées, il avait oublié le son de la voix des Weasley et étonnamment il fut soulagé d'entendre ces bruits familiers. Il se dit alors que son séjour au Square avait été du meilleur goût, l'encourageant à assumer sa décision d'y loger sur le long terme.

Il lissa ses habits, de nouvelles robes qu'il avait fait commander sur-mesure au Square. Il en avait en effet assez de ses vêtements informes et inintéressants. Il avait donc décidé de faire des efforts. Ces efforts avaient été en réalité poussés par deux choses : la trouvaille choquante d'une garde-robe digne d'un noble dans l'armoire de Sirius, montrant combien son parrain prenait soin de lui-même avant Azkaban et la fatigue de voir qu'on continuait à le considérer comme un enfant prodigue, habillé comme un adolescent attardé dans ses sweat-shirts mal taillés. De plus, sa rédemption et sa prise en main avaient comme idée d'également passer par cela. Il était un homme désormais, gestionnaire du Square Grimmaurd, de la fortune des Potter et des Black et il n'était plus question qu'on le materne. Si cela devait passer par un costard trois pièces, aucun souci.

Harry ressentait presque une sorte de tension pourtant. Pourtant, on parlait ici d'une soirée familiale. Mais il sentait que cela irait sans nul doute plus loin ce soir. Prêt, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la demeure des Weasley et sonna.

YSMDBB

Et voilà tout le monde. Dans le prochain chapitre l'anniversaire d'Harry. Bon, Poudlard sera dans 2 chapitres probablement mais parfois, mon cerveau en décide autrement si entre temps il me propose d'autres péripéties. -)


	4. Don't let me be misunderstood

Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui le 4ième chapitre. Merci à une certaine personne, qui malgré ses commentaires très durs à mon égard à su pointer les faiblesses de ce modeste récit. Elle se reconnaîtra !

Je vous sers donc une soirée chez les Weasley. Ensuite, nous irons je pense sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de rejoindre Poudlard. Hé oui, on ne change pas CERTAINES traditions.

Je réponds aux reviews alors n'hésitez pas ! Merci à vous aussi lecteurs anonymes qui ne sont présents que dans les vues, j'espère que votre lecture vous détend un peu car c'est le but !

Rimbem

YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Derrière celle-ci, Charlie souriait à Harry de toutes ses dents.

« Harry ! C'est toi ! Nous t'attendions. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Tu as emprunté des vêtements à un des ministres ou quoi ? » ricana Charlie.

« Euh, pas vraiment. J'ai juste décidé de me prendre en main vestimentairement parlant. » répondit sèchement Harry, agressé par cette réflexion. N'avait-il rien d'autre à remarquer que cela ? C'était lui le plus futile ici. En même temps Harry se fustigea de cette réflexion : quel retour à la maison il leur offrait là !

« Bien, euh… Je ne voulais pas te vexer hein, c'est juste que d'habitude, tu accordes moins d'importance à tout ça ». Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste vague signifiant à Harry 'toutes ces fadaises'.

« Hé bien j'ai décidé d'y faire plus attention, persista Harry dans un ton sec, n'arrivant pas à se départir de son énervement. Au contraire, je pense que cela peut changer la donne pour un certain nombre d'entre vous justement » énonça t il posément.

« D'accord. ». Le silence, pesant, commença alors à s'installer entre les jeunes hommes. Harry, déjà irrité par cette entrée en la matière malgré toute sa bonne volonté accumulée durant la semaine au Square, le brisa en amorçant une entrée dans le hall, laissant s'écarter le frère de Ron, abasourdi par l'arrivée un peu abrupte d'Harry.

Se dégageant de ses vêtements de voyage, il déposa sa cape sur le porte manteau quand Kreattur apparut devant lui en un 'clac' sonore.

« Monsieur, je me permet de vous déranger… » commença le vieux serviteur.

« Euh, hein que fais-tu là ? Oui Kreattur ? »

« Voilà maître, votre chouette est arrivée à la maison et comme vous me l'avez demandé j'en ai pris soin. Je lui ai donné des graines, de l'eau, du Miam Hibou et… »

« Ouais enfin bon, je sais comment on s'occupe d'une chouette Kreattur, viens en au fait, je ne pense pas que tu sois venu me parler de la façon dont Hedwige apprécie croquer dans des épis de blé… » l'interrompit Harry, un peu sonné.

« Elle portait avec elle une lettre. Je me suis donc rapproché de vous pour vous la transmettre. »

« Kreattur, c'est appréciable mais tu aurais pu me la donner à la maison ou la déposer sur la table de la cuisine » nota Harry, un peu circonspect.

« Oui, monsieur, pardon mais elle semblait concerner quelqu'un dont vous vous préoccupez » avoua l'elfe, gêné.

« Je ne me préoccupe de personne, Kreattur, tu sais que je vis seul avec toi. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une vie sociale palpitante ! » s'étonna le brun.

« Excusez-moi Maître, mais j'ai cru bon vous prévenir. » dit l'elfe en lui tendant la missive entre ses petits doigts frêles.

« Tu as tout de même bien fait. A ce soir, rentre au Square et ne conspire pas trop avec ton ancienne maîtresse derrière mon dos ! » ajouta Harry avec un sourire.

L'elfe disparu en un scintillement. Harry resta dans le hall, constatant avec retard l'absence de Charlie et ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il était attendu dans le salon. Les bras ballant, il sentit alors entre ses doigts le bruissement du papier, lui rappelant qu'il tenait entre ses mains une lettre. Kreattur l'étonnerait toujours. Pourquoi lui avait-il apporté une lettre ici ? Il savait très bien que ce soir, Harry se trouvait chez les Weasley et que vu la tension qui régnait dans le groupe, il n'était pas vraiment disposé à recevoir du courrier maintenant. De plus l'elfe, contrairement au regretté Dobby, dont le souvenir serra le cœur du brun, était la plupart du temps des plus discrets, son attitude m'étonnait donc. Mais la curiosité, part de sa personnalité toujours aussi présente, ne tarda pas à se manifester.

Harry décacheta la lettre, dont l'enveloppe portait un sceau qui lui disait quelque chose mais qui l'interpella surtout par la qualité de son papier et en tira un unique feuillet. Sur celui-ci était inscrit, en une belle écriture penchée : « Alors comme ça on retourne à Poudlard pour exaucer les vœux ministériels et pour changer la donne on habite la maison des Black ? Les choses ont décidément bien changé, Potter. Tu m'étonneras toujours. Continue comme ça et je t'ajouterais à la liste de mes célébrités personnelles. – DLM »

Hein ? Mais il se prenait pour qui lui ? DLM, comme s'il n'allait pas savoir à qui appartenait ces initiales. Il le prenait vraiment pour un abruti ce Malfoy de malheur. Venir lui envoyer cette missive juste pour le narguer et pointer les anicroches de ses attitudes. Mais comment avait-il pu, en quelques mots lui mettre sous le nez toute l'incohésion de ses décisions ? Oui, il habitait dans la maison des Black pour prouver à tous qu'il était libre de ses choix, mais oui il était obligé de retourner à Poudlard à la fois. Cette sale garce. Presque tous ses efforts pour voir les Mangemorts sous un meilleur jour s'évanouirent pendant un instant. Puis il se souvint qu'aucun Mangemort dans le monde n'arrivait la botte de ce satané Draco Malfoy. Cet homme était bel et bien capable de lui faire perdre les pédales en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire Malfoy.

Harry se demanda comment le jeune homme blond avait-il pu accéder à ces informations le concernant et promettant de répondre à cette provocation gratuite, il fourra rageusement le pli dans sa poche de pantalon avec sa baguette magique. Décidé à ne pas penser à cette étrange lettre, il essaya de repousser toute pensée liée à ce fichu Malfoy et entra dans la salle à manger de la maison des Weasley.

« Harry ! Tu es magnifique ! » Hermione lui sauta dans les bras. Elle était jolie, toute bronzée et ce séjour dans l'est de l'Europe semblait lui avoir profité. Son teint était frais et elle semblait reposée.

« Merci Hermione, j'ai effectivement décidé de faire quelques efforts pour être plus présentable ! » avoua le jeune homme, un peu mortifié de ce compliment subit.

« Et ça te vas à ravir. Molly m'a dit que tu étais parti pour le Square peu de temps après notre départ, qu'as-tu donc bien pu faire dans cette vieille bicoque ? J'espère que tu ne t'y es pas trop ennuyé ! Nous, le voyage était génial. Nous avons visité des musées, nous sommes allés nous promener dans le PNPD, le Parc National pour Dragons ! »

Harry écouta avec plaisir Hermione raconter ses vacances. Ron l'avait guidée dans toute la Roumanie et lui avait montré de nombreuses fantaisies toutes sorcières qui avaient comblées Hermione : comme Harry elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques années le monde sorcier et était toujours heureuse d'en apprendre sur celui-ci autrement que par les innombrables bouquins qu'elle lisait chaque mois. L'ambiance était détendue et Harry se surprit à penser à ce que pouvait bien faire Malfoy de ses vacances dans son immense manoir en grande partie détruit après la guerre. Son père avait été condamné, tandis que sa mère, comme lui avait été protégée par son statut passif. Il devait donc sans doute œuvrer pour reconstruire sa zone de confort. Décidément, il avouait que la vie de Draco ne devait pas être si idyllique que cela pour que celui-ci prenne la peine de lui envoyer des sarcasmes par voie postale ! S'il avait pu l'envier, même s'il avait du mal à l'assumer, cette période était définitivement terminée.

Ginny, elle, regardait Harry du coin de l'œil depuis le début de la soirée et se mettait en quatre pour le satisfaire : elle lui proposait des plats, des gourmandises et le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Effaré, Harry se souvint qu'elle restait attirée par lui et que son nouvel accoutrement ne devait pas l'aider à lui faire oublier ses désirs. Il décida donc qu'il devrait, au plus vite, clarifier définitivement la situation.

Tout le monde fut également impressionné par le changement opéré par le séjour au Square sur Harry. Celui-ci, moins taciturne participa avec aisance aux discussions tout en affirmant clairement ses avis : il avait définitivement changé et n'était plus aussi pétris dans l'adolescence. Molly comme Arthur notèrent la nouvelle maturité du jeune homme et Arthur ne peut s'empêcher de questionner Harry sur ses envies au futur :

« Harry, je t'observe depuis le début de la soirée et je suis impressionné par ton évolution par rapport aux dernières semaines. Serais-tu revenu sur tes propos tranchés à propos de la guerre et du reste ? » hasarda Arthur, le regard inquisiteur.

« Pas vraiment… répondit Harry, surpris. A vrai dire au contraire, ma façon de penser n'a jamais été plus claire et plus aboutie que maintenant. Passer du temps dans la maison qu'on m'a léguée m'a permis de faire le point. Je me suis entre autres rendu compte que je n'étais pas que le 'Survivant', l''Elu' et autres cochonneries. Je suis Harry, juste Harry et qu'importe mon passé public, je vais à partir de maintenant suivre ma propre voie. »

« Euh, hé bien je suppose que c'est une bonne chose… Hésita le père Weasley. Enfin, que tu t'affirmes je veux dire… Nous en avons discuté pour le reste avant ton départ au Square, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ta subite vision du pardon pour certains partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Harry, tu as toujours été un peu… Un peu prompt à aider la veuve et l'orphelin si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Je le sais, coupa Harry. Et j'assume ma version. Je ne suis pas naïf. »

« Bien, je suis content que tu te rendes compte que ta position peut gêner un certain nombre de tes anciens alliés. J'espère que tu ne chercheras pas l'imposer aux autres, ni même à discréditer le Ministère. » glissa Arthur, une certaine tension dans la voix.

« Je ne ferais rien de stupide, asséna Harry. Je sais seulement que désormais, mon personnage public ne sera plus aussi malléable qu'auparavant. Le reste, nous verrons, » termina le jeune homme dont la subite vision de Draco Malfoy hué par la foule donna la nausée.

Arthur se retira ensuite et le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroche. Le Whisky Pur Feu déliait les langues et ils rirent beaucoup des confessions de Ron à propos d'une certaine épilation qu'il s'était faite contre sa volonté à l'issu d'une glissade malencontreuse sur le manche de son balais l'été de son entrée en 2ième année. Ces anecdotes détendirent Harry qui retrouva ses amis de toujours tels qu'il les appréciait : naturels et délestés de leurs manières un peu castratrices à son égard.

La soirée prit fin sur une boisson chaude et Harry s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui en se dirigeant vers le hall quand sa main frôla le feuillet froissé au fond de sa poche. Tiens, il l'avait presque oublié celui-ci. Enfin, si cela étant dit il avait pensé à Malfoy trois fois dans la soirée. Stupide fouine. Il comptait bien lui répondre à ce sans-gêne. Malgré lui, il nota sa faculté à interpréter toute action du jeune blondinet comme un affront personnel. Mais quand même, pour le coup, c'en était un ? non ?

« Harry ! Mais tu ne dors pas là ? »

Ron s'avança dans le couloir mal éclairé, une expression de déception sur le visage.

« Euh, Ron… Je pensais que c'était clair, enfin… que tout le monde avait compris… » débuta Harry.

« Pas moi. » attaqua Ron, sur la défensive.

« Je ne dormirai plus ici Ron, ma maison est le Square Grimmaurd. Toutes mes affaires y sont et euh, je m'y sens chez moi. J'y suis bien. C'est la première moi qu'un lieu m'appartient, tu vois… » avoua Harry les yeux baissés. Il ne le savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que Ron n'allait pas apprécier cette décision plus que les autres.

« Alors tout ce que l'on t'a proposé cela ne compte pas ? repris le rouquin, Harry Potter le Grand, L'Elu, considère que la maison des pauvres Weasley n'est pas assez spacieuse, pas assez belle, pas assez noble. Il préfère vivre seul dans un trou à rat moisi qui porte le nom de la digne Maison des Black parce que ça lui 'ressemble plus', non mais je rêve éveillé là… »

« Ron, ne le prend pas comme ça… » s'excusa Harry.

« Ne me dicte pas ce que je dois faire, éructa Ron. Harry, depuis deux mois tu n'es plus le même. Que tu te remettes de la guerre, ok, que tu quittes ma sœur, ok, que tu ne viennes plus en vacances avec nous, ok. Mais quand tu t'es ramené tout à l'heure vêtu de vêtements de haute facture crois-moi je ne t'ai même pas reconnu… Pourtant tu es mon meilleur ami. Et cette lettre que ton stupide elfe t'a apportée, elle est de qui ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu nous la cacher tel une missive du ministre en personne… »

« Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas… Tu devrais être content qu'enfin je me prenne en main… ». Harry accusait le coup. De plus, il pensait que personne n'avait vu Kreattur et l'étrange mot de DLM.

« Rien, rien. Allez, bonne nuit Harry » dit Ron. Coupant court à toute discussion, il monta l'escalier à pas lourds sans se retourner. Harry salua tout le monde et transplana au Square.

Arrivé chez lui, Kreattur l'attendait et il se sentit rassuré de voir le feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Il remercia l'elfe de faire aussi bien son travail et se prépara à monter se coucher. Au moment où il passait devant le tableau de la mère de Sirius qu'il avait renoncé à cacher derrière la lourde tenture, celle-ci, dans un demi sommeil marmonna :

« Le pardon est parfois clé de rédemption… »

YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB

Dans le chapitre prochain Harry tentera de répondre à la missive de DLM, reverra ses amis, tandis qu'il se rendra au Chemin de Traverse.

Bonne journée !


	5. It's my life, don't you forget?

Bonjour à tous, je vous remercie de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je tiens à vous dire que vos reviews me touchent énormément, que ce soit sur le fil conducteur de mon histoire, sur ma façon de traiter les personnages de Maître Rowling ou encore simplement pour m'encourager.

Je tiens à vous dire que cette fiction restera classée M car il y aura à l'avenir ce à quoi vous vous attendez tous mais aussi parce que les douleurs et les pensées des personnages doivent être exprimées comme je l'envisage sans philtre. :-)

Merci merci et bonne lecture.

YSMDBB

Harry, le lendemain matin, apprécia son réveil en douceur Square Grimmaurd. Non, décidément il ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis Ron en rogne le soir précédent. Désormais, sa tranquillité passait par son sanctuaire londonien. Promenant son regard autour de lui, la chambre faiblement éclairée par la lueur du jour passant entre les persiennes, il posa ses yeux sur sa robe de sorcier de la veille. Immédiatement, la missive à peine codée de Malfoy lui revint en mémoire. Il se promit d'y répondre dans la journée.

Hermione et Ron lui avaient hier assuré de passer la journée avec lui pour fêter son anniversaire qui le soir même avait été un peu noyé dans des retrouvailles communes. Il avait bien soufflé les bougies mais sans grande cérémonie, Harry souhaitant un repas simple. Mais avec l'attitude de Ron à la fin du de la soirée, il n'était plus vraiment sûr que leur venue soit encore d'actualité, pensa Harry en se levant pour ouvrir les volets. Il ravala encore une fois cette rancœur tenace qui l'accompagnait au sujet du rouquin. Il avait aussi été étonné par l'attitude d'Arthur, un peu protectrice… D'habitude il se contentait de suivre les vagues familiales sans jamais virer de bord et n'affirmait ses envies qu'en cas de danger immédiat pour ses proches. Ici, le père de famille avait pris les devants en l'abordant de but en blanc sur un sujet dont le jeune homme n'avait même pas conscience qu'il y avait prêté attention. Son attitude négative à propos des actions du Ministère et des sorciers en générale était-elle aussi évidente que cela, Harry commença à se le demander. Il devrait, à l'avenir, apprendre à contrôler ses émotions tout en affirmant sa position. Sa nouvelle prise de conscience devait lui être positive et non lui desservir en le faisant passer pour un réactionnaire stupide. Arthur, par sa subite attention avait, il l'analysait maintenant, essayé quelque peu de faire de l'interventionnisme avec lui. Il n'était plus question que ce type de discussion ait lieu entre eux : Arthur était quelqu'un de confiance mais celui-ci ne devait plus agir de la sorte avec lui. De plus, Harry, connaissant l'attitude que les familles de Sang-Pur nourrissaient contre celle des Weasley, il comprenait que le patriarche se sente quelque peu déstabilisé par la position du Survivant.

Satisfait de sa prise de conscience Harry prit le chemin du rez-de-chaussée, humant la douce odeur qui montait de la cuisine. Kreattur avait fait fort ce matin-là : une tarte à la mélasse fumante trônait sur la table principale tandis que du jus de citrouille l'attendait dans un verre. Décidément, il finirait par changer d'avis sur cet elfe ! La flambée dans la cheminée réchauffant son dos alors qu'il s'asseyait pour petit-déjeuner termina de le convaincre de sa nouvelle appréciation du vieil elfe. Il ouvrit La Gazette du Sorcier du jour. A l'intérieur toujours les mêmes inepties, particulièrement dans la nouvelle colonne apparue en début d'été et judicieusement nommée « Que Justice Soit Faite ! ». Frémissant de dégoût en lisant les nouvelles toujours plus tragiques mais qui semblaient enchanter ses contemporains, Harry héla Kreattur, dont l'appel fut suivi d'un fracas dans le couloir :

« Bonjour Kreattur, merci pour ce matin ! » commença Harry.

« Maître, je ne suis là que pour vous servir. » répondit automatiquement le vieux serviteur.

« Oui, enfin, bon, auparavant tu n'y prenais pas autant de soin, toi et moi le savons. Je suis heureux que tu aies finis pas changer d'avis, je veux dire, nous sommes amenés à cohabiter maintenant. Et je voulais ajouter que je suis content que tu sois présent. » avoua Harry.

« Oh, merci maître, Kreattur est honoré et voudrais dire au maître que celui-ci a changé et que Kreattur est maintenant fier de servir Harry Potter. » compléta l'elfe.

« Merci Kreattur. Et au fait, tu me désengageras de mon abonnement à La Gazette je ne veux plus recevoir ce torchon ni aucun autre. Si le service de Presse Hibou te demande pourquoi, dis-leur qu'ils m'envoient leurs réclamations. » Kreattur eut un sourire sous cape et accepta la mission. « Et ton jus de citrouille est exquis ! » termina le brun.

Harry, repus, s'apprêta à remonter dans sa chambre pour s'habiller quand il repensa à la missive de Malfoy. Autant lui régler son compte tout de suite à ce petit ingrat. Il redescendit donc dans le grand salon qu'il avait partiellement transformé en bureau. En effet, lors de ses pérégrinations dans la maison, il avait trouvé, coincé dans le grenier derrière une multitude d'artefacts magiques et de vieux parchemins, un vieux secrétaire. Il n'avait pas su expliquer pourquoi mais l'antique meuble lui avait plu. Peut-être s'était-il imaginé un passé à celui-ci, des générations de Black y rangeant leurs parchemins, y écrivant des missives. Cela étant, il l'avait descendu et après un copieux nettoyage aidé de Kreattur, l'avait installé dans un coin du salon, pensant qu'il lui serait utile pour sa correspondance.

En s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'il avait choisi d'associer au meuble, Harry se fit la réflexion bête que la première lettre qu'il allait écrire sur ce meuble allait être destinée à son pire ennemi. Prenant une plume, le jeune homme fit alors un bon en arrière. Le meuble venait en effet, sous ses yeux de tracer deux initiales entrelacées sur le sous-main et sur les tiroirs supérieurs : H-P. Harry, estomaqué, se dit que décidément les objets magiques lui en apprendrait tous les jours. De toute évidence, l'antique création de bois lui indiquait par là qu'il en était le nouveau maître. Remis de sa surprise, il reprit la plume qui lui avait échappée des mains et tira un parchemin du gros tiroir situé au niveau de ses genoux. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire, il suçota sa plume. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dû s'y résoudre : l'inspiration ne venait pas. Que répondre à cette lettre qui ressemblait plus à une provocation qu'autre chose ? Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarquait pas que le meuble ensorcelé, lui ne semblait pas de cet avis : il avait commencé à tracer des mots sur le papier.

« Tu me manques… » maugréa Harry en lisant automatiquement. « TU ME MANQUES… MAIS QUUUUUOI ? »

Harry venait d'hurler sur son fauteuil. Les mots s'effacèrent aussitôt. Il avait peut-être rêvé après tout. Mais il savait qu'au fond ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mais pour qui il se prenait ce meuble ? Il devait être complètement détraqué en plus, pour sortir de telles bêtises. Ce n'était pas comme s'il écrivait à une amie, à Ron ou même à une soupirante. Il écrivait à Malfoy, Merlin ! Allez, d'ailleurs assez traîné, Harry se lança dans une missive aussi courte que celle envoyée par sa Némesis :

« Bonjour Draco Lucius Malfoy. Aurais-tu beaucoup de temps à perdre que tu le gaspille à mon égard ? D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que ta chouette puisse connaisse le trajet pour envoyer des lettres à d'autres personnes qu'à ta garde rapprochée… HJP. »

Voilà, elle n'était pas trop mal envoyée celle-ci. Qu'en penserait Malfoy, il allait bientôt le savoir. Enfin, non, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui répondre ce fieffé crâneur. Il voulait seulement lui clouer le bec, voilà tout. Harry cacheta la lettre, jeta un regard acerbe au secrétaire et appela Hedwige, qui, depuis son arrivée ici avait élu ses quartiers dans le grenier. Cette fainéante s'était d'ailleurs goinfrée de souris et de mulots trouvés là-haut et avait pris quelques centaines de grammes. Un bon vol lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Harry lui accrocha la lettre à la patte et lui dicta sa destination. La chouette le regarda d'un air choqué.

« Oui, enfin, bon ça va, ça arrive à tout le monde et je ne fais que répondre je vous signale, tous ! » lanca l'Elu à la cantonade. L'oiseau eut un mouvement de recul.

« Désolé, c'est juste que tout le monde m'énerve avec cette lettre. Kreattur, Ron, toi. Ah, encore une fois il aura réussi son coup le peroxydé… »

C'est vrai que Malfoy parvenait toujours à le faire sortir de ses gonds, et ce, même à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry le remarquait. Remarque, il devait bien se l'avouer, même si Malfoy n'était pas gêné de lui faire parvenir une telle provocation, le jeune homme avait quand même réussi à le rassurer. Quelqu'un, dans le monde sorcier, ne le considérait pas encore comme le représentant de Dieu sur Terre. Sur ce fait, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre avec Hedwige juchée sur son bras. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et d'une amicale pression, la chouette décolla. Il la regarda s'éloigner et nota que c'était une des premières fois que le volatile n'allait pas livrer des nouvelles de lui à ses amis ou des notes administratives.

La matinée étant déjà bien entamée, Harry décida d'aller se doucher et d'envisager ensuite la déroulement sa journée dans l'optique où Ron et Hermione ne viendraient pas. Réveillant ses sens, il apprécia de se plonger sous un jet d'eau brûlant. Mais à peine se séchait-il le corps qu'il entendit sonner à la porte du Square. Descendant avec perte et fracas, il manqua de rater une marche et dut se rattraper avec maladresse sur le chambranle de la porte sous le ricanement de Mrs. Black qui appréciait beaucoup ce genre de divertissements impromptus.

« Harry, nous espérions que tu n'avais pas oublié que nous venions ! » lui lança Hermione depuis le seuil, malgré un Ron contrit.

« Non pas du tout, seulement je… je n'étais pas sûr que ce fût encore d'actualité… » Il accompagna ses paroles d'un hochement de tête en direction du rouquin comme pour signifier la mauvaise attitude du jeune homme lors de leur dernière altercation.

« Oh, ces histoires ! Vous êtes vraiment fatigants tous les deux ! coupa Hermione, exaspérée. Ron, excuse-toi, Harry explique-lui et on en parle plus. Vous êtes pires que des enfants plus de temps à se battre qu'à passer du bon temps. C'est d'un ridicule ! »

« Mais Hermione c'est lui qui… » maugréa Harry.

« STOP. Mais ce n'est pas vrai quand même ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

Ron s'avança alors gauchement :

« Ok, Harry, je m'excuse de mon comportement d'hier. Je ne comprends pas ta décision de rester seul ici mais à partir de maintenant je la respecte. » dit-il à toute vitesse.

« Euuh, d'accord » souffla Harry, peu convaincu de la sincérité des paroles de son meilleur ami.

« Hé bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » termina joyeusement Hermione, comme si elle aussi en était consiente. « Harry, si on pouvait rentrer maintenant, sinon nous allons cuire au soleil et nous ne pourrons pas profiter de ces douces retrouvailles ! »

Les trois jeunes amis pénétrèrent dans le grand hall. Hermione vanta les arrangements fait par Harry dans les différentes pièces de vie, notamment dans la cuisine qui avait profité d'un grand nettoyage et dans la chambre de Sirius. Celui-ci, modeste, avoua qu'il comptait rester ici pour un temps indéterminé et que la maison avait pour vocation de lui ressembler. Ron fut, lui, admiratif devant les portraits de Sirius, Remus et James trônant dans le grand salon. Harry ajouta que deux autres, comportant Lily et Severus étaient en train d'être peints par le même artiste.

Assis sur un canapé vermeil et moelleux, savourant une tasse de thé, Harry se dit que son anniversaire était finalement plutôt agréable, entouré de ses deux amis et profitant de la tendre fraîcheur de la maison en ce mois d'été. La seule chose qui persistait à le déranger était l'attitude récurrente de Ron à son égard, même si de toute évidence, aujourd'hui il faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir, voir même un peu trop. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione lança à la cantonade :

« Bon, Harry, ce n'est pas tout mais il va falloir que tu te prépares à sortir, nous allons te conduire à ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! »

YSMDBB

Et voilà, j'espère que cette lecture vous a plu, je vous dit à très vite, lundi probablement. Une petite review me fera grand plaisir.

Rimbem


	6. Seasons came and changed the time

**Bonjour à tous, comme promit, le chapitre 6 est en ligne ce lundi.**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews ces derniers jours, autant que de followers. Je suis très touchée par ces attentions. Merci à tous.**

 **On m'a aussi dit que certains de mes dialogues étaient lourds. J'ai encore une fois fais des efforts dans ce chapitre mais raaaaah, ce n'est pas simple. Je n'ai pas de bêta pour lire mes brouillons donc malgré mon soin, j'ai parfois du mal à relever toutes mes erreurs et mes maladresses. Je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à me les dire, même si vos remarques sont crues, je saurais faire la part des choses.**

 **Concernant le drarry, vous êtes quelques-uns à m'avoir demandé ce qu'il en était : oui, il aura lieu mais sera amené avec une progression plutôt lente. Ensuite il sera évidemment classé M, j'espère que je serais d'ailleurs capable d'écrire honnêtement des scènes plus complexes.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Harry va avoir un anniversaire… spécial ! Je vous laisse lire et j'arrête de bavasser.**

 **Rimbem**

YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB

« Hein ? » fut la seule réaction d'Harry.

« Tu croyais vraiment que deux pauvres bougies, une paire de tasses de d'eau chaude aromatisée et un gâteau défiant les lois du régime suffiraient à fêter l'anniversaire du Survivant ? » lança Hermione, joyeuse. « En plus, nous ne t'avons rien offert encore ! ». Harry resta silencieux. Ses amis mirent cette attitude sur le compte de la surprise du brun. Mais dans sa tête, les idées tourbillonnaient.

Décidément, ses proches n'avaient en fait rien compris. Harry voulait les retrouver, et ce moment chez lui dans le calme autour d'un thé était sa seule envie… Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien les avoir poussés à organiser cette sortie ? Les cadeaux, la fête obligatoire, la bonne humeur feinte… Il n'avait plus envie de tout cela et même s'il était sûr que Ron n'avait pas compris le fond de sa pensée, il avait imaginé qu'Hermione, elle, l'avait bel et bien saisi. Il ne savait plus que faire pour faire comprendre aux autres ses nouveaux désirs. Pas le choix, encore une fois il allait devoir jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait donné depuis un peu moins d'une décennie : celui de l'Elu, toujours présent, toujours prêt à faire plaisir. Il s'était juré qu'il ne le ferait plus mais la peine qu'il allait causer à ses amis, il le savait, ne pouvait être négociable. L'effort n'était pas des moindres mais même dans son envie de reprendre en main sa vie, il ne pouvait se permettre de blesser ainsi Ron et Hermione.

« Oh, euh… genial! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

Bon, ça sonnait un peu faux mais ça ferait l'affaire, pensa Harry.

« Prépare-toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! » Lança Ron.

« Je suis prêt, je veux dire, je ne vais pas à un défilé et ce sont mes habits de tous les jours. »

Ron parut un peu refroidi. « Euh, bon d'accord alors. » souffla-t-il.

« Hé bien allons-y si tu es prêt, tu vas voir ça va être génial ! » ajouta Hermione.

Harry s'avança dans le hall pour attraper ses chaussures laissées devant la porte quand Hermione l'attrapa par le bras pour le stopper.

« Harry, au fait, peux-tu me prêter Hedwige ? J'ai un courrier à envoyer. Cela ne prendra qu'une journée tout au plus. Je te la renverrai dès son retour au Terrier. »

« Elle est déjà en train de livrer quelque chose… » Et Harry pensa à sa douce chouette harfang en route pour le Manoir Malfoy.

« Ah bon ? Tu as reçu une autre lettre de Poudlard ? Je n'ai rien eu pourtant… » fit Hermion, soucieuse. « A moins que ce soit encore le ministre qui te harcèle pour un bal de charité ! Je t'ai dit de leur claquer la porte au nez ! J'espère que tu leur a répondu comme il le fallait, c'est fou qu'ils pensent que tu es utilisable comme un vulgaire objet de promotion ! » s'enflamma la jeune fille.

Harry, au fond de lui, pensa qu'il n'y avait pas que le Ministère qui abusait de lui : Poudlard, l'Ordre et même eux. Mais il se retint :

« Non, c'est un courrier personnel. » Tout simplement… Pourquoi ses amis pensaient-ils toujours qu'ils n'avait qu'eux dans la vie, telle était la question.

« Ah » sécha Hermione, sentant que le terrain n'était pas propice à la discussion. « Bon hé bien j'emprunterai Errol en espérant qu'il survive à un nouveau trajet. »

Les amis se mirent en route après avoir claqué la porte de la vieille demeure. L'ambiance était étrange, un peu électrique. Observant qu'Hermione ne semblait pas avoir pour idée de les faire transplaner, Harry se douta qu'ils se dirigeaient donc du côté du Chemin de Traverse puisqu'ils restaient à Londres. En effet, Ron n'était pas vraiment du genre à survivre plus de quelques minutes dans le monde moldu : y fêter un anniversaire était donc exclu s'ils ne voulaient pas que le monde magique soit immédiatement découvert par l'ensemble du monde. Le soleil frappait fort sur la nuque d'Harry qui regretta encore une fois le calme de la maison des Black. De plus, l'été aidant, la rue était bondée et bruyante. Ils avançaient difficilement en fendant la foule. Enfin, la ruelle miteuse qui conduisait au Chaudron Baveur fut en vue. Plongée dans l'ombre des bâtiments et avec une légère brise, elle offrit au trio un moment de répit à la moiteur de l'été.

Ils poussèrent la porte du lieu, saluèrent le barman et avancèrent pour passer le mur d'entrée vers le monde sorcier. Harry sentait déjà sur son corps quelques regards insistants, malgré le peu de chalands venus braver la canicule aoûtienne. Voilà pourquoi il avait évité tout lieu public sorcier depuis deux mois : cette sensation était des plus désagréable et voilà que pour son anniversaire on lui offrait un aller simple pour la situation qu'il avait évité soigneusement à partir de la fin de la guerre. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne semblaient s'en soucier et tous les deux étaient tout à leur affaire, promettant à Harry qu'il n'allait pas être déçu et lui adressant moult sourires, persuadés de leur choix.

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans la rue la plus magique de Londres. Même si Harry était dans l'expectative de l'évènement promit par ses amis et n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son hippogriffe, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir l'admiration sans borne qu'il avait toujours vouée à ce chemin pavé. Pour lui, il représentait l'entrée émerveillée qu'il avait fait dans le monde de la magie à 11 ans. N'étant pas venu depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry apprécia la réouverture d'un certain nombre de boutiques et la certaine candeur qui avait réinvesti le lieu. Il nota que malgré la mort de Florian Fortârome, la boutique de glace qu'il appréciait tant était de nouveau sur pied. Les tables étaient d'ailleurs pour la plupart occupées, dont l'une par :

« Ginny ? » lâcha Harry, estomaqué. Les cheveux roux de la jeune fille étincelaient au soleil et elle était vêtue légèrement, une courte robe d'été blanche à motifs floraux qui mettait en valeur ses nouvelles formes de femme. Son décolleté, plongeant, aurait fait se noyer n'importe quel homme tant sa poitrine rebondie était mise en valeur.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec des airs de conspirateurs.

« Et ce n'est pas tout Harry, nous t'attendons tous ! L'Ordre, les Weasley, nous sommes tous là pour fêter ton anniversaire et nous avons réservé toute la terrasse pour toi, nous savons que tu adores ce glacier. Molly voulait un grand restaurant mais nous étions persuadés que tu préfèrerais quelque chose de simple. Mais ce sera après que Ginny et toi ait eu une petite discussion qui nous semble à tous nécessaire… » dit Hermione tout sourire, fière de son plan infaillible. Harry, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, trop choqué pour envisager quoi que ce soit. Ses amis, prenant cette attitude pour de l'émotion subite, lui firent une rapide accolade et le plantèrent là pour aller rejoindre les autres tandis que Ginny le fixait depuis la table où elle était assise.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Harry devait avancer n'est-ce pas ? Se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Enfin, de la louve. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, pas pour faire ce que tout le monde attendait mais pour faire ce que lui aurait dû faire depuis plusieurs mois. Ce serait la première bonne action pour le nouvel Harry. Se débarrasser de ce premier démon. Celui qui le rongeait et l'empêchait d'être celui qu'il était devant l'Ordre du Phénix, devant les Weasley et devant ses amis. Mais aussi en face de la première concernée. Le moment ne serait pas vraiment bien choisi pour ce type d'annonce aux yeux des autres et pourtant, il sut que de cette façon, tout serait définitivement terminé. Il n'y aurait plus aucun sous-entendu, plus aucune attente de la part de ses proches. Et pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de son anniversaire surprise par Ron et Hermione, il fut soulagé. Soulagé d'avoir l'occasion de montrer que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le Harry qu'ils avaient connu et qu'ils devraient l'accepter. Même si c'était difficile à admettre, même si c'était douloureux. Lui aussi avait dû s'accepter, ce qu'il avait commencé à faire en quittant le Terrier, un choix beaucoup plus lourd que certains avaient voulu l'admettre. Non il n'était pas parti pour flamber, ni pour prouver aux autres son existence dans un soubresaut d'orgueil mal placé. Il était parti pour enfin prendre en main sa destinée, qui jusque-là avait été placée sous la coupe du destin du monde sorcier.

Chaque pas le rapprochant de Ginny était un pas lui desserrant le cœur, lui donnant des ailes. Lui donnant la force de devenir lui-même, la personne qu'il avait toujours été au fond de lui. Pourtant, à l'extérieur rien ne pouvait laisser deviner ce tumulte intérieur, cette exaltation. Il était certes un peu plus soigné qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières années mais il ressemblait toujours à ce jeune homme brun, les cheveux en épis fous, de grands yeux verts et une célèbre cicatrice sur le front. Et il allait leur montrer qu'il était devenu quelqu'un :

« Harry, je suis si heureuse de te voir ! » commença Ginny en se levant pour saluer Harry. Le vent souleva les pans de sa robe qui virevoltèrent contre ses genoux hâlés.

« Moi aussi Ginny. » Et il était sincère, plus qu'il ne l'avait été avec quelqu'un depuis le début de l'été.

« Je sais que c'est un peu ridicule toute cette mise en scène… » s'excusa la rousse. « Mais je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire et j'avoue que quand Hermione m'a proposé de profiter de l'occasion pour en parler je me suis dit que c'était le moment. »

« Je comprends Ginny. Je sais que nous avons des choses à s'avouer tout le deux mais je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu… mieux. »

« Pardon ? » lâcha la jeune fille.

« Deux mois que je souffre de mon statut de 'Sauveur' plus que de coutume et toi, tu affiches encore une fois ma vie privée, oui, car ce qui s'est passé entre nous est PRIVE, en public. Là, devant tout le monde, sur une terrasse d'un glacier connu par la moitié des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. » dit Harry. « Mais aussi devant l'Ordre au complet, pressé de voir le Survivant conclure avec sa petite amie. »

« Harry… Je ne te reconnais plus… »

Je ne te reconnais plus, ton attitude a changé, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Des questions qu'Harry ne supportait plus. Il avait envie de hurler : « MAIS LA GUERRE A TOUT CHANGE. » Mais il se contenta d'un :

« Je suis pourtant toujours le même. Tout le monde semble penser que mon attitude n'est que temporaire mais désolé, je n'ai pas prévu de me trépaner pour tout oublier et comme ça redevenir votre cher Harry, bébé fragile avec sa foutue cicatrice en forme d'éclair. »

La félicité qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes auparavant avait laissé place à une colère qu'il s'était pourtant promis de contrôler. Vivre seul ne l'aidait pas à communiquer avec ses pairs de toute évidence ! Dieu qu'ils savaient être horripilants…

« Ça va, ça va ne t'emballe pas comme ça. Je voulais te parler calmement mais aujourd'hui n'est encore une fois pas le bon jour pour toi. Pour changer… Deux mois que j'essaie de discuter avec toi Harry, mais tu es devenu plus insaisissable qu'un Sombral pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais vu la mort. »

« Sympa la comparaison. » nota Harry, mesquin.

« Je fais la comparaison qui convient et qui me plaît, si monseigneur me le permet ! Franchement, je suis déçue de ton attitude. Je pensais que notre relation valait quelque chose. Je veux dire, tous ces baisers, ces mots susurrés. Tu t'es bien moqué de moi ! Je ne suis pas née pour t'attendre Harry, je l'ai déjà assez fait » cracha-t-elle.

Si les autres avaient voulu jusque-là rester en dehors de ça, maintenant Ginny et lui parlaient à haute et intelligible voix, la tension montant progressivement. La jeune fille s'était levée et Harry s'attendait à tout moment à recevoir son célèbre maléfice du « Chauve-Furie ». Face à face, ils se toisaient avec hargne. Deux mois de non-dits, ça ne passait pas en trois phrases.

« Alors c'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? Que tu voulais reprendre où nous en étions avant que Voldemort me roule dessus avec toute sa clique ? Désolée de te décevoir mais je pensais que c'était clair pourtant. Ginny, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais quand quelqu'un nous fuit pendant plusieurs semaines alors que l'on avait une relation amoureuse, je pense que le message est clair. Je me suis trompé apparemment. »

« Tu romps ? C'est ça ? »

« Oui, Ginny. Il n'y aura jamais plus rien entre nous. Je ne regrette pas les moments passés avec toi et tu me décevrais si tu les interprétais comme de la manipulation de ma part. A l'époque j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'ai probablement aimée, mais maintenant c'est terminé... »

Harry arborait une attitude implacable, redressé, il regardait la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Toute vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre…

« Probablement ? Alors tu n'en est même pas sûr. » dit la jeune fille d'une petite voix. « Je t'aimais Harry… Je t'aime toujours… »

« Je ne sais plus rien Ginny. Je t'apprécie comme une sœur actuellement et surtout, je suis triste d'en être venu à ces extrémités : nous afficher devant tout le monde. Je pensais que mon attitude après la guerre te ferait réagir, pas attendre et encore moins me demander de reprendre notre relation là, de but en blanc, comme si tu n'avais rien compris. »

« J'ai été sotte de croire en nous, mais toi, tu as été la pire expérience de ma vie. »

« Dans ce cas-là, m'oublier sera plus facile. »

Ginny avait les yeux remplis de larmes. La tristesse irradiait de son visage régulier. Harry, lui, au contraire ressentit un soulagement mêlé à la peine de voir la jeune fille en difficulté par sa faute. Toutefois, il voulut s'assurer de la clarté de son discours :

« Ginny, je te respecte… » dit le brun avec un peu plus de douceur. « Et je voudrais que tu en fasses de même pour moi. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas… L'amour encore moins. M'aimer est ton droit mais je ne veux plus que cela soit un sujet familial ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Notre relation est terminée et j'espère que tu trouveras la force de ne plus espérer autre chose de ma part qu'une amitié sincère. »

Harry, à ce moment-là, pris conscience du silence pesant sur la place.

YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB YSMDBB

 **Et voilà ! Le prochaine chapitre sera probablement en ligne mercredi.**

 **Merci de votre lecture à tous ! :- D**

 **R.**


	7. Baby Can I Hold You Tonight

**Bonjour à tous ! Dernier chapitre sur la relation d'Harry et Ginny, et dans deux chapitres on passe aux choses sérieuses : le retour à Poudlard. Oui, oui, cette fois-ci ça va être bon, on va y arriver :-P Mais mon cerveau aime bien les digressions, désolée ! Et puis bon, l'attente ça rend les évènements meilleurs ahah**

 **Merci de vos retours, j'essaye toujours de faire au mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **YSMDBB**

Harry se figea. Le regard de ses proches le transperça comme des dagues aiguisées. Debout à côté de la table en bois usé où Ginny gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, il tentait de faire bonne figure mais à l'intérieur de lui-même il était à genoux. A genoux devant la puissance du groupe, devant sa réputation de sorcier et devant son âme mise à nue devant autrui. Son sang était glacé et sa bouche avait l'amertume du métal. Le foule commençait à affluer autour du groupe que l'Ordre avait formé autour des deux jeunes adultes.

La vie le soumettait comme aucun mage noir n'aurait pu le faire. Avec sa force vive, avec sa haine et son amour. Comme elle savait si bien le faire depuis son enfance. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement visé par celle-ci, elle s'amusait ainsi avec les hommes depuis la nuit des temps. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de payer son dû. La place toute entière semblait tourner sur elle-même, Harry ne savait plus comment réagir. Lui qui avait su saisir le moment avec Ginny tout à l'heure, qui avait senti au fond de lui que c'était le bon choix qu'il faisait, il craignait désormais la répercussion de ses actes.

Il avait lu quelque part que chaque homme possédait à l'intérieur de lui son Surhumain, que l'individu n'était qu'un équilibriste avançant avec peine sur un fil tendu au-dessus d'un gouffre, l'un des côtés étant l'animal, l'autre sa version de lui-même désinhibée, libérée de la condition humaine*. Lui, son pied avait glissé sur le chemin. Il se retrouvait pendu au-dessus du néant, avec en dessous les serres acérées de l'Opinion. Mais pourtant, il sut qu'il saurait capable de reprendre son chemin, de se redresser sur la corde tendue et de persister dans sa quête personnelle.

Alors Harry redressa les épaules, il ne devait pas retomber dans ses travers, lui qui avait entamé sa remontée des enfers. Sa direction avait été donnée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à accomplir sa nouvelle destinée. Il fit un pas vers Ginny, toujours immobile. Le soleil tapait sur sa nuque, lui rappelant avec force combien l'existence était un monde sensible. Il tendit la main vers la jeune fille et fit ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait : il serra dans ses bras. Choquée, elle hoqueta.

« Merci Ginny, merci d'exister. Et promet moi quelque chose… »

« Que veux-tu que je te promette, tu viens de réduire ma vie depuis 7 ans à néant… » murmura-t-elle.

« Promets-moi de te réinventer. Tu le mérites. Tout le monde le mérite. »

Oui, tout le monde avait le droit de se réinventer après la guerre. L'Ordre, les Weasley, Hermione, Ron, les anciens Serviteurs des Ténèbres, même Malfoy tiens, avait le droit de se réinventer. Je est un autre*. Une seule personne ne pouvait choisir la destinée de centaines d'autres, ne pouvait influer sur des milliers d'existences sans que personne ne se rebelle. Il fallait arrêter de subir, ce qu'Harry avait fait en annonçant sa décision à Ginny. Il avait été honnête avec lui-même mais aussi avec autrui.

Le groupe s'était resserré autour d'eux, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Lorsqu'Harry relâcha son étreinte, Ginny lui fit un faible sourire. Il le lui rendit avec sincérité. Les choses étaient mieux comme ça. Enfin, entre eux deux, parce que du côté des autres, les regards étaient mitigés : choqués, déçus. L'incompréhension régnait. D'ailleurs, Harry se sentit sur le coup beaucoup plus proche de Ginny qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, du type « qu'allons-nous faire dans cette galère* ». C'était vrai et il le savait : une rupture était souvent décuplée par l'attitude des proches. Déjà douloureux pour soi-même, le moment s'éternisait souvent face aux interrogations des amis et de la famille qui un jour se demandaient pourquoi ce choix et l'autre vous demandait si vous aviez déjà quelqu'un en vue.

Personne ne prenait la parole. Chacun regardait obstinément ses pieds, en l'air, Ginny ou Harry mais les bouches restaient closes.

« Harry, je suis désolée… » dit alors Hermione en brisant le silence pesant.

« Ce n'est pas grave Hermione. Enfin… Si ça l'est. J'aurai aimé être mieux écouté et mon anniversaire n'aurait pas été le fiasco que nous voyons tous là. » En disant cela il désigna d'un signe de la main le groupe disparate de ses proches et des curieux venus assister à la scène.

« J'ai cru… nous avons cru que tu aimerais nous voir tous réunis… Depuis la fin de la guerre tu sembles si solitaire, nous… nous avons voulu te donner l'occasion de… de revoir tout le monde »

« Ah ça ! Tout le monde m'a revu… Mais pas de la bonne façon je crois… » ajouta Harry avec un simulacre de sourire.

Ron s'avança vers Harry. Le jeune homme brun s'était attendu à de la colère, du ressentiment voir même à une certaine violence verbale de la part du rouquin. Son meilleur ami était connu pour ses excès en tout genre, notamment lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à reprocher aux autres. Harry se souvint parfaitement le nombre de jours, voire de mois que les deux frères de cœur avaient passé à Poudlard à s'ignorer superbement par principe, par fierté mal placée ou à se lancer des insultes. A sa grande surprise, il dit simplement :

« Alors c'est fini ? »

« Oui, Ron, je suis désolé mais je me suis promis d'arrêter de mentir à tout le monde et surtout à moi-même après cette nuit dans la forêt interdite… Ce qui vient de se passer était prévu depuis quelques semaines, seulement, je n'en trouvais pas encore la force… »

« Donc tu mentais à ma sœur ? » lança-t-il avec un regard suspicieux.

« Hé ! Non. Je l'ai aimée tu sais, je ne me le permettrais pas… Mais ce n'est plus le cas. La guerre m'a profondément changé… Je ne serais plus jamais le même Ron… Mais ça ne modifie rien entre nous, enfin si tu le veux bien. »

« Oui, enfin bon… Si ça doit être comme ça… Harry, j'veux que tu sois heureux. Si ça passe par te marier avec un Scroutt à Pétard, tant pis. Tant que ce n'est pas avec Hagrid ou pire, avec Malfoy, tout peut se négocier ! » A ces mots, Harry pensa encore une fois à la missive de Malfoy. Finalement, il devait avouer qu'une réponse du peroxydé lui apporterai un bon divertissement. Pourquoi se voiler la face ? Il venait justement de dire à ses amis qu'il en avait fini avec le mensonge. Mais pas avec l'omission ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Pas question de leur toucher un seul mot de cet « ennemi de plume ». Non, quand même !

« Ron ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci de réagir ainsi. Je… Je… Je me suis un peu éloigné ces derniers temps mais j'avais l'impression que vous vouliez faire table rase… Et euh, pour moi ce n'est pas possible. »

« Je sais Harry, j'ai quand même fini par comprendre. »

Le trio d'or se serra alors dans les bras, comme tant de fois dans les moments difficiles. Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, Harry sut que ses amis ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Il espéra qu'il pourrait à l'avenir de nouveau leur confier ses doutes et ses interrogations. L'Ordre au complet, enfin, amputé de nombreux de ses membres, s'était rapproché. Ils n'avaient pas entendu leur discussion mais aucun cri n'ayant jailli durant le court intermède, ils se doutaient que les trois amis s'étaient accordés sur un certain nombre de points. Patauds, ils défilèrent devant Harry, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu de l'altercation avec Ginny. Ces minauderies exaspérèrent Harry. Décidément, il était prêt à rouvrir la porte à un certain nombre de ses proches mais certainement pas à ce genre d'attitudes… Leur façon de faire le conforta dans l'idée que pour eux, sa conduite n'était qu'une passade, qu'il faisait en quelque sorte sa 'crise d'ado' retardée.

Molly Weasley restait, elle, à l'écart. Elle avait versé quelques larmes amères en serrant Harry dans ses bras, l'assurant que 'ce n'était rien', que 'ça allait passer', que l'on ne 'choisit pas toujours où va son cœur' mais le jeune homme sentait bien que c'était elle la plus peinée. Elle qui avait tant espéré pour sa seule fille, qui voulait qu'Harry se sente chez lui au Terrier, voilà que l'un de ses rêves, un peu égoïste certes, mais réel, venait de lui passer sous le nez. Malgré son malaise envers cette femme qu'il appréciait énormément, Harry ne s'attarda pas dans son entourage, voulant justement se préserver des avis et des conseils sur sa vie amoureuse, comme il s'en était déjà fait la remarque.

Finalement, la soirée se déroula tant bien que mal. Harry se surprit même à sourire et à rire, un poids sur la poitrine en moins, il devait bien se le dire. Il ignora tous ceux qui lui avaient servi de mines trop mielleuses pour être honnêtes et apprécia avec plaisir la sincérité et l'humour de Charlie, venu de Roumanie pour la semaine. L'homme au catogan revint sur son épreuve de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers où il avait dû éviter un magyar à pointe.

« Franchement, j'ai été impressionné par ton vol ! Moins par ta façon d'attraper l'œuf que par cette poursuite débridée à travers toute la vallée devant une dragonne en furie ! C'est d'ailleurs, tu noteras… c'est ce que j'ai préféré ! Ce jour-là, tu es devenu mon héros ! » ria-t-il. Après l'avoir rabroué pour l'avoir délibérément nommé « héros » dans l'unique but de le faire enrager, Harry prit plaisir à se souvenir de certaines de ses frasques à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, sa rentrée dans le château mythique se rapprochait. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en réintégrant son école… Bah, il verrait bien. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas quels élèves de son année avaient fait le choix de terminer leurs études. Le mystère restait entier.

Vers minuit, les invités commencèrent à s'éparpiller, le ventre las d'avoir trop mangé de glaces et de sucreries en tout genre. Harry salua tout le monde et promit à Ron et Hermione d'aller avec eux la semaine suivante chercher les affaires qui leur manquait pour Poudlard. Après une dernière étreinte, ils se séparèrent et Harry transplana au Square. La quiétude de la maison lui fit du bien. Dans la pénombre, il huma l'odeur de sa maison et ressenti un vague de calme après cette journée harassante. Kreattur l'attendait et il dut user de maints subterfuges pour ne pas céder à une dernière tasse de thé et une part de tarte proposées par l'elfe.

Il souhaita bonne nuit et gravit l'escalier. En s'installant sous ses draps frais, il songea que cette journée avait été à la fois catastrophique et rédemptrice. Il avait enfin mis à plat certaines choses. Il était sûr que Ginny ne reviendrait plus sur leur relation, quant aux autres, il n'en était pas persuadé. Enfin, l'important était que pour elle cela soit clair. Il espérait juste que dans la foule des badauds ne se trouvait pas un journaliste de la Gazette, sinon il était bon pour faire la une demain matin…

 **YSMDBB**

 **Et voilà, nous sommes à la fin de ces deux chapitres de transition. :-)**

 **Comme dit avant, dans deux chapitres nous prendrons le train pour Poudlard. Préparez vous, vendredi ou samedi vous aurez un évènement en rapport avec Malfoy et une visite sur le chemin de Traverse.**

 **Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt, Rimbem**

 **PS – Une review me fait toujours plaisir, je dis ça comme ça hein… :-3**

*Une reconnaissance éternelle pour celui/celle qui trouvera de qui vient cette philosophie, GG lecteur. (Et sans regarder sur le net, hein, petits fourbes !)

*Zut, seconde référence, de l'Homme de ma vie cette fois-ci -)

*Non mais aujourd'hui je suis inspirée en termes de citations célèbres dis donc ! Facile celle-là :-p


	8. Letter to Elise

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai eu un problème d'espace temps et donc la balade sur le Chemin de Traverse sera pour la prochaine fois. Toutefois, nous irons bien à Poudlard pas le prochain chapitre mais l'autre.**

 **Merci aux reviewers et à quelques guests qui m'ont laissé de super commentaires. :-D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **R.**

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par des coups frappés à la fenêtre de sa chambre. D'un coup de baguette magique, il afficha l'heure : 6h54. Mais qui pouvait bien le harceler comme ça ? Pas ses amis en tout cas, eux aussi avaient veillé le soir-même et vu la mine fatiguée qu'ils arboraient en se quittant ce n'était surement pas eux venus le lever au son du clairon. Se redressant en soupirant, le jeune homme s'avança pieds nus jusqu'à la vitre, maudissant le bois froid sous la plante de ses pieds. Il ouvrit les volets et une volée de plumes blanches s'engouffra dans la chambre. La lumière était encore timide mais la température, elle, encore en dessous des 30°c dans l'aurore, était agréable.

Hedwige semblait très fière de son arrivée. Harry n'eut pas le cœur à la réprimander pour son arrivée un peu matinale. Après tout, quelle conscience avait les animaux de l'heure ? La chouette avait une lettre accrochée à la patte droite. Sans doute la réponse de Malfoy. Bon dieu mais ce mec avait le chic d'interférer dans sa vie de manière négative et ce, jusque dans son sommeil, c'était quand même une capacité hors norme ! Harry s'avanca vers le volatile et lui caressa le plumage, doux comme de la soie. Il avait toujours aimé ce côté vaporeux des plumes de son amie. En digne chouette postale, elle lui tendit la patte.

Effectivement, la lettre comportait un cachet du manoir Malfoy. Maintenant, il le reconnaissait. Quelle outrecuidance quand même. Mais cette fois-ci il ressenti un petit pincement de curiosité en le voyant, sachant qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait la réponse à son propre envoi. Toute trace d'endormissement était maintenant évanouie. Il déplia avec soin la missive. Là encore, il nota que l'écriture de Malfoy était à son image : un paragraphe à l'encre verte. La graphologie était cursive, soigneuse et légèrement snob s'il avait dû lui trouver des adjectifs pour la décrire. Subitement, il trouva que c'était assez impudique d'analyser ainsi la façon d'écrire de son pire ennemi. Autant lire les inepties qu'il lui avait envoyées :

« Pardon Potter, je croyais que ta Chouette Postale était encore ouverte aux humbles sorciers, pas seulement à tes admirateurs... Désolée votre Honneur. Pour répondre à ta question, car oui, je reste quelqu'un de très poli, oui je m'ennuie au manoir. Et j'ai eu une subite envie de te rappeler qu'une dernière personne au monde ne t'adule pas et qu'en plus, c'est un ancien Mangemort. Penses-tu que tu devrais m'envoyer ta garde rapprochée histoire de rectifier cette erreur ?

PS- ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, Voldemort ne m'avait pas non plus dans sa troupe de fans invétérés, si jamais tu étais jaloux… Toi et moi nous nous souvenons de ce qu'est la vie lorsque l'on est soumis, pas vrai ?

Une dernière question pourquoi reviens-tu à Poudlard ? DLM. »

Ce mec allait le rendre dinguo. Tout simplement. Un aller simple pour St Mango était à la clef : « Harry Potter, rendu fou par Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort élu homme le plus fourbe de l'année ». Même à l'écrit il aurait pu entendre en lisant la voix sarcastique du fils unique de la maison Malfoy. N'empêche, il avait l'impression que le blond lisait dans ses pensées. De toute façon, si leur haine était si forte, c'était qu'après tout chacun avait toujours su où taper pour blesser l'autre. Il devait avouer que c'était quand même bien envoyé. Après ça, il ne devait pas démériter. Descendant en trombe, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller. Atterrissant avec perte et fracas sur le fauteuil devant son secrétaire, il brandit sa plume d'un air décidé. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas à réfléchir, les mots lui vinrent tout seuls :

« Bonjour Malfoy. Je me doutais bien que tu ne résisterais pas à mon charme toi non plus, car je vois que tu m'as répondu malgré ta verve. Peut-être voudrais-tu que je t'envoie une carte pour adhérer à mon fan club finalement ? Quant à ma garde rapprochée, elle n'est plus si rapprochée que ça… Tu sais, habiter dans une maison de Sang Pur miteuse, comme tu l'as si bien noté dans ta première lettre (d'ailleurs, comment le savais-tu ?), ça ne facilite pas les relations avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Ni refuser les avances du ministère.

Et pour répondre à ta question, je retourne à Poudlard par dépit. Tout simplement. Ah, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Et toi, pour éviter de vivre dans un manoir lugubre je suppose. HP »

Harry replia le papier avec soin et rappela Hedwige en espérant que la chouette ne soit pas déjà repartie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'entendit hululer et elle apparut devant la fenêtre qui donnait dans le salon. Harry pensa d'ailleurs que 4 lettres, ça allait presque faire une relation épistolaire, la blague, avec Malfoy en plus. Harry donna un peu d'eau dans une coupelle en grès à la Harfang mais le volatile semblait pressé de repartir. D'ailleurs, d'habitude, elle n'acceptait pas de reprendre les airs si vite pour une mission, à moins qu'Harry la supplie. Tu parles, pensa-t-il, Malfoy a dû lui donner du Miam Hibou version Luxe à cette grasse. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle veuille s'y rendre une seconde fois. Les animaux sont vraiment sans gêne parfois pensa-t-il alors en regardant s'envoler sa chère amie.

En se retournant, il considéra la situation. Il était en pyjama au milieu de la pièce, pieds nus à côté du canapé et du vieux secrétaire un samedi matin à 7h. Tout était normal. Et tout ça pour répondre à une lettre de Malfoy en plus. Certaines choses ne tournaient pas rond chez lui, ça c'était clair et net. Une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Harry gravit donc les escaliers dans l'autre sens, se rendant dans la salle de bain de la maison. L'eau fraîche le détendit et lorsqu'il rejoignit la cuisine pour son petit déjeuner, une douce odeur s'en échappait. Il était assez étonné mais malgré son réveil plus que matinal pour un lendemain de soirée, il était plutôt de bonne composition ce matin-là.

Assis à la table de la salle à manger, Harry envisagea la suite de ses vacances. Dans une semaine, il avait rendez-vous avec ses deux amis pour effectuer leurs courses pour Poudlard, ensuite, il ne resterait plus que deux semaines avant son entrée à Poudlard. Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose à vrai dire, il voulait juste passer une après-midi avec ses amis sur le chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas du tout quelles matières allaient être enseignées, et par qui. Donc que prendre ? Plus de professeur de potion mais aussi d'autres questions : Firenze était-il resté par exemple ? Finalement, Harry était plutôt pressé de voir qui était de retour dans l'école mythique, enseignants comme élèves. Il n'avait pu résister à le demander à son ennemi de toujours d'ailleurs. S'il revenait, une chose au moins n'aurait pas changé et tous les deux pourraient continuer à s'insulter gaiement au détour d'un couloir ou de la serre n°5 de botanique ! La persistance avait du bon parfois.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout, il devait occuper sa journée. Aujourd'hui, Kreattur et lui avaient prévu de nettoyer une série de pièces se trouvant au dernier étage de la maison. Il n'y logeait pas mais leur encombrement n'était pas vraiment positif à voir. De plus, Harry avouait que fouiller dans les affaires de la famille Black lui avait permis de trouver quelques trésors (pas ce foutu secrétaire instigateur de phrases non contrôlées non) et des souvenirs, notamment une photo de Sirius adolescent. Il l'avait immédiatement descendue et installée sur un guéridon dans l'entrée. Sur l'image, son parrain était vraiment bel homme avec ses beaux cheveux noirs. Il posait devant la maison des Blacks avec sa cape de gryffondor et semblait très fier de lui. A chaque fois qu'Harry passait devant la photo, l'image de Sirius lui faisait un clin d'œil ou un signe de la main en souriant et le jeune homme sentait une onde de chaleur l'envahir. Son parrain serait toujours là pour lui, même à travers le voile.

La suite de la semaine se passa sans anicroche et Harry passa son temps à terminer le nettoyage de la maison, à lire quelques ouvrages sur le Quidditch et à se reposer. Hermione lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'ils viendraient avec Ron passer la soirée du vendredi soir avec lui et iraient sur le chemin de Traverse le samedi matin. Harry lui avait répondu par le réseau de cheminette qu'il les attendait avec réjouissance et c'était vrai. Ces quelques jours seul lui avaient fait le plus grand bien mais il savait aussi que bientôt, il devrait affronter de nouveau le monde extérieur et la présence de ses amis lui était indispensable. Son désabonnement de la Gazette lui avait permis de se protéger ces derniers jours, notamment des quelques articles fouineurs ayant été publiés suite à son altercation avec Ginny en pleine place publique. Il n'avait pas résisté à se procurer l'exemplaire du lendemain de leur dispute et il avait été soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas sur le ventre de la une mais seulement dans une oreille sous une photo titrant « L'Elu n'a plus d'Elue ». Spirituel, vraiment. Ce genre de phrase lui donnait envie de vomir et le confortait dans l'idée que ce journal était vraiment une poubelle. Dans l'article en page 17, il avait seulement trouvé quelques bribes de leur conversation attrapées probablement par des témoins ainsi qu'un avis tranchant sur sa nouvelle attitude depuis la fin de la guerre, la décrivant comme « immature » et « indigne du Survivant ». A la bonne heure, il ne voulait plus être le Survivant !

Hedwige n'était toujours pas revenue le jeudi soir et Harry se disait qu'elle avait dû faire un détour pour chasser un peu, la pauvre ayant eu à faire deux vols d'assez longue distance en à peine deux semaines. Elle n'en avait plus vraiment l'habitude c'était vrai. A tout y réfléchir, il ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait le manoir Malfoy. A chaque fois qu'il y avait été il avait été transporté en transplanage d'escorte et en plus, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à analyser la position du manoir dans les moments concernés ! Il se souvenait juste d'une forêt et des pièces immenses. Mais ses visions datant de sa connexion avec Voldemort commençaient à s'effacer progressivement. Il n'avait aucune envie de les retenir d'ailleurs.

Le vendredi en fin d'après-midi, Harry était en train de lasser ses chaussures pour sortir marcher lorsque la grande chouette blanche reparut. Elle semblait encore une fois en très belle forme. A sa serre se trouvait encore une fois un parchemin roulé. Harry fut soulagé qu'elle revienne ce à ce moment-là et non le soir-même devant Hermione et Ron. Il ne pouvait l'affirmer mais cette « correspondance » avec le fils Malfoy ne serait probablement pas bien vue par qui que ce soit et il le savait. Déjà que l'Ordre trouvait étrange ses prises de position face aux évènements de la guerre, s'ils venaient à savoir qu'il parlait par lettre avec un ancien Mangemort fils du bras droit du Lord, il ne préférait pas penser aux conséquences… Harry, encore une fois un peu fébrile, déplia le parchemin :

« Bonjour Potter.

Désolé, je ne rentrerais pas dans ton fan-club. Crois-moi, je suis las de faire partie de listes, de groupes ou de quoi que ce soit qui m'obligerai à appartenir à quelque chose. N'empêche, si j'étais toi, je me créerais un groupe de soutient, « Scarface » c'est pas mal non ? Tu pourrais engager Crivey pour prendre des photos de toi avec une lumière tamisée.

Quant au reste Potter, sache que tu es l'homme le plus observé de Grande-Bretagne, alors tu penses bien que ton départ pour la maison des Blacks n'est pas passé inaperçu. Ni ton attitude générale à refuser toute sortie officielle. A quoi tu joues dis-moi ? Au chien qui mort la main qui le nourrit ? Comment je le sais… Je sais lire Potter et j'utiliser cette capacité à bon escient, crois-moi.

Pour terminer, je retourne à Poudlard, oui. Pas besoin de faire des sous-entendus avec moi, ta question était à peine sous-jacente. DLM »

Le ton avait un peu changé nota Harry. Malfoy semblait moins sur ses gardes, mais par contre, il l'avait un peu humilié en interprétant tout de suite la dernière phrase de sa missive lorsqu'ils lui demandait de manière ambigüe s'il s'ennuyait tellement au Manoir qu'il retournait à Poudlard. Oui, il avait voulu lui faire croire qu'il savait déjà la réponse mais en fait il attendait surtout une confirmation. Pour le reste, il avait du mal à l'avouer mais Malfoy tapait encore une fois juste. Il l'avait même fait sourire avec sa remarque sur un club à son effigie. Savait-il seulement qu'il avait cité le titre d'un célèbre film moldu pour nommer son cercle d'admirateurs ?

Harry prit sa plume pour répondre mais la cloche de la maison retentit. Il sursautât : il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et courut ouvrir à ses amis, laissant sa correspondance de côté. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient devant la porte, les bras chargés du repas pour le soir.

« Désolée, tu pensais bien que a mère n'allait pas nous laisser mourir de faim ce soir…Elle a l'air de douter de tes talents de cuisinier. » dit Ron en mimant une moue mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? La relation avance un petit peu.**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**

 **R.**


	9. Through the jungle, through the dark

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre est posté ce soir. On change de point de vue, je vous laisse découvrir… La deuxième partie de ce chapitre arrivera demain ou mardi.**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! (minuscule RAR)**

 **R.**

Le Manoir se trouvait au milieu d'un immense domaine. En effet, en bon aristocrates qui se respectent, la famille Malfoy possédait de nombreuses terres qui jadis, au temps des seigneurs, leur avait permis de vivre de rentes. Puis quand le monde sorcier s'était retiré du « visible », ils avaient séparé leurs possessions en deux : celles assez loin du château resterait en gestion pour continuer de récupérer des loyers, les autres seraient exclusivement liées à la protection de la famille. Elles avaient donc été laissées à l'état de nature, les arbres reprenant peu à peu leurs droits cachant progressivement l'immense bâtisse. Cela étant fait, la zone avait été rendu incartable. Peu à peu, les habitants moldus oublièrent la présence d'une famille de magiciens dans leurs environs et même si les vagues de chasses aux sorcières les rappelèrent parfois à leurs souvenirs enfouis, les siècles passèrent. Parfois, il arrivait qu'un vieux moldu sensible aux ondes magiques raconte encore à ses petits-enfants qu'il savait ce qui se cachait derrière les arbres serrés en rangs de soldats. Mais la plupart du temps, les Malfoy pouvaient observer la capacité à travers chaque génération de moldus à l'affubler du sobriquet « fou du village » de manière systématique.

Pendant ces ères de calme, la famille avait prospéré, s'attardant à devenir l'une des familles les plus puissantes du monde sorcier. Mêlant commerce de terres et contacts hauts placés, elle s'imposa parmi les plus grandes lignées, aux côtés notamment des Black. Les mariages étaient courants entre cousins, le tout pour protéger fortune et acquis sociaux plus que pour une pureté du sang. De toute façon, la communauté sorcière connue (nombre étaient les sorciers moldus qui n'étaient jamais conscience de l'être et devenaient des guérisseurs de villages, des médecins ou encore des hommes de Dieu) antérieure au XIXème siècle n'était pas assez vaste pour se permettre de faire les difficiles. Les mariages n'étaient pas d'amour, certes, mais ils préservaient des générations de perdre tout le travail effectué depuis plusieurs siècles par une union malheureuse. A cela s'ajoutait l'idée de protéger la communauté sorcière : persécutée, elle se repliait sur elle-même et cela inculpait donc des mariages mixtes impliquant des moldus moindres. La peur de tout perdre, de repartir en guerre contre les moldus dissuadaient bien des sorciers d'avouer un quelconque amour à une soupirante sans pouvoirs magiques.

Et petit à petit, cette idée de préservation d'un style de vie, d'une communauté, d'un héritage dérapa pour toutes les familles nobles sorcières. La peur de se faire persécuter fut remplacée par une haine des moldus farouche quant à celle du mariage entre proches, elle devint une façon de promouvoir un sang meilleur, plus pur. La crainte, encore une fois avait fait son chemin dans les esprits pour devenir une tare teintée de racisme et de xénophobie. Alors les Malfoy avaient, malgré leur influence certaine, commencé à prendre une place à part dans le monde sorcier. Comme leurs familles paires, ils avaient subi l'avancée de la société vers une tolérance plus développée : en effet, le temps passant, les moldus s'étaient assagis et étaient devenus pour certains, capables de comprendre que la magie n'était plus le phénomène négatif des années noires. Comme dans certaines périodes de l'Histoire, à partir du XVIIIème siècle, un certain nombre de moldus recommencèrent à accepter le fait magique. Ainsi, une partie de la communauté sorcière reprit contact avec eux, notamment parce qu'après tout le sang commençait à manquer. Les Weasleys furent notamment une famille très à propos sur ce sujet : de Sang Pur, ils étaient toutefois persuadés que les sans-pouvoirs magiques seraient capables d'affermir la position du monde magique sur Terre et particulièrement en Europe. Ils multiplièrent donc la promotion des mariages mixtes mais aussi l'intégration des nés-moldus dans l'univers sorcier. Ce fut un tollé : les nombreux sangs mêlés et de bourbe comme les nommaient les aristocrates sorciers se manifestèrent et prirent place à de hauts postes de l'administration sorcière, désormais reconnus pour ce qu'ils étaient : des sorciers aussi légitimes que les autres.

Les autres familles anciennes, elles, se sentirent agressées par ces nouveaux concurrents sur tous les marchés. Auparavant discrets, des sorciers de toutes origines et de tous horizons influaient sur le commerce, l'immobilier, le système bancaire. Et comme un animal agressé, les Mafoy se replièrent avec cascade d'autre familles dans le même cas. Acculés, ils se prirent alors au jeu de la noblesse et de l'aristocratie hautaine, mimant un choix délibéré de recul envers les autres alors qu'ils y avaient été obligés.

L'arrivée du mage noir dans les années 1960 avait changé la donne. De nombreuses familles s'étaient alors vues là reconquérir le pouvoir châtelain qu'ils possédaient jadis. Ils avaient vu leurs rêves de gloire et de puissance rejaillir. Oui, car après toutes ces années, les Malfoy, comme tant d'autres, avaient vu leurs réputations entachées par leurs attitudes rétrogrades. Et si un homme de leur trempe prenait le pouvoir, ils tenaient enfin pour la plupart une vengeance parfaite. Haineuse, mauvaise, injuste mais idéale. Alors de nombreux aristocrates de Sang-Pur s'étaient liés au mage noir. Car c'était la première communauté où ils étaient acceptés depuis longtemps. La faiblesse de l'Homme est là : celle d'avoir envie de plaire ou d'obliger les autres à l'apprécier. Le mage noir leur avait fait commettre mille infamies. Et surtout, ils comprirent pour la plupart assez rapidement qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi soumis qu'à son service.

Alors Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black avaient été s'excuser à leurs ancêtres. D'avoir été sots, d'avoir gaspillé leur héritage pour plaire à une chimère haineuse. Ils avaient pleuré sur leurs tombes, promis une dévotion éternelle mais rien n'y avait fait. De plus, Voldemort avait rapidement gagné en puissance, aidé par les moyens financiers, magiques et terriens de ses Mangemorts. Le manoir Malfoy avait été réquisitionné derechef comme étant un des plus beaux bâtiments possédés par les sbires du Mage Noir. Les Malfoy étaient cernés. Comme un insecte dans la toile d'une araignée, ils se débattaient dans leurs idées véreuses mais aussi dans leur nouveau groupe, toxique et dangereux. Draco Malfoy naquit dans ces conditions, alors que le Lord était en pleine puissance. Etincelle de joie dans un monde de serfs et d'un roi Ombre, Lucius se promit que le jeune homme redorerait le blason des Malfoy.

Et Potter avait fait disparaître le Maître. Une nuit, alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson et que Jedusor terminait son projet fou. Alors, tous les Mangemorts avaient transplané, certains s'interdisant de ressentir un soulagement. Et Narcissa s'était retrouvée avec un enfant dans les bras. Un bébé aux yeux cristallins, au regard gris qu'elle se promit d'élever avec tout l'amour qui lui restait. Lucius avait réussi à plaider leur cause pour ne pas terminer à Azkaban dans la chasse aux Mangemort qui suivit la mort du Lord, usant comme depuis des siècle d'une influence de sang et de prestige que personne ne pouvait nier. La noble maison des Malfoy était toutefois souillée à jamais. Il ne leur restait que leur dignité, dans laquelle il se drapèrent.

Les années passèrent. Leur fils, Draco, reçut une éducation aristocratique afin d'être capable de gérer la maison à sa majorité. Précepteur, cours particuliers, rien n'était négligé. Quand il reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard, ce fut un soulagement : Dumbledore dans sa grande mansuétude continuait d'accepter les fils et filles de ceux qui s'étaient fourvoyés. Mais l'homme n'était pas aussi blanc que l'on pouvait le croire : on avait dit qu'il avait abandonné le fils Potter chez des Moldus et que lui-même n'avait pas toujours été aussi clair que cela avec la magie noire. Les Marques des Ténèbres devenaient plus claires chaque jour sur les poignets des époux et ils se piquèrent à croire que tout cela était bel et bien terminé.

L'année de l'entrée à Poudlard de leur fils, les Malfoy eurent la surprise de rencontrer Harry Potter. L'enfant était malingre et mal nourri et il semblait bien fade par rapport à leur propre rejeton. Ne semblant rien connaître au monde de la magie lorsqu'ils le rencontrèrent sur le chemin de Traverse, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de le détester : il était la dernière chose sur Terre directement liée à son ancien maître.

Draco fut envoyé à Serpentard, représentant avec dignité la Maison de son plus lointain ancêtre, Salazar. Il envoya une lettre à ses parents pour lui dire qu'il était heureux de son sort et qu'il ferait tout pour les honorer. Ce qu'il fit : l'année scolaire fut parsemée de notes excellentes. Son nouvel ennemi avait immédiatement été Potter. Le jeune sorcier avait tout de suite été judicieusement placé sur le chemin des Weasley. Narcissa avait évoqué à son mari qu'elle pensait que c'était une manœuvre de Dumbledore pour qu'il ne rejoigne pas des fréquentations plus clivantes telles que les leurs. Car malgré la haine farouche que portait Draco au brun, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry aurait pu prendre le chemin de la grandeur. Ses frasques, ses attitudes avaient tout de l'antique famille à laquelle appartenait son père. Intelligent, il parvenait à faire enrager leur blondinet plus que de coutume. Le jeune homme blond ne se laissait pas de leur dire combien il était « naïf » et « se laissait manipuler », comme s'il se sentait particulièrement concerné par la non-réussite de leur amitié et à contrario par son rapprochement de l'Ordre du Phénix en général.

Et Voldemort revint. Devant le jeune Potter alors que celui-ci avait à peine onze années. Et Potter, encore une fois, en sorti indemne. Lucius et Narcissa mais aussi nombre de Mangemorts entrevirent le retour de leur maître pour la première fois depuis le même nombre d'années. Et ceux, qui comme les Malfoy ne savaient plus vers qui donner leur allégeance s'inquiétèrent. Les Malfoy, malgré leur penchant pour la magie noire et une certaine réputation avaient en effet réussi à retrouver quelques lettres de noblesse.

Deux années passèrent, durant lesquelles la Marque devint toujours plus foncée, toujours plus brûlante. Et comme elle reprenait des couleurs, la famille Malfoy retombait en disgrâce. Dix ans avaient réussi à endormir certaines méfiances, que ce soit au Ministère ou même au sein de la société en général. Mais le retour brusque du Lord réveillait de vieilles rancœurs. Draco, lui, avait un caractère toujours plus affirmé et jouait de cette réputation : il avait pris plaisir par exemple à douze ans à faire croire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Il semblait bien plus à l'aise que Narcissa et Lucius à propos de leur famille et l'homme savait que le moment venu, il pourrait lui faire confiance pour remonter l'antique famille du gouffre dans lequel elle était tombée.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'apparenta à un enfer pour le jeune héritier toutefois, qui lors du retour du mage, dut oublier ses envies et ses distractions adolescentes. Lucius, en transplanant automatiquement à l'appel du Lord dut reprendre son rôle de bras droit et dès l'été, les regards se firent toujours plus insistants à son égard. Et Draco, lui fut adoubé « fils de ». De petites missions en petites missions, il fut même mandaté pour tuer le directeur de l'école lui-même. Avec un goût de vomi dans la bouche, Lucius regardait son fils s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans la haine et la peine lorsqu'il reçut également la Marque. Le Manoir fut encore une fois violé et Lucius retourna réfléchir régulièrement sur la tombe de ses ancêtres. Il avait peur pour sa famille et Narcissa était très différente de ce qu'elle avait été au moment de l'apothéose du Lord. De soldate, elle était passée mère et Lucius sentait qu'elle allait être capable de tout pour protéger son fils. Ce qu'elle fit, même quand Draco faillit à sa mission.

Le test ayant échoué, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à se méfier de la famille. Tout en persistant dans la violation du domaine familial, Voldemort gardait toujours un œil sur l'ensemble des Malfoy. Et il avait raison : ni Narcissa, ni Draco ne lui étaient vraiment dévoués. C'est ainsi que la famille continua de descendre : de disgraciée dans la société civile, elle le devint dans la société du Lord. Au moment de la bataille finale, l'embrasement était complet et la famille ne savait plus de qui elle devait se méfier le plus. Narcissa fit alors son choix : celui de protéger Potter et par extension son fils.

Le Lord disparut sous la baguette de Potter. Les Mangemorts s'éparpillèrent. Les Malfoy, encore une fois, furent traînés dans la boue. La boue, ils connaissaient, depuis des années ils s'y roulaient allégrement. Les procès se succédaient. Lucius fut condamné à Azkaban mais ni sa femme ni son fils n'y furent envoyés. Ils reprirent possession du manoir malgré la haine générale à leur égard : assignation à résidence, hiboux en troupes entières leur apportant beuglantes et poisons, insultes. Et depuis le début de l'été, personne ne les avait vu. Ils pensaient leurs plaies, cachés aux yeux de tous car de toute façon, personne n'avait envie de les voir. Toutefois, ils avaient été étonnés de constater que Potter lui-même s'était fait discret. Ses apparitions publiques, rarissimes, le montraient esseulé, perdu. Il semblait particulièrement gêné par le sort de Mangemorts après la Guerre et avait tourné le dos à une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Alors Malfoy avait pris sa plume et avait décidé d'envoyer une missive à son ennemi de toujours, pour savoir, car il était le seul de la société civile non viciée qui ne le considérait pas comme un pestiféré, seulement comme un infect personnage. Et ça, c'était rassurant : avant d'être un Mangemort, pour Potter, il était l'insupportable et pourri gâté fils Malfoy.

 **Et voilà, une histoire condensée des Malfoy. Prochain chapitre demain ou lundi, on sera cette fois-ci du pur PDV de Draco.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

 **Quelqu'un s'est tenté pour trouver quel était la théorie du Surhomme dans le chapitre 7 il me semble, de la rupture avec Ginny. Ce n'était pas Freud, je vous laisse donc encore y réfléchir pour ceux qui veulent hihi Mais Freud était bien pensé. D'ailleurs, tu te reconnaîtra, merci de tes reviews, elles sont toujours très intéressantes :-D**

 **Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous,**

 **A très vite R.**


	10. Brotherhood

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Et voilà un chapitre 10 encore du côté des landes perdues, la prochaine fois, on retrouve Harry et un évènement devrait particulièrement vous plaire.**

 **Je vous souhaite une belle journée/soirée/nuit (oui je mets toujours nuit car je lis beaucoup la nuit, et certains en font de même je crois bien).**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent, vous êtes vraiment adorables et vos commentaires me font fondre. Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont lancés dans la recherche au philosophe, et certains ont trouvé, bravo ! Je relancerai quelques énigmes du genre quand les situations s'y prêteront !**

 **Allez, stop la bavarde,**

 **R.**

Il était sûr qu'Harry allait lui répondre. Il allait pester après lui, il allait dire que ce satané de Malfoy venait le harceler jusque pendant les vacances d'été mais il allait lui répondre quand même. Harry était comme ça, et Draco le savait. Ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à le titiller dans chaque lettre pour que celui-ci continue de lui écrire et comme ça occuper ses vacances d'été. Fourbe mais efficace, malfoyien quoi.

Draco avait donc pris sa plus belle plume pour lui écrire une première missive :

« Alors comme ça on retourne à Poudlard pour exaucer les vœux ministériels et pour changer la donne on habite la maison des Black ? Les choses ont décidément bien changé, Potter. Tu m'étonneras toujours. Continue comme ça et je t'ajouterais à la liste de mes célébrités personnelles. – DLM »

Il avait cacheté le tout dans l'enveloppe la plus classe qu'il possédait, allant jusqu'à lui mettre le sceau Malfoy réservé aux grandes occasions. Autant le faire enrager jusqu'au bout le petit pote Potter. Et il avait envoyé le tout, fier de lui. Mais à peine la lettre et le hibou devenus des points dans le ciel que le jeune hériter s'était demandé une chose toute simple mais capitale : pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait envoyé une foutue lettre à Potter. Qu'est ce qui ne lui disait pas que Potter allait le dénoncer au Ministère, dire qu'il le harcelait ou je ne sais quoi. Non, Malfoy se dit que Potter ne ferait rien de tout cela. Potter avait changé, il était seul, il s'était isolé. Il allait être surpris de sa lettre mais ne pourrait résister à se dire que lui, Draco, n'avait définitivement pas changé pour venir l'enquiquiner.

Oh, il aurait pu répondre à cette subite correspondance en disant qu'il s'ennuyait. Et que Potter portait en lui depuis presque 10 ans une sacrée dose de divertissement pour le blondinet. Mais Draco avait aussi des questions en lui. Et l'attitude de Potter n'avait fait qu'en rajouter. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le Survivant n'avait pas suivi la ligne de conduite qui lui avait été dictée par le ministère. Il avait enchainé les décisions improbables : son retrait de l'Ordre du Phœnix, sa participation à certains procès de Mangemorts en tant que parti visant à pondérer certaines peines, son refus de participer à des galas de charité. Draco, tout comme sa mère, confinés au Manoir avaient eu tout le temps de lire entre les lignes des journaux, que ce soit la Gazette ou d'autres journaux à sensations. Ils avaient alors bien compris que Potter ne se comportait pas comme l'aurait souhaité l'ensemble de la société. De personnalité d'or, protégée et mise en valeur, il passait élément gênant. Petit à petit, certains articles avaient commencé à le pister, pour savoir si le jeune homme avait de mauvaises fréquentations qui auraient pu le pousser en ce sens. La Gazette était même venue sonner chez les Malfoy afin de savoir si ils n'avaient pas manipulé Potter pour qu'il sauve le fils Malfoy lors du combat final. Mais non, Harry Potter semblait bel et bien agir de lui-même.

C'est quand un article signifia à Draco que Potter avait rejoint la vieille maison des Black pour la fin de l'été et en avait fait sa résidence principale en évinçant les membres de l'Ordre que Draco s'était décidé à lui écrire. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait que cette saleté de Potter lui réponde.

Et celui-ci l'avait fait. Un matin alors qu'il lisait un ouvrage de potion avancé donné par son parrain, Draco avait reçu une courte lettre apportée par la belle chouette de Potter. Celle-ci, malgré qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais côtoyé avait trouvé le manoir très facilement et lui quémanda à manger. Pendant qu'elle s'empiffrait de croquettes de mulots, Draco ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut :

« Bonjour Draco Lucius Malfoy. Aurais-tu beaucoup de temps à perdre que tu le gaspille à mon égard ? D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que ta chouette puisse connaisse le trajet pour envoyer des lettres à d'autres personnes qu'à ta garde rapprochée… HJP. »

Ah, Potter lui servait du Harry James Potter, bien qui voilà, là. Enfin, il lui avait répondu, et avec sa mesquinerie habituelle à son égard. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais entendu Potter être aussi vindicatif qu'avec lui. Un honneur qui lui avait toujours été dédié. Quand au contenu de la lettre, Harry tapait juste. Oui, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Quant à sa garde rapprochée, le brun devait pertinemment savoir qu'elle se trouvait plus souvent en prison qu'en train de prendre des bains de soleil à Guernesey.

Laissant Hedwige se reposer quelques jours, Malfoy entreprit de répondre à Harry.

« Pardon Potter, je croyais que ta Chouette Postale était encore ouverte aux humbles sorciers, pas seulement à tes admirateurs... Désolée votre Honneur. Pour répondre à ta question, car oui, je reste quelqu'un de très poli, oui je m'ennuie au manoir. Et j'ai eu une subite envie de te rappeler qu'une dernière personne au monde ne t'adule pas et qu'en plus, c'est un ancien Mangemort. Penses-tu que tu devrais m'envoyer ta garde rapprochée histoire de rectifier cette erreur ?

PS- ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, Voldemort ne m'avait pas non plus dans sa troupe de fans invétérés, si jamais tu étais jaloux… Toi et moi nous nous souvenons de ce qu'est la vie lorsque l'on est soumis, pas vrai ?

Une dernière question pourquoi reviens-tu à Poudlard ? DLM. »

Voilà, sa question ultime avait été posée. Pourquoi Potter revenait-il à Poudlard ? Lui, il y retournait parce qu'il était obligé. Parce que le ministère avait signifié à sa mère qu'elle avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux et que cela passait par leur séparation. Elle ici, au manoir tandis que lui serait à Poudlard, dans une présence observée qui lui rappelait fortement le bracelet électronique des moldus. Mais Potter ?

Il pensa à la honte qu'il allait ressentir en réintégrant l'école et son cœur se serra. Il ne supportait plus d'être ainsi souillé. Sa famille et lui-même n'avaient pas fait les bons choix, mais ils étaient des humains, capable de ressentir et de penser. Et même s'ils s'étaient trompés, rien ne devait être aussi cruel que l'image que les autres leur envoyaient… Désormais, ils n'étaient que des traîtres, immondes et sans coeur… pourtant, tant des civils n'avaient été que des attentistes, ne prenant parti ni pour l'un des camps, ni pour l'autre et étaient aussi coupables qu'eux d'avoir laissé faire. Mais les Mangemorts étaient la partie émergée de l'iceberg, celle sur laquelle il est aisé de se défouler car elle le mérite. Car oui, Draco considérait qu'il méritait qu'il soit puni, même si en son for intérieur, l'attitude la plus violente qui soit venant de la société n'atteindrait jamais son propre mépris à l'égard de sa faiblesse. Faiblesse d'avoir cru aux idioties de ses parents, d'avoir accompagné au Lord à certains moments de sa vie, de ne pas avoir su se soulever.

Mais avait-il eu le choix ? A-t-on toujours le choix ? Potter lui semblait parfois comme un double de lui-même. Pas physiquement s'entend, non Draco était si exceptionnel que rien ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Ni mentalement car il devait l'avouer le Survivant était plus courageux que lui sur certains points. Non, simplement Potter et lui avaient eu la même vie. Mais inversée. Potter était né du côté de la Lumière, et lui de l'Ombre. Chacun d'eux avaient dû accomplir une destinée dictée par autrui dont Draco souffrait désormais. Et avec son attitude des dernières semaines, Potter semblait lui aussi s'en être rendu compte.

La chouette repartit quelques jours plus tard. Draco dut même la pousser dehors car elle avait élu domicile dans la volière du Manoir. La semaine passe ensuite avec calme et Draco sentait en lui pousser la crainte de retourner à l'école. Lui si fier, il était maintenant mortifié de devoir revoir ses anciens camarades. Il n'avait pas honte de lui-même, ni de son nom, seulement peur de devoir affronter les regards haineux de personnes qui dans la même situation que lui n'auraient pas mieux réagit.

Potter lui renvoya alors une seconde réponse. Malfoy fut heureux de voir la chouette blanche apparaître un soir. Décidément, c'était agréable d'avoir du courrier.

« Bonjour Malfoy. Je me doutais bien que tu ne résisterais pas à mon charme toi non plus, car je vois que tu m'as répondu malgré ta verve. Peut-être voudrais-tu que je t'envoie une carte pour adhérer à mon fan club finalement ? Quant à ma garde rapprochée, elle n'est plus si rapprochée que ça… Tu sais, habiter dans une maison de Sang Pur miteuse, comme tu l'as si bien noté dans ta première lettre (d'ailleurs, comment le savais-tu ?), ça ne facilite pas les relations avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Ni refuser les avances du ministère.

Et pour répondre à ta question, je retourne à Poudlard par dépit. Tout simplement. Ah, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Et toi, pour éviter de vivre dans un manoir lugubre je suppose. HP »

Fan club, fan club, quel abruti ce Potter. La dernière personne à intégrer son fan club, c'était bien lui, Draco Malfoy. Pfff. Après ces élucubrations, Draco était étonné de sa réponse à propos de Poudlard. Le Survivant, retournant par dépit au château qui avait été si important pour lui ? Car il était de notoriété publique qu'il adorait le lieu… Décidément, le jeune homme l'étonnerait toujours. Il avait entendu dire qu'il s'était fait proposer un poste après cette année d'étude et qu'il avait refusé. Mais si lui savait ce que Potter allait faire cette année, Potter ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait faire et lui sous-entendait qu'il retournait à Poudlard lui aussi. Mais il n'en savait rien en fait… Comme s'il voulait savoir. Il voulait l'information, il allait l'avoir. Après tout, Potter avait été honnête en lui disant qu'il retournait à Poudlard par dépit. Potter qui retournait à Poudlard… Draco eut du mal à se l'avouer, mais ça le rassurait. Une personne là-bas serait au moins égale à elle-même avec lui.

Reprenant encore une fois sa plume, Draco commença :

« Bonjour Potter.

Désolé, je ne rentrerais pas dans ton fan-club. Crois-moi, je suis las de faire partie de listes, de groupes ou de quoi que ce soit qui m'obligerai à appartenir à quelque chose. N'empêche, si j'étais toi, je me créerais un groupe de soutient, « Scarface » c'est pas mal non ? Tu pourrais engager Crivey pour prendre des photos de toi avec une lumière tamisée.

Quant au reste Potter, sache que tu es l'homme le plus observé de Grande-Bretagne, alors tu penses bien que ton départ pour la maison des Blacks n'est pas passé inaperçu. Ni ton attitude générale à refuser toute sortie officielle. A quoi tu joues dis-moi ? Au chien qui mort la main qui le nourrit ? Comment je le sais… Je sais lire Potter et j'utiliser cette capacité à bon escient, crois-moi.

Pour terminer, je retourne à Poudlard, oui. Pas besoin de faire des sous-entendus avec moi, ta question était à peine sous-jacente. DLM »

Ce n'était pas mal. Comme ça il gardait une certaine distance vis-à-vis de Potter mais lui donnait aussi quelques informations à se mettre sous la dent. Il adorait ces premiers paragraphes cinglants : tous les deux en jouait pour conserver une distance et donner un côté plus « normal » à leurs missives. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas censés communiquer par lettres, ils étaient ennemis. Oui mais des ennemis embarqués dans le même bateau, il devait bien l'avouer…

Maintenant, Draco attendait la réponse de Potter pour la fin de semaine. Il avait remarqué que le jeune brun lui répondait rapidement et Hedwige était partie depuis quelques heures. Lui, prenait un peu plus de temps pour répondre, laissant se reposer la chouette blanche qui semblait prendre plaisir à la vie de luxe du manoir. Elle se promenait dans les cyprès, se posait sur la terrasse et se laissait volontiers caresser par lui ou par sa mère. Si Potter savait que sa chouette avait comme amis les membres de la famille Malfoy, ça le rendrait fou le balafré ! Le Manoir avait retrouvé une bonne partie de sa prestance. Il avait été fouillé de fond en comble mais ces abrutis du ministère n'avaient pas trouvé le quart des objets de famille. Ils avaient uniquement confisqué des choses dont l'aspect criait « MAGIE NOIRE ». Des mains étranges, des têtes de mort, des boîtes noires ouvragées. On aurait dit des perquisitions de clichés… Etrangement, Weasley et sa famille de fouines ne s'étaient pas mêlés des descentes au Manoir, et celles-ci c'étaient d'ailleurs arrêtées brusquement. Narcissa avait été étonnée mais avait entendu murmurer que Potter avait influé sur le ministère pour que les différentes demeures de Mangemorts cessent d'être systématiquement violées.

Décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu en cette fin de guerre. Dans quelques jours, Draco allait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa mère, seule sortie autorisée par le Ministère pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il espérait qu'il ne croiserait personne de sa connaissance mais malheureusement tout le monde le reconnaissait partout : sa beauté flamboyante ou son nom maudit, il n'en savait rien…

 **Et voilà, à jeudi probablement pour la suite !**

 **Merci de votre lecture tout le monde.**

 **R.**


	11. Close to Me

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :-D Merci pour vos reviews et vos commentaires mais je vous préviens, ne tuez pas l'auteur à la fin… :-p**

Harry sourit. Il retrouvait bien là ses deux amis. Et Molly aussi : encore une persistance tient, celle qu'elle ait toujours peur que l'un de ses proches meurt de faim. Enfin, il devait l'avouer, si elle n'avait pas prévu de repas pour ce soir, ç'aurait été Kreattur qui aurait fait le dîner. Harry ne se sentait pas encore de faire goûter à Ron les mets moldus qu'il affectionnait la semaine : pizzas, kebab et autres hamburgers. Quant à Hermione, si elle connaissait plutôt bien les galettes de pâte à la tomate, aux herbes, à la mozzarella et au jambon, par sûr qu'elle les apprécie car depuis quelques années, elle faisait attention au contenu de ses repas.

« Tu la remerciera car sinon nous aurions mangé des cailloux ce soir ! » ria Harry.

« Quoi ? Mais tu avais toute la semaine pour préparer notre venue ! 'Ry, tu fais un mauvais maître de maison… » dit Hermione.

« Oui, enfin bon, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul… »

« Jamais de petite londonienne pour te divertir ? »

C'était Ron qui avait lancé la blague et tout fier de sa répartie, il riait déjà sous cape. Les trois amis se regardèrent avec les yeux brillants d'amusement et partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Ah, c'était bon de se retrouver tous ensemble sans faux-semblants. Harry les invita à rentrer chez lui et les conduit dans le salon, même s'ils connaissaient déjà plutôt bien sa demeure, y ayant vécu de nombreuses semaines depuis leur cinquième année. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Hermione commença à lister tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour le lendemain.

« J'aurai besoin de quelques plumes, d'un nouveau chaudron et bien sûr des livres scolaires pour l'année. Nous irons donc chez Fleury and Bott. Ah, et aussi pour Pattenrond, il me faudrait un nouveau panier de voyage, il a rongé le sien… »

« Hermioooooooooooooone » bailla Ron, affalé sur l'un des fauteuil confortable, « tu ne vas pas commencer, on sait tous ce que l'on doit prendre, pas besoin de nous mettre la pression. Et ton chat est fou à lier, aussi. Je me demande comment tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles avec ce monstre dans la maison… »

Il se tourna vers Harry lui-même installé sur le canapé et ajouta :

« Si ce n'était que moi, je lui lancerais un Stupefix avant de dormir, ça me rassurerait. Je te jure Harry, je ne m'assoupis que d'un œil avec lui dans la chambre… Convainc là qu'il est dangereux… »

« Je t'entends Ron. » dit Hermione.

« Oui, hmpf, il est vraiment sympa ton chat mais un peu extravagant 'Mione… »

Kreattur s'était occupé de réchauffer les plats gentiment préparés par Mme. Weasley. Les amis se mirent donc à table et mangèrent de bon appétit le délicieux plat en sauce accompagné de pommes de terre fondantes et l'énorme quart de gâteau au chocolat. C'était délicieux et Harry avoua que depuis qu'il vivait seul, il regrettait les mets gargantuesques servis au Terrier. Enfin, sa tranquillité n'avait pas de prix, sauf celui de la gastronomie ! La soirée passa calmement. Ron discuta un peu avec Harry de sa soirée d'anniversaire et s'excusa encore une fois du fiasco qu'elle avait été. Il n'insista pas à propos de Ginny et Harry lui demanda quelques nouvelles de la jeune fille. Ron et Hermione lui dirent qu'elle souffrait beaucoup mais gardait la tête haute, respectant sa décision. Hermione hasarda qu'elle semblait même un peu « libérée » de savoir enfin où se placer par rapport à leur relation. Toutefois, l'attitude d'Harry avait beaucoup fait parler les autres. Ses deux amis avouèrent à Harry que les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient succédés au Terrier et que peu avaient été ceux qui n'avaient pas abordé le sujet. Harry se doutait que des messes-basses avaient dû avoir lieu à son sujet mais l'entendre de ses proches l'atteignit plus qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Il interrogea ceux-ci sur le contenu des discussions mais ils restèrent évasifs, ne voulant probablement pas prendre parti ni pour l'un des côtés ni pour l'autre et préserver la vacillante confiance du Survivant depuis quelques mois. Ron lâcha juste que quelques-uns trouvaient que son attitude n'était pas très « juste » voire même « déloyale » envers son camp durant la Guerre.

Harry sentant l'énervement monter et ne voulant pas attaquer ses amis n'y étant pour rien, préféra sonner le glas de la fin de soirée et guida ses deux amis jusqu'à leur chambre, la même que celle dans laquelle ils couchaient tous les trois à l'époque. Sauf qu'elle était maintenant désencombrée et sentait le propre. Le vieil elfe avait monté des serviettes de toilette aux armoiries des Black qu'il avait posé avec soin sur l'immense lit deux places. En déchirant la tapisserie, Harry avait découvert que sous le papier miteux se trouvait une magnifique tapisserie de type médiévale qu'il avait décidé de mettre en valeur en demandant à son compagnon de la nettoyer.

« Oh Harry, je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu es un bon maître de maison, cette chambre est… méconnaissable ! »

« Ahah, Hermione, tu peux aussi dire ça de Kreattur, il m'a bien aidé ces dernières semaines. Puis on va dire que l'Ordre s'était bien servi de cette maison mais n'en avait pas pris grand soin… »

« C'était la guerre… Ne soit pas si dur avec eux… »

« Je préfère ne pas en parler. » coupa Harry.

Les trois amis s'embrassèrent, se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin à la cuisine et Harry monta dans sa chambre. Il était maintenant trop tard pour songer répondre à Malfoy. Et Hedwige devait sûrement avoir besoin de repos. Quoiqu'il eût remarqué qu'elle était souvent pressée de repartir pour le Manoir. Draco devait prendre tout son temps pour lui répondre tandis que la belle chouette blanche devait lézarder sur les dalles en marbre de leur terrasse. Harry se glissa dans son lit et regarda le plafond, pensif. C'était étrange comme quelques missives avec son ennemi l'avait rendu curieux de sa personne. Malfoy avait toujours été dans la périphérie de sa vie, comme un élément qui ne nous ait pas indispensable mais qui pourtant, lorsque le regard se tourne aux alentours, apparaît. Quand il se posait sur la question, comme maintenant, dans la fraîcheur de la soirée, confortablement installé dans son lit il s'en rendait compte. Malfoy était de ce genre de personnes, toujours là mais jamais présent franchement : pas un Ron, pas une Hermione, pas un Neville, ni même une Ginny et pourtant, chaque année depuis son entrée dans le monde des sorciers l'avait au moins confronté une fois à l'héritier Malfoy. Après tout, comment ne pas se souvenir qu'il avait été le premier sorcier de son âge à lui adresser la parole ? Harry se rappela du visage hautain penché vers lui chez Madame Guipure et de ce sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur qui l'avait envahi quand le jeune blond avait égrené des noms et des lieux qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore. Il avait immédiatement méprisé ce visage et cette personnalité pédante. Mais Malfoy avait été avec lui comme il l'aurait été avec n'importe qui : il ne savait pas qu'il était Harry Potter quand il l'avait abordé chez la couturière. Encore une fois, Draco avait été tel qu'il était avec Harry, il ne lui avait pas servi une attitude liée à sa cicatrice

A son arrivée dans le train, Harry se souvint que Malfoy l'avait encore une fois abordé, pour finir par lui proposer son amitié arriver à l'école. Il avait fait comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais vus et lui avait tendu une main qu'Harry avait refusée. Avec le recul, Harry se demanda même pourquoi Draco avait envisagé une amitié avec lui : il était écrit d'avance qu'il allait suivre le chemin de ses parents et celui tout tracé que Dumbledore lui avait préparé pendant onze ans. Mais non, encore une fois, Draco n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Quoique, il avait peut-être été mandaté par son père pour se lier avec lui… Il faudrait qu'il lui demande tiens, dans sa prochaine lettre…

Harry commença à sentir le sommeil lui picoter les yeux : assez pensé au passé ! Il n'allait quand même pas refaire tout l'historique de sa relation avec cette saleté de blond platine. Respirant la douce odeur de la nuit, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Une rai de lumière filtrait à travers les volets quand il se réveilla. D'un coup de baguette il les ouvrit et se rendit compte, ravi, que le soleil était au rendez-vous encore une fois ce matin. Est-ce à cause de la fin du Lord, mais depuis deux mois, l'astre n'avait cessé d'éveiller le bronzage des londoniens. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Harry enfila un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et des converses après un rapide passage à la salle de bain et descendit. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà attablés et Harry rentra dans la cuisine en lançant gaiement :

« Salut ! »

« Hmmmmphhhh… » fut la seule réponse de Ron

« Euh… »

« Hmmmph, je te disais que che que fais Kreattur, chest deli-chieux. »

En effet, Ron était enseveli par la nourriture. Il avait des toasts, du jus de citrouille, la tarte à la mélasse qu'Harry aimait tant, du thé, des biscuits et semblait très bien vivre cette abondance de mets variés :

« Dis, tu ne pourrais pas l'envoyer travailler à Poudlard chette année ? »

« Oh non Ron, j'en ai besoin pour ici, qui va faire le ménage et tenir compagnie à Mme. Black sinon qui le ferait ? Puis, Kreattur est un peu étrange quand même, pas sûr qu'il apprécie la compagnie des autres elfes. » rit Harry.

Les trois amis terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner et se préparèrent ensuite à partir pour le chemin de Traverse. Harry opta pour ses habits moldus, même s'ils avaient l'intention de transplaner directement à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Il faisait trop chaud pour porter une cape de toute façon. Ron et Hermione avaient fait le même choix. Quand il se rejoignirent dans le hall, Hermione dit à Harry que son jean était très joli et qu'il lui allait bien. Harry n'y avait plus pensé mais c'était vrai que depuis quelques temps il prenait meilleur soin de lui : les deux vêtements étaient simples mais de très bonne facture, leur coupe était propre et nette. S'il s'était habitué à sa nouvelle garde-robe, qui gardait ses anciens codes en les améliorant, ses amis ne l'étaient pas encore.

En milieu de matinée, ils transplanèrent donc dans la vieille rue miteuse qui permettait d'ouvrir le passage au Chemin de Traverse. Hermione tenta de leur donner des directives pour qu'ils fassent leurs courses de manière efficace mais les deux jeunes gens n'avaient qu'une envie : flâner beaucoup et acheter utile nettement moins. Ils s'engagèrent donc dans la rue pavée. Poudlard étant dans moins de deux semaines, celle-ci était bondée. Harry, dans un réflexe protecteur rabaissa quelques cheveux épars sur sa cicatrice. Mais quelques regards s'étaient déjà tournés vers eux.

« Ron, Hermione, je vais chez Ollivanders, j'ai besoin d'un nécessaire pour nettoyer ma baguette… »

« Oh, euh, je n'en ai pas besoin et Ron non plus. Nous n'avons qu'à nous rejoindre plus tard. »

« On fait comme ça ! Et pas de bêtises tous les deux » lança-t-il avec un regard entendu aux deux amoureux. Bon, Hermione n'était pas du genre à folâtrer entre deux boutiques mais sait-on jamais, on ne connait jamais vraiment les gens quand ils sont en couple…

Harry partit donc rapidement vers la vieille boutique d'Ollivanders. Rénovée, elle avait retrouvé sa saveur d'antan. Soudain, tout à ses yeux baissés pour être discret, il buta contre quelque chose de grand et de plutôt dur :

« Putain mais Potter, tu t'es pris pour un cognard ou quoi ? » lui répondit une épaule cintrée d'une veste grise d'une voix outrée.

« Oh, euh, pardon monsieur… Je ne faisais pas attention… »

« Pardon monsieur, excusez le Survivant de fendre la foule tel une météorite… » mima cette même voix.

Harry allait répondre d'un ton sec que ce n'était pas la peine de le mépriser ainsi, qu'il n'avait fait que bousculer quelqu'un et qu'il s'était excusé. Mais c'était avant de réaliser que la personne malpolie qu'il avait failli renverser n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy et ses yeux gris acier qui le regardait de haut avec un air mi- choqué de le trouver là, mi- énervé d'avoir été bousculé par un nain à lunettes (d'après l'image qu'Harry se faisait de lui-même).

« Dis-donc Potter, aurais-tu appris à t'habiller ? »

 **Et voilàààà ! Je pars vite vite vite dans une contrée lointaine mais je pense que vous aurez la suite samedi donc je reste pas trop trop loin de mon PC quand même !**

 **Seeya' !**

 **R.**


	12. Not my Intention

**Bonjouuuur ! (Je reviens comme une fleur avec deux jours de retard mais personne n'a rien vu hein ?) Et voilà le prochain chapitre !**

 **Bon, encore un chapitre et nous sommes à Poudlard. Vous l'attendiez hein celui-ci hein ?**

 **Bon, hé bien merci à tous de me suivre, merci aux followers, aux favorites, aux reviewers et aux lecteurs discrets aussi, je ne vous oublie pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

« Dis donc Potter, aurais-tu appris à t'habiller ? »

Harry, encore sous le choc d'avoir percuté le fils Malfoy ne répondit pas tout de suite à la provocation. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire ici Draco étant donné qu'il était sous une liberté plus que surveillée depuis les procès. Déambuler dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse n'était, semble-t-il pas une clause du contrat.

« Peut-être ai-je appris à m'habiller en effet. Et toi Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être cloîtré dans ton Manoir ? » lui lança alors Harry.

« Observateur, dis-moi, comme quoi même une personne à lunettes est capable d'analyser le monde aussi efficacement qu'une autre. Figure-toi que j'ai une permission aujourd'hui afin d'acheter mes affaires scolaires et que par un hasard le plus total j'ai pris le Survivant en plein sur le torse au détour d'une ruelle. »

« Oui, euh, je suis là aussi pour ça en fait… Et je ne suis pas le Survivant, Malfoy. »

« Attends Potter je t'ai donné l'impression de m'intéresser à toi ? Non, parce que je me fiche de ton emploi du temps. »

« Oh ça va Malfoy, je crois que tu m'as assez servi ton sketch habituel pour m'en passer aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu passer au-dessus de ce genre de remarques, surtout après nos derniers échanges… »

« De quoi parles-tu Potter ? Tu n'es rien pour moi et je te prie de rester discret où ta sacro-sainte bouche pourrait ne plus être capable de divulguer une quelconque information, » asséna le blond, piqué au vif « Nous nous verrons à Poudlard. » termina-t-il en se dégageant de la présence du brun.

Tournant les talons, il partit alors à l'opposé de là où il venait au moment de leur rencontre. Harry resta coite, surtout quand en regardant partir la silhouette longiligne de Draco, avec dans son sillage un parfum suave, il se rappela qu'en le bousculant, le blond lui avait glissé quelque chose dans la main. Harry recula le long du mur pour ne pas gêner le flot des passants, tenant une dernière fois d'apercevoir le cheveux platines de sa Némésis mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Un petit papier imprimé de la Gazette du Sorcier datant de quelques semaines en arrière se trouvait dans la paume du brun. C'était un morceau d'un article faisant foi de divers procès Mangemorts mais aussi des acteurs de ceux-ci. Le nom Malfoy était associé à une liste d'autres noms du même type et au-dessus en en-tête était précisé : « Potter se porte garant de certaines familles de Sang-Pur à la surprise nationale ». Harry se souvenait de ce tollé en début d'été : il avait choisi d'accorder son soutien à certaines familles de Mangemorts, notamment ceux dont les membres avaient été discrets durant la Guerre. Ce n'était pas le cas des Malfoy mais en regardant les procès se succéder en tant que témoin, il n'avait supporté de voir Draco à la barre des accusés, si jeune. Les yeux s'étaient croisés, acier contre nature, terre contre glace et Harry avait lu le même regard que dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Malfoy était détruit, comme lui. Ses épaules, d'habitude fières de porter un nom ancestral, sa robe de sorciers de mauvaise facture fournie par le Ministère, ses cheveux mal coupés : tout avait déplu à Harry. Il c'était passé quelque chose d'étrange durant ce procès et Harry s'était vu superposé à Malfoy mais dans une autre vie : l'ombre et la lumière. Il s'était dit que l'on ne pouvait pas se contenter de punir par la force des textes. Que l'âme humaine était parfois capable de grandes choses, dont l'amour. Alors, encore une fois aidé par les paroles de Dumbledore, il avait ajouté à sa liste le fils Malfoy et sa mère qui avait embarqué dans le bateau de la haine enchaînés avec leurs préjugés. Sur le papier que lui avait donné Draco, le nom Malfoy était entouré à l'encre verte et un « Merci » accompagnait l'ovale maladroit.

Décidément, Malfoy avait vraiment un problème de communication constata Harry. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui pour lui envoyer la réponse à sa lettre. Dans tous les cas, Poudlard se rapprochait et il se demandait comment leur relation à l'école évoluerait. Malfoy avait été ignoblement mesquin en cette matinée mais l'avait aussi de toute évidence délibérément bousculé pour lui donner ce feuillet de la Gazette. Continueraient-ils à s'envoyer des missives ? Bah, l'avenir lui dirait.

Harry rentra donc dans la boutique dans laquelle il était venu et fit ses achats, la tête ailleurs. Reprenant ensuite son chemin, il décida de ne pas parler de l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec le blond à ses deux amis. Il les rejoignit à Fleury et Bott pour acheter leurs livres.

« Harry ! Que faisais-tu, on t'a cherché partout ! » l'apostropha Hermione dès son arrivée à leurs côtés.

« Oui, désolé, j'avais besoin d'un produit spécial et le vendeur d'Ollivanders à eu besoin d'aller le chercher en réserve donc ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. » répondit Harry.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave mais on se demandait bien où tu étais passé du coup ! Tu ne nous croiras pas mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« ON A CROISE MALFOY » dirent en chœur les deux amis. « Il était là, tranquillement à se pavaner dans les rayons des livres concernant la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comme s'il avait besoin de s'en protéger alors qu'il fait partie des instigateurs qui les rendent réelles… » termina Ron, mesquin.

« Ah, c'est juste ça… » répondit Harry, manquant probablement d'entrain car ses amis le relancèrent sur son manque de critique du blond. Ils ne semblaient pas se lasser de commenter sa venue sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il était assigné à résidence. Pour eux, c'était une provocation pure et simple et Harry pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas l'avoir croisé car selon leurs dires, il était 'bien capable de lui jeter un sort'. Harry se conforta alors dans son idée de garder toute relation avec Malfoy secrète. Elle n'avait décidément pas sa place dans le trio d'or.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et les jeunes gens achetèrent tout leur nécessaire en flânant dans les boutiques. Harry était maintenant pressé de rentrer chez lui pour répondre au blond mais aussi excité de retourner à Poudlard. Tous ces nouveaux grimoires et objets lui rappelaient combien il aimait son école. Certes, tout allait être différent maintenant mais il retrouverait bien ses marques. Et cette année, même si elle allait être compliquée car il allait devoir jongler avec les regards émus aux larmes, les demandes du ministère et refuser les avances de McGonagall à propos de son futur métier, se déroulerait enfin sans le Lord au-dessus de sa tête. Pas de menace de mort en vue, youpi !

Vers 18h, lassés de déambuler, Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'Harry se retrouvèrent au Square afin de boire un dernier thé. L'ambiance avait été détendue toute la journée et personne n'était revenu sur l'épisode de Malfoy. Harry préférait car ses amis n'étaient même pas au courant qu'il s'était porté garant pour certains Mangemorts qu'il jugeait moins dangereux que d'autres et ils n'auraient probablement pas compris son choix au sujet de la femme et du fils du bras droit du Lord. Le temps viendrait où il serait bon de leur parler mais il ne les sentait pas encore prêts à affronter la vérité dans sa dualité. Ils étaient encore trop dans l'optique qui les avait portés durant des années : celle de l'obscurité et du soleil. Mais le monde n'est pas séparé entre les gentils et les méchants, et ça, Harry l'avait entrevu en voyant la peine dans les yeux de Malfoy, un jour dans les toilettes du 2nd étage de Poudlard.

La vie est parfois si étrange, se disait Harry en embrassant ses amis et en leur souhaitant un bon retour au Terrier, les serrant dans ses bras. Elle est parfois si mouvante, si instable. On croit que tout est simple un jour et le lendemain, toutes nos certitudes s'effondrent, laissant un terrain vague un peu piquant à la place. Et sur ce monde dévasté naissent parfois des nouvelles pousses qui n'étaient pourtant pas là auparavant. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir connu tous les sentiments, d'être sûr de ses actions et de la justice après toutes ces années à combattre le mauvais. Et pourtant, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : on apprend chaque jour, on apprend chaque minute, chaque seconde. La vie nous donne l'humilité de repenser tous les instants de notre existence sous un jour nouveau à chaque évènement marquant. La Guerre avait marqué Harry, d'une cicatrice sur le front mais aussi dans sa tête et au plus profond de son âme. Et encore une fois, elle l'avait surpris quant à la mort du Lord elle avait choisi de lui montrer un autre côté de la violence, celui de l'asservissement mais aussi de la crainte. Elle l'avait placé devant toutes ces familles détruites par le Lord du côté obscur. Et elle lui avait montré qu'elles aussi souffraient et que parfois, certains n'avaient pas non plus eu le choix : aurait-il osé, dans un monde parallèle, se soulever contre père, mère, aïeux, traditions et futur maître ? La boue pouvait être devenir de l'or ?

Assis dans le salon, Harry, resté seul tournait ces questions dans sa tête et entreprit de prendre un papier pour répondre à Malfoy. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Il aurait voulu malgré la certaine violence du blond à son égard lui dire ces choses, lui dire que parfois il se sentait son pair : mal interprété, mal dans sa peau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Malfoy lui semblait en manque de reconnaissance, de confiance en lui. Oui, sous ses airs d'aristocrate que rien ne touche, Draco était quelqu'un de brisé, il le sentait. Mais il ne voulait pas le heurter, ni casser leur dialogue balbutiant. Alors il se contenta de continuer sur la même lignée qu'auparavant :

« Bonjour Malfoy.

La prochaine fois que tu as quelque chose à me donner, tu peux te contenter de m'arrêter dans la rue au lieu de me démettre une épaule. Je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Tu me demandes pourquoi je ne suis pas friand des sorties officielles avec le Ministère ? Cela m'étonne car si tu sais quel rôle j'ai joué dans certains procès d'après-guerre, tu devrais te douter de pourquoi je ne suis pas en phase complète avec eux. J'ai décidé de faire mes propres choix au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

HP »

Voilà qui lançait un peu les choses sérieuses. Probablement que les deux jeunes gens n'auraient pas le temps de beaucoup plus discuter avant Poudlard. Hedwige avait l'habitude de prendre quelques jours pour rejoindre le Manoir et revenir ensuite. L'école étant dans deux semaines, Harry espérait donc une réponse et peut-être un renvoi mais pas vraiment plus. S'ils voulaient discuter plus efficacement, il allait falloir prévoir une façon plus rapide et moins coûteuse en énergie pour Hedwige. Et personne ne lui disait que Malfoy allait continuer ces correspondances. Son attitude envers lui n'avait pas vraiment changé à la vue de sa façon de se comporter cet après-midi. Bon, un Malfoy restait un Malfoy.

Harry appela la chouette, qui était déjà prête pour son courrier hebdomadaire.

« Bon, tu connais le chemin ma belle… »

La chouette hulula doucement et prenant appui sur son bras, elle décolla dans la nuit bleutée. Harry la regarda partir. Décidément, sa vie avait bien changé ces derniers temps : il avait presque rompu avec l'Ordre, Ron et Hermione ne savait pas tout de sa vie et il se préoccupait de l'état mental de Draco Malfoy. Comme quoi, tout était possible, vraiment. La journée ayant été harassante, il monta sa coucher et en passant, le tableau de Mme. Black se gratta la gorge comme pour l'arrêter.

« Hmmm, quoi ? » lui demanda Harry, un peu ensommeillé.

« Rien, rien, fils Potter. Je me demande juste ce que tu fais mais un peu de Sang-Pur serait bien agréable par ici. »

« Va vraiment falloir vous arrêter vous ou je vous décroche hein… Je vous laisse suspendue par pure charité sorcière alors si c'est pour avoir vos commentaires étranges un jour sur deux… »

La vieille femme fit une tête choquée et se détourna du jeune homme, vexée. Encore un mystère celle-ci. Kreattur devait lui tourner la tête à cette mégère. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de développer car ses affaires neuves posées dans un coin de la chambre et la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

 **Et voilà, je pense que la prochaine fois, une petite surprise pour vous faire patienter mais vous aller bien aimer. Je suis en train de la peaufiner mais je pense que ce sera pour demain ou mercredi le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bonne soirée/journée/nuit à tous !**

 **R.**


	13. Don't Speak

**Bonjour à tous ! QUOI ? Déjà ? Mais oui, oui, j'ai posté hier pourtant ! Mais j'ai un long chapitre en préparation, pour l'arrivée à Poudlard et tout ce qui s'en suit alors c'est un petit cadeau avant la fin de semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **PS : Je le rappelle ici mais RATING M pour cette fanfiction. Ainsi que SLASH c'est-à-dire relations homosexuelles. Si cela vous choque, vous gêne, vous met mal à l'aise, je vous demande de ne pas continuer la lecture.**

 **R.**

Des mains fines courraient sur son torse, le faisant frissonner. Le contact des draps était presque insupportable. Il aurait voulu que chaque centimètre de sa peau soit couvert par la paume de son vis-à-vis. Il essayait de se cambrer pour mieux recevoir les extrémités apposées sur son corps mais rien n'y faisait. Sa peau se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de transpiration tandis que ses cheveux noirs collaient à son front humide.

Des baisers salvateurs faisaient frissonner son cou, traçant des lignes brûlantes entre ses pectoraux. Des cheveux fins l'effleuraient à chaque fois que Draco l'embrassait. La lune filtrant par les volets rendait même la scène divine et les cheveux du jeune homme transparents. Nus tous les deux et Draco le chevauchant, Harry pouvait voir le corps longiligne du fils Malfoy le dominer. Un corps d'homme parfaitement bien proportionné, avec une douceur indéniable dans l'attache des muscles. Une peau d'albâtre nette et presque sans défauts hormis une marque noir gravée dans l'avant-bras droit.

Harry baissa les yeux vers son sexe, tendu à l'extrême. Il ne pouvait en supporter plus, il voulait pouvoir se libérer. C'en était presque douloureux de désir.

« Draco, je t'en supplie… »

« Potter, je termine toujours ce que j'ai commencé… »

A ces mots, Draco plongea plus bas, commençant à toucher de ses doigts par des petites pressions papillon l'aine du Survivant. Harry sentait en lui mille sensations exploser, comme un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de son âme, comme si toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se manifestaient, là, maintenant alors que cela faisait 18 ans qu'elles étaient restées discrètes. Draco commença à toucher sa verge, d'abord avec ses doigts puis avec sa langue. L'humidifiant de doux allers et retours, le touchant en même temps, Harry sentait monter en lui le plaisir ultime. D'un mouvement assuré, le jeune Mangemort finit ensuite par la prendre brutalement en bouche, faisant lâcher un hoquet de surprise à Harry. Le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en lui délivrant sa fellation, Harry n'avait rien vu de plus érotique de toute sa vie. Draco le fixait de ses yeux gris, devenus orages dans le désir qui les portait tous les deux tout en faisant subir à Harry mille tortures. Le blond à quatre pattes penché sur son sexe, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que la scène devait être très excitante de derrière. Les fesses de Malfoy, offertes, n'étaient que tentation. Ce cul qui, il l'avouait était à se damner depuis quelques années.

Soudain sans prévenir, Draco enserra de ses dents le sexe d'Harry, qui sentit monter une vague de plaisir en lui. Quelques secondes de plus, quelques coups de langues bien amenés et il rendit l'âme, pleinement satisfait.

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, trempé. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il avait rêvé. Oui, bon, jusque-là on restait dans le compréhensible. Il avait fait un rêve mouillé. Bon, là aussi, il avait 17 ans passés donc ça se tenait. MAIS IL AVAIT REVE DE MALFOY NU. SUR LUI. ET CA L'AVAIT FAIT BANDER. ET PLUS SI AFFINITE. Oh… quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort de confusion, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Son cerveau était sérieux quand il faisait ça ? Il n'allait plus pouvoir regarder le jeune blond dans les yeux maintenant. Dire qu'il l'avait imaginé entrain de lui faire une fellation…

Harry regarda l'heure après s'être lancé un rapide sortilège de nettoyage. 5h23. Il n'allait pas se rendormir ça c'était évident. Nous étions 3 jours avant Poudlard et Draco n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa lettre au retour du Chemin de Traverse. Hermione et Ron étaient revenus passer une après-midi avec lui et tous avaient beaucoup discuté de Poudlard. Ils se demandaient bien comment la rentrée allait se passer mais aussi le contenu des cours ou encore les nouveaux professeurs. La brune et le rouquin se posaient aussi des questions à propos de la maison Serpentard. Ils étaient inquiets de savoir quelles familles de Sang-Pur allaient oser renvoyer leurs enfants là-bas. Harry leur avait dit qu'il savait de source sûre (il avait fait croire qu'il avait demandé au ministre) que Malfoy revenait. Ron avait exprimé avec grande horreur son incapacité mentale à cohabiter avec 'la fouine' et Harry avait ri avec lui. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas leur parler de sa relation 'amicale' naissante avec l'héritier Malfoy.

Une bonne douche encore une fois lui ferait du bien. Malgré l'heure plus que matinale, Harry se prélassa donc une vingtaine de minutes sous l'eau gelée histoire de faire redescendre la température. C'était la première fois qu'il s'égarait comme cela. Non, il avait déjà fait des rêves de ce type, évidemment. Mais jamais avec un homme et encore moins avec Malfoy. Etait-il attiré par les hommes ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. A vrai dire le sexe féminin avait été automatique quand il avait commencé à penser à Ça. Il s'était vu avec Cho, Ginny ou encore d'autres femmes dont lui et ses amis vantaient copieusement les mérites. Il s'était imaginé entrain de les embrasser ou même de faire plus avec elles dans l'intimité mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde la version masculine de la chose. En tant qu'adolescent déjà regardé de toute part (ne serait-ce que par son statut de Survivant), il avait nombre de jeunes femmes qui étaient plutôt intéressées par lui et si il avait regardé les hommes, le projecteur sur sa vie allait être encore plus ardent. Naturellement, il avait donc écarté tout autre possibilité de sa vie : pitié que pour une fois il corresponde à la norme, aussi stupide puisse-t-elle être. De plus, personne dans la tour Gryffondor n'avait jamais évoqué l'idée de l'homosexualité. Quoiqu'en fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Ses collègues étaient peut-être tout simplement discrets. Des rumeurs avaient par contre été ébruitées concernant quelques Poufsouffles, un Serdaigle mais aussi des Serpentards. Draco Malfoy était d'ailleurs connu pour faire tourner quelques têtes masculines. Harry devait bien l'avouer, même en tant qu'ennemi, il ne pouvait dénier qu'hormis son air hautain, le blond était loin d'être laid. Mais bon, ce rêve ne voulait pas dire grand-chose : depuis quelques semaines, hormis Ron et Hermione il n'avait de contacts qu'avec le fils Malfoy, voilà pourquoi son cerveau avait tout mélangé probablement.

Descendant l'escalier, Harry se dit qu'il aimerait assez parler de ces questionnements à quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas eu grand monde d'adulte pour discuter de tels sujets. Il avait bien sûr abordé le sujet avec ses amis masculins et peut-être une ou deux fois avec Hermione. Mais entre hommes, il avouait que beaucoup et lui compris, flambaient. Entre ceux qui ajoutaient de la valeur à leurs prouesses et ceux qui s'inventaient des dizaines de partenaires toujours moins frileuses, la réalité était loin. A vrai dire, lui-même n'avait que peu d'expérience et il était un peu timide quand le stade des bisous était passé. Ce rêve cette nuit par exemple l'avait un peu gêné, il n'était pas habitué à ce que son cerveau soit aussi 'franc'. Quant à son expérience réelle, elle n'avait pas vraiment dépassé le stade des préliminaires. Il ne savait donc pas vraiment comment se passer le sexe, que ce soit pour le couple hétéro comme pour celui gay d'ailleurs… Le gars avait tué le mage noir mais avait peur d'être nul au lit, quelle ironie !

S'habillant, Harry décida de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait rien de spécial prévu pour aujourd'hui et il espérait recevoir une réponse de Malfoy. Mais le blond avait décidé d'être discret depuis leur rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry espérait qu'il n'avait pas décidé de couper tout contact car quelque part, cette étrange relation épistolaire lui plaisait. Harry entendait Kreattur s'affairer dans la cuisine quand il arriva au bas de l'escalier. L'elfe s'était décidément bien amélioré depuis le début de leur relation mais Harry lui-même avait fait un pas vers lui en acceptant sa maîtresse si chère dans la maison sans la couvrir d'un linge.

« Bonjour Kreattur ! »

« Le maître est déjà là ! » sursauta l'elfe, en plein dans la cuisson d'une marmelade. « Kreattur n'est pas tout à fait prêt et il s'excuse… »

« On va dire que je me suis levé bien plus tôt que d'habitude, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. Mais ce que tu as fait suffira amplement. » dit Harry en s'emparant d'une part de tarte, de jus de citrouille et de quelques toasts grillés.

« Le maître veut-il que Kreattur se retire ? » demanda timidement le vieil elfe, prêt à remballer tout son attirail.

« Non, reste ici, ça me fera de la compagnie et puis termines ce que tu es en train de faire. Je ne comprends pas, vous, les elfes de maison, vous êtes toujours en train de faire oublier votre présence. Tu me rends un énorme service en m'aidant dans cette maison, alors les tâches qui tu y fais ne sont pas une honte ou ne doivent pas être 'cachées'… »

« C'est notre rôle Monsieur, depuis des millénaires nous servons les sorciers et notre présence doit être oubliée. Un bon elfe est un elfe qui n'existe pas pour ses Maîtres… »

« Chez moi tu peux faire tes devoirs à ton rythme et tu ne me gênes jamais Kreattur, rappelle-t'en. Sans toi je n'aurais pas pu venir habiter ici… »

La petit être remercia mais ajouta aussi à son maître qu'il ne pouvait aller contre sa nature. Harry entendit alors un hululement au grenier.

« Kreattur ! Hedwige est revenue ? »

« Oui maître, cette nuit mais je n'allais pas vous réveiller. Le courrier qu'elle portait est sur le secrétaire dans le salon. Le maître désire autre chose ? »

« Non, non, merci Kreattur ! » lança Harry en se levant brusquement. Manquant de renverser sa chaise, il se précipita vers le salon. En effet, sur le secrétaire était posée l'habituelle enveloppe provenant du manoir Malfoy. Il allait falloir qu'il se calme le Potter, sinon quelqu'un allait le prendre pour une vierge attendant son prince charmant et recevant de ses nouvelles par pigeon voyageur. Il décacheta le sceau Malfoy et lut la réponse de Malfoy :

« Bonjour Potter,

Ecoute, je n'allais pas t'aborder en te faisant le baisemain, nous ne sommes pas connus pour nous embrasser derrière les tentures mais plutôt pour nous lancer des sorts à travers les couloirs…

Pour ton attitude, je trouve qu'elle est bien étrange en effet. Mais pour une fois, j'avoue avoir été intrigué par ton comportement. Si on peut toujours lire clair dans tes actions (car oui Potter, tu es toujours un aussi mauvais acteur), elles ne sont toutefois plus aussi cousues de fil blanc. De pauvre hère appartenant tout entier au monde sorcier, sans personnalité ni âme, tu en deviendrais presque une PERSONNE.

Je pense que nous nous verrons à Poudlard, ne me renvoie pas ta chouette (malgré que contrairement à toi, elle soit d'agréable compagnie). D'ici là, si tu es bien sûr d'accord (cette phrase est uniquement polie et dûe à mon éducation car en vérité, je me fiche de ton avis je le ferai quand même), je trouverai un autre moyen de communiquer. Car m'envoyer ta harfang plus voyante qu'un Lumos dans une cave tous les matins au Courrier, NON MERCI.

DLM ».

Ce Malfoy, toujours aussi incisif pensa Harry. Bon, ils arrivaient quand même à discuter un peu même s'il restait campé dans sa position mesquine et un poil supérieure. Harry était curieux de savoir comment le blond trouverait un moyen de communiquer avec lui. C'était drôle car souvent, Malfoy lui répondait comme si Harry était venu le chercher, comme s'il lui faisait une faveur alors que c'était LUI qui lui avait envoyé la première missive le soir de son anniversaire chez les Weasley, en juillet. C'était fou quand même. Quel aristocrate ce gars…

Décidément, Poudlard devait vraiment arriver car Harry n'allait pas tenir longtemps dans cette situation. Toute la journée, affairé à préparer ses affaires pour son départ deux jours plus tard, il ne se lassa pas d'imaginer les couloirs du château à nouveau peuplés d'élèves…

 **A bientôt tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent quelques instants pour poster une review, vous faites à chaque fois une heureuse.**

 **R.**


	14. Still don't know what I was waiting for

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que tout se passe bien pour vous.**

 **Moi oui, et si j'ai un peu le temps d'écrire c'est que mon Directeur de Mémoire m'a donné quelques vacances en échange de mon travail, qui apparemment lui a plu. :-D La vie est belle, je peux passer quelques temps avec mes amis Draco et Harry ! Mais aussi avec vous.**

 **Merci des reviews, des favoris et de tout ce qui s'en suit, vous êtes adorables.**

 **Merci aux guests aussi, j'aimerai vous répondre personnellement mais c'est frustrant. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos mails dans une reviews que je supprimerai.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, nous voilà dans le train pour Poudlard !**

 **R.**

Harry courrait dans toute la maison pour rassembler ses dernières affaires. Hedwige dans sa cage le regardait d'un air dépité : un mois entier pour préparer son départ mais quand même dans la précipitation au moment fatidique. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu de manière posée une seule heure précédant son entrée dans le train pour Poudlard. Cette année ne pourrait toutefois pas être pire que sa seconde année à l'école, où Dobby avait bloqué le passage et Ron et lui avaient pris la Ford Anglia pour rejoindre le château. Accueillis par le Saule Cogneurd puis par Rogue, une entrée en fanfare si vous le permettez messieurs dames.

Ron et Hermione le rejoignait directement à la gare, il s'agissait donc de commencer à se presser. Après un dernier check-up autour de lui, Harry décida qu'il avait tout. Au pire, Kreattur pourrait toujours lui apporter quelques affaires manquantes. Il sorti donc sur le perron et transplana avec toutes ses affaires pour atterrir sur l'aire réservée aux sorciers derrière la gare de Kings Cross. Hedwige, qui détestait ce mode de transport le regarda encore une fois avec une certaine haine dans la rétine.

« Oh, ça va, tu vas retrouver tous tes amis hiboux dans la volière de l'école, ça vaut bien quelques petites contrariétés… » lui lança Harry alors qu'ils se mettaient en route en traînant toutes les valises. Bientôt, le mur du quai 9 ¾ fut en vue. Harry aperçu un certain nombre de visages connus. Il resta donc à l'écart : pas question de se faire remarquer dès le quai. Quand le gros de la foule fut passé, Harry se dépêcha de s'avancer pour traverser le mur, qui s'ouvrit au moment précis où il aurait dû le percuter violemment. Oui, depuis cette fameuse seconde année, il éprouvait toujours un certain stress au moment de se rendre sur la plateforme. Et s'afficher devant un certain nombre d'élève dans les 5 minutes où il était reparu pour le monde sorcier ne faisait pas parti de ses priorités.

Le quai était bondé, comme à l'habitude. Harry se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir la tignasse rousse de Ron ou les cheveux bouclés d'Hermione mais il ne parvenait pas à analyser la centaine de têtes se bousculant devant le train. Bien malgré lui, il vérifia aussi qu'il ne voyait pas Malfoy. Celui-ci assez grand, aurait dû dépasser de quelques centimètres la foule mais il ne vit pas non plus les cheveux peroxydés de Draco. Tant pis, il allait rapidement monter dans le train car il ne tenait pas particulièrement à provoquer un mouvement de foule sur lui sur ce quai étroit. Il fallait profiter de ce moment de latence ou tout le monde était bien trop occupé à embrasser son rejeton et à lui souhaiter une bonne année pour se faufiler dans un wagon. A ce moment-là, un sorcier bourru le percuta et la cage d'Hedwige s'ouvrit. Celle-ci, déjà énervée depuis le début de la journée, hulula violement et par une certaine dextérité, parvint à s'enfuit avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de refermer la porte grillagée. Merde penser le brun… Bon, la chouette savait qu'il se rendait à Poudlard mais il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit partie aussi énervée et surtout, ce n'était pas de sa faute… Bon il réglerait ses problèmes zoologiques plus tard.

Enjambant le marchepied du train, Harry se félicita d'avoir réussi à éviter des embrassades ou des remerciements gênants. Il espérait d'ailleurs que Mc Gonagall n'aurait pas un discours de bienvenu pour lui car ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Les projecteurs étaient déjà bien assez cuisants sur lui pour que l'on ne le pousse pas en plus dans la lumière. Rentré dans les premiers dans le train malgré le monde sur le quai, Harry trouva rapidement un compartiment vide en espérant qu'Hermione et Ron aient l'idée de le chercher là. Il rangea donc ses valises dans les filets à bagages et place la cage vide d'Hedwige à ses pieds. Quelle idée elle avait eu celle-ci… Sacré chouette ! Des adolescents de différents âges commencèrent à se succéder dans le couloir et certains collaient même leur nez contre la vitre de son compartiment comme s'il était une espèce particulièrement rare d'hippogriffe. Harry faisait mine de les ignorer et priait le bon Dieu pour que Ron et Hermione se dépêche, ou qui que ce soit d'autre de leur connaissance afin que le compartiment soit plein et qu'ils puissent tirer les rideaux.

Mais personne n'arrivait. Malfoy non plus n'était pas passé devant le compartiment du brun et Harry espéra qu'il ne lui avait pas menti en disant qu'il se rendait à Poudlard. Soudain, entre deux têtes le regardant avec des airs de merlan frit, Luna Lovegood fit son apparition : voyant Harry, elle pénétra dans le compartiment dans l'instant et s'affala sur la banquette du train :

« Pffff, Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mais ils sont tous par ici… Qu'est-ce qui peut bien les attirer ? J'ai bien vu quelques Joncheruines dans le coin mais ça n'explique pas tout… »

L'innocence de la jeune femme et sa fraîcheur firent un bien fou à Harry qui éclata de rire. Elle commença à s'installer, non sans avoir demandé à Harry si sa présence le gênait. Ah, cette Luna, toujours la même ! Bientôt, Neville les rejoignit également, ainsi que Seamus Finnigan. Tous étaient heureux de se retrouver après cet été et les nouvelles allaient bon train : tous se demandaient qui allait revenir et qui allait leur fausser compagnie. Neville dit alors que sa grand-mère avait émis l'hypothèse que les leçons des 8ème années soient communes à toutes les maisons :

« Elle dit que nous ne serons pas assez pour nous séparer en 4, ni même en 2, hormis dans les options… Vous imaginez, avoir cours avec les Serpentards… Encore heureux, je ne pense pas que l'on refasse une répartition. »

Tout le monde hurlait sa peine de devoir fréquenter les serpents quand Hermione et Ron firent enfin leur entrée. Echevelés, ils semblaient avoir couru. Ron leur expliqua qu'Hermione avait oublié des livres quand ils étaient à la moitié du chemin et qu'elle l'avait menacé d'un Impardonnable s'ils ne faisaient pas demi-tour. Celle-ci râla sous l'exagération mais avoua qu'elle les avait belle et bien retardés. Ils s'installèrent à leur tour sur la banquette, désormais complète. Harry sauta alors sur l'occasion pour refermer le rideau, les cachant aux regards inquisiteurs. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Draco Malfoy. Neville demanda alors à Harry où était passé sa chouette et l'Elu avoua qu'elle s'était enfuie sur le quai et que dans son stress de ne pas trop être observé en plein milieu de Kings Cross, il était vite monté dans le train.

« Bah, elle suivra le train. Si ça se trouve, elle a déjà pris le chemin pour Poudlard. Elle est intelligente, Hedwige ! » le rassura Ron.

Harry avoua qu'effectivement sa chouette l'était, parfois plus que pour son propre bien. Mais il restait inquiet. L'heure qui suivit servi à tous à raconter rapidement leurs vacances. Quelques-uns des amis d'Harry avaient aussi souffert de leur brusque popularité et Luna lui dit qu'elle n'aimait pas l'attitude du ministère actuelle. Le brun se jura de lui en reparler à l'occasion. Bientôt, la sorcière chargée des friandises passa dans leur wagon et ils achetèrent nombre de sucreries afin de passer le voyage sous de bon hospices. L'ambiance était rieuse et Harry en fut très heureux, cette année promettait d'être une belle parenthèse afin le début de la vie active. Même un peu trop : les jeunes adultes faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une main frappa alors à la vitre du compartiment. Harry sursauta. La sorcière aux friandises était déjà passée, tout comme le vieil homme compostant leurs billets. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une robe de sorcier gris foncé sur mesure faite dans les meilleurs tissus du pays de Galle. Oh non, Malfoy… pensa Harry, mais à la fois il ressentit une pointe d'excitation, : il était là. Mais au bras du blond était posé une chouette qui semblait plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même.

« RENDS LA CHOUETTE D'HARRY ! » éructa Ron, la main sur sa baguette magique. Il s'était déjà levé, prêt à l'attaque.

« Crois-moi si j'avais voulu lui faire du mal, sale belette, ce serait déjà fait. » répliqua posément Malfoy, dépassant d'une bonne tête le roux, pourt ant déjà bien bâti. « Potter, dis à ta chouette de cesser de me suivre partout, sa présence me fait penser à toi et je manque de vomir à chaque fois… »

A ces mots, Malfoy d'un mouvement gracieux déposa la chouette dans sa cage et celle-ci lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt. Traîtresse pensa Harry. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'entrée de Draco dans le compartiment, tout comme les autres qui étaient restés bouches bées. A peine l'héritier Malfoy avait-il refermé la porte que les langues se délièrent :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ce con ? » demanda Neville.

« Non mais tu as vu comme il se la raconte ce gars, il est juste infect… » dit Hermione

« Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est le tuer ce sale fils de Mangemort » termina Ron.

Harry allait répliquer qu'après tout, il lui avait quand même rapporté sa chouette quand Luna posa une unique question de sa voix flûtée :

« Harry, comment il connaît ta chouette ? »

Harry se mit à bafouiller, pris de court quand Hermione le sauva sans le savoir :

« Oh, Harry a quand même une chouette assez voyante. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Harfang dans le lycée et il me semble même qu'Hedwige soit la seule… Depuis 7 ans, Malfoy a dut simplement la repérer. Mais pourquoi elle s'est laissé attraper par lui restera un mystère par contre. »

Harry, heureux d'avoir échappé à un moment plus que gênant, coupa court à la conversation en prétextant une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. Il se leva et dut empêcher Ron de l'accompagner, dixit pour le protéger de la fouine, capable de s'être cachée dans les couloirs pour 'terminer le travail de Voldemort'. Harry le rassura sur ce fait que le train était bondé et que Malfoy n'allait probablement pas se venger tout de suite. Le brun réussit donc à sortir et se dirigea vers les toilettes des hommes, à deux wagons de là quand un tourbillon le plaqua contre le mur à l'intersection. Le visage de Draco Malfoy se trouvait à deux centimètres du sien :

« Putain Potter mais ta chouette, tu ne peux pas la tenir… »

« Elle m'a échappé en montant dans le train Malfoy ! » Se défendit Harry. « Putain, je ne suis pas dans sa tête non plus, j'ai pensé qu'elle allait rejoindre Poudlard, pas se pointer devant toi. »

« Ouais, enfin, heureusement que je suis seul dans mon wagon, sinon va expliquer à des Serpentard un peu tendus à ton sujet que la chouette de Potter vient me quémander de la NOURRITURE. »

« Désolé Malfoy… » ajouta Harry, contrit.

Draco le regarda alors dans les yeux, droit dans les yeux. Ses orbes grises étaient magnifiques et Harry sentait son souffle sur son visage. Son parfum, le même que la dernière fois sur le Chemin de Traverse était entêtant. Harry commençait à se sentir mal quand Malfoy le lâcha en lui disant :

« Je te donnerai de quoi communiquer plus tard. Tu m'as énervé Potter, on a failli être découverts. » A ces mots, il repartit dans l'autre sens, ses cheveux blonds se soulevant au rythme de ses pas et sa robe flottant derrière lui. Harry resta quelques instants sonné. Ouf, Malfoy ne lui en voulait pas trop pour arrêter toute communication. Il l'avait même attendu derrière le wagon. A cette pensée, Harry senti son cœur se serrer : décidément, sa relation avec Malfoy était un peu malsaine. Après son rêve, cette confrontation un peu intime l'avait perturbé. Il allait falloir qu'il se retrouve rapidement une petite amie car si Malfoy commençait à le faire se sentir serré dans son pantalon, ça risquait de devenir compliqué.

Expédiant son passage aux toilettes, Harry rejoignit rapidement son compartiment pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« Alors, pas rencontré de fouine véloce ? » lui demanda Ron à peine le brun passait-il la porte.

« Non Ron, juste quelques admiratrices. Tu voudras que je te les présente ? » ria Harry pour faire bonne figure. Mais le regard d'Hermione le dissuada de continuer la plaisanterie.

Il était d'ailleurs temps de s'habiller car le château était en vue entre les montagnes. Harry ressentit un pincement dans son cœur en voyant les fières tours se dresser aux quatre coins du bâtiment. Qu'allait-il encore se passer cette année ? Poudlard renfermait toujours un certain nombre de secrets et Harry était pressé de savoir lesquels le château lui avait réservé cette année.

 **Et voilà à samedi je pense, peut-être à dimanche. Harry commence à être un peu perturbé par le blond, qu'est-ce que ça va bien nous donner toute cette popotte ?**

 **J'écris comme l'inspiration me vient, donc même si j'ai un certain chemin, parfois mon cerveau en décide autrement**

 **Bonne journée/soirée/nuit.**

 **R.**


	15. Ah, changes are taking the pace

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Beaucoup d'entre vous étaient heureux de retourner à Poudlard. Et moi aussi, croyez moi.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture, bonne journée à vous.**

 **PS – Merci au Guest qui a vu des erreurs d'années -)**

 **R.**

Le train arriva en gare dans un crissement de freins. Le jour était comme d'habitude presque tombé et les lumières au château avait été allumées. Elles baignaient le lac ainsi que le parc de lueurs diffuses. Les compartiments se vidèrent rapidement mais Harry laissa à ses amis le soin de partir devant : il ne voulait pas attirer trop l'attention et depuis son entrée dans le train, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était encore moins à l'aise à propos des regards sur lui que dans le passé. Les premières années avaient sans doute été prises en charge par Hagrid qui avait pour mission de les conduire jusqu'à la porte principale du château en passant par le lac car les plus petites têtes avaient disparu du quai. Mais les autres, comme eux, devaient comme d'habitude opter pour les calèches tirées par les Sombrals. Peu étaient d'ailleurs ceux de leur année qui n'étaient pas capables de voir les grands chevaux noirs…

Après s'être assuré que la voie était sinon libre, dégagée, Harry se dépêcha de sortir du train. Ron et Hermione l'avaient attendu et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement. Harry soupira et lui dit qu'au moins, il avait gagné quelques minutes de tranquillité, ce qui était déjà ça de pris. Hedwige étant encore une fois énervée d'avoir été reprise dans le train et Harry lui ouvrit la porte grillagée de sa cage pour la laisser s'envoler, ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste et d'un coup d'aile rageur. Le trio déposa ensuite ses valises avec celles des autres dans un coin du quai. Comme d'habitude, celles-ci allaient être déposées dans les dortoirs correspondants pendant le Banquet.

Les amis prirent ensuite le chemin des calèches. Il n'en restait plus que deux en partance et ils étaient huit à attendre le départ, c'est-à-dire pile le chiffre maximal. Harry monta donc avec Hermione, Ron et Luna tandis que Neville et Seamus passeraient le trajet avec deux Poufsouffles de troisième année mortifiés d'avoir affaire à des 'héros nationaux'. Décidément, même si l'année apparaissait sous de bons hospices, cette systématique adoration allait rapidement agacer Harry. Longeant la forêt interdite pour ensuite remonter vers le château, les carrioles avançaient cahin-caha dans l'obscurité désormais totale. La seule source de lumière étaient les lanternes accrochées aux véhicules et les faibles rayons provenant du château. Harry sentait le stress monter malgré lui. Il avait envie de savoir si ce que leur avait dit Neville était vrai mais aussi quels élèves de leur année étaient revenus. Dans le train, il avait aperçu quelques visages mais étant rentré dans les premiers dans son compartiment, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire le tour des wagons. Enfin, si on exceptait sa rencontre avec le fils Malfoy et ceux qui étaient dans son propre compartiment, il ne savait pas qui était retourné à l'école.

La calèche s'arrêta enfin sur les pavés devant la grande porte et tous ses occupants en descendirent. Harry encore une fois senti son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine : retourner à l'école était tout sauf anodin pour lui et des milliers de questions le taraudaient en plus de sa simple réintégration personnelle. Professeurs, élèves, réactions envers les anciens Mangemorts, beaucoup de thèmes et d'interrogations restaient en suspens et seul le temps pourrait combler certaines questions. Harry prit donc le chemin de la Grande Salle qui se trouvait tout de suite à gauche de l'entrée. De nombreux élèves traînaient encore dans le couloir avant de se rendre au banquet et Harry put rejoindre sa place habituelle sans trop déclencher de murmures. Il lui semblait surtout qu'ils avaient vieilli pendant l'été : les élèves de son année dépassaient la plupart des autres d'une tête. Harry profita de son entrée discrète pour regarder autour de lui : de son année, environ 1/3 des élèves étaient revenus. Des Gryffondor comme Seamus, Neville, Dean ou encore Lavande. Quelques Serdaigles dont deux garçons inconnus d'Harry. Des Poufsouffles comme Hannah, Justin ou Ernie. Les Serpentard n'étaient que quatre : Draco, Théodore, Blaise et Pansy. En passant à cette dernière table de droite, Harry observa Draco. Celui-ci avait une drôle de tête, malgré son allure toujours impeccable. Se tenant loin de ses collègues de maison, il avait un œil un peu violacé qu'un Glamour ne suffisait pas à cacher. Harry était sûr, pour l'avoir vu de près qu'il n'avait pas cette trace quand ils s'étaient trouvés face à face tout à l'heure. Etrange… De plus, Draco lui avait dit qu'il était seul dans son compartiment alors comment avait-il pu se faire mal ainsi ? Harry se demanda comment il pourrait aborder le sujet avec le blond car celui-ci allait immédiatement l'agresser s'il lui demandait de but en blanc la raison de sa blessure, interprétant de plus que son sort de dissimulation avait mal fonctionné si Harry avait été capable de déceler l'œil violacé en dessous.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser que la Cérémonie de la Répartition commença. Les quatre maisons étaient comme d'habitude en lice mais Serpentard ne reçut qu'une poignée d'élèves. Le chapeau était censé être impartial mais de toute évidence, l'été ne lui avait pas permis de réfléchir au sens du mot. Harry n'apprécia pas particulièrement ce parti pris qui mettait encore plus à l'écart les jeunes ayant été répartis à Serpentard les années précédentes. L'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait connu était le Directeur de Serpentard… A la pensée de Rogue, Harry senti ses yeux le piquer. La Guerre avait effacé bien des grandes personnes et le professeur de potions, malgré son mauvais caractère en était une. Harry ne l'avait avoué à personne, mais la relation qu'il avait entretenu avec sa mère et son dévouement au-delà de la mort l'avait particulièrement touché. De plus, ses incursions dans la Pensine montrant son père tel que Rogue lui avait souvent décrit l'avaient un peu refroidi à son sujet : il avait été gêné de voir celui-ci agir en parfait idiot.

La répartition fut ensuite terminée et après que chaque élève ai rejoint la table vers laquelle il avait été envoyé, McGonagall s'avança vers le pupitre réservé anciennement à Dumbledore :

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'espère que vous êtes tous satisfaits de la Maison dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, chères premières années. Pour les autres, vous avez dû réintégrer vos quartiers. Cette année scolaire, nous accueillons d'ailleurs exceptionnellement une septième année-bis, que nous appellerons huitième dans un abus de langage pour simplifier les choses. Cette classe est un peu spéciale et a été créé dans l'unique but de permettre aux élèves qui le souhaitaient de revenir à Poudlard terminer leurs études. En effet, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que certains élèves ici présents ont participé de manière active à l'effort de guerre, compromettant leurs apprentissages scolaires. Ils ont eu donc l'occasion de venir terminer ceux-ci. Toutefois, leur nombre restreint nous a contraint à modifier quelque peu les règles : s'ils conservent leurs maisons, les cours qu'ils suivront seront communs pour la plupart, excepté leurs options choisies, qu'ils suivront avec des 7ième années classiques. »

Super, pensa Harry, encore une fois ils avaient un statut spécial. Et même si c'était d'une certaine logique, encore une fois, les élèves de leur année seraient des « favoris », des « différents ». Mais McGonagall reprit :

« Nous accueillons aussi quelques nouveaux professeurs. Le premier, vous le connaissez est Mr. Slughorn qui s'occupera comme depuis toujours de l'enseignement des Potions. Mr Hagrid reprend également son poste de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques tandis que Mr Firenze et Mme Trelawney se partagerons la Divination, celui-ci n'ayant la possibilité de réintégrer son troupeau centaure. Le seul nouveau professeur que nous ne connaissons pas est Sturgis Podmore, un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix donc parfaitement capable d'assurer le rôle de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui lui incombe ».

Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Elle était bien vide sans la présence méprisante de Rogue mais il fit un signe de main à Hagrid et à Podmore qu'il avait notamment rencontré lors de la levée de la Trace, chez les Dursley, deux ans auparavant. C'était une personne de confiance, même s'il avait été soumis à l'Imperium par les Mangemorts durant la Guerre. Reste à savoir comment il allait assurer un rôle de professeur. Mais alors qu'il pensait que la vieille McGonagall avait terminé son annonce, elle reprit une dernière fois :

« Je tiens juste à ajouter avant que vous tombiez dans les affres de la nourriture que les dortoirs ont dû subir quelques modifications. En effet, une classe de plus nous a obligés à ajouter une salle pour les quelques élèves revenus. Vous resterez donc dans vos maisons respectives mais un dortoir plus petit a été créé pour vous : il se trouve pour chacun au niveau de votre salle commune, une porte ayant été ajoutée. Compte tenu de votre âge plus avancé que vos collègues, vos bénéficiez donc d'un dortoir plus petit mais aussi plus intime, voire de chambres selon le nombre d'élèves revenus. Les filles de chaque maison ont, elles, une chambre personnelle quel que soit leur nombre pour les huitièmes années. Et maintenant je vous souhaite une belle soirée et un bon retour à Poudlard ! » termina McGonagall en reculant afin de s'asseoir à la place qui lui était réservée pour le banquet. Elle passa son regard sur le trio d'or mais Harry, encore énervé par la lettre lui proposant un poste d'Auror gratuit à la fin de cette année signée de sa main, détourna les yeux.

Une salve d'applaudissement accueilli la fin du discours de la directrice et à peine sa voix amplifiée avait-elle quitté la Grande Salle que des plats apparaissaient par centaines sur les tables devant les élèves. Quelques premières années laissèrent échapper un cri tandis que les autres se penchaient joyeusement vers les mets, bien décidés à les honorer. Harry, Ron et Hermione eux étaient encore abasourdis par l'annonce de la directrice.

« Waooo, un dortoir pour nous tous seuls ! » s'exclama Ron en se penchant vers Harry.

« Je suis étonné moi aussi mais d'un côté, notre ancien dortoir sert aux autres années. On aura un peu une place à part… » dit Harry en se servant copieusement du ragoût.

« C'est vrai, ajouta Hermione, mais je ne suis pas contre un peu d'intimité. Et nous ne sommes que deux filles de Gryffondor, je me serai retrouvée seule avec d'autres années s'ils n'avaient pas fait ce choix. »

Les garçons approuvèrent. Ils se demandèrent aussi quels garçons auraient des chambres personnelles et ils tombèrent d'accord pour dire que les Serpentard, avec leurs 4 élèves, devaient sûrement être concernés. Ron pesta après ce favoritisme alors que pour lui, ils n'avaient même plus leur place à Poudlard. Harry prit le parti, lui, de rester silencieux. Le Banquet se termina dans l'excitation qui caractérisait toujours la rentrée à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione, qui avaient réintégré leurs rôles de préfets partirent donc guider les premières années dans le dédale des couloirs tandis qu'Harry se levait de son banc pour rejoindre par lui-même leur nouveau dortoir.

Un dernier regard à Malfoy lui prouva qu'il avait bel et bien prit un coup à l'œil : celui-ci était encore plus enflé que tout à l'heure. A ce moment précis, le blond releva d'ailleurs la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry qui devait probablement faire une drôle de tête car le Serpentard soutint le regard du Survivant comme pour le défier de dire quelque chose. D'un mouvement souple, Draco se leva alors et sans un regard en arrière, traversa la salle d'un air princier sous les murmures. Harry admira alors comme le jeune homme était encore fier de son nom et malgré la haine qu'il sentait autour de lui, persistait à porter son rang avec prestance. Il y a des êtres que même une vie de labeur ou quelque humiliation que ce soit, ne perdent jamais leurs qualités et leur charisme. Malfoy était de ceux-là, aucune haine, aucun mépris n'aurait pu le réduire à l'assujettissement face à lui-même. Draco avait été du côté obscur, il en payait le prix mais ne rampait pas au sol pour se faire pardonner. Sa seule volonté et son seul remerciement allait aux gens comme Harry qui avaient plaider en sa faveur, les autres gardaient son mépris. La perte de son rang n'allait pas le rendre moins caustique afin de faire l'unanimité.

Malfoy étant disparu par la grande porte, Harry commença alors à gravir les escaliers pour rejoindre son dortoir. Harry espéra qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui faire passer de quoi communiquer car il avait déjà des choses à lui demander. En évitant consciencieusement les escaliers joueurs et les trous dans les marches, Harry arriva rapidement devant la Grosse Dame :

« Libertatis amor »

 **Et voilà, qu'est-il arrivé à Malfoy dans le train ? Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Une rentrée dans le calme mais demain, les cours en commun commencent !**

 **Bonne journée/après-midi/soirée/nuit.**

 **Une review fait toujours plaisir.**

 **R.**


	16. Being with you has opened my eyes

**Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous de vos commentaires, de vos réactions mais aussi de votre lecture. Merci aux followers et aux favoris, même si vous ne commentez pas forcément, ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **R.**

Harry pénétra dans leur nouvelle chambre. Il avait directement trouvé la porte dont avait parlé McGonagall : elle avait été placée dans la salle Commune comme promis. En effet, il pouvait dire qu'ils avaient désormais plus d'intimité : chaque lit était séparé par un paravent et une autre porte pouvait être aperçue menant probablement à la salle de douche au fond. Celle menant au dortoir des filles sans doute, était directement à côté de la leur dans un renfoncement à l'entrée.

Les lits étaient les mêmes qu'auparavant dans leur ancien dortoir et il était simplement séparés par un paravent de bois. Chaque box avait un peu d'espace personnel permettant à l'étudiant de déposer quelques affaires et de décorer les quelques mètres carrés à sa façon. Quatre fauteuils se trouvaient également dans un coin de la pièce, permettant de jouer aux échecs sorciers ou encore de discuter en petit comité. Les elfes de Poudlard avaient déposé les valises d'Harry à côté du lit se trouvant à l'extrême gauche de la pièce. Harry en fut heureux : il était ainsi à l'abri des regards mais restait toutefois dans un système de dortoir communautaire. Tant pis pour le favoritisme aux huitièmes années, cette idée qu'avait eu McGonagall lui convenait parfaitement.

Harry commençait à ranger sa valise dans la petite commode se trouvant dans un coin de son box quand Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la pièce :

« Pfiou, sont vraiment niais ces premières années, deux sont passés par le trou de l'escalier et un autre avait peur des portraits dans la montée… » soupira Ron. « Ouah, c'est sympa ici ! »

Le rouquin semblait avoir réalisé qu'il se trouvait dans son nouveau dortoir. Et accompagné d'Hermione.

« Euh, mais Hermione tu peux rentrer ici ? »

« De toute évidence. Mais je pouvais aussi rentrer dans votre ancien dortoir, Ron. »

« Ah, oui c'est vrai. Mais toi tu es où alors ? »

Harry lui désigna la porte directement à droite de celle par laquelle il venait de rentrer. Hermione s'avança et ouvrit celle-ci. Effectivement, il y avait deux lits, l'un pour elle, l'autre pour Lavande. Ron s'avança lui aussi pour regarder à l'intérieur et fut immédiatement projeté en arrière. Atterrissant sur le postérieur, il râla que décidément, on ne leur faisait jamais confiance. Hermione rit et lui dit que c'était vrai, parfois les garçons étaient défavorisés. Elle rentra ensuite dans sa chambre et en referma la porte. Ron retourna dans leur dortoir et claqua la porte.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers son lit, juste à côté de celui d'Harry. Il s'y assit avec une certaine lassitude. A ce moment-là, les autres garçons rentrèrent dans la chambre. S'en suivit une série de commentaire élogieux pour l'endroit. Ron et Harry y participèrent largement. C'est vrai que leur chambre était vraiment sympathique. Mais les conversations baissèrent rapidement : comme d'habitude, le voyage jusqu'à l'école avait fatigué les consciences qui n'aspiraient plus qu'à un peu de calme. Harry souhaita bonne nuit et se glissa dans ses draps frais.

Malfoy n'avait toujours pas essayé de le contacter. C'est vrai que dans le train, le jeune blond semblait particulièrement énervé après lui. Bon, il avouait, Hedwige avait un peu exagéré mais il n'y était pour rien, de toute façon elle lui avait échappé. Bah, il verrait bien demain : de toute façon ils avaient désormais cours ensemble donc il verrait fatalement sa Némésis. Restait aussi en suspend cette question de l'œil de celui-ci, qui semblait s'être pris un coup. Harry espérait que ce soit à cause de la verve légendaire de son vis-à-vis et non pas une basse vengeance et une justice toute faite pour le punir d'avoir été du côté obscur de la force. Harry sut qu'il allait devoir attendre un peu pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire car Malfoy n'était pas du genre à s'épancher. Harry allait devoir la jouer finement.

La nuit fut salvatrice pour Harry, qui se réveilla reposé. La chambre commençait à résonner du bruit de ses collègues quand le brun murmura un « tempus ». Il était 6h57, il était donc parfaitement dans les temps. Passant rapidement à la salle de bain, il enfila son uniforme d'écolier : toutefois, contrairement à auparavant, il fit attention au placement de sa chemise dans son pantalon. Hermione les attendait déjà dans la salle commune quand Ron et lui passèrent la porte de leur dortoir.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous les garçons, on va distribuer l'emploi du temps ce matin ! » lança-t-elle, déjà tournée vers la sortie.

Les deux amis maugréèrent qu'Hermione était décidément bien trop stressée mais la suivirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. A peine étaient-ils installés que Flitwick passait en distribuant les programmes. Les huitièmes années commençaient par un cours commun d'Histoire de la Magie. La petit déjeuner fut vite expédié pour Harry car il n'avait pas pris ses affaires de cours, il devait donc remonter dans son dortoir les récupérer avant le début de l'heure. Evitant le regard lourd d'Hermione, il se faufila donc hors de la Grande Salle. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, Harry fut soudain soufflé au détour d'un couloir et plaqué contre un mur pour la seconde fois en moins de deux jours. Et par la même personne. Draco avait toujours l'œil un peu enflé mais c'était moins flagrant que le soir précédent. Il était habillé aux couleurs de l'école mais comme à son habitude, la plupart des vêtements ne comptaient pas dans l'uniforme classique. Malfoy aimait opter pour des matières nobles. Draco lui fourra quelque chose dans la main :

« Bon Potter, je n'ai pas des années de mon temps à te consacrer donc voilà : c'est un parchemin à double entrée. Tu écris, je reçois. Pigé ? » lui dit le blond.

« Euh… Oui. Ça ressemble juste au journal intime de Jedusor, Malfoy. »

« Je m'en suis inspiré, triple buse. Tu veux parler avec moi oui ou non ? »

« Oui » souffla Harry.

Malfoy le regarda encore un instant de ses yeux orages. Qui avait bien pu le frapper ? Harry allait bientôt le savoir car il comptait bien mettre à contribution les deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie qui allaient suivre pour discuter avec lui via le parchemin ensorcelé. Leurs deux corps étaient assez proches car Malfoy l'avait poussé dans une aspérité du mur après l'avoir plaqué contre celui-ci. Harry comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on puisse les apercevoir ensemble. Harry continuait à se dire que Malfoy lui faisait décidément quelque chose car cette proximité lui faisait un peu perdre les pédales. Son corps s'emplissait d'une douce chaleur. Bon, il fallait l'avouer, Malfoy était beau garçon. Mais Mangemort. Oui, mais beau garçon quand même. Bon, la question pouvait être élucidée car de toute façon Harry n'était pas gay : il se contentait de remarquer quand quelqu'un était bien foutu, voilà tout.

« Bon, Potter, je te laisse ici, nous nous verrons en cours. Je pars devant, je ne veux pas arriver en même temps que toi là-bas, ça ferait désordre. Et toi non plus car le Survivant avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy, ça fait mauvais genre. »

« Je m'en fiche Draco que l'on nous voit ensemble. » asséna Harry, sûr de lui.

« Moi pas, et c'est Malfoy. » coupa le jeune héritier.

A ces mots, Draco tourna encore une fois les talons, laissant Harry perplexe. Le brun ne laissa pas passer les quelques minutes demandées par le blond car de toute façon, il avait encore ses affaires à aller chercher dans la tour Gryffondor. Il courut donc dans son dortoir et attrapa son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, une plume et du parchemin pour redescendre en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de cours de Binns.

Heureusement, à son arrivée, le dernier élève passait la porte. Il n'eut donc pas à se faire remarquer dès le premier cours en arrivant en retard. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà installés à un bureau et il dût se mettre seul derrière eux : ils lui firent un signe. C'était vraiment étrange de se retrouver toutes maisons confondues dans la salle de cours et les élèves se regardaient les uns les autres comme s'ils se découvraient. Certes, ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir des cours en commun, mais seulement quelque uns et se retrouver en Histoire de la Magie avec des Serdaigles, des Serpentards et des Poufsouffles en même temps, ce n'était pas commun. Binns, lui, ne parut absolument pas ému et comme à son habitude, il traversa le tableau pour s'installer à son bureau. Rapidement, après un bonjour de circonstance, il commença sa litanie et la classe tomba dans sa torpeur habituelle.

Harry décida que le moment était choisi pour engager une discussion avec Malfoy. Il sortit donc le parchemin ensorcelé de son sac. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit seul à cette table car Ron et Hermione l'aurait questionné sur la provenance de l'objet mais aussi lui aurait rappelé qu'il n'était jamais bon de communiquer sur un objet dont il connaissait pas le cerveau. Et comme il ne pouvait pas leur dire que c'était avec Draco qu'il parlait, la situation allait être compliquée. Bon. Harry prit sa plume et écrivit avec en bruit de fond le bourdonnement de la voix du professeur :

« Malfoy ? » écrivit-il. L'encre resta un moment sur le papier puis s'effaça, exactement comme Harry avait pu le voir sur le journal de Jedusor. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était qu'un bête moyen de communication, pas un Horcruxe. Et qu'Harry ne discutait pas avec le jeune Voldemort. Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Harry se dit que Malfoy ne devait pas avoir son parchemin avec ou que l'un des deux était détraqué car aucune réponse ne s'inscrivit sur le bout de papier.

« Oui Potter ? »

« Cool, ça fonctionne ! »

« Bien sûr Potter que ça fonctionne, c'est moi qui l'ai créé. »

« Toujours aussi humble… »

« Toujours. »

« Dis, Malfoy, pourquoi tu m'as envoyé une lettre cet été ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Potter, parce que je m'ennuyais. Mais maintenant que nous avons un peu discuté, je pourrai ajouter aussi que j'avais envie de te remercier pour ton intervention dans mon procès notamment, ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si je t'avais bousculé et donné cet article sans avoir discuté avec toi avant, tu m'aurais jeté un sort est-ce pas ? »

Harry fut étonné de lire ces remerciements. Malfoy semblait avoir appris qu'on ne remerciait pas quelqu'un en lui démettant l'épaule sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nette progression ! Harry reprit sa plume :

« Peut-être pour le sort Malfoy. Mais nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, c'est donc légitime de ma part. Pour le reste, comme je te l'ai déjà signifié, j'ai fait des choix cet été. »

« J'ai cru le comprendre. Mais j'avoue qu'ils m'ont étonné. Tu as pourtant toujours agi comme si le monde était séparé entre les gens bien et les Mangemorts. »

« Je ne crois pas ou plus que ce soit le cas. »

Malfoy, situé à quelques places d'Harry, se retourna alors quand il eut reçu ces mots. A chaque fois, les parchemins n'étaient pas immédiats et quelques minutes s'écoulaient entre l'écriture du message par l'un et la réception pour l'autre. Il regarda Harry quelques instants puis reprit sa plume.

« Tu mens, tu me méprises, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. »

« Non, Malfoy. Je pense que comme moi, tu n'as pas toujours eu le choix. Ce que tu as fait est abject. Mais j'ai envie de croire que tu étais coincé. »

« Et si je ne l'étais pas ? Et si j'avais tout fait par envie ? Par choix personnel ? Et si j'étais l'immonde connard que tu as toujours fréquenté ? »

« Je persiste à voir ce qu'il y a de bon en chacun. Et je me souviens d'un certain jour l'année dernière quand je t'ai trouvé dans les toilettes du second étage. Tu ne semblais pas si heureux de ton sort. »

« Le maître me donnait des missions qui n'étaient pas si aisées. J'ai parfois le droit de manquer de confiance en moi et tu m'as vu en mauvaise posture. Ou peut-être t'ai-je même manipulé…»

« Je ne te critique pas Malfoy et je persiste à croire que j'ai bien fais de te sauver du Feudeymon. Et je ne ferais pas non plus partie de ceux qui te frapperont au détour d'un couloir ou dans un wagon, par exemple. »

Quand Malfoy reçut ces dernières paroles, il sursautât à leur lecture. Harry vit ensuite ses épaules se crisper et d'un mouvement brusque, il fourra le parchemin dans son sac. Quel susceptible, pensa Harry. Bon, il n'avait pas été très intelligent en lui sous-entendant qu'il avait vu sa blessure mais il brûlait de savoir quel était l'abrutis ou quels étaient les faibles qui s'en étaient pris à un ancien Mangemort isolé et ce dès la journée de la rentrée.

La clocha sonna. Harry se précipita dehors, mais pas assez vite pour réussir à attraper Malfoy, dont il vit la cape disparaître au bout du couloir. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent et Hermione demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend à la fouine ? Une mouche l'a piquée ? »

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié,**

 **Bonne journée/soirée/nuit et merci à tous.**

 **R.**


	17. What a feeling

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai bien avancé ces derniers jours donc je vous poste ce chapitre ce soir.**

 **J'ai un beug dans les reviews, je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant, je reçois les mails mais ensuite je ne peux pas y répondre et les dernières reviews ne s'affichent pas. Etrange mais j'ai envoyé un mail au support. J'espère que ça va être réglé car j'aime bien vous répondre. Sinon, je le ferai avec les pseudos.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **R.**

Harry haussa les épaules, il n'était pas censé savoir pourquoi Malfoy était énervé après tout. Bon il devait bien avouer qu'il y était allé un peu fort… Mais bon, il n'était pas connu pour son tact et Draco était quelqu'un d'assez susceptible. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de réfléchir à l'attitude de Malfoy car le cours suivant était un cours de divination. Il s'y rendit donc avec Ron. Ayant rendez-vous dans le bas du château et non dans la haute tour nord, ils se doutèrent que la leçon leur serait délivrée par Firenze qui, sous sa forme mi- humaine ne pouvait pas gravir les escaliers sans beaucoup de difficultés.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle qui comme depuis le début de la prise de poste de Firenze avait pour décor un plafond semblable à celui de la Grande Salle. Mais celui-ci ne suivait pas les variations de météo comme le faisait son jumeau, il représentait un ciel étoilé nocturne et sans nuages. Au sol était étendus de grands tapis sur l'herbe fraîche et une douce bise secouait les cheveux des élèves. Déposant son sac dans un coin de la salle avec de nombreux autres, Harry ne prit qu'une plume et un parchemin avec lui puis se dirigea vers l'un des matelas et s'y allongea. Ron ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur celui d'à côté. Pour ce cours ci ils étaient en groupe commun avec les septièmes années et certains ne se génèrent pas pour dévisager le brun. Ces leçons mixtes promettaient, pensa alors Harry en détournant la tête, montrant son agacement.

Firenze, jusqu'alors discret, sortit du fond de la salle composé d'arbres et de buissons pour recréer une ambiance naturelle.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis heureux de vous voir dans mon cours de divination. C'est le nom que vous donnez, vous humains à cette noble pratique que nous appelons plus communément astrologie. Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à vous installer sur le dos et à regarder les astres avec moi afin de tenter d'observer les tendances célestes pour l'avenir. »

La suite du cours vit se succéder des noms de constellations et leurs inclinations selon les saisons. Harry aimait ce cours depuis qu'il était partiellement donné par le centaure car il le détendait. En regardant la voûte céleste il se sentait parfaitement détendu et la voix grave de Firenze était comme une poésie qui glissait sur son âme. Même si il n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu de toute la véracité de cette matière, il avouait que son expérience avec la prophétie délivrée par Trelawney à sa naissance lui avait prouvé que même si tout était faux, le fait que les humains prennent au sérieux les prédictions pouvait les rendre vraies. C'est l'importance que l'on donne à la chose qui la fait exister et Harry en avait fait les frais, ainsi que ses parents.

La fin du cours le laissa tout engourdi. Hermione lui avait donné rendez-vous ainsi que Ron à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Les deux amis s'y rendirent donc directement à la suite de la leçon et trouvèrent la jeune fille déjà attablée : le professeur d'Arithmancie les avait laissé quitter la salle un peu plus tôt. Elle leur dit que Malfoy, qui suivait la même option, avait semblé particulièrement énervé durant tout le cours.

« Il se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un ce sale Sang-Pur. » asséna Ron.

Harry, comme à son habitude resta silencieux. Mais il songea qu'il devrait faire attention à donner le change : son manque de verve envers le blond allait bientôt paraître suspect. Pour l'instant, ses amis ne semblaient pas y faire attention mais Hermione ne tarderait pas à le remarquer, il en était sûr.

L'après-midi leur laissait une heure de libre, qu'ils mirent à profit pour se changer afin d'aller au cours suivant : celui de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Harry avait tenté de recontacter Malfoy via le parchemin lorsqu'il était remonté dans son dortoir passer sa cape d'extérieur mais le bout de papier était resté désespérément silencieux. Il le laissa donc sur sa table de chevet car il n'aurait de toute façon pas l'occasion de discuter avec le blond entre deux animaux dangereux qu'Hagrid ne manquerait pas de leur présenter. A supposer que celui-ci lui réponde un jour bien sûr.

Le trio d'or se rendit donc près de la cabane du demi-géant pour assister au cours qui devait clôturer leur première journée de rentrée. Arrivés en avance, ils comptaient bien saluer Hagrid qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir en privé auparavant. En effet, l'homme se trouvait dans son jardin à citrouilles qu'il plantait toujours à cette époque et dont il prenait grand soin pour les utiliser le soir d'Halloween. En les voyant descendre le long du chemin, il stoppa son jardinage et se rinça les mains dans un bidon se trouvant contre sa cabane.

« Les jeunes ! J'attendais votre visite, mais vous avez repris mon cours ? »

« Bonjour Hagrid, dit Hermione. Oui, il était sur l'emploi du temps. Il semblerait que le professeur McGonagall pensa que nous avons raté trop de cours les deux dernières années… »

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort… » avoua le géant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry : ça va toi ? »

Harry hocha la tête et lui assura que tout allait bien. Hagrid ne sembla pas convaincu car il lui dit qu'il aimerait bien discuter avec lui à l'occasion et qu'il lui ferait passer un hibou avec une heure de rendez-vous dans la semaine si ça lui convenait. Harry était curieux de savoir ce que voulait lui dire Hagrid et il accepta tout en se disant que si Hagrid l'invitait sur une heure de repas, il devrait prendre soin de manger auparavant ou de demander à Ron ou à Hermione de lui garder quelque chose. Le géant avait le cœur sur la main mais cela ne suffisait pas pour faire de lui un bon cuisinier.

La classe commençait à arriver et Hagrid coupa court à la discussion, commençant à saluer chacun. Draco faisait partie de l'assemblée mais il s'était placé le plus loin possible d'Harry, caché derrière Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Toutefois, les deux jeunes gens l'ignoraient. Décidément, le fils Malfoy semblait faire cavalier seul. Harry essaya de croiser son regard mais Draco gardait les yeux obstinément fixés dans le lointain ou sur la lisière de la forêt interdite, Harry ne le savait pas vraiment.

Hagrid apporta alors de grandes cages renforcées par des grillages. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des insectes d'environ un centimètre de long au maximum, d'une couleur bleu saphir presque brillante. Ils volaient très rapidement dans le peu d'espace qui leur était alloué.

« Ce sont des Billywigs, dit Hagrid d'un ton docte. C'est un insecte originaire d'Australie. La vitesse à laquelle il vole le rend la plupart du temps invisible aux yeux des moldus comme des sorciers, mais je pense que la plupart d'entre vous peuvent l'apercevoir car ils sont ici plusieurs et ramassés dans une zone réduite. Ses ailes sont accrochées au sommet de sa tête comme vous pourrez l'observer et leur vitesse fait tourner la créature sur elle-même lorsqu'elle vole. L'extrémité inférieure de son corps est pourvue d'un dard long et fin. »

« Et ça pique ? » demanda Lavande.

« Alors, euh… Oui. La victime d'une piqûre de Billywig souffre de tournis puis d'un état de lévitation. De nombreux jeunes australiens ont essayé d'attraper cet insecte pour éprouver ces sensations, comme celle recherchée par les moldus dans la prise de psytéfiants.

« Stupéfiants, non Hagrid ? » C'était Hermione et quelques rires avaient retentis, probablement des nés-moldus.

« Euh oui, ça doit être ça. Cependant, si une personne se fait piquer trop souvent, elle peut flotter dans les airs pendant plusieurs jours de suite sans pouvoir redescendre et cet état de lévitation peut être permanent dans le cas d'une réaction allergique violente. »

C'est le moment que choisi Malfoy pour intervenir :

« Et on va tranquillement les manipuler c'est ça ? » dit-il de sa voix traînante.

« Oui, Mr Malfoy, on va 'tranquillement les manipuler'. Mais cette fois-ci vous vous contenterez de les observer et d'en faire un schéma précis. Je voudrais que vous étudiiez leur façon de se mouvoir, de se poser, leurs activités et leurs rapports avec leurs pairs. Au travail. »

S'en suivit une prise de poste rapide et efficace. Les élèves devaient être au nombre de quatre maximum par cage et Harry, Ron et Hermione accueillirent Ernie avec plaisir. Ils se mirent rapidement au travail. Les insectes étaient plutôt intéressants et les étudiants comptaient bien profiter du fait que pour une fois ils ne risquaient rien pour apprendre quelque chose. Les trois heures passèrent à la vitesse d'un Sombral au galop et quand Hagrid leur dit de ranger leurs parchemins, quelques élèves firent même un visage étonné. Le demi-géant leur donna comme devoir de terminer la légende de leur schéma pour le prochain cours et des murmures secouèrent le groupe : la masse de devoirs allait encore les écraser cette année.

Le soir tombait quand les huitièmes années remontèrent vers le château. Draco n'avait pas jeté un regard à Harry. C'était pire que de se prendre des insultes jugea le brun. Harry ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et décida d'essayer de fausser compagnie à ses deux amis pour attraper le jeune Malfoy avant qu'il ne rentre dans son dortoir. Il prétexta donc un livre à emprunter à la bibliothèque et se faufila dans les couloirs pour essayer de trouver Malfoy sur le chemin des cachots. Les autres années étaient aussi en train de terminer leur journée de cours et s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans les couloirs. Il allait devoir la jouer finement pour que personne ne le voit avec Draco. Bientôt, au détour d'un virage il aperçut la tignasse blonde de sa cible. Le temps qu'il le rattrape, il entendit des éclats de voix.

Se faisant discret, Harry s'arrêta à l'angle du mur.

« Alors Malfoy, on se promène dans le château en espérant retrouver un peu de dignité ? » disait une voix qui appartenait à un garçon de Serdaigle avec lequel Harry n'avait jamais eu de contact.

« Quoique je fasse, je pense que ma dignité sera toujours supérieure à la tienne à compter du fait que tu n'en as aucune. » répondit Draco faisant face au groupe.

« Si j'étais toi je me la jouerais discret, saloperie de Mangemort. »

C'était un autre qui avait lancé cette phrase et le groupe s'avançait dangereusement vers Draco qui avait sorti sa baguette.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne lancerais pas de sort, Malfoy car ça pourrait être mal interprété si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » reprit le premier.

Harry, n'en pouvant plus, s'avança alors dans le couloir. Il faisait une tête de moins que le groupe de sixièmes années mais la rage lui tenaillait les entrailles. Draco n'avait pas bougé, sa baguette toujours en main.

« Si j'étais vous, je dégagerais aussi vite fait en fait parce que je pourrai bien dire qu'avec vos couilles comme des grains de raisins vous avez agressé un individu ayant été relaxé par les procès de juillet dans les couloirs de l'école. »

Draco et le groupe se retournèrent surpris par la voix du Survivant. Harry toisait le gang avec haine et sa magie crépitait autour de lui.

« Cassez-vous. Vite. Avant que je perde patience. »

Impressionnés par sa puissance, les élèves prirent leurs jambes à leur coup non sans un regard de haine à Harry. Cette entrevue allait sans doute faire le tour de Poudlard. Bravo pour la discrétion. Draco, lui était calé contre le mur, un peu essoufflé. Harry s'approcha.

« Ça va ? »

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Barre toi Potter tu veux ? »

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« J'suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais l'œil en vrac hier ? Tu as ta réponse c'est bon. »

A ces mots, Draco quitta le couloir avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il remonta donc quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se rendre dans son dortoir et tenter de communiquer avec le blond par leurs parchemins, même si il se doutait que Malfoy n'allait pas lui répondre. Pourtant, en arrivant dans sa chambre, Harry vit un message sur le bout de papier :

« Merci. »

 **Et voilà pour ce soir ! Le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours.**

 **Merci de votre lecture et une review fait toujours plaisir**

 **See ya'**

 **R.**


	18. Fighting for survival

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que votre week-end se passe bien.**

 **Voilà un petit chapitre pour ce soir, bonne lecture à tous.**

 **R.**

Harry se posa sur son lit, étonné. Bon, Malfoy avait toujours de problèmes de communication de toute évidence. Ce « merci » écrit un peu tard mais bien réel en était encore une fois la preuve. Prenant sa plume, il décida qu'il fallait encourager Draco :

« J'en avais envie. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé hier et tu m'as ignoré toute la journée aujourd'hui ? »

Malfoy devait être lui aussi devant son parchemin car il répondit rapidement.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait moi-même. Mais ne crois pas que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre, Potter. Je suis juste fatigué parfois... par la stupidité des gens encore plus. »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, pourquoi m'as-tu ignoré ce matin ? » répéta Harry. Il aimait beaucoup l'écriture de Malfoy, chose qu'il avait déjà remarquée cet été. Elle était fine et penchée, au moins aussi soignée que le blond. De même, sa façon d'écrire lui ressemblait : il ne perdait pas sa verve lorsqu'il prenait une plume.

« Potter, tu manques sérieusement de tact. Hier soir, j'ai bien vu que tu m'observais (d'ailleurs, songe à être un peu plus discret à l'avenir !) et il m'a semblé te faire comprendre que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Et ce matin, à peine discutais-tu avec moi que tu me demandais insidieusement pourquoi j'avais un œil de la couleur d'une aubergine. »

« Euh… Bon, j'avoue j'ai peut-être manqué de bienséance, mais tu m'avais dit que tu étais seul dans ton compartiment dans le train alors comprends moi, je me suis demandé ce qui avait bien pu t'arriver. »

« Comme si ma vie pouvait t'intéresser Potter. »

« Oui, elle m'intéresse, Malfoy. »

Le bout de papier resta un moment silencieux puis des mots s'inscrivirent pour qu'Harry puisse lire un changement de sujet parfaitement maitrisé de la part de l'héritier blond :

« Je vais à la Grande Salle. Il est l'heure de sustenter le magnifique corps qui m'appartient car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il est l'heure de manger. »

« Très drôle Malfoy. »

Harry reposa le parchemin sur sa table de nuit et héla Ron pour lui dire qu'il était temps de rejoindre Hermione dans la Salle Commune pour descendre manger. Ils attendirent donc la jeune femme qui était en train de réviser ses runes dans sa chambre puis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le souper. Ron et Harry ne parvenaient pas à comprendre comment la jeune fille parvenait à travailler dès le premier jour de rentrée. D'ailleurs, Harry avait envie de questionner le roux sur sa relation avec leur amie. Si ils avaient été très proches cet été et à la sortie de la guerre, ils semblaient un peu plus gênés devant leur relation désormais. Harry ne les avait pas vu échanger de gestes tendres depuis leur arrivée à vrai dire. Peut-être étaient-ils discrets mais Harry savait que Ron n'était pas du genre à vivre caché, la preuve avec Lavande quelques années auparavant. Hermione était plus réservée mais cet été elle n'hésitait pas à montrer son affection pour son petit ami. Il fallait qu'il demande aux deux intéressés.

En rentrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry fut surpris de voir tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Le groupe de Serdaigle qui avait agressé Draco était en train de raconter une histoire qui semblait somme toute passionnante et dont Harry pressentait savoir le contenu : il ne pensait pas que l'histoire allait si vite se répandre mais il sous-estimait la capacité des élèves à discuter entre eux de toute évidence. Un certain nombre d'élèves de différentes maisons étaient accrochés à leurs lèvres. Instinctivement, Harry chercha des yeux Draco : il était assis à sa table habituelle et faisait comme si rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Ron.

« Rien, rien… » répondit Harry. Mais à ces mots, il s'avança vers le groupe, laissant ses deux amis un peu pantois.

« Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? » coupa le brun.

« Ah, Potter, je ne savais pas que tu continuais de parler aux gens n'ayant pas une marque sur l'avant-bras droit… » lui lança un gryffondor de cinquième année, mesquin.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Hermione, intriguée.

Harry ne se laissa pas le temps de répondre, il marcha à grand pas vers le gryffondor et lui décrocha un poing de toute la force de son avant-bras. L'autre surpris mais pas choqué, répondit aussitôt par la même politesse. L'assistance retenait son souffle quand Harry peinait, lui, à reprendre contenance. Il fallait qu'il se calme immédiatement sinon il allait écoper une retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa magie crépitait autour de lui, répandant une atmosphère de tension dans la grande pièce. Les murmures allaient bon train autour de lui et la voix d'Hermione rendue perçante par le stress n'arrivait pas à démonter sa carapace. Soudain un mouvement dans la foule attira son attention. Quelqu'un essayait de se faire une place pour avancer jusqu'à lui. Ron ou Hermione probablement. Mais ce n'était pas eux. C'était Malfoy qui avait daigné s'approcher quand la bagarre avait éclaté.

« Peut-être que les Mangemorts valent mieux que vous et c'est ce pourquoi Potter leur parle, quand on y réfléchit bien. » tenta alors la voix de Draco. « Le fait que vous ayez un QI d'huitre semble par contre vous échapper. »

« Malfoy, ferme-là… » murmura Harry.

« Si je suis revenu ici, ce n'est pas pour vous, car je savais que j'allais subir votre haine et votre mépris. J'ai essayé de me faire discret mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas assez pour vous. Mon procès a déjà eu lieu mais vous pensez que vous êtes plus à même de donner la justice ? Grand bien vous fasse. »

« Malfoy, s'il te plait… » supplia Harry.

« L'erreur est humaine mais vous devez probablement être au-dessus de tout et exempts de toute salissure. Toi, Seamus, n'as-tu pas dit à Potter qu'il n'était qu'un menteur ? Toi, Lexam tu n'as pas quitté le château aux vacances de Noël car tu n'avais pas confiance en l'Ordre du Phénix ? Toi Flakerth ne disait-tu pas que les idées de Voldemort n'étaient pas totalement irrecevables ? » La voix de Malfoy prenait de l'assurance. « Je ne me justifierai jamais devant vous car vous n'êtes rien pour moi. J'espère que je me suis fait comprendre. Il doit y avoir dans cette assemblée qu'une poignée de personnes qui auront subit ce que j'ai enduré alors vos attaques au détour des couloirs, je les apprécie presque comme des caresses rédemptrices… J'ai même l'impression que ça vous permet de vous libérer de vos basses pensées mais je ne suis pas votre poupée vaudou pour transcender la guerre. »

L'assemblée était coite. Harry, lui était étonné que Malfoy soit aussi sûr de lui alors qu'au fond, il le savait il se sentait écrasé par son passé. Comme lui. Une partie des professeurs étaient arrivés mais ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer avant qu'une autre voix retentisse, amplifiée dans le hall :

« Mr Malfoy, faites-moi le plaisir de rejoindre votre table. Il en va de même pour tous les autres. Cette école n'est pas un lieu d'affrontement idéologique. »

C'était celle de McGonagall. Mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et releva sa manche, dévoilant le tatouage noir bien connu :

« Je ne suis plus un Mangemort, et si cette marque vous fait peur, elle ne régit plus ma vie. Je me réserve le droit de la mener comme je le souhaite et mon retour ici n'est pas négociable. » termina Draco avant de redescendre son pull.

« Et Potter ? Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi la rumeur court qu'il t'a défendu sale Mangemort ? » lança un Poufsouffle.

« Demandez-en lui les raisons. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas à me justifier. » A ces mots, Malfoy fit volte-face et quitta la Grande Salle après une dernière œillade de glace envers l'attroupement. Tous les regards virèrent donc sur le Survivant, dont la mâchoire était salement amochée.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous non plus. Mes choix sont mes choix. Mais si je recroise l'un de vous en train de martyriser qui que ce soit, croyez-moi, je ne me contenterai pas de vous faire fuir, je vous le ferais payer. La justice n'a pas à être donnée au détour d'un couloir. » trancha Harry.

Ron et Hermione étaient dans leurs petits souliers quand ils s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor. Le groupe avait été séparé sous la menace d'une retenue commune capable de s'étaler jusqu'à Halloween, ce qui avait calmé quelques ardeurs. Harry fulminait. Ses amis sentaient qu'il leur avait caché des choses et leur humeur n'était pas meilleure. Ce soir n'était pas le bon moment mais il leur avait rapidement glissé que certaines choses avaient changé sans leur dire qu'il était désormais bien plus proche de Malofy qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il leur avait simplement lâché qu'il avait surpris un groupe de Serdaigles prêts à le violenter en remontant à la tour Gryffondor et qu'il été intervenu, sans plus. Cela avait pour l'instant suffit mais Hermione commençait à le regarder de manière suspicieuse. Harry devrait très bientôt lui parler de Draco sinon elle allait faire sa propre enquête et ce n'était pas du goût du griffon.

Mais Hermione et Ron avaient surtout envie de discuter avec lui de sa nouvelle vision des choses : cet incartade avec d'autres élèves leur avait montré qu'Harry avait encore avancé dans sa réflexion sur sa position d'après-guerre. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment intrigués par son attitude pour avoir défendu Malfoy car Harry restait quelqu'un ayant le cœur sur la main qui ne supportait pas l'injustice. Si effectivement il était tombé sur ce groupe de Serdaigle en remontant à la Salle Commune en train de malmener Malfoy, il était plutôt naturel qu'il soit intervenu, car son ennemi ou non il aurait fait de même pour n'importe quel autre élève en danger. Et depuis la fin de la guerre, ce trait de caractère s'était exacerbé.

En partant au Square, il avait même continué dans cette voie en plaidant en la faveur d'un certain nombre d'accusés que l'Ordre considérait comme plus que tendancieux. Ron ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation mais n'osait pas en discuter avec Harry car le brun se sentait systématiquement agressé quand ils en arrivaient à discuter de sa vision de l'après-guerre. Harry avait jusque-là toujours affirmé sa position en faveur de l'Ordre du Phénix et en complète défaveur envers ceux qui colportaient des valeurs négatives telles que le Sang-Pur, les lignées ou le pouvoir de l'argent. Certes, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui tuait ou violentait par plaisir mais il avait jusque-là toujours été très franc dans ses avis : un mage noir avait tué ses parents et lui avait retiré toute possibilité d'avoir jamais une famille heureuse et accomplie. Il avait donc parfois de la difficulté à comprendre l'influence du passé ou de l'expérience devant certaines attitudes : l'adhésion à une politique violente et ségrégationniste était pour lui une hérésie. Mais aujourd'hui, et ce depuis quelques mois, Harry était plus fuyant, comme s'il avait intégré l'idée de nuance. Même si à vrai dire, Harry était toujours surprenant : il avait sauvé Malfoy du Feudeymon par exemple malgré leur inimitié.

Finalement, peut-être n'avait-il auparavant jamais rencontré de telles situations, ou du moins poussées à l'extrême. Harry avait toujours choisi la Lumière parce que c'était sa destinée et c'était seulement maintenant à la fin de la guerre que sous les masques des Mangemorts, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait des véritables humains, des personnes faites de chair et d'os. Hermione savait que chez les moldus, l'une des guerres, appelée la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, avait vu de nombreux meurtres et humiliations perpétrées à sa fin, malgré les tentatives de autorités de limiter la fureur populaire. Harry semblait dans cet état d'esprit : choqué de l'attitude des autorités, du peuple qui voudraient supprimer toute trace honteuse laissée par les sbires de Voldemort et lui-même. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter la violence, il préférait pardonner pour oublier. Pour oublier ou repartir en avant, c'était difficile à interpréter. Mais il semblait comprendre que tout ne pouvait pas s'oublier en punissant systématiquement. Hermione sentait qu'elle devrait en parler avec lui mais ce sujet était sensible même pour elle et elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

Harry, lui mangeait en silence. Il triait son assiette et dit bientôt à ses deux amis qu'il avait envie de remonter dans le dortoir. Ils opinèrent en silence, lui demandant s'il souhaitait qu'ils l'accompagnent. Il refusa et quitta la Grande Salle, l'air triste. Hermione eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais elle sentit que ce n'était pas le moment. Harry monta directement à son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait voulu des bras pour le consoler ce soir. Des bras pour se blottir. Mais personne n'était là et il ne voulait pas de la pitié de ses amis. Il s'installa donc sous ses couvertures et pensa que Malfoy lui aussi devait parfois ressentir cette peine, cette sensation d'isolement.

 **Et voilà, un chapitre pas forcément joyeux mais Harry est en difficulté, il ressent le besoin de se livrer et a beaucoup de choses sur le cœur.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt et merci de votre soutien.**

 **PS- je peux de nouveau répondre aux reviews, ce que j'ai fait normalement pour tout le monde. Si non, envoyez moi un message que je vous réponde.**

 **R.**


	19. No escape from reality

**Bonjour à tous, un nouveau chapitre ce soir, désolée je n'ai pas publié ce w-e mais j'étais trop occupée dans la vie perso pour corriger ce chapitre en bonne et dûe forme.**

 **Merci de tous vos encouragements, j'ai des reviewers fidèles que je remercie et certains qui se dévoilent de temps en temps, vous êtes tous bienvenus !**

Le lendemain matin, Harry était toujours sur les nerfs. Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir affronter la Grande Salle et hésita même à demander à Ron de lui rapporter quelque chose à manger en remontant. Il avait très mal dormi et cette sensation d'isolement persistante n'avait pas été pour l'aider. Il savait qu'il pourrait y mettre fin s'il le voulait : de nombreux regards étaient portés sur lui depuis son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt et il était évident que quelques soupirant( e)s n'allaient pas hésiter à se déclarer. Depuis toujours, l'effet « Sauveur » était avéré et son changement général en matière de prestance et d'attention à propos de sa personne n'était pas passé inaperçu. Harry avait en effet pris la même habitude que sa Némésis, c'est-à-dire substituer la plupart des pièces de l'uniforme de l'école par les mêmes d'une qualité bien supérieure. Il ne variait pas tellement les tons car il restait dans le classique afin de correspondre au canon de l'école mais jouait avec les matières, les superpositions et les par-dessus.

Poudlard, collège à l'anglaise, imposait le port de l'uniforme mais tolérait que celui-ci soit adapté par l'élève, ce qu'avaient toujours fait la plupart des jeunes aisés, refusant de porter des chemises informes coupées à la truelle. En changer les chemises en coton pour d'autres sur-mesure était donc assez courant, notamment chez ceux accordant une certaine importance à leur apparence. Harry, auparavant considérait que s'apprêter était une chose totalement futile, réservée aux gens aimant se mettre en avant et se faire remarquer. Et comme il était déjà constamment sur le devant de la scène, il avait opté pour le genre d'habit informe qui à coup sûr, masque tout corps humain mieux qu'un plaid Ecossais ceinturé sous les aisselles. Bon, son enfance de l'avait pas aidé à apprécier les habits de bonne qualité et de bonne facture car il avait enchainé les déboires vestimentaires en servant de seconde main aux vêtements de Dudley. Mais il savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un savait se vêtir : il avait toujours trouvé que Draco, pour ne pas le citer, était bien mis par exemple. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on s'habille chichement que l'on est pas capable de voir la patte d'un expert.

D'ailleurs, c'est notamment en pensant à la prestance que dégageait Malfoy, qui, aidé bien sûr de son charisme magnétique avait toujours l'air tiré à quatre épingle qu'Harry avait eu envie de passer la garde-robe qu'il avait trouvée dans le manoir Black. Il était de toute façon obligé d'admettre qu'un vêtement ne faisait pas tout, mais pouvait l'y aider. De plus, il n'avait plus envie qu'on le prenne pour un ado retardé. Un costume, un cachemire ou encore une chemise étaient parfois des aides précieuses pour s'imposer en tant qu'homme dans la société, même si le brun n'aurait pas vu l'intérêt lui-même d'en passer par-là avant d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Harry se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain qu'il avait rejoint pour une bonne douche et était en effet assez convaincu : il n'était pas devenu une pointure de la mode mais il avait appris à se mettre en valeur. Il avait enfilé un pull gris clair par-dessus une chemise perlée presque blanche, un pantalon à pince noir et sa cravate de gryffondor. Il laissa sa cape sur son lit, le temps de cette mi-septembre encore doux lui laissant un dernier répit avant le froid d'hiver. Ron l'attendait impatiemment, le moment du petit-déjeuner étant sacré pour lui : il n'avait pas enterré la hache de guerre toutefois et n'adressa pas la parole à Harry.

Hermione elle aussi patientait et leur emboîta le pas dès leur passage, tout en soufflant au brun :

« Faut qu'on parle Harry… »

« S'tu veux » lui répondit-il.

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle en ignorant superbement tout le monde. S'il fallait être infect, il allait s'essayer à ce sport, lui qui avait toujours tendu la main à tout le monde était maintenant beaucoup plus méfiant. Mais finalement, les regards embués du matin l'emportaient sur l'altercation de la soirée précédente et Harry se rendit en cours non sans avoir jeté un regard à Malfoy assis à sa place habituelle. Il n'avait pas de cours commun avec lui ce matin-là et le jeune Serpentard semblait assez abattu au petit-déjeuner. Lui par contre subissait de nombreux regards insistants mais son mépris légendaire était complètement imperméable. Enfin, pour qui pensait que le blond était insensible.

En effet, en rentrant le soir précédent, Draco s'était effondré sur son lit. Les Gryffons avaient vu juste en début d'année : les Serpentard avaient chacun une chambre. Et heureusement car il avait senti les larmes affleurer tout contre ses cils. Des larmes brûlantes et amères qui pressaient pour passer la digue que ses yeux formaient. Draco ne voulait pas pleurer, ce serait leur donner raison, leur donner une force. Mais la solitude lui pesait tellement. Le fils Malfoy n'avait jamais su se faire de vrais amis. Toute sa vie, il avait calculé, géré, mis en rapport les choses pour être sûr de lui : il avait joué aux échecs avec sa vie et avec ses proches. Et finalement, il en avait oublié les contacts humains. Une fois, il avait comparé sa situation à celle de Sirius : né de Sang-Pur, élevé dans le culte des familles magiques et bien pourvu en termes financiers. Finalement, si son cousin avait su faire les bons choix c'est qu'il s'était ouvert aux autres contrairement à lui, en plus d'un caractère très affirmé, voire rebelle. Draco avait toujours considéré le contact et l'ouverture à ses semblables comme autant d'armes potentiels qu'il allait leur donner pour ensuite mieux le mettre à genoux. Ainsi, il s'était instinctivement méfié de tout le monde, aidé par son père qui lui envoyait régulièrement des courriers afin de l'utiliser pour sonder un certain nombre des partisans du Lord. Comment alors envisager créer une base saine de relation quand tant de choses allaient rester dans l'ombre. Par honneur souvent, Draco avait donc repoussé un certain nombre de personnes, notamment Théo et Blaise qui avaient senti en lui un autre potentiel que celui d'envoyé de l'ombre. Mais Draco avait toujours voulu garder une distance. S'il avait mimé l'amitié sincère (et elle l'était sur quelques points), il n'avait jamais pu se livrer à qui que ce soit entièrement.

Aujourd'hui, le coche était passé. Théo et Blaise ne lui parlaient plus vraiment et c'était compréhensible : trop de temps passer à essayer d'approcher un animal effarouché fini par lasser même le plus amoureux des bêtes. Draco ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais sa nouvelle relation avec Potter le grisait. Il avait l'impression de partager quelque chose de spécial en plus de leur inimitié. Et ça, quoiqu'il le dise, il y tenait. Quand il y réfléchissait, il n'aurait même pas supporté qu'Harry se trouve un autre ennemi dans l'école. Cet affrontement était pour lui important, car dès lors que son père l'eut puni pour avoir raté son rapprochement vers le Survivant à 11 ans, il avait pu choisir sa façon de voir Potter. Et il avait choisi la haine, la jalousie. Et réciproquement. Et ça l'avait porté car même dans les moments les plus difficiles, même quand il avait eu l'impression que son âme et son destin lui échappait, Draco ressentait toujours ce frisson d'excitation quand il croisait Harry dans les couloirs. Devant lui, il n'avait jamais voulu faillir, lui montrer que même si le brun se penchait au-dessus de sa tombe, il pourrait lui proposer d'aller se faire voir, le tout enrobé dans un soupçon d'aristocratie malfoyienne.

Les choses avaient changé. Harry était à la fois différent et… égal à lui-même. On dit qu'il faut connaitre ses ennemis aussi bien voir mieux que ses amis. Draco connaissait Harry. Et il savait que la guerre l'avait profondément fait muter. Il avait l'impression qu'en se rendant compte qu'il avait porté en lui plus de magie noire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous, Harry avait créé un parallèle vers lui, Draco. Il s'était vu comme dans un miroir. Et c'est pour ça que Draco n'avait pas hésité à le contacter : ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

Après ses pleurs contenus, Draco avait eu envie d'une présence. Pas sexuelle, non juste… de l'amour. Il avait jeté un œil à son parchemin, posé à côté de son lit et avait finalement réfréné ses envies. Potter allait le trouver ridicule. Ça, c'était sans savoir qu'Harry pensait la même chose à l'opposé du château. Il s'était donc endormi tout habillé sur son lit et c'était réveillé d'humeur morose.

Ce matin, Harry l'avait bien regardé dans la Grande Salle mais ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble aujourd'hui. Il semblait avoir lui aussi eu une nuit courte mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire honneur à son nouveau style vestimentaire qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Draco : un mec possédant la fortune des Potter et des Black devait immédiatement cesser de s'habiller comme si il allait jouer au foot sur un terrain boueux tous les jours. Il ne savait pas si Harry était homosexuel mais pour lui, c'était chose assurée : le cul de Potter dans son jean lui faisait bien trop d'effet pour qu'il puisse envisager le contraire. De nombreux élèves n'étaient d'ailleurs pas contre un petit tour dans le lit de Potter mais il était de notoriété publique que depuis la belette, personne n'avait pu approcher ne serait-ce que la bouche du Survivant. Bah, cette année serait bien propice à quelques festivités et Draco était sûr qu'Harry pourrait épancher ses besoins physiques ou sentimentaux.

Quant à lui, Mangemort et gay, ça faisait beaucoup d'équation pour envisager trouver quelqu'un. De toute façon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Survivre cette année à Poudlard, redorer le blason à sa famille et envisager une carrière magique digne de ce nom était un job à plein temps. Pas le loisir de s'engager dans une relation à corps perdu : Draco n'avait encore une fois pas vraiment le choix, s'il voulait s'en sortir il allait devoir faire des sacrifices. Bon, pas d'amour ne voulait pas dire pas de sexe par contre. L'un et l'autre n'étaient pas incompatibles mais pouvaient aussi être séparés si besoin était. Et c'était le cas.

Toute la matinée, Harry eut envie d'utiliser le parchemin pour écrire à Draco mais il ne sut quoi lui dire. « Désolé ? » ou « Je suis là ? », non c'était d'un ridicule. Mieux valait lui parler au calme ce soir. Surtout que Ron commençait à regarder le morceau de papier de manière étrange car Harry ne faisait que de le rentrer dans son sac pour ensuite le ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Draco lui avait assuré que personne ne pouvait voir ce qui s'y inscrivait mais une Hermione pourrait assurément passer au travers des sorts de protection. Non pas que Draco soit un mauvais sorcier, au contraire, il était très bon car pour réparer les deux armoires à disparaître, il ne fallait décidément pas être un cracmol mais il avait sûrement apposé des sorts classiques dans le simple but de cacher visuellement la discussion. Mais peut être le sous-estimait-il. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable, ou plutôt le Revelio d'une Hermione furieuse.

La journée passa calmement et au moment de faire leurs devoirs, Hermione prit Harry à part. Ron n'était pas de cet avis car il leur jeta un regard noir :

« Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Docilement, le jeune homme se leva et la suivi dans une salle vide en bas de la tour gryffondor. La jeune femme s'assit sur une table et l'invita à la rejoindre. Hermione avait bien grandi, elle était vraiment jolie en cette fin de journée de septembre, le soleil rasant pénétrant dans la salle de classe et illuminant ses traits.

« Merci d'être venu 'Ry. »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours clair avec toi, enfin, avec vous donc je comprends que tu puisses avoir envie de me parler » lui sourit Harry.

« Je voulais te parler d'hier mais aussi de cet été en fait… Et de quelques petites choses que j'ai remarquées. »

Mon dieu, pensa Harry, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien vu pour Malfoy. Le brun, égoïstement, même si il savait qu'il pouvait en parler à son amie, n'avait pas envie de partager sa relation avec le blond pour l'instant.

 **Et voilà ! Nous nous reverrons en milieu de semaine, voir demain si le cœur m'en dis car je vous laisse sur un sentiment d'inachevé je pense. -)**


	20. Make the rules then break'em all

**Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà, encore un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Pas grand-chose de nouveau à vous dire alors je vous laisse avec la lecture, qui je pense est le but de votre venue ici et non mes déblatérations inutiles.**

 **Merci de passer par ici.**

 **R.**

« Je voulais te parler d'hier mais aussi de cet été en fait… Et de quelques petites choses que j'ai remarquées. »

Mon dieu, pensa Harry, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien vu pour Malfoy. Le brun, égoïstement, même si il savait qu'il pouvait en parler à son amie, n'avait pas envie de partager sa relation avec le blond pour l'instant.

« Pour hier Herm', je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à ajouter... Oui, c'est vrai cette histoire qui semble tirée d'un roman fantastique. J'ai bel et bien défendu Malfoy dans un couloir du 3ième étage… Mais tu n'aurais pas fait pareil ? Il a déjà été jugé non ? »

« Harry, je… euh… peut-être. Je te reconnais bien dans ton geste même si ça reste Malfoy. Toutefois, j'avoue qu'une personne censée ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Ces serdaigles sont fous… »

« Si seulement ce n'était qu'eux… »

« Oui, enfin, cette fois-ci c'était eux d'accord ? Tu n'as pas de preuve que leur harem qui était là dans la Grande Salle le soir aurait agi de la même façon donc ne te mets pas l'école à dos pour ça. » trancha Hermione.

« Mouais, permet-moi d'en douter. Tu as vu leur regard sur moi ou sur Malfoy depuis notre arrivée ? Une vraie bande de chacals qui attendent leur pitance. » Harry avait une voix amère, presque de dédain.

« Justement Harry. Tu sais quoi ? Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que quand Malfoy est arrivé et a débité son discours, c'est toi que j'ai retrouvé. La haine des autres, le sentiment de rejet. C'est toi depuis le début de cet été, l'adhésion à Voldemort en moins et la peine au moins aussi forte. »

Harry resta coit quelques instants. Hermione avait un peu monté le ton mais c'était aussi pour qu'Harry stoppe ses déblatérations sur la mauvaise graine qu'il avait eu le malheur de surprendre en train de faire justice eux-mêmes.

« Moi aussi je suis dégoûté. Comme Malfoy oui… J'ai l'impression que la guerre a éveillé plus de haine que d'amour. Voldemort, tu sais… parfois j'ai l'impression que c'était ce qui nous unissait : le peuple avait un destin commun, celui de se débarrasser de lui… et quand ça a été fait, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, on veut maintenant passer au-dessus des lois pour se purger. Mais merde ! On ne peut pas tout oublier ! Je ne pourrais JAMAIS oublier Herm' et ce n'est pas tuer des partisans par milliers qui va faire revenir les morts d'outre-tombe… Nos mains, au contraire, seront encore plus sales, encore plus abjectes. Qui sommes-nous pour faire aux autres ce que nous avons toujours répudié ?» murmura Harry. « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul et aussi jugé que maintenant. On me juge sur mes amis, sur mes décisions personnelles comme celle de rompre avec Ginny, sur mes opinions par rapport aux procès. On voudrait me faire rentrer dans un carcan mais Hermione, j'en peux plus ! » Le ton montait mais la jeune fille n'était pas effrayée, au contraire, elle semblait heureuse qu'Harry s'exprime un peu devant elle. « Je veux enfin vivre ma vie comme je l'entend. Et oui, sur ce point je rejoins Malfoy, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. J'ai consacré ma vie aux autres depuis que je suis rentré dans le monde sorcier. Tu sais, Rogue disait que j'avais été élevé comme un porc que l'on va conduire à l'abattoir et bien parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est ça ! Si j'avais été mort cette nuit-là, les choses auraient été plus simples et tout le monde aurait pu punir les partisans de Voldemort dans une liesse populaire pour se souder encore plus ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Je ne veux plus en être c'est tout… »

« Harry, je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies dit tout ça. Tu sais, je peux comprendre ton avis. Je ne suis pas aussi clémente que toi mais… » Elle vit le regard d'Harry s'assombrir et elle se tut, laissant Harry reprendre la parole.

« Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais le mal qu'on fait les partisans de Voldemort. Ils ont tué indirectement mes parents, torturé mes amis, m'ont capturé maintes et maintes fois et vous ont tous menacés uns par uns. Mais il n'empêche que si certains méritent de rester enfermés toute leur vie, d'autres ont peut-être encore des choses à prouver et à vivre. Je ne veux pas la peine de mort Hermione, j'ai vu assez de sang et de douleur pour laisser ceux qui ont encore la possibilité d'avancer entre des murs ou pire, les tuer, histoire de ressembler encore plus à leur ancien maître. Le monde doit se réinventer et pour cela, on ne peut simplement tuer tous ceux qui étaient du mauvais côté… C'est… étrange. Je le conçois. Mais c'est ce que je ressens. »

Hermione était sidérée. Quand elle avait demandé à Harry de lui parler en privé, elle s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme évite ses questions et élude le reste. Mais au contraire, il semblait assumer son point de vue et avait même, dans sa fougue, partagé un grand nombre d'informations et d'états d'âmes avec elle. Elle descendit de la table sur laquelle elle était assise et s'avança vers lui.

« Harry… merci de m'avoir parlé de tout ça. Je comprends mieux ta vision des choses et même si certaines idées me gênent, je peux le comprendre. Je n'ai pas vécu la guerre comme toi Harry. Même si j'étais là, je n'étais pas en face de Voldemort… Harry, tu as fait preuve d'une grandeur d'âme inégalée l'année dernière, et si il y a une chose que je te dois, après ma vie pour nous avoir tous sauvés, c'est le respect. Donc je respecte ton choix. Il n'est pas facile car il reste contre l'opinion publique mais sache que je te soutiendrai dans la mesure de mes propres choix. »

Harry était très ému. Il aurait voulu que Ron soit là et il demanda à la jeune fille de lui traiter en grande partie de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Hermione lui dit que Ron était évidemment beaucoup plus enclin que lui à punir les Mangemorts pour l'exemple, quoi qu'ils aient fait et qui ils soient. Mais il n'était pas sot et elle comptait bien lui faire entendre raison.

« Au fait, j'espère que tu ne seras pas choqué par ce que je veux te dire mais… » Hermione hésita « Tu devrais entrer en contact avec Malfoy. Je pense que vous pourriez… discuter. Hier il m'a fait forte impression et quand je fermais les yeux, j'ai cru quelques fois t'entendre ! »

« Hermione, je le défends parce qu'il se fait tabasser mais c'est loin d'être mon meilleur ami. » trancha Harry. « Paix pour les anciens partisans ne veut pas dire pacte de sang avec mon ennemi juré ! »

« Non… C'est dommage. Je pense que vous auriez des choses à partager. Nous avons beaucoup de cours en commun cette année, ce serait plus facile d'essayer de te rapprocher un peu de lui. Au moins pour comprendre ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un à adhérer à de telles idées immondes. »

« C'est vrai sur ce point, mais Malfoy et moi, je pense que l'on est sur un point de non-retour. 7 ans de haine, c'est trop pour oublier je crois bien, on est presque un vieux couple de titans mais dans le sens de la colère et non de l'amour… »

Hermione hocha la tête, pensive. Elle toucha l'épaule de son ami en signe de réconfort et tous deux remontèrent dans leur dortoir. Ron les attendait impatiemment et il prit Hermione à part pour savoir ce qui avait été dit entre les deux meilleurs amis. Harry lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait en discuter avec Ron et il les laissa donc débattre. Fatigué, il décida se de reposer un peu avant d'aller souper dans ma Grande Salle. S'allongeant sur son lit il soupira d'aise, parler avec Hermione lui avait permis de se libérer un peu. Il n'avait plus envie de se mettre de barrières, c'était vrai. Par contre, son avis sur Malfoy l'avait étonné. Première chose, elle n'avait encore rien remarqué entre les deux garçons, ou mimait très bien l'innocence. Deuxièmement : elle lui conseillait de se rapprocher de lui. Hermione était quelqu'un de droit et d'intègre et il appréciait que comme lui, elle considérait Draco comme un être humain.

Bon quitte à vivre comme il l'entendait, Harry décida qu'effectivement, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Malfoy. Il se pencha donc en travers de son lit et attrapa le parchemin rangé dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

« Malfoy ? »

Comme d'habitude, l'encre resta quelques instants sur le papier avant de se fondre dans celui-ci.

« Potter. »

« Je… Je voulais te demander comment ça allait. »

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter. »

« Je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi. Juste de l'intérêt. C'est trop déjà ? » inscrivit Harry.

« Ecoute, je vais aussi bien que le lendemain d'une soirée où toute l'école a appris qu'encore une fois j'avais été sauvé in-extremis par Saint Potty., pourfendeur de la vérité. »

« Tu aurais pu te défendre seul Malfoy, je suis juste passé par là et mon amour pour la justice n'a pas résisté à s'exprimer. »

« Tu sais très bien que non. Si un seul sort offensif provenant de ma baguette est détecté par le Ministère à l'intérieur de cette école je suis renvoyé. »

« QUOI ? »

« Tu croyais quoi Potter ? Que le ministère laisse me promener comme un gentil toutou qui s'était juste une fois égaré et qu'il a fallu remettre aux ordres ? »

« Non, je me doutais bien qu'il devait avoir la main sur toi sur certaines choses type interdit de sortir de l'école ou quelque chose de ce goût là mais pas un contrôle de ta baguette magique quand même. »

« Hé bien si. »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ce discours. Il était vraiment déçu d'apprendre que Malfoy, en plus d'être lié magiquement à l'école (exit les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, aux vacances…) l'était comme un sorcier de premier cycle au Ministère. D'un côté c'était légitime, de l'autre c'était… comme si le ministère avait relâché Draco avec mauvaise grâce et voulait lui montrer qu'il était partout derrière lui, à le guetter.

« Tu veux que j'essaie d'en parler au Ministre ? Je veux dire, tous tes sorts sont enregistrés ? »

« NON. Potter, tu ne fais rien de tout cela, le ministère va penser en plus de ça que je me plains à Leur Sauveur. Et oui, tous mes sorts sont enregistrés. Même si je m'amuse avec mon corps dans une salle sombre et utilise un quelconque maléfice magique pour… lubrifier par exemple, Shackelbot sait que je suis en train de m'envoyer en l'air. »

Harry rougit violemment à cette dernière phrase. Il réfléchit un moment à la réponse puis écrivit :

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton partenaire de le faire… »

« Pas faux Potter, j'y penserai quand nous serons dans l'action. »

Harry piqua de nouveau un fard. Mais attends, Malfoy ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait rêvé de lui quand même ? Il opta donc pour une réponse toute faite :

« Dans tes rêves les plus fous Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce que tu es en manque que je dois être ton souffre-douleur. Je descends à la Grande Salle, tâche de réfréner tes pulsions en me voyant car cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas des Serdaigles qui risque d'abîmer ton joli minois mais mon poing. »

« Joli minois, Potter, joli minois… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quel con ce serpent. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser que discuter avec Draco était plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Certes, il était pédant et insupportable mais il avait quelques bons mots, il fallait l'avouer. Et puis ça le changeait : une nouvelle relation se créait entre lui et le Serpentard. Certes, ils étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde mais Malfoy avait toujours eu ce petit quelque chose d'intéressant. Non, Harry devait le dire, s'il l'avait sauvé dans la Salle Sur Demande, c'est bien que quelque part il croyait voir sous le masque quelqu'un d'un peu plus intéressant qu'un fils à papa bien né et Mangemort par-dessus le marché.

Harry se leva et rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la Salle Commune. Ron semblait perturbé. Le jeune roux demanda à Harry ne pas lui parler de sa vision de la guerre pour l'instant car ce que lui avait rapporté Hermione le gênait au plus haut point. Il avoua au brun ne pas comprendre son point de vue et espérait qu'il change. Dans l'attente, il préférait éviter le sujet. Bon, se dit Harry, un mal pour un bien mais il trouvait cela dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas en parler. Mais Ron semblait buté et avait déjà fait un effort en lui disant un peu le fond de se pensée.

Le repas, calme, permit à Harry de se remplir l'estomac. Il croisa quelques fois le regard du Serpentard mais celui-ci semblait affairé à lire un livre de la taille des pavés qu'Hermione avait l'habitude de transporter partout au risque de se briser la colonne. Heureusement que ces ceux-là ne s'appréciaient pas sinon ils auraient sans doute disserté des heures à propos de sujets complétement abscons dont il était sûr qu'il se serait senti exclu. Et il n'aimait pas particulièrement se sentir débile quand Hermione débitait des savoirs encyclopédiques au détour d'une discussion.

 **Et voilà les lecteurs,**

 **Je vous fais des bisous et vous dit à samedi je pense.**

 **R.**


	21. It seemed the taste was not so sweet

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end.**

 **La suite de You Shut Me Down Bang Bang est juste sous ce petit paragraphe alors je vous laisse lire ! A très bientôt et encore fois, merci à tous les reviwers, followers et divers -) Nous avons d'ailleurs largement dépassé les 10 000 vues, waow, je suis impressionnée.**

 **R.**

Le reste de la semaine se passa somme toute assez calmement. Hagrid avait envoyé un message à Harry pour le prévenir qu'il ne pourrait l'inviter tout de suite, étant très occupé par la rentrée et la gestion de ses créatures diverses et variées mais que ce n'était que partie remise. Hermione, elle avait déjà entamé sa croisière habituelle : à savoir vivre, manger et dormir pour ses cours. Ron tentait bien de la titiller un peu mais elle n'était à vrai dire pas très réceptive à son petit ami. Quant à Harry, il continuait de discuter presque tous les soirs avec Malfoy. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais tout le deux trouvaient un certain réconfort à discuter ensemble. Draco était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Le jeudi soir, Harry étant fatigué, il avait mis un certain temps avant de répondre et le blond avait fini par s'énerver stupidement en disant que si c'était pour l'ignorer quand il était avec d'autres amis, il n'avait qu'à brûler le parchemin et stopper toute communication. Harry avait ri de cette réaction disproportionnée et avait griffonné un « Bonne nuit Draco, je m'étais endormi je suis désolé. » avec un sourire en coin avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Leur relation était étrange mais Harry aimait beaucoup cette candeur qui les unissait. Comme ils s'étaient battus ils devenaient proches : en agissant comme des enfants.

Heureusement, personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de leur rapprochement mais les deux élèves donnaient le change : ils continuaient à de se lancer de nombreuses piques qui ravissaient Ron et rassuraient Harry sur sa relation avec Draco. Hermione, elle, semblait toutefois plus circonspecte. Elle s'était probablement rendue compte que sous les insultes (qui devenaient plus rares) se cachaient souvent quelques traits d'humour. Mais elle semblait être la seule. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Harry de son possible rapprochement avec le blond et il appréciait que même si elle avait potentiellement tiré quelques conclusions de son attitude envers Malfoy, qu'elle les garde pour l'instant en exclusivité.

Les cours pour Harry suivaient leur chemin habituel : l'ennui. Souvent communs, il n'avait pas toujours l'occasion de sortir son parchemin pour discuter avec Draco et celui-ci, sérieux n'était pas du genre à se dissiper à chaque leçon non plus. C'est donc d'humeur morne qu'Harry se rendit à ses deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie le vendredi après-midi après manger, il était dans les premiers car Ron était remonté au dortoir chercher du parchemin tandis qu'Hermione les rejoignait toujours en catastrophe : son cours d'Etude des Moldus prenait sur le temps de midi. C'était l'heure fatidique car il venait de s'empiffrer de trois assiettes complètes de ragoût anglais et son corps criait au repos plutôt qu'à l'étude. S'affalant sur sa chaise et n'ayant même pas le goût de faire semblant d'écrire, Harry mis sa tête entre ses mains, bien décidé à entamer une sieste, si ce n'est bien méritée, salutaire.

« Potter, mais ce n'est pas possible, quand vas-tu apprendre à te tenir... On dirait à s'y méprendre un phoque mort sur la plage. » lança une voix traînante alors qu'Harry était en train de chuter dans les limbes du sommeil.

« Que-quoi ? » bâilla Harry.

« Encore mieux, maintenant tu es devenu incapable de t'exprimer. Touche le fond mais creuse encore » La voix était plutôt amusée que mesquine et Harry se put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oh, ça va Malfoy, tu n'es pas crevé de cette semaine toi ? Franchement, si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu saigner, j'aurais juré que tu sois un robot : toujours bien sapé, pas une mèche qui dépasse, froid et distant comme un poteau électrique sous la neige à Atlanta. »

« Ooooh, non je ne suis pas un robot Potter et je pourrais bien te le prouver. » Draco lui adressa un clin d'œil magistral et le beau sourire qui accompagnait sa phrase était agréable à voir et réchauffa le cœur d'Harry juste après que celui-ci ait baissé les yeux, l'air outré. Il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir sourire Malfoy car ne c'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait constamment. Son masque était d'ailleurs trop précieux pour être abandonné devant tout le monde car sentant la présence d'autres élèves dans le couloir, il déguerpit de l'autre côté de la salle de classe et prit place comme si de rien n'était. C'était moins une car Ron déboula dans une tornade rousse à côté du Survivant.

« Harry, Harry, je viens de croiser la vieille Mac Go' et elle vient de m'annoncer en tant que préfet une exclusivité ! Pour Halloween, l'école organise un bal ! »

« Hermione est au courant ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Non, pas encore, nous avons une réunion à ce propos la semaine prochaine… » Le rouquin se renfrogna. « En ce moment, ça ne va pas vraiment entre nous… J'ai l'impression qu'elle utilise l'excuse des cours pour me tenir à l'écart. J'espère que nous n'avons pas fait une erreur car je l'aime Harry… Je l'ai toujours aimée. »

« Je sais grand bêta » le rassura Harry en lui touchant l'épaule. « J'avoue que j'ai un peu remarqué que depuis votre arrivée ici vous ne semblez pas avoir eu beaucoup l'occasion de passer du temps à deux. Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler… »

Ron soupira mais n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer la discussion car les élèves rentraient maintenant par flot dans la classe pour s'installer en braillant. Hermione était parmi eux et vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Elle était comme d'habitude essoufflée d'avoir couru pour arriver à l'heure. Tout le monde était maintenant posé dans la salle et Harry décida qu'il était temps de reprendre sa sieste au moment même où Binns entama un chapitre nommé « Liberté et individualité dans la société sorcière bourgeoise d'après la Révolution ».

Les trois heures passèrent avec la lenteur d'un veracrasse et entre deux sommes, Harry pensa à l'annonce de Ron. Un bal ? Et puis quoi encore… Boire, pourquoi pas. Fumer, aussi. Ecouter de la musique, également. Danser, de nuit sur une piste de danse dans l'ombre, c'était envisageable. Mais bal rimait avec partenaire. Et Harry ça s'en souvenait plutôt bien : c'était le problème. Cho dans la volière en quatrième année l'avait vacciné. D'ailleurs, avec le temps, il se rendait compte que sa relation avec l'asiatique avait été une vraie catastrophe sur tous les points. Lui qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait et elle en pamoison devant tous les héros, un couple digne d'une mauvaise tragédie grecque ou d'une œuvre de Jean Paul Goude au choix.

Harry n'avait plus qu'à espérer pour que personne ne lui envoie de demande pour se rendre au bal avec lui. De toute façon, il n'avait absolument personne en vue et il ne souhaitait pas donner de l'espoir à quiconque en acceptant son invitation. Luna était maintenant avec Neville donc il n'avait même pas la possibilité de lui demander en tant qu'amie de l'accompagner, tout comme Hermione avec Ron, en espérant que leurs différends soient réglés entre temps. Le plus dur serait de refuser car Harry restait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas plaisir à blesser autrui. Pour l'instant, la nouvelle du bal n'était pas ébruitée et ce n'était pas lui qui allait la vendre à qui que ce soit donc la discrétion était de mise.

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves bondirent hors de la salle comme s'ils avaient eu Voldemort aux trousses. Hermione désabusée, marmonna dans sa barbe que si seulement ils étaient aussi motivés pour les cours que pour s'enfuir de la salle, tout le monde serait auror ce qui fit beaucoup rire Harry et Ron malgré son regard réprobateur. Elle ne put finalement s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi et ils remontèrent à leur dortoir. Dans la salle commune un groupe d'élèves de diverses années était regroupé et à leur arrivée, ils se turent comme s'ils étaient en train de parler d'eux. Depuis le début de semaine et son altercation dans le réfectoire, Harry avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver hériter potentiel de Serpentard en seconde année. Il avait d'ailleurs confié à Malfoy que finalement, lui aussi ne trouvait pas les grâces de tout le monde depuis son retour, loin de là. Le blond avait opiné, ayant aussi remarqué que ses décisions et choix n'étaient plus autant mis en valeur qu'auparavant car trop dissidents pour un certain nombre de leurs contemporains.

« Alors, Potter, tu as encore le culot de venir chez les Gryffondor ? » lui lança un 6ième année, râblé et au regard torve. Il était assis négligemment sur l'accoudoir de l'un des imposant canapé vermeil et sa remarque fit beaucoup rire certains idiots de sa bande.

« Pardon ? » fut la seule chose qui passa les lèvres d'Harry, stupéfait.

« Ben, on pensait que depuis ton adhésion profonde au sort des Mangemorts, tu te sentirai mieux dans les cachots si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Tu sais quoi ? Parfois, je regrette d'avoir sacrifié mon adolescence et ma vie jusqu'à maintenant pour sauver des gens comme toi, Herbley. C'est fou non ? Tu devrais songer à intégrer un groupe et je te suggère un nom, ainsi qu'à tous tes petits collègues ici présents : les Mange-merdes. » siffla Harry. Toute la fraîcheur de l'éclat de rire qu'il avait eu avec ses amis s'était envolée comme la rosée qui fond à l'aurore.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs hoqueta et se leva, bien décidé à en finir avec son vis-à-vis mais Hermione s'interposa entre les deux jeunes hommes avec hargne et claqua :

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour comportement inapproprié dans un lieu commun. C'est la dernière fois, sinon ce sera cinquante points et la coupe des Quatre Maisons, vous pourrez en rêver la nuit. Je ne supporte plus vos stupidités. » Prenant Harry par le bras, elle le tira jusqu'à le dortoir des garçons et claqua la porte derrière Ron.

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? » lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

« Mais Hermione, » s'interposa Ron pour défendre son ami, « Ils l'ont attaqué ! Enfin, pas physiquement mais verbalement ! »

« Ron ! Ne t'y met pas toi non plus ! Ce n'est pas une attitude louable, c'est même profondément stupide. Harry, je te connais plus intelligent que ça… ». Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui s'était écarté après qu'elle l'eut libéré.

Mais le jeune s'était assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Son corps était secoué de soubresauts. Ses deux amis se regardèrent, interloqués. Ron fut le premier à réagir et maladroitement après s'être assis à côté d'Harry, il lui tapota l'épaule de ses grandes mains. Hermione, elle s'agenouilla et posa ses paumes sur les genoux du Survivant.

« Il vivra toujours en moi… Il est mort cet été mais Il est toujours là. Je n'oublierai jamais et je ne comprend pas que l'on puisse me juger aussi violemment… Ma vie, ma vie a été détruite et je me suis battu pour que des milliers de civils ne meurent pas en vain… Tout part en lambeaux. Je pensais que cette mort me rendrait enfin libre, comme lavé des pêchés. Mais c'est encore pire… Je ne supporte plus les regards… » murmura le sauveur du monde sorcier.

« Harry, tu es l'homme le plus fort et surtout, le plus lourdement chargé que je connaisse, c'est normal de craquer… » Ron était contrit.

« Je pensais que tu allais mieux, depuis ton arrivée ici, ton humeur est variable mais tu semblais avoir trouvé des moyens de te détendre… 'Ry, tu devrais peut-être te trouver quelqu'un… Tu sais… Autre que nous. Un confident, une petite amie, appelles ça comme tu veux mais quelqu'un de nouveau… Tu sais de quoi nous avons parlé la dernière fois. » Ron regarda Hermione inquisiteur mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Harry releva un peu la tête, très touché par la présence de ses amis à ses côtés. Il murmura un merci presque inaudible et après quelques instants, la brune suggéra que Ron et elle se retirent pour le laisser un peu seul. Il opina et son cœur se réchauffa quand il vit qu'Hermione avait tendrement attrapé la main de son meilleur ami pour quitter la pièce. A peina la porte avait-elle claqué qu'il se jetait sur sa table de nuit et attrapait son parchemin :

« Malfoy, est-ce que tu as parfois l'impression que la guerre t'a tellement brisé que tes morceaux resteront épars pour l'éternité ? » Harry ne savait pas comment exprimer son ressenti.

« Potter, ce n'est pas une impression et cette sensation ne m'est pas étrangère pour être honnête. Tu ne seras jamais le même, mais rien ne t'empêche d'être quelqu'un d'autre par contre. »

Harry resta quelques instants bloqué sur la réponse du blond. Oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi courir après l'ancien lui-même ? Décidément, cette saleté de Serpentard avait de la suite dans les idées et avait beaucoup de bons mots. Peut-être l'ironie de la vie allait lui faire apprécier un ancien ennemi et allait-il répondre au souhait d'Hermione de se trouver quelqu'un capable de lui tendre un main amène.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à très bientôt ! Une review est très agréable à lire et me motive toujours mais la discrétion est parfois de mise, ce que je peux comprendre parfaitement.**

 **Merci à tous, et aussi à vous les petits fantômas ! -)**

 **R.**


	22. Your laughter sounds like a melody

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci de votre fidélité, j'ai eu beaucoup de très beaux commentaires ces derniers jours, avec de nouvelles recrues parmi vous. Certains m'ont vraiment laissé des reviews encourageantes et motivantes et je vous en remercie.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, à vendredi je pense !**

 **R.**

Le lendemain, samedi, Harry se réveilla un peu plus léger. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui avait fait du bien et malgré les rayons du soleil passant entre les lourds rideaux de velours, il entendit encore les ronflements de Ron. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas rater le petit déjeuner. Il se leva donc rapidement et avant d'aller se débarbouiller dans la salle d'eau secoua Ron à l'aide de sa main :

« Ron… Ron… »

« Hrmmmrfffff… Quewa ? Il est trop tard pour chasser le Ronflak Cornu dans la forêt des Andes non ? J'ai raté le coche encore une fois c'est ça ? Je ne veux plus dormir avec ces araignées, elles m'ont dit que j'étais le fils de Moldubec de toute façon. »

« Hein ? » ne put s'empêcher de pouffer Harry.

« Harry ! C'est toi, j'ai cru que Merlin me disait encore de chevaucher Graup et je commençais à être lassé de tout ça. »

« Ron, réveille-toi, on va rater le petit déjeuner ! » insista Harry quoique le dialogue de sourd que lui offrait son meilleur ami était une vraie crème à entendre.

« Oui, oui je me lève… Foutu sorcier, il me prend pour quoi ce Merlin ? » maugréa le rouquin en faisant glisser ses immenses pieds sur le sol tandis qu'Harry faisait couler l'eau de la douche.

Heureusement que le samedi les elfes laissaient le petit déjeuner plus longtemps sur les premières tables de la Grande Salle car quand le trio d'or pénétra dans l'immense pièce, une partie de leurs condisciples étaient déjà en train de travailler sur les vieilles tables en chêne. Ils s'installèrent sur l'unique zone Gryffondor encore croulant sur les mets délicieux et se servirent chacun copieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda Hermione.

« Mais Hermione, on va faire du Quidditch voyons ! C'est samedi, au diable les devoirs… ! » Il se tourna vers Harry pour qu'il confirme ses dires mais le brun prit un air dépité.

« Cet après-midi Ron, ce matin je dois absolument aller à la bibliothèque finir mon devoir de potion… »

« Faux frère… je vais demander à Dean si ça le tente puisque tu ne veux pas venir avec moi » lança le roux à la cantonade avant de chercher leur collègue de chambrée des yeux tout en engloutissant une brioche encore chaude.

« Harry est sérieux Ron, tu devrais peut-être le suivre… » tenta Hermione

« Plutôt mourir ! Je ne vais pas consacrer mon samedi à une matière qui se pratique dans les CACHOTS alors qu'il fait un temps radieux Herm' ! »

Le roux était décidément en forme ce matin et sa remarque les fit rire tous les trois. Après avoir mangé tout son soûl, Harry remonta au dortoir accompagné de Ron pour prendre ses livres. Hermione leur fit un signe de la main, en grande conversation avec Ginny. Le rouquin enfila sa tenue de Quidditch et attrapa son balai au vol et après avoir insisté une dernière fois auprès d'Harry, descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers vers le terrain de Quidditch. Harry soupira mais il savait que son devoir n'allait pas avancer tout seul et avec résolution, prit le chemin de l'antre de Mme Pince. Elle l'accueillit d'un œil suspicieux : tiens, elle aussi n'avait jamais tenu compte de la cicatrice d'Harry. A vrai dire, elle était infecte avec quiconque et particulièrement avec lui. Légitime car ses passages à la bibliothèque n'avaient ni toujours été très calmes, ni toujours durant les horaires d'ouverture, ni toujours dans les sections autorisées. Cela faisait pas mal de conditions !

Harry rentra donc dans la bibliothèque, quasiment vide en cette matinée de première semaine de rentrée. Il prit le parti de s'installer sur une table tout au fond de la salle pour ne pas être dérangé mais quelqu'un avait opté pour la même technique. C'était un certain blond méprisant répondant au nom de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait absorbé dans la lecture dans énorme ouvrage ancien. Harry, se faisant le plus discret possible, s'installa à la table la plus lointaine à la fois du blond et de Mme Pince en tenant de faire le moins de bruit possible. No man's land social vous avez dit ?

Commençant à sortir ses affaires, il soupira profondément en regardant la fenêtre déversant un flot de lumière sur les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Il aurait tellement voulu accompagner Ron au Quidditch ce matin. Bon rien ne servait de se morfondre, plus vite il s'y mettrait plus vite il serait dehors. Prenant plume, parchemin et livre de potion, il se mit à lire les quelques pages consacrées au devoir. Il devait travailler sur les diverses plantes vénéneuses utilisées dans la préparation de recettes, la façon de les travailler et de les utiliser afin d'éviter tout accident lors de leur utilisation. Depuis une demi-heure qu'il copiait, Harry était déjà lassé au-delà de l'expression. Avec un soupir, il fit claquer sur sa plume sur la table et s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Potter, comment tu veux que je travaille quand tu passes ton temps à soupirer comme un hippogriffe à l'agonie ? » lui lança alors la voix de Malfoy. « Tu aurais pu me dire bonjour en plus… »

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger… »

« Ça ne te dérange pas de m'envoyer des messages à 23h le soir mais par contre me dire bonjour, là c'est me déranger » renchéri, mesquin, le Serpentard. Il avait ce petit sourire qui faisait chaud au cœur à Harry.

Le brun rougit. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec leur relation. A vrai dire, il avait parfois l'impression que Draco était deux personnes pour lui. Il y avait son ami de plume, presque son confident, avec qui il commençait à être à l'aise et vers lequel il se raccrochait souvent en cas de soutien désintéressé et honnête et l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, l'ancien mangemort brisé, caché au fond de la bibliothèque de l'école un samedi matin. Draco, lui semblait mieux gérer la situation car quand ils étaient seuls comme maintenant, il n'hésitait pas à montrer à Harry que pour lui, ils n'étaient plus dans la même optique relationnelle qu'avant.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas dehors… Draco ? » Harry était décidé à faire un pas vers lui pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris que le blond faisait des efforts pour entretenir leur semblant de rapprochement et qu'il y était sensible. Car quand il regardait les choses en face, sa relation avec Malfoy avait pris une certaine part depuis son retour à Poudlard.

« Potter… » Bon, ok pensa Harry, le prénom n'était pas encore pour maintenant pour le fils Malfoy mais ce n'était pas étonnant venant de quelqu'un pour qui manger avec le couteau à gauche était presque un sacrilège devant Merlin. « Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de m'amuser avec des gens qui me haïssent ? Au moins ici, je ne risque pas de me faire transformer en fouine si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Je suis désolé… » avoua Harry en baissant la tête. « Je voudrais bien t'aider. »

« Il n'y a rien à faire le balafré. C'est comme ça. »

« Mais c'est injuste ! Ta baguette contrôlée, ta vie à l'école soumise à la volonté du Ministère, les couloirs devenus pour toi une zone de non droit livrée à la violence des élèves… » s'écria Harry, faisant se retourner Mme Pince.

« La vie est injuste au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué… »

Harry fit les gros yeux puis contre toute attente, pouffa. Draco le regarda étonné :

« Tu te moques de moi Potter ? » tiqua-t-il.

« Non, c'est juste que quelqu'un m'a dit exactement la même chose il y a quelques années. Et ce quelqu'un était à la fois la personne la plus fataliste que je connaisse et la plus courageuse. »

« C'était Rogue ? »

« Oui. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Draco baissa les yeux, visiblement peiné.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser. » marmonna Harry.

« Non, c'est juste que s'il était encore en vie, ma vie ici serait probablement moins difficile. »

« Tu m'as moi ! » répliqua Harry avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa réplique. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre car Draco sourit avant de répondre :

« Oh, quelle chance ! Saint Potty pourfendeur de la juste cause me protège, merci Merlin ! » répondit le Serpentard. Et avant que le brun ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit il enchaina. « Je te vois en difficulté depuis tout à l'heure, tu veux que je t'aide ? J'ai déjà terminé ce devoir depuis trois jours et il est du niveau de cinquième année. Tu es vraiment mauvais en potion Potter… »

Après avoir maugréé pour la forme, Harry laissa une place près de lui pour que le blond puisse se pencher sur son devoir : de toute façon, il était avéré que les potions n'avaient jamais été sont fort et il aurait été stupide de refuser l'aide d'un des meilleurs potioniste de l'école, voire le meilleur. Celui-ci, laissant ses affaires sur la table qu'il avait occupée jusqu'à maintenant, se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers Harry. Celui-ci remarqua qu'encore une fois, l'héritier Malfoy ne s'était pas encombré des effets de l'école et portait un pantalon noir près du corps accompagné d'une magnifique chemise gris clair coupée à la perfection. Non, décidément, Malfoy était loin d'être désagréable à regarder et une chaleur envahit le brun lorsque le Serpentard prit place à ses côtés.

Ne semblant pas troublé outre mesure qu'Harry et lui puissent être surpris en train de faire devoir commun de potion par des élèves malveillants, Draco se mit tout de suite au travail et s'avéra être un très bon professeur. Comme Hermione, voire avec plus de tact, il pointa les erreurs et les maladresses du devoir d'Harry et l'aida à le compléter. A chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait du griffon pour lui montrer une de ses lacunes, Harry pouvait sentir le parfum suave qui émanait de lui. C'était une odeur douce et corsée à la fois, qui faisait frémir les narines du brun. Un mélange subtil de vanille noire et de coriandre, un peu piquant. Draco ne semblait pas se rendre compte du trouble d'Harry quoiqu'il ne semblât pas gêné de leur subite proximité. Bientôt et presque trop tôt au goût de Harry, le devoir fut sur le point d'être terminé et Draco se redressa avant de s'adosser lui-aussi au dossier de son siège comme l'avait fait Harry une série de minutes auparavant. Il ferma les yeux et respira posément pendant une longue minute, comme s'il cherchait à faire le vide dans son esprit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore une fois ses traits fins et délicats. Draco avait un front droit et ample qui descendant sur un nez pointu et parfaitement rectiligne. Ses joues étaient un peu creusées par le stress, tout comme les légers cernes qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux gris dont les paupières fermées empêchaient Harry de voir l'acier trempé qui les caractérisaient. Des longs cils blonds perlaient contre son regard acéré. Sa bouche, claire, avait une forme étroite mais étrangement sensuelle. Le jeune brun détourna le regard, trop gêné de la potentialité d'être surpris en pleine observation. Il était temps car bientôt, le Serpentard rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien :

« Tu vois, Potter tu es capable de faire un boulot correct quand tu t'y mets ! » Il regarda sa montre. « Presque midi. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, les élèves vont remonter manger et tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous trouve ensemble n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… » Harry était pris au dépourvu dans sa rêverie. « Pas vraiment… Je m'en fiche Malfoy, tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher… »

« On verra ça plus tard OK ? Passe une bonne journée, Harry. Tâche de ne pas massacrer tout notre boulot en copiant le dernier paragraphe car tes pattes de mouches sont capables de dénaturer les écrits de Merlin lui-même. » coupa le blond avec un dernier sourire. En partant, il frôla délibérément l'épaule du brun qui senti des fourmis le parcourir. Après avoir ramassé ses affaires encore sur la table du fond, Draco parti sans un regard vers Harry, altier comme il savait l'être. Le Survivant prit donc sa plume en marmonnant qu'il en avait marre d'être pris pour un incapable. Toutefois, encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur quand il se souvint qu'avant de quitter la bibliothèque, Draco l'avait enfin appelé Harry.

C'était fou quand même. Il y a quelques mois, il aurait volontiers lancé un duel envers son ennemi si celui-ci avait osé prononcé son prénom ou s'était approché trop près de la limite règlementaire (c'est-à-dire dix mètres) et il venait de passer deux heures avec lui à la bibliothèque avec lui pour plancher sur son devoir de potion. Libéré de ses devoirs et décidé à penser à autre chose, Harry se précipita avec son sac sur le terrain de Quidditch et encouragea Ron en match serré contre des Serdaigles eux-aussi venus profiter de l'été indien. Hermione s'étonna qu'il eût déjà terminé son devoir mais celui-ci la coupa d'un geste de la main en lui disant qu'il l'avait déjà bien avancé les jours précédents. La jeune fille ne fut pas dupe car elle n'avait pas vu un seul manuel se rapprochant de près ou de loin à un manuel de potion au moment de leurs devoirs communs dans la salle commune mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, les lèvres pincées.

 **Merci de votre lecture,**

 **Seeya'**

 **R.**


	23. The shameless kiss of vanity

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous poste un chapitre ce soir et je vous souhaite un bon week-end par la même occasion.**

 **R.**

Le reste du week-end se passa très calmement. Harry avait pu prendre un peu de bon temps le samedi après-midi en jouant au Quidditch en double avec Ron et quelques autres Gryffondors. Ceux-là l'avaient pour certains ignoré et son équipe s'étaient donc montée en fonction des inimitiés à son égard : d'un côté ceux pour qui Harry était toujours le même et ceux pour qui le Survivant s'était méjugé sur le chemin de la gloire. Le match avait donc été serré et parfois, le brun avait eu l'impression que le simple match amical intra-maison s'était transformé en une Coupe de Quidditch aux enjeux mondiaux. La perte de l'équipe adverse avait valu à Ron et Harry des regards haineux. Ron était pour sa part vraiment étonné du comportement des Gryffondors d'habitude si loyaux :

« 'Ry, je n'y comprends vraiment rien, j'te jure… ! C'est fou, on dirait que certains ont oublié que tu as passé ta scolarité à risquer tes fesses pour eux… » lui dit le roux alors qu'ils remontaient vers le dortoir, balais sur l'épaule.

« Oh, » répondit fataliste Harry, « Je pense qu'ils ont l'impression que je suis un traître ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. » Ron avait haussé les épaules, fataliste, avant de taper sur la clavicule de son ami en signe de réconfort viril.

Le dimanche soir après le repas, Hermione avait vérifié le devoir de potion d'Harry et l'avait regardé d'un air suspicieux mais lui avait rendu sans avoir fait un autre commentaire que 'Tu es sûr que tu l'as fait tout seul ?'. Harry avait opté pour la technique de l'autruche mais il était évident qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer rapidement avec sa meilleure amie car elle était loin d'être dupe. Son devoir, effectivement, était loin du niveau connu du gryffon et même si le blond avait pris soin d'y glisser quelques coquilles, il n'en restait pas moins un parchemin de très bonne qualité. Le lui arrachant des mains un peu sèchement, Harry était donc allé le ranger dans ses affaires de cours en marmonnant qu'après tout il était tout de même capable de réussir un exercice de potion et que deux personnes en doutant en deux jours, ça commençait à le vexer.

Harry décida d'aller se coucher tôt histoire de commencer la semaine en forme, non sans avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Malfoy. C'était devenu une habitude même si la plupart du temps, c'était lui qui lançait la discussion. Cela compensait avec le fait que dans leurs rencontres corporelles, c'était souvent Draco qui prenait l'ascendant et abordait le brun.

« Je ne t'ai pas revu ce week-end, ou étais-tu ? » traça Harry sur le papier.

Comme à son habitude, le parchemin resta muet quelques minutes qui permirent au brun de se mettre en pyjama. Ron était déjà dans son lit, tout comme ses collègues de chambrée mais chacun disposait désormais d'une zone plus intime : chacun continuait donc souvent de vaquer à ses occupations pendant quelques poignées de minutes. C'était assez pratique, il fallait le dire car Harry avait certains mauvais souvenirs des dortoirs communs. Entre la lecture, rendue impossible sans gêner les autres passé 22h ou encore les activités liées à l'adolescence elles aussi rendues à être soulagées au beau milieu de la nuit avec un sort de silence autour du lit, les paravents trouvaient grâce aux yeux d'Harry depuis leur entrée dans sa vie. Depuis le début de l'année, il était vraiment appréciable qu'il puisse s'isoler car son habitude de discuter avec l'héritier Malfoy n'aurait pu passer inaperçue dans d'autres conditions.

« Bonsoir Potter (j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas du genre à t'embêter avec ce genre de… banalités mais j'y tiens, personnellement.). Non, je ne suis pas ressorti de ma chambre après être rentré samedi midi. Je suis passé aux cuisines hier et ce soir pour m'éviter la salle commune. »

« Tu devrais sortir plus Malfoy, les autres élèves vont penser que tu as peur ! »

« Peur d'eux, moi ? J'ai dans la tête des souvenirs qui pourraient rendre fous les trois-quarts de cette école alors arrête de me faire rire Potter… »

« Oui bon, Malfoy, je voudrais aussi te dire que si tu veux réintégrer la société sorcière après cette année il va valoir que tu la fréquentes fatalement… » tiqua Harry.

« Crois-moi, Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de leur mépris pour réussir. Je préfère ne pas réussir sur certains points que m'abaisser devant eux. J'ai déjà repris les affaires de mon père qui ne sont pas encore bloquées sous scellés et depuis ici je gère une bonne partie des comptes moldus familiaux. »

« DES COMPTES MOLDUS ? » Le brun attendit un moment la réponse du blond mais elle commençait à tarder et il s'apprêta à se coucher quand elle apparut :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois le balafré ? Que les familles sorcières ne savent pas comment utiliser au mieux les systèmes bancaires moldus ? Ils sont sûrs et bien huilés, bien moins cantonnés que Gringotts. Ce sont des occasions en or de placer notre argent. Un certain nombre de traders comme vous les nommez connaissent le monde sorcier, parfois des cracmols, parfois non, et s'occupent de gérer nos devises tout en étant supervisés par les chefs de familles. C'est assez malheureux mais la haine du sans pouvoir s'arrête là où commence le pouvoir de l'argent. »

Harry resta encore une fois un peu choqué des paroles de Malfoy. Il avait décidément beaucoup à apprendre des vieilles familles sorcières. Bon, il restait conscient que souvent, la haine dépassait les intérêts économiques malheureusement et encore une fois, on venait de lui prouver. Un peu sonné, il souhaita bonne nuit à Malfoy, qui comme à son habitude, resta assez distant :

« A demain Potter. »

Cet homme était une énigme : une fois il frôlait Harry, l'autre il répugnait à lui donner les formes d'usage tout en asticotant son vis-à-vis à chaque fois qu'il les oubliait. Une personnalité perturbante mais plutôt intéressante, il fallait l'avouer.

Le lundi fut une journée harassante pour Harry, qui dut enchaîner une série de cours en option dont l'un était donné par une Trelawney dans une forme olympique. La mort de Voldemort n'avait en rien entamé son enthousiasme visant à retirer la vie à Harry de manière toujours plus tragique ou douloureuse et le brun se surprit à penser qu'il regrettait presque les cours de Rogue. Ron, lui, commençait à être stressé par la réunion qui se tenait le lendemain concernant le bal d'Halloween. Hermione ne lui avait pas encore parlé de quoi que ce soit concernant celui-ci et pourtant, il assurait à Harry qu'il avait entendu son amie en discuter avec le préfet des Serdaigles. Le Survivant, quant à lui, essayait d'éviter de discuter de cette soirée car il ne voulait absolument pas que l'affaire s'ébruite avant que cela soit nécessaire. Et les oreilles étaient souvent à rallonges quand il s'agissait de discussions concernant le trio d'or.

Le mardi, Ron quitta donc le dortoir des garçons après le souper accompagné d'Hermione. Harry resta dans la salle commune afin de recopier le dernier paragraphe de son devoir de potion qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de compléter le week-end passé et il laissa ses deux amis partir effectuer leurs devoirs de préfets. Alors qu'Harry terminait le dernier point de son devoir et relisait sa phrase, des coups secs contre la vitre de la tour Gryffondor firent sursauter le jeune. Une grande chouette blanche l'attendait, perchée sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Harry, heureux de voir sa belle chouette hulotte lui ouvrit immédiatement. Elle avait un papier enroulé autour de la serre qu'il lui retira tout de suite. Avant l'ouverture du mot, il courut dans sa chambre afin d'aller lui chercher quelques croquettes de Miam Hibou, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante : cette chouette était une vorace avérée et sa gourmandise avait bien mis à mal Harry dans le Poudlard express. Le brun eut une vague de chaleur qui lui remonta dans tout l'abdomen alors qu'il pensa au face à face forcé et rapproché avec Draco au détour d'un couloir de train. Il allait refermer la vitre après l'avoir laissée s'envoler pour repartir vers la volière lorsqu'un autre hibou rentra dans la pièce. Petit et fort excité, il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Harry pour reconnaître Coquecigrue. Une missive était elle aussi accrochée à sa patte.

« Coq, Ron n'est pas là ! » lui lança Harry, décidément, ce hibou n'était pas une chouette postale hors pair et Hedwige lui lança un regard de dédain. Mais le petit volatile ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il encercla Harry en voletant autour de lui et en pépiant de plus en plus fort. Pour avoir la paix, Harry l'arrêta au vol d'un mouvement de bras comme si l'oiseau était un vulgaire Vif D'or. Il détacha le mot, étant assuré que Ron n'allait pas lui en vouloir s'il s'était contenté de décrocher sa lettre de la patte de son hibou. En effet, Coq avait eu ce qu'il voulait car à peine était-il libéré de son fardeau qu'il fonçait vers la fenêtre et se prenait le carreau en pleine figure. Harry soupira et ouvrit grand les battants pour le laisser repartir tandis qu'Hedwige profitait elle aussi de l'occasion pour se soustraire à la compagnie de son maître et du petit oiseau piailleur. Digne, elle prit son envol dans la nuit claire et comme à son habitude, Harry la regarda battre des ailes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop loin pour qu'il puisse continuer de suivre sa trajectoire. Celle-ci partait sans doute chasser car elle ne s'était pas dirigée vers la volière.

Ses considérations ornithologiques avaient fait oublier à Harry les deux missives déposées sur la table basse à côté de l'immense cheminée de la salle commune. La petite, qui devait être à Ron allait rejoindre le dortoir lorsqu'Harry vit un mot écrit à la hâte : « Pour Harry ». Voilà donc pourquoi Coq était si insistant tout à l'heure, c'était tout simplement que la lettre lui était destinée ! Il allait devoir s'excuser auprès du volatile.

C'était un court mot :

« Harry,

Viens me voir dans ma chaumière jeudi soir après les cours.

Hagrid

PS – Je n'ai pas trouvé Hedwige, c'est pourquoi je t'envoie Coq qui n'avait pas l'air d'être surchargé de travail et très motivé à me rendre service ! »

Bon, c'était donc juste le rendez-vous dont lui avait parlé Hagrid quelques jours plus tôt. Harry laissa retomber la missive sur la table et s'empara de la seconde lettre. Cette fois-ci c'était bien un courrier régulier, venant de plus loin. Le jeune homme n'attendait pas de correspondance, il était donc assez surpris de devoir ouvrir du courrier, qui en plus arrivait hors des horaires dédiées à la réception de celui-ci, le matin dans la Grande Salle. Harry déplia la lettre, laissant apparaitre une écriture qui lui disait quelque chose mais dont il ne pouvait pas assurément identifier le possesseur.

« Harry,

J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée. Ron m'a dit que vous avez été installés dans des dortoirs séparés, je pense que c'est une bonne chose car votre année est un peu spéciale j'en conviens. Ce n'est pas facile pour vous de retourner à Poudlard mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Une année va vous permettre de réfléchir à ce que vous voulez faire plus tard.

Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je t'écris car je suis inquiet. Je sais de source sûre que tes relations avec tes collègues Gryffondors mais aussi des autres maisons sont un peu tendues. Fais attention à toi Harry. Ce n'est pas le moment de diviser les troupes. Je comprends ton énervement depuis la fin de la Guerre et sous certains points je te comprends : l'appel au sang n'est jamais une solution louable, qu'il vienne d'un côté ou de l'autre.

On murmure au Ministère que tu aurais pris sous ton aile le fils Malfoy ? J'aimerai que tu me démentes publiquement cette rumeur car elle peut fortement porter un coup à ta réputation. Celui-ci est sous contrôle judiciaire et ce n'est pas une fréquentation que tu peux te targuer d'avoir. Il me semblait en plus qu'après tout ce que sa famille a fait, son attitude générale depuis ton arrivée dans le monde des sorciers et son investissement dans le garde rapprochée de Voldemort (tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il porte la Marque des Ténèbres) tu aurais un avis bien plus avisé à son propos. La famille Malfoy, comme la famille Black (ton parrain était un des seuls à avoir un honneur), sont des familles qui prennent très au sérieux la position sociétale de leurs pairs. Draco Lucius Malfoy junior est bien capable de te manipuler pour parvenir à se refaire une place dans le gratin du Ministère et tu sais comme moi que bien des attentistes ne pensaient pas moins de la position du Seigneur des Ténèbres et seraient prêts à l'acceuillir si tu lui apportais ton soutien.

J'ai l'impression que tu mesures mal ta place dans le monde sorcier Harry et j'aimerai que tu soignes ton image car même nous, tes proches, souffrons de tes prises de position, qui, je le pense, peuvent être hâtives. Remet les choses à leur place et réfléchis bien avant d'agir, car prudence est mère de sûreté.

Bien à toi,

Bonjour à Hermione.

Arthur Weasley. »

Harry fulminait. La lettre entre ses mains se retrouva froissée en quelques secondes. Il se sentait souillé. Purement et simplement sali. Traité comme un enfant qu'on menace de punir parce qu'il a refusé de dire bonjour à sa tante. Ce serait quoi la prochaine fois ? Une beuglante comme quand Ron et lui avaient pris la Ford Anglia Volante ? La rage montait en lui. Une chose était sûre, cette lettre allait rester sans réponse. L'ignorance serait la meilleure des armes contre un tel affront. Sous des mots sincères et complaisants, Arthur Weasley lui délivrait des paragraphes pleins de fausse compassion. Cette manipulation était exécrable et le Ministère (car Harry était sûr que derrière tout ça se trouvait les Membres de l'Ordre et le Ministère par extension) allait lui payer. Sa relation avec Malfoy dérangeait ? Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir assumer son amitié naissante pour le pire héritier Serpentard connu sans remords. Harry sentait que sa récation était un peu exagérée et que peut-être Arthur et les autres ne voulaient que son bien mais la bride qu'il avait au cou depuis des années s'était rompue et il refusait de repartir pour un rodéo.

Des bruits retentirent dans l'escalier. C'était Ron et Hermione probablement. Harry, trop énervé pour discuter avec eux ou pire, aller se coucher, traversa la Salle Commune avec précipitation, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila par la trou du portrait quand les deux jeunes gens passaient celui-ci.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre, à bientôt !**

 **R.**


	24. To light the shadows on your face

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire. -)**

 **R.**

Harry se faufila à travers les couloirs baignés par la lumière lunaire. La nuit était claire et il avançait sans difficultés. Il avait toujours apprécié ce silence qui emplissait les murs du château la nuit. Il avait toujours trouvé du repos en se promenant en ces heures tardives. Lors des années précédentes, ces instants de répits lui avaient été précieux pour ne pas perdre le fil dans sa quête mais aussi pour se retrouver lui-même. Sa cape avait alors été comme une seconde peau, lui permettant de s'évader pour les autres, d'être invisible pour autrui tout en continuant d'exister pour son intime. Bien plus efficacement que n'importe quel sort de dissimulation, elle l'avait guidé comme une amie fidèle dans le dédale du vieux bâtiment avec son amie la carte des Maraudeurs. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne s'était pas embarrassé du parchemin et ses pas erraient pour l'instant au hasard.

Il commença par descendre quelques étages avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait surtout envie de prendre l'air. Il reprit donc le chemin des escaliers pour se rendre en haut de la tour d'astronomie, lieu connu de Poudlard pour ses rendez-vous amoureux. Mais lui ne l'avait presque jamais fréquentée pour de telles pratiques puisqu'il s'y rendait non pas au coucher du soleil pour caresser les cheveux de Ginny ondoyant sous la brise mais pour s'asseoir au clair de lune, quelques soit le temps, l'heure et la saison et ce depuis plusieurs années. Ron et Hermione savaient d'ailleurs que quand il était introuvable, il était possible qu'il soit venu passer quelques instants au sommet du pic balayé par les vents.

Harry s'apprêtait à prendre l'escalier en colimaçon interminable qui menait en haut de la tour quand il entendit des pas mêlés à des éclats de voix. Depuis une bonne demi-heure qu'il se promenait dans le château, il n'avait croisé qu'un préfet en faction et un couple de quatrièmes années qui avaient l'air de passer du bon temps dans un couloir du troisième étage. Mais les voix qu'il percevaient étaient assez profondes et graves pour appartenir à quelqu'un de son âge où à un professeur plutôt qu'à un élève de section inférieure. C'était des voix d'hommes en tout cas. Les bruits de chaussures accompagnés de froissements de capes se rapprochant, Harry décida de se plaquer contre une excavation du mur car s'il était invisible, son corps, lui était bel et bien consistant. De plus, sa cape, si elle était peu connue par les plus jeunes, étaient pour les élèves de son année et les enseignants, un prolongement de sa personnalité. Pour eux, buter contre un objet invisible de la taille d'un corps au beau milieu d'un couloir la nuit était comme le dénoncer directement en lui criant « Coucou Harry Potter ! ».

Trois personnes s'avançaient dans la lueur des torches et à peine eurent-il passé le coin du couloir qu'Harry reconnut la carrure fine et élancé du fils Malfoy. Il était accompagné ou plutôt suivi d'un Serpentard de cinquième année qu'Harry connaissait mal et d'un Gryffondor qui, il sembla au jeune brun, était dans le groupe qui l'avait accosté la dernière semaine dans la salle commune. Mauvais plan, souffla la conscience d'Harry. Décidément, il avait un talent certain pour se retrouver au milieu de choses qui ne le concernaient pas. Malfoy avançait à grand pas, suivi par les deux autres.

«… ce que j'en sais moi ? » lui parvint la voix de Draco.

« Allez, dis-le-nous, c'est quand même étrange ce qui se dit non ? Tu ne voudrais pas que toute l'école soit au courant de tes préférences quand même ? Tu veux pas en faire profiter quelque uns d'entre nous ? »

« Je doute que quiconque soit intéressé par de telles révélations, ni propositions. Maintenant cassez-vous ». Joignant le geste à la parole, Draco agita sa main comme s'il était importuné par des moucherons particulièrement coriaces.

« Fais pas trop le malin Malfoy… Mon père bosse au Ministère et il pourrait bien subrepticement glisser au Chef du Département des Aurors que le foutu Manoir de tes parents n'a eu à souffrir qu'une fouille substantielle… » susurra, mielleux le Serpentard.

Un courant électrique parcouru le Serpentard qui se figea. Alors qu'il avait pris quelques mètres sur ses suiveurs, il se retourna pour leur faire face dans le couloir coulé dans l'ombre. Il était à la hauteur d'Harry, qui n'osait pas respirer de peur de se faire repérer. Il savait que si à ce moment précis il se faisait entendre, il courrait à la catastrophe. Mais Malfoy avait perdu toute contenance et il fixait avec une haine farouche ses assaillants qui avaient sorti leurs baguettes, le gris de ses yeux était devenu froid comme la roche. Harry sentait l'empreinte magique du blond enfler entre les murs et alors qu'il allait lancer un sort contre les deux comparses, instinctivement, il bloqua le sort d _'Ictus_ de l'Ancien Mangemort tout en réservant un _Expelliarmus_ aux deux idiots. Les trois protagonistes restèrent pantois, Draco encore plus car contrairement aux autres, il était assuré que quelqu'un était intervenu tandis que les deux autres se contentaient de penser que l'héritier Malfoy était capable de pratiquer les sorts informulés et simultanément en plus.

« Alors là, Malfoy tu nous avais caché ça » singea l'un des deux pour reprendre contenance. Mais Harry pouvait voir que le Gryffondor était prêt à prendre ses jambes à son coup, se cachant derrière son ami et ayant reculé de quelques pas.

« Ne. Parlez. Jamais. De. Ma. Famille. Vos langues salissent leur mémoire et ma dynastie. » asséna Malfoy, qui, malgré le choc, n'avait aucunement perdu sa haine d'en découdre. Il fit un pas vers eux mais cela suffit à dégonfler complétement les ardeurs du couple de profiteurs, qui après un dernier sursaut, disparu au bout du couloir.

Harry souffla. Mais Draco, lui n'en avait pas fini avec son escapade nocturne et reprit le chemin de la tour à grand pas, s'engageant comme le brun était prêt à le faire quelques minutes auparavant dans l'immense escalier en colimaçon. Décidément, Harry n'était pas au bout de ses surprises ce soir. Une lettre de menace, un Malfoy sauvage croisé les couloirs et suivi par des parasites, un duo sur le haut de la tour d'astronomie… Il ne manquait plus qu'il butte contre Rusard déguisé en hippogriffe femelle et il pouvait directement aller dire à Ron et Hermione que sa place était plus à St Mangouste qu'à Poudlard. Néanmoins, il emboita le pas au blond dans les marches, le suivant à une distance raisonnable afin de garder son anonymat même s'il se doutait que l'intelligence acérée du blond n'était pas dupe. Après tout, il lui avait collé une honte comme rarement il en avait eu dans le Poudlard Express deux ans auparavant en le stupéfiant depuis la soute à bagages en hauteur avant de le faire chuter, tout ça parce qu'il avait entendu un bruissement à l'entrée de son ami dans le wagon. Alors là, en ayant bloqué un sort et invoqué deux à la suite, il savait bien que le fils Malfoy n'était pas complétement naïf. De plus, qui était au courant et assez proche de lui pour savoir que le sort qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer était de nature à lui apporter de tels ennuis propres à le faire renvoyer de Poudlard ? Et qui était capable de se promener la nuit dans la couloirs en étant invisible… Il ne fallait pas être diplômé de l'école des Aurors pour recouper les informations et arriver à la conclusion que sa petite personne se trouvait dans les parages au moment de l'affrontement.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il montait les marches à la suite du postérieur ma foi pas désagréable de Malfoy, Harry buta sur un des contreforts. Et s'ils savaient ? S'ils poussaient Malfoy dans ses retranchements parce que ils possédaient l'information ? Après tout, l'un d'eux avait dit que son père travaillait au ministère… Harry pria pour que ce soit le pur hasard. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que celui-ci n'existait pas. Tout se recoupait un jour. Au moment où il esquissa un geste pour éviter la chute, il jura voir Malfoy se retourner avec un rictus sur le visage mais celui-ci reprit sa montée, aussi régulier qu'auparavant.

Bientôt, le haut de la tour fut en vue et Draco poussa la lourde porte donnant sur l'extérieur et laissa assez de temps celle-ci entrouverte pour qu'Harry soit sûr qu'il l'avait repéré.

« Bon, Potter, toi et moi savons que ta passion est de vivre sous cette cape mais cette fois-ci, elle ne sert plus à rien. Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'ils ne t'aient pas repéré, ils auraient pu penser que nous avions un rendez-vous galant. »

Harry, dépité, retira la cape. Et l'incongruité de la situation lui apparut : il se trouvait sur la tour d'Astronomie en pleine nuit avec un ancien Mangemort et celui-ci plaisantait à propos de sa relation avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Malfoy. Je crois qu'il y a plus grave. Tu crois qu'ils savent ? »

« Qu'ils savent quoi ? Que je suis gay ? Bien sûr. Au cas où tu n'es pas d'oreilles, ils me proposaient même de faire leur pute. » Draco prit un air faussement intéressé : « Je vais réfléchir à la proposition d'ailleurs car qui ne rêverait pas d'offrir son corps à des ennemis notoires, surtout que le lac est plutôt asséché en ce moment. Mais bon, les aigles ne volent pas avec les pigeons… » termina le blond, rieur.

Harry rougit. Draco semblait avoir beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine et il semblait prendre un plaisir tout Serpentard à le mettre dans l'embarras.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, » tenta d'éluder le brun, « mais du fait qu'ils te provoquent peut-être pour que tu leur répondes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Putain, Potter… »

« Je suis désolé j'ai pensé à ça quand je te suivais dans l'escalier… Et j'ai pensé que je devais t'en faire part. »

« Merci, Potter. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Tout à l'heure quand ils m'ont chopé, j'ai agis sans analyser. Qu'ils m'insultent, grand bien leur fasse mais qu'ils parlent de ma famille… ils ont déjà payé, je ne veux plus entendre leurs noms pour distiller la haine. »

« Je sais… » fut la seule chose qu'Harry sut dire, comme pour justifier le geste du blond.

Draco avait baissé les yeux et son humour acéré avec disparu. Il s'appuyait contre le mur attenant à la porte. Ses traits fins paraissaient vraiment épuisés à cet instant et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui prendre la main, le toucher ou le serrer contre lui afin de lui faire passer avec des gestes tous ces sentiments de soutient qu'il avait envie de lui délivrer. Le Serpentard fini par rouvrir les yeux pour les planter dans ceux d'Harry. Vert contre gris. Nature contre béton. Spontanéité contre contrôle absolu. L'instant s'éternisait comme un fil s'étire sans jamais vouloir rompre. La fraîcheur de la nuit parvenait jusqu'à la peau des deux hommes sans les atteindre, les enroulant dans une sensation étrange.

Harry rompit cet état de plénitude en détournant le regard, incapable de soutenir le feu grondant en lui et cette sensation de puissance qui avait émergé de leur échange. Sa magie palpitait en lui et il sentait que celle-ci, pendant leur échange avait rencontré aussi celle de Malfoy dont il connaissait assez bien la sensation pour s'être souvent confronté à lui lors de leurs rixes. Le blond semblait lui aussi perturbé et il regardait Harry d'une drôle de façon. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils étaient des sorciers de haute catégorie et à ce moment-là, ils prirent conscience que s'ils s'étaient seulement liés avant, ils auraient peut-être changé le cours de la guerre. Le silence s'éternisait. Il n'était pas vraiment gênant, juste intimidant.

Malfoy s'était redressé, ses cheveux platines brillant dans la nuit comme s'ils étaient argentés. Il avança d'un pas vers Harry.

« Potter… »

« Oui… » murmura Harry.

« Tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes Malfoy ? Je suis fils de deux sorciers mais ma mère était comme Hermione, une née-moldue. Tu sais que je me fiche de ces balivernes… »

« Tu as une puissance incomparable. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes putain ! » s'énerva Harry.

« Je dis que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec ta capacité magique. Pas même Dumbledore, pas même Voldemort. Déjà tout à l'heure quand tu as fait de la magie sans baguette. Ne me coupe pas car je suis sûr qu'elle était dans ta poche, » ajouta expressément le blond, « j'étais impressionné. Je veux dire, tu as lancé et paré des sorts en même temps. Ok, ce n'était pas des sorts très puissants, pas des Impardonnables par exemple mais sans me vanter, je suis quand même un sorcier dont la puissance dépasse un certain nombre de mes contemporains et toi, tu m'as paré, comme ça, par surprise, sans baguette tout en lançant deux sorts. »

« C'était… Je voulais juste… te protéger, Draco. » marmonna Harry. « Je l'ai fait pas automatisme. »

« Encore mieux. Je te demandais donc si tu étais un Sang-Pur car tu possèdes un héritage magique d'une puissance qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue. J'avais entr'aperçu tes capacités jusqu'alors mais… Il faut que je fasse des recherches. »

« Pfff, c'est pas possible, on dirait Hemione » soupira Harry en lorgnant sur le blond.

Le fils Malfoy rit, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère sérieuse du lieu. Draco avait depuis longtemps compris son erreur à propos d'Hermione et à vrai dire, sa velléité à son égard avait souvent été dû au fait qu'à cause d'elle il avait la plupart du temps se cantonner à la seconde place. Il ne l'avouerait pas encore mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas loin de la vérité.

« Bon, Potter, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'est désagréable mais il va falloir que je rentre. Il est tard et nous avons cours demain. Surtout que je dois traverser la moitié du château en évitant préfets, couples enlacés et justiciers divers. Nous reparlerons de ce que je t'ai dit. » Enfin, pas de tout pensa Draco car s'il avait si bien pu lire dans la magie d'Harry, il savait que c'était dû à son Sang-Pur, à sa maîtrise de la légilimencie et à sa connaissance ancestrale des lignées sorcières mais aussi pour une autre raison qu'il n'était pas prêt à avouer. Une raison simple. Les magies qu'il avait pour l'instant pu lire aussi évidemment étaient celles de sa mère et de son père.

Le Serpentard allait dire au revoir au Gryffon quand il vit que celui-ci était étrangement gêné.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as avalé un Botruc ou quoi ? »

« Non… J'ai quelque chose à te dire Malfoy. J'aurais pu le faire sur le parchemin mais maintenant que tu es là… »

« Crache le morceau Potter, on se pèle ici ! »

« Des rumeurs courent. Sur nous. J'ai reçu une lettre d'Arthur Weasley me disant de démentir »

« Aaaaah, mais ça. Bien sûr que oui. Tu croyais quoi ? Que m'aider au détour d'un couloir devant témoins n'allait pas déchaîner les foules ? Je te rappelle que tu as quitté Weasmoche su place publique cet été et que le Survivant National est donc un cœur à prendre. Le fait que tu ne parles plus à personne depuis que tu es arrivé ici et qu'à contrario tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de voler au secours du pire fils de Mangemort qui tu aies pu trouver sur ton chemin a suffi. On va dire que je ne suis pas la personnalité parfaite qu'ils ont envie que tu fréquentes et en même temps, ça les fait un peu bander. Bad Boy VS l'ange Gabriel quoi ! Pas besoin de paniquer Potter… Dément et ça suffira à calmer le jeu. » Draco allait partir quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Je ne le ferai pas. Je n'en ai pas envie. » Cette voix était discrète mais ferme. Malfoy resta interdit quelques instants, la main sur le chambranle de la porte. Il se retourna lentement vers Harry.

« En es-tu sûr ? » avança le Serpentard, dont les pas faisaient reculer le brun contre le parapet. Le gryffon opina du chef. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, le blond planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et cette fois-ci réduisit la distance qui les séparait.

« Tant mieux car je compte bien en profiter. » susurra Draco dont le regard avait pris une lueur carnassière. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry lui donna des sueurs froides ou brûlantes, il n'en savait rien. Le souffle brûlant du serpent s'insinuait entre leurs deux corps et il entendait le cœur de celui-ci battre sous les couches de vêtements. Ses lèvres fines donnèrent une brusque envie à Harry de les happer mais avant que l'irréparable soit commis, Draco recula de quelques pas comme pour admirer son effet.

« De toute évidence, toi non plus n'est pas prêt de démentir en effet. A demain, Harry. » lui lança Draco Malfoy avant de partir avec dignité tandis qu'Harry se laissait glisser à genoux contre le mur afin de faire redescendre la température. Même l'eau du lac n'aurait pu calmer son corps enflammé par cette soudaine proximité. Arthur Weasley et le Ministère pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

 **On ne tue pas l'auteur svp :-p**

 **A bientôt et merci à tous d'avoir lu !**


	25. Screaming in the hole of sincerity

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous remercie de votre soutien, nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews et c'est un réel plaisir de vous lire. Je réponds normalement à tout le monde mais je suis terriblement en retard et je m'en excuse.**

 **Ce soir, un chapitre et je pense que demain dans la journée, vous risquez d'en avoir un second.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit**

 **Réédit car le mauvais fichier s'était téléchargé, celui avec les fautes et il manquait un paragraphe…**

 **R.**

Harry resta encore une demi-heure adossé contre le mur froid de la tour d'astronomie puis, hagard, décida qu'il était temps de retourner dans son dortoir, ce qu'il fit d'un pas de fantôme. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il ne croisa cette fois-ci personne dans les couloirs du château. La torpeur de la soirée commençait à le prendre et sa tête lui lançait douloureusement derrière la nuque.

Epuisé, il se glissa dans ses draps sans réveiller ses amis qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir cherché outre mesure, ce dont il leur était reconnaissant. Ron ronflait comme à son habitude et Neville, lui déchirait le silence de la chambre de petits bruits révélateurs d'un rêve. D'un dernier coup d'œil à son réveil, indiquant 2h57, son regard accrocha le parchemin qui le liait à Malfoy. Celui-ci brillait d'une douce lueur, comme à chaque fois qu'un message en attente attendait sa lecture. Harry s'empara encore une fois du papier, qui d'ailleurs avait sans doute été protégé d'un sortilège d'inusure car il semblait encore comme neuf malgré leurs récurrentes discussions, et lu le court message qui y avait été inscrit :

« Merci pour cette soirée Potter. Pas pour m'avoir encore sauvé comme un preux chevalier mais plutôt pour notre discussion sur la tour. Je persiste : tu n'es pas encore prêt de démentir mais moi non plus. Mais après tout, les journaux ne parlent que d'une amitié intéressée, peut-être devrais-tu te méfier de moi tout de même car je suis un vil Serpentard… J'en veux sûrement à son argent ou à ta popularité, pas seulement à toi en tant que personne. Je rigole, cher gryffon, bonne nuit. »

« Draco, comme à l'habitude, laisse-moi faire mes propres choix et on verra bien si j'ai envie de me faire manipuler plutôt par toi que par le Ministère ! Bonne nuit, Draco. » inscrivit le brun, rieur.

Harry sourit bêtement. Draco était quelqu'un de fascinant. Une fois proche, une fois lointain. Il semblait constamment vouloir brider son ressenti mais à contrario tendait parfois la paume au brun d'une manière très naturelle. Comme avec ce message. C'était une attention douce, un moyen de lui faire chaud au cœur sans jamais être invasif. Harry, lui, maniait avec beaucoup moins de tact les sentiments et les remerciements. C'est avec cette sensation d'avoir passé une soirée exceptionnelle que le gryffondor sentit le sommeil le gagner et ses paupières devenir closes. La lettre d'Arthur était presque oubliée.

Le matin vit le soleil pénétrer à travers les lourds rideaux de velours. Le réveil fut plus que difficile pour Harry, qui luttait pour reculer le moment fatidique ou ses pieds toucheraient le sol froid.

« Harry ! Tu es rentré ! Mais ou étais-tu passé ? » entendait-il dans les brumes de son lit.

« Mmmmrf, laisse-moi dormir… » maugréa le Survivant.

« Il est 7h15, dépêche-toi, on a potion ce matin et on rend notre devoir. Je t'attends dehors » fut la seule réponse de Ron dont il entendit les pas quitter la pièce après avoir inondé de lumière les lits défaits en ouvrant les persiennes.

Douché et habillé, le brun sorti enfin de la Salle Commune pour se retrouver devant Hermione et Ron passablement énervés de l'avoir attendu au point d'être presque en retard. Ils le questionnèrent durant tout le chemin vers la Grande Salle à propos de son emploi du temps de la nuit et refusèrent de lui donner aucune information sur la soirée d'Halloween tant que celui-ci n'admettait pas qu'il avait découché bien plus longtemps que pour un « simple petit tour dans le couloir pour prendre l'air ». Pour avoir la paix, Harry opta pour la fuite : il leur signifia qu'il avait reçu une lettre importante et qu'il leur en parlerait à la pause déjeuner, ce qui calma les ardeurs de ses deux meilleurs amis. En effet, les lieux étant bondés, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de converser de sa correspondance privée et l'interruption du midi serait beaucoup plus propice à l'isolement.

C'est un peu rasséréné qu'Harry se rendit en cours de potion, sachant en plus son devoir fait en bonne et due forme. Draco était déjà assis à sa place et il ne regarda pas Harry, ce qui n'étonna pas le brun. Contrairement au Survivant, le Serpentard était capable de faire preuve d'un grand self-control et ne laisserait personne deviner qu'il était devenu un tant soit peu proche du Grand Harry Potter, ne serait-ce que par amour propre. Il n'était pas rare d'ailleurs que lorsqu'il surprenait le brun à le regarder, il lui lance une insulte bien sentie afin de disperser tout soupçon. Cette fois-ci toutefois, il se contenta de mimer le mépris. Une attitude toute malfoyenne en soit.

Assis à côté de Ron pour un cours théorique somme toute assez ennuyant, Harry tenta d'engager la conversation avec son ami pour passer le temps. Il apprit ainsi que les préfets devraient ouvrir le bal et que le jeune roux était terrifié à cette idée. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si cette fois-ci également il devrait faire une demande en bonne forme pour son amie pour l'accompagner ou si le fait qu'ils soit en couple parlait pour lui. Harry, connaissant la susceptibilité de la brune, conseilla à son ami de lui présenter une invitation quoiqu'il se passe afin de s'assurer du moindre dégât, ce à quoi le roux acquiesçât. Le reste de la fête serait animé par un orchestre assez jeune. Il y aurait un peu d'alcool mais pas assez pour envisager une cuite complète : trois verres maximums si les élèves ne voulaient pas voir les gobelets exploser dans leurs mains et uniquement pour les majeurs. Ron ne questionna pas Harry sur sa partenaire et celui-ci lui en fut gré car il avait parfaitement l'intention de se rendre seul à la sauterie organisée par l'école. Pour une fois qu'il pourrait profiter de la soirée ! Ron ajouta que l'annonce officielle était pour le soir même au repas et Harry senti son estomac se contracter : il vivait ses dernières heures de tranquillité avant le bal, se tenant dans 2 semaines.

Le second cours avant le repas était un cours de métamorphose. Mc Gonagall était comme à son habitude très dure à convaincre et Harry dut avouer que son tatou avait effectivement gardé un peu de la couleur violette de l'ara qu'il était quelques minutes auparavant. Ron fit remarquer qu'au moins, il ne répétait plus les phrases de tout le monde mais quand la vieille enseignante fusilla celui-ci du regard, il baissa les yeux en pouffant. C'est épuisés que les Gryffondors se rendirent déjeuner. Hermione pressa les deux garçons afin d'avoir le temps de discuter de la lettre d'Harry mais le concerné n'était pas pressé d'annoncer à Ron que son père avait pris la mauvaise habitude de servir d'envoyé spécial au Ministère. Il ne savait pas s'il devait également mentionner le sujet « Malfoy » mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il évite le sujet ou le contourne avec une bonne dose d'omission.

Il avait d'ailleurs repensé à cette nuit, pas vraiment à leur subit rapprochement qui lui donnait encore des vapeurs, mais plus à l'attaque que le blond avait subi dans les couloirs. Si sa théorie se tenait, alors les deux comparses qui l'avaient provoqué savaient qu'il était placé sous restriction magique et que s'il faisait usage de sa magie dans un but offensif, il pouvait être renvoyé. Il espérait que non mais le fait que l'un des deux ait un parent travaillant au Ministère ne le rassurait pas. Il avait envie d'en discuter avec Hermione, qui aurait pu le guider mais il n'était encore une fois pas encore prêt pour partager sa relation avec Malfoy. Toutefois, il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus il mentait par omission à ses amis. De plus, sa relation avec Draco grandissait et il avouait que la marche allait devenir toujours plus haute pour l'annonce à ses amis, ce qui n'était pas forcément plus intelligent de sa part pour leur faire accepter les faits.

Pour l'autre partie de la soirée, elle le rendait nostalgique car à vrai dire, il avait senti son cœur tressauter plus d'une fois. Son attitude envers Malfoy était plus qu'étrange. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne le considérait pas comme un ami tel que Ron par exemple, ou même Seamus. Draco, étrangement, l'attirait d'une autre façon. Harry ne s'était jamais posé la question à propos des hommes car après tout il avait presque toujours eu Ginny dans sa ligne de mire. Et quand il regardait autour de lui, il ne se sentait pas du tout attiré par le sexe masculin. Si on omettait Malfoy qui le perturbait pas mal : son corps fin et délié, ses cheveux qui donnaient envie d'y passer la main, sa dignité, son nez fin et droit et ses fesses destinées à devenir une vraie cure contre l'homophobie. Cette nuit, si le blond ne s'était pas reculé, sans nul doute qu'il l'aurait embrassé. Mais Draco n'était peut-être pas prêt ou n'était tout simplement pas attiré par Harry, qui sait. Son attitude générale soufflait autre chose au brun mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser.

Malheureusement pour lui, le repas se termina bien vite. N'ayant pas cours les deux premières heures de l'après-midi, le trio décida d'aller profiter des derniers rayons du soleil de fin septembre pour s'installer au bord du lac. L'air était frais mais l'astre dardait encore sa chaleur sur leurs épaules et Ron eut tôt fait de retirer son pull en soupirant d'aise. Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille sous un arbre et s'y installèrent. Hermione, peu connue pour ménager ses effets, lança tout de suite la conversation vers le sujet qu'elle voulait éclaircir et qui la taraudait depuis le matin :

« Alors cette lettre Harry, tu étais bien mystérieux ce matin… »

« Oui… En réalité je suis resté dans la salle commune hier soir, pour terminer de recopier mon devoir de potion. » Hermione lui lança un regard noir, sachant qu'il y avait déjà travaillé le samedi et qu'il aurait pu l'achever à ce moment-là mais elle ne le coupa pas. « Alors que j'allais partir, deux chouettes sont arrivées. Bon, la première n'était qu'une invitation d'Hagrid pour jeudi mais la seconde qui était apportée par Hedwige venait de plus loin… »

« Cesse de faire durer le suspense, on dirait que tu as reçu une lettre de Godric Gryffondor en personne ! » ria Ron.

Harry le regarda d'un air contrit et reprit :

« Non, non, ce n'était pas de lui. Elle venait de ton père Ron. »

« De mon père ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à te dire qui ne puisse pas m'être envoyé à moi ? »

« Oui, et je soupçonne également du ministère ainsi que le l'Ordre. En fait, je pense qu'il est un peu leur émissaire. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry, on dirait que c'est grave. Dis-nous ce qu'elle contenait. » insista Hermione, maintenant curieuse.

Harry, sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus tellement passer outre, tenta d'arrondir les bords.

« Ron, ne le prend pas mal mais ton père m'a déjà parlé cet été de quelques trucs… Enfin, on s'est un peu disputés lui et moi car il considère que mon avis à propos de la guerre n'est pas conventionnel, tout comme la plupart des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mon implication dans certains procès, le fait que je ne veuille plus collaborer avec les méthodes gouvernementales, mon avis à propos des anciens mangemorts… Et il m'a renvoyé cette lettre pour me rappeler à son bon souvenir, notamment parce qu'apparemment, des rumeurs circulent depuis que j'ai aidé Malfoy dans ce fameux couloir. Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse me reprocher de lui avoir évité de se faire arracher la tête pas des abrutis… »

Voilà, c'était dit, c'était fait. Harry attendit l'explosion qui ne tarderait pas à venir mais voyant que rien de spécial ne se passait, il releva la tête vers ses deux amis.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit avant si c'était depuis plus d'un mois ? Tu comptais garder ça pour toi longtemps ? Je t'ai dit que je te faisais confiance et que je respectais tes opinions, même si elles ne sont pas les nôtres à Ron et à moi. » commença Hermione. Elle ajouta vers un Ron un regard appuyé qui fit comprendre à Harry que son meilleur ami avait depuis longtemps été brieffé sur l'attitude à observer face aux nouvelles idées d'Harry. Il sentit une vague de reconnaissance déferler en lui pour son amie, qui comme à son habitude avait avec son intelligence acérée essayer de composer pour le mieux.

« Mais Harry, » repris Ron « Depuis la fin de l'été on a l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec l'Ordre. Mais je ne savais pas que cela venait de mon père… Bon. Je crois qu'il va falloir organiser une réunion pour parler de tout ça. Il disait quelque chose d'autre dans cette lettre ? »

« Pas vraiment… » fut la première réponse qui vint à la bouche d'Harry avant qu'il ne joue carte sur table. « En fait si. Il veut que je démente officiellement soutenir Draco Malfoy au collège Poudlard car de toute évidence, l'aide que je lui apportée à créé une levée de boucliers au Ministère, la preuve que celui-ci reste très impliqué dans le collège. Certains pensent même que Malfoy a pour idée de me manipuler pour arriver à ses fins… Ton père a peur que la famille Malfoy, malgré sa grande déchéance actuelle, ait encore beaucoup d'admirateurs dans les rangs gouvernementaux et parvienne, grâce à mon soutien à se hisser de nouveau en haut de l'affiche… »

Ron semblait cette fois-ci un peu plus réservé. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié savoir que son ami avait apporté son aide à Draco Malfoy et il espérait ne lui entendre parler de cette histoire mais elle le poursuivait. Il n'avait plus vraiment à se plaindre du blond depuis leur rentrée car celui-ci se faisait très discret. A part quelques insultes, l'héritier sang-pur avait plutôt fait profil bas mais le roux n'était pas prêt d'oublier la haine mutuelle que leurs deux familles se vouaient ainsi que les coup-bas que le Serpentard avait constamment monté contre eux durant toute leur scolarité.

« Je pense que concernant cette partie de la lettre tu devrais peut-être suivre le conseil de mon père… » hasarda donc le fils Weasley.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il allait y réfléchir pour calmer le jeu quand Hermione prit la parole avant lui :

« Je ne suis pas d'accord Ron. Harry doit choisir lui-même s'il a envie de soutenir Malfoy. Je trouve qu'il a fait des efforts depuis la rentrée et même si cela n'effacera pas des années de querelles et la marque qu'il a encore sur son bras… Il mérite peut-être d'être soutenu d'une certaine manière. Et de toute façon, je suis persuadée que cette histoire prend de trop grosses proportions. Quant au reste, la famille Malfoy a bien trop de fierté pour assumer revenir dans les hauts rangs en se faisant aider. Je pense que Draco va redorer le blason Malfoy en travaillant, pas en faisant l'aumône auprès de personnalités influentes… »

Ron avait pris une couleur rouge brique :

« Ridicule… Alors comme ça c'est normal que ce fils de Mangemort revienne à la vie civile comme une fleur qui montre ses pétales au printemps. Je pense que l'on va stopper ici notre conversation car ça ne sert à rien. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Fais bien comme tu veux, de toute façon, tout le monde est contre moi ici. Je suis d'accord avec le reste de l'Ordre et mon père, je pense que tu devrais démentir l'idée que tu patronnes Malfoy dans sa réinsertion. Mais vu que tu n'écoutes plus personne… »

En disant cela, le roux s'était brusquement levé. Il les salua froidement et quitta la douce tiédeur ombrée de l'arbre où ils étaient installés avant de leur donner rendez-vous pour plus tard en Histoire de la Magie. Hermione et Harry restèrent un peu pantois mais Ron était connu pour ses excès de colère. Le brun trouvait même que depuis le début de l'année, il avait mis de l'eau dans son vin et accepta avec mansuétude l'attitude de son ami, qui, du reste, n'était ni stupide, ni inconsidérée. Lui-même, il y a quelques mois, aurait réagi de la même manière. Seulement, les choses avaient changé et si Hermione était de son côté, c'était plus à cause de sa capacité à pardonner et à voir le meilleur en chacun que le résultat d'une véritable analyse du comportement d'Harry. Enfin, pensait-il car la rousse ajouta, mystérieuse :

« Tu sais Harry, je pense que tu as bien fais de suivre mon conseil de la dernière fois. Malfoy et toi avez de nombreuses choses à partager. La prochaine fois, ne laisse pas traîner ta carte du Maraudeur en quittant précipitamment la Salle Commune, quelqu'un d'autre que moi pourrait la trouver… Je l'ai ramassée en rentrant de la réunion des préfets et je n'ai pu résister. Je l'ai activée et je t'ai vu d'abord dans un couloir avec Malfoy et deux autres personnes puis monter sur la tour d'astronomie. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est tes affaires, je ne t'en demanderai pas plus tant que tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Mais fais attention, ç'aurait pu être Ron, Neville ou Ginny qui mette la main sur cette carte… »

Là-dessus après un clin d'œil, elle se leva également et s'excusa afin de rejoindre son petit-ami, laissant Harry à ses pensées après lui avoir tendu sa précieuse carte. De toute évidence, la brune en savait bien plus qu'elle n'en laissait paraître. Il appréciait sa discrétion mais était mortifié : le soir précédent, il avait tiré sa cape de sa valise et elle se trouvait dans le même compartiment que sa carte. La traction avait dû sortir le parchemin en même temps que l'étoffe et l'avait donc laissé sans aucun doute choir au sol devant la porte des dortoirs. Heureusement que c'était Hermione qui avait trouvé celle-ci, car si c'était Ron et qu'il l'avait vu en train de monter en haut de la tour d'Astronomie avec Draco, il en aurait déduit des circonstances plus que fâcheuses… Il se demandait combien de temps celle-ci avait observé les points sur la Carte et il ne voulait pas le savoir mais il était sûre que la brune garderait le secret le temps qu'il le fallait si cela ne concernait que des histoires d'amitié et n'impliquait pas autre chose.

C'est donc tout à trac qu'il se rendit pesamment au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ressassant encore et encore ses pensées.

 **Merci d'avoir lu et de me suivre,**

 **A bientôt !**


	26. In that great street carnival

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Comme promis, voilà un second chapitre à quelques heures d'intervalles puisque j'ai posté hier soir. J'espère que cela va vous plaire, car le dernier chapitre était un chapitre où il n'y avait pas d'interactions avec Draco et Harry. Parfois c'est aussi nécessaire pour avancer dans le reste de l'histoire c'est vrai -)**

 **Merci de venir par ici,**

 **R.**

Harry commençait à sentir la fatigue de sa nuit passée dehors le submerger. Personne n'était encore dans le couloir devant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie quand il y arriva et il s'adossa contre le mur pour soulager ses jambes engourdies. Secrètement, il espérait que Draco Malfoy se présente avant les autres, qu'ils puissent ainsi échanger quelques mots. Il ne savait pas où étaient partis Ron et Hermine après l'avoir laissé sous l'arbre du lac mais ceux-ci ne devraient pas tarder non plus.

Malheureusement, des élèves commencèrent à se présenter eux aussi devant la salle et Harry vit ses rêves s'écrouler. Ron et Hermione apparurent au bout du couloir et dans leur sillage à quelques mètres, solitaire comme souvent se trouvait la chevelure blonde du Serpentard. Il regardait dans le vague et avait de gros cernes sous les yeux, signe que lui aussi n'avait pas passé une nuit complète et réparatrice. Murphy était contre lui décidément car ce n'était pas devant ses deux amis qu'il allait engager la conversation avec le jeune serpent. Ses camarades passèrent devant lui pour rejoindre leur place et il leur emboîta le pas avant Malfoy qui rentrait bon dernier. Au moment où il passait l'encadrement de la porte, il senti une main frôler la sienne et il crut que c'était une brise avant de se retourner vivement en sentant des doigts effleurer son poignet, choqué que Draco soit si culotté devant toute une classe.

« Quoi Potter ? Tu as des hallucinations ou te me trouves tellement beau que tu ne peux t'empêcher de te retourner pour vérifier mon sex appeal ? » lui lança alors la voix traînante de Malfoy. Mais dans son regard brillait une lueur de défi qui fit frissonner Harry. Il se tenait de nouveau à un mètre environ du Survivant et de nombreux élèves s'était retournés pour regarder les deux ennemis s'écharper.

« Ta gueule Malfoy. » fut la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit du brun.

« Ouuuuh, le petit pote Potter est énervé, que pourrais-t-il bien me faire dont je doive me méfier ? »

« Si j'étais toi, je ne parierais pas sur les choses que je pourrais te faire Malfoy. » La phrase passa les lèvres d'Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu envisager répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le brun vit les yeux de Draco s'agrandir et passé la première surprise qui avait déclenché quelques sifflements dans la salle, il s'apprêtait à répondre quand le professeur Binns rentra dans la pièce et intima à tout le monde de rejoindre sa place sans discuter. La querelle avortée de leur meilleur duo ennemi décevait la plupart des élèves qui auraient aimé les voir monter le ton mais ils savaient que ce n'était que partie remise car leurs combats étaient presque aussi systématiques que leurs insultes au détour des couloirs.

Malfoy passa alors devant Harry pour rejoindre sa place et murmura pour que lui seul l'entende :

« Ne me fais pas de promesses, Harry, où tu devras les tenir. » Cette phrase, susurrée avec un timbre de voix grave et sensuel fit frissonner le Gryffondor après qu'il eut relevé les yeux et croisé le regard mercure du Serpentard. Il se maudit alors d'avoir laissé le parchemin dans sa chambre et prit place à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci, ainsi que Ron, voulut savoir ce que le blond lui avait glissé avant de rejoindre sa place et il expliqua rapidement que ce n'était que des insultes du même goût que leur dispute. Ron râla après le jeune Malfoy, disant qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne depuis le début : Malfoy n'était qu'un abruti pétri d'orgueil et un jour, il se ferait un plaisir de le remettre à sa place. Harry le laissa déblatérer dans son coin tandis que ses pensées retournaient vers le moment où il avait senti des doigts doux toucher son poignet.

Pourquoi Malfoy l'avait-il ainsi touché ? Il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Peut-être leur altercation qui avait suivie était prévue par le Serpentard… Ou peut-être celui-ci avait voulu attirer l'attention d'Harry discrètement et lui, comme un impulsif qu'il était, il avait crié au loup. Harry se mit la tête entre les mains et s'attira le regard étonné d'Hermione. C'était sûrement ça. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas calculé ses actes et il avait agi avec son instinct sans penser que le blond avait quelque chose à lui dire, à lui faire passer où encore voulait juste entrer discrètement en contact avec lui. Il allait falloir qu'il se calme. Harry ne pensait qu'à Draco depuis leur rendez-vous sur la tour d'astronomie une vingtaine d'heures auparavant et ce n'était pas bon signe. Le moindre geste, le moindre mot de celui-ci le rendait à analyser pendant au moins une demi-heure les tenants et les aboutissants.

Faisant un effort surhumain, le brun tenta de se concentrer sur le cours, qui traitait d'une Révolution ayant eu lieu entre les Gobelins et les Sorciers à peu près au même moment que celle qu'il avait étudiée en primaire dans les écoles moldues, c'est-à-dire après 1789 pour la France. Ce n'était pas inintéressant car il comprit au bout de quelques minutes d'écoute que les Gobelins avaient parfois leurs raisons pour être aussi méfiants envers les humains : cette révolution avait été l'apogée des tensions entre les deux espèces et datait finalement de seulement deux siècles. Elle se superposait au Printemps des Peuples dans l'ensemble de l'Europe. Gringotts et son fonctionnement très strict était d'ailleurs issue directement de cette bataille : les gobelins, pendant cette guerre, avaient récupéré tous les artefacts leur revenant et avaient fermés les banques et les établissements étant liés à leur peuple pour couper tout lien avec les sorciers. Au bout d'une dizaine d'années après les tensions, les Gobelins avaient continué à vivre dans le monde magique en gérant l'argent des autres espèces et créatures magiques, ils avaient laissé les sorciers gérer eux-mêmes leurs lingots. Et Harry dut l'avouer en lisant le manuel : ce fut une vraie catastrophe, vols, pertes et arnaques se succédant. Le professeur Binns expliqua donc qu'après cette interruption de quelques années, les humains revinrent naturellement vers les Gobelins pour la gestion financière de leurs biens mais que ceux-ci entre temps, avaient préparé des clauses et conditions. C'est ainsi que la banque centrale Gringotts s'était imposée.

La cloche sonna en faisant sursauter Harry. Il n'avait pas vu la fin de l'heure passer et il s'en félicita : il avait enfin réussi à faire sortir Draco de ses pensées. C'était déjà pas mal.

Harry était étonné d'avoir si bien suivi le cours et Hermione elle-même le félicita en lui disant que l'Histoire de la Magie était une matière très importante si l'on voulait comprendre les rouages de la société actuelle. Elle-même ne voulait pas devenir une adulte influente si elle ne maîtrisait pas les évènements marquants du monde sorcier, politique comme sociétal. Harry, qui n'avait jusque-là considéré l'Histoire que comme une matière barbante où des centaines de personnages encore morts venait le poursuivre jusque dans le présent avoua à son amie que ce cours avait été intéressant. Pour le remercier de l'avoir écoutée et donné un crédit, la brune lui avoua qu'elle trouvait toutefois que Mr. Binns n'était pas le professeur idéal. Non pas qu'il ne maîtrisait pas son sujet, non, seulement qu'il ne le rendait pas vivant. Et pour une matière qui concernait déjà le passé, c'était un comble…

Ron, Hermione et lui-même se rendirent donc dans leur salle commune avant le repas. Ils avaient des devoirs à faire pour les jours suivants et c'est en soupirant profondément qu'Harry sortit sa plume et du parchemin pour avancer un devoir de métamorphose que MacGonagall leur avait donné le matin même. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler mais la technique qu'il avait entreprise durant le cours d'Histoire avait si bien fonctionné qu'il était décidé à l'utiliser aussi souvent que possible pour sortir certains sujets de sa tête.

Le groupe de Gryffondor qui l'avait provoqué la semaine suivante était également assis dans la Salle Commune et faisait une bataille sorcière, les cartes explosant alternativement en les faisant éclater de rire. Ils ne firent aucune remarque à Harry mais celui-ci sentait parfois leurs regards dans son dos. Il décida de les ignorer superbement et l'heure de dîner fut bientôt là. Le trio d'or se rendit donc dans le Grande Salle. Harry était assez stressé car il savait que la directrice allait annoncer ce soir-là la tenue du bal d'Halloween. Il aurait donc lieu un peu avant les vacances car la plupart des élèves quittaient l'école à ce moment de l'année. Tout le monde pourrait ainsi en profiter.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, la directrice prononça un sort de sonorisation en visant sa trachée avec sa baguette et elle tapota sur l'antique pupitre qui appartenait auparavant au professeur Dumbledore. Les élèves stoppèrent leurs discussions et bientôt, tous les visages furent tournés vers elle.

« Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que votre première semaine de rentrée s'est bien passée. J'ai entendu qu'il y avait quelques tensions entre les maisons et je prierai de faire preuve de tolérance les uns envers les autres. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à ce sujet hormis le fait que vous me décevriez grandement si j'apprenais encore que des élèves avaient une attitude hostile entre eux. »

Elle se racla la gorge et regarda alternativement plusieurs groupes d'étudiants, ainsi qu'Harry et Draco. Allons bon, pensa Harry, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Certes, cela partait d'une bonne intention mais en dénonçant publiquement les agissements des trouble-faits, ceux-là allaient penser que lui ou pire, Draco s'étaient plaints à la directrice. Et ce n'était pas vraiment l'envie du Survivant. Mais elle reprit :

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle vous annoncer toutefois. Ayant conscience des évènements très difficiles de l'année précédente, j'ai décidé de placer la scolarité de mes étudiants sous un meilleur jour pour les mois qui viennent. J'ai ainsi prévu quelques soirées qui auront une vocation de détente et de cohésion. La première aura lieu avant les vacances d'octobre et sera sous le thème d'Halloween. Je compte bien que cette annonce ne soit pas un motif de distraction pour vous mais bien un moyen d'être récompensés pour votre travail et votre attitude positive les uns envers les autres. »

Un grand brouhaha accueilli la sentence et la directrice dut taper fortement sur le pupitre pour intimer le calme :

« Cette soirée aura donc lieu dans la grande salle le samedi avant le départ en vacances de tout le monde, soit dans deux semaines et demi. Il y aura un banquet mais également un orchestre pour vous divertir. Je vous laisserai le soin de choisir votre partenaire mais aussi votre… déguisement. »

Un murmure parcouru la salle. Ron et Hermione faisait une tête de merlan frit qui arracha un ricanement à Harry. De toute évidence, la directrice n'avait pas abattu toutes ses cartes lors de leur réunion précédente.

« En vous souhaitant un bon appétit et une bonne semaine ainsi qu'une bonne préparation des évènements. » termina la directrice avant de retourner à sa place aux côtés du professeur Hagrid.

Mais personne n'avait faim après une telle annonce. Le bal était sur toutes les lèvres et chacun y allait de son avis pour l'organisation des évènements. Les uns pensaient déjà à leur costume tandis que les autres rêvaient au partenaire idéal. Ron, lui pouffait à côté d'Harry, ce qui intrigua le brun :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Ron ? »

« C'est cette histoire de déguisements… Imagine Hagrid déguisé en licorne lumineuse ou Nott en lutin des bois et tu comprendras… » Le roux repartit dans son fou-rire cette fois-ci accompagné d'une partie de la table des Gryffondors. Hermione, elle était pensive :

« McGonagall ne nous avait pas parlé de cette histoire de déguisements… J'espère que les héros moldus sont aussi autorisés car je connais pour l'instant mieux ce qui se fait dans le monde moldu que du côté sorcier… J'ai été élevée en regardant des dessins-animés et des films moldus… Même si je commence à maîtriser les Contes de Beedle le Barde » ajouta-t-elle avec une œillade à Harry qui souriait.

« Mais Hermione, tu nous prends pour des cloisonnés de la culture ou quoi ? » s'immisça Neville dans la conversation. Et alors que la brune prenait un air contrit, il ajouta : « On connait tous ici la plupart des héros moldus. Quand j'étais petit, j'adorais Superman par exemple. D'ailleurs, la plupart des personnages un peu « améliorés » sont en fait extraits de l'univers sorcier si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Mais Ron, lui il n'y connait jamais rien... »

« J'ai une famille qui est très sorcière Herm', » la coupa le roux. « Même si nous ne sommes pas comme les Black ou les Malfoy, nous restons très ancrés dans le monde magique, c'est pour ça que je n'y connais pas grand-chose en culture moldue. Mais au contraire, ce sera une super occasion de découvrir des personnages de tous horizons ! »

Harry, lui jubilait. Cette histoire de déguisement -mis à part que lui aussi devrait en trouver un- éclipsait pour l'instant toute velléités liées à des partenaires potentiels. Tout le monde avait repris fourchette et couteaux et même si les conversations étaient un peu plus grondantes qu'à l'habitude, l'annonce était passée. Il entendait toutefois quelques filles glousser dans le lointain au niveau de la table des Poufsouffles. Mauvais augure… En passant son regard sur toutes les tables, il finit par arriver à la dernière du fond pour y voir Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci avait comme créé une aura autour de lui montrant qu'il se fichait complétement de l'agitation ambiante. Il piochait négligemment dans son assiette comme si rien de spécial n'avait agité la soirée. Décalé d'une chaise par rapport au groupe, il était même plongé dans un livre dont il tournait régulièrement les pages entre deux bouchées.

Sentant un regard sur lui, il finit par relever la tête et croisa immédiatement le regard d'Harry qui n'avait pas eu le temps de détourner les yeux. Comme sur la tour le soir précédent, leur échange visuel se prolongea sans que rien autour d'eux ne puisse le briser et malgré les flux de magie divergents et nombreux les encerclant, Harry perçut avec netteté et isola celui de Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec personne. Il savait reconnaître la magie de ses proches, mais ce n'était qu'en situations d'urgence ou de panique qu'il se liait avec eux. Là, c'était la seconde fois qu'il avait cet échange intime avec le blond. Et il ne se sentait ni gêné, ni violé de partager ceci avec Draco.

« Harry ! Harry ! Ici la terre, êtes-vous avec moi ?! »

Rompant avec déception sa liaison avec le blond, le brun répondit à l'appel de son amie.

« Hé ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je t'appelle depuis 3 minutes presque. On va remonter dans le dortoir, tu viens ? » lui intima Hermione en se levant.

En soupirant, Harry s'extirpa du banc et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. Draco avait repris sa fourchette et triait de nouveau dans son assiette, mais cette fois-ci avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, presque imperceptible pour qui n'avait pas vu leur échange.

 **Merci de votre lecture et je vous dis à dans le week-end sans doute !**

 **R.**


	27. You waste your time with hate and regret

**Bonjour à tous, ou plutôt bonsoir !**

 **J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi enthousiastes à l'idée de me lire car je suis moi-même toujours aussi heureuse de lire vos reviews. Cette histoire me suit partout et je suis obligée de m'auto-censurer en fermant la page word pour écrire mon mémoire car je pense un peu trop à écrire ma fanfiction.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

La soirée se passa lentement, la Salle Commune bourdonnant encore des discussions liées à la future fête costumée. Certains étaient déjà à la recherche de leur futur déguisement et Harry nota que cette fois-ci le fait de trouver un partenaire digne de ce nom se mêlait habilement à la quête de l'habit idéal. Harry, lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver comme personnage. Certains allaient opter pour l'humour d'après ce qu'il entendait et il devait avouer qu'il était pressé de voir Seamus habillé en princesse ou encore Zabini en Mickael Jackson. Cela promettait effectivement d'égailler son mois d'octobre. Lui ne savait pas du tout vers quoi il allait se tourner.

Souhaitant bonne nuit à ses amis alors que Ron éclatait d'un rire tonitruant à une blague d'une sixième année s'attirant un regard suspicieux d'Hermione, il se rendit donc dans sa chambre assez tôt. Si la journée avait été riche en évènements, son corps, lui, lui rappelait habilement qu'il avait passé la moitié de la nuit précédente en haut d'une tour glaciale. Il se sentait fourbu et courbaturé et ses yeux le piquaient. Il s'affala sur son lit et comme à l'habitude, attrapa d'une main habile son parchemin le liant à Malfoy.

« Alors Draco, en quoi projettes tu de te déguiser, toi noble et altier héritier Serpentard ? »

Draco était rentré à son dortoir car il répondit assez rapidement :

« De un, tu es plus proche de l'héritier de Serpentard que moi, cher balafré, car si mes souvenirs sont justes c'est TOI qui a ouvert la chambre. De deux, j'envisageai de me déguiser en Superman mais c'est plutôt ton rôle non, celui du Sauveur ! Et pour terminer, je pense que si tu me voyais en collants moulants pendant toute une soirée, tu ne pourrais résister à mon charme irrésistible. Alors je pense opter pour quelque chose qui sied bien à mon rang, comme toujours. »

« Franchement, Malfoy, personne ne s'en rend compte, mais tu es la personne qui me fait le plus rire de mon entourage. » inscrivit Harry après avoir éclaté en fou rire seul dans le dortoir. Suçotant sa plume, il ajouta : « Quant à l'affaire des collants, je pense que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. »

Draco, dans sa chambre au fond des cachots se surpris à sourire lui aussi. Le soir précédent, il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas poser ses lèvres sur ce putain de visage. Le mélange de leur magie sur la tour lui avait donné une montée d'adrénaline qui l'avait conduit à rapidement quitter le lieu avant de commettre l'irréparable. Potter et sa fichue tête d'innocent quoi. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui lui fasse de l'effet. Dire que malgré sa réputation il pouvait se taper une bonne partie des mecs de Poudlard et il fallait que ce soit le seul avec qui c'était le plus compliqué que son cerveau avait choisi. Il s'était fait une raison : Potter lui plaisait. Mais pour une fois, il ne voulait pas se contenter de le mettre dans son lit. Il voulait faire ça dignement. Et cela passait par cette phase de jeu qu'il appréciait pas mal, il devait l'avouer.

Harry lui aussi aimait ce petit jeu qui s'était installé entre eux. C'était son secret et c'était grisant. Car si la moitié de l'école avait été choquée d'apprendre qu'il avait soutenu certains Mangemorts lors des procès courus d'avance et qu'il avait aidé Malfoy en début d'année scolaire, qu'est-ce que ça serait s'ils savaient que ce même héritier lui donnait des vapeurs telles qu'il était obligé de rester assis une demi-heure au froid pour faire redescendre la température ? Et ce, en plus, sans l'avoir même touché.

Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent plus confortablement dans leurs lits, dans une position similaire sans le savoir. Harry s'efforçait d'ignorer la bosse qui déformait son caleçon mais l'image d'un Malfoy attifé des attributs de Superman ne le quittait pas. Son cerveau lui envoyait des images d'un mec blond dont le moindre muscle était souligné par une combinaison moulante bleu foncée, faisant ressortir ses yeux gris. Putain, mais il était en train de bander sur Malfoy… Cette fois-ci beaucoup plus consciemment que la première, c'était net. Le brun essayait d'empêcher sa main de descendre l'élastique de son pyjama mais les mois de privations étaient bel et bien là. Se mordant les lèvres et tenant tant bien que mal d'envisager de soulager ce problème en pensant à autre chose qu'un mec se promenant tranquillement avec une la Marque sur le bras, Harry se rendit compte que de toute façon, il était attiré par le Serpentard et que personne n'en saurait rien.

Répondant à sa pulsion profonde, Harry fit alors glisser sa main le long de sa verge érigée et entama de lents va-et-vient. Il sentait les veines de celle-ci palpiter entre ses doigts et sa caresse se fit douce et tendre, comme si elle lui était donnée par un autre que lui. Entre ses paupières semi-ouvertes l'image de Draco nu se cristallisait avec son excitation, lui donnant toujours plus de plaisir. Il imaginait la peau d'albâtre de son amant le frôler, répandant des frissons dans son corps tendu à l'extrême. Mêlant ses pensées au regard mercure de Malfoy le rendait toujours plus demandeur de caresses et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que celui-ci pose ses mains sur son corps assoiffé de lui. L'image d'une personne ayant le même corps que lui acheva de le rendre fou : un torse bien dessiné s'ajoutait au tableau, avec une belle ligne descendant jusqu'au pubis de la même couleur que ces cheveux à se damner, des jambes étroites et musclées. Harry se sentait prêt de la délivrance et d'un coup de poignet habile s'emporta jusqu'à l'orgasme qui le dévasta. Restant quelques instants silencieux dans la nuit claire, il soupira « Putain, Malfoy… Faut qu'on arrête… » avant de se lancer un rapide sort de nettoyage. Epuisé et libéré, le brun ferma alors les paupières, sans aucun remords envers sa dernière activité. Draco était de toute façon parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, c'était le prix à payer.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. La tête de Ron, elle était beaucoup moins parlante : avec de nombreux camarades griffons, ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit de la future fête. Couché tard et ayant faim, le roux ne lui adressa presque pas la parole avant d'avoir mangé l'équivalent d'un régiment militaire au petit-déjeuner. La journée, plutôt calme ne fit pas oublier à Harry qu'il avait rendez-vous le soir même avec Hagrid. Jusqu'au soir, les cours s'enchainèrent et l'Elu ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment en croisant un certain blond dans les couloirs. Celui-ci le regarda avec intérêt avant de rapidement détourner les yeux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils n'eurent pas d'autre contact dans la journée et Harry en fut presque soulagé car il avait encore en tête sa brûlante interaction mentale avec le Serpentard dans son dortoir.

C'est un peu fatigué de sa semaine qu'Harry se rendit chez Hagrid laissant Ron et Hermione remonter vers la tour Gryffondor. Il avait répondu à son invitation le jour précédent et l'immense demi-géant était en train de jouer de la musique avec une énorme flute taillée grossièrement dans un bois clair (dissonante le brun devait l'avouer) adossé à la porte de la cabane quand son élève favori arriva. Crockdur l'accueillit avec grands bruits, courant vers lui en laissant une traînée de bave suivre son mouvement.

« Crock', laisse Harry s'il te plaît ! Il va finir couvert de salive ! » cria Hagrid alors que le jeune homme subissait les assauts de l'immense dogue argentin. Il se leva du pas de la porte et s'avança pour accueillir son visiteur.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? Ta première semaine s'est bien passée ? »

« Bien Hagrid. La rentrée s'est assez bien passée, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup de mon année à être revenus à Poudlard, c'est un peu étrange mais on s'y fait. »

Le géant sourit et invita le brun à venir s'asseoir avec lui dans sa cabane afin de prendre le thé ce qu'Harry fit avec plaisir, accompagné d'un Crockdur décidément très enthousiaste à l'idée de le voir. Ils prirent place à l'énorme table en bois brut qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Hagrid, qui n'était pas habitué à prendre des pincettes, entama tout de suite le discours qui l'avait poussé à inviter le jeune brun chez lui en cette fin de journée :

« Harry… Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous l'année dernière et tout ce temps… » commença l'homme avant d'être immédiatement coupé par son vis-à-vis :

« Oh, Hagrid, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

« Hm, certes. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voudrais te parler… J'ai appris que certains membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas vraiment satisfaits de ta conduite. Enfin… ils pensent que tu te trompes en pensant qu'il faut être plus clément avec une partie des anciens partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Voldemort, Hagrid, Voldemort. »

« Ouais. Lui quoi. Mais ce que je voudrais te dire c'est que… je te soutiens Harry. »

Le brun reçut l'annonce avec un certain choc qui lui retira les mots pendant quelques instants.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry, on croirait que tu as vu un Scroutt à Pétard avec des ailes. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être accusé à tort et de subir la haine des autres. » En disant cela, il avait jeté un coup d'œil furtif vers sa baguette brisée cachée dans le vieux parapluie rose élimé. « Certains partisans ne méritent pas l'expression 'accusés à tort' mais… l'erreur est humaine pour d'autres. J'ai entendu que tu avais protégé le fils Malfoy il y a une semaine dans les couloirs de l'école. Et je suis fier de toi, Harry. Je voulais te le dire. Tu es quelqu'un d'entier et laisser faire l'injustice, ça ne te ressemble pas. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses emporter par tout cela mais je pense que tu fais le bon choix. Des gens comme lui, il y en a des dizaines. Peut-être ont-ils cru en Voldemort, peut-être ont-ils suivi le groupe, on ne le saura jamais. Mais si on ne peut changer le passer, on peut se racheter une conduite… enfin pour certains. »

« Hagrid je… »

« Non, attends, » le coupa son ami. « J'ai subi la violence et le regard des autres et je sais qu'il punit bien plus efficacement que n'importe quel coup porté au visage. C'est un coup à l'âme Harry que d'être le point de mire du peuple. Et je ne veux pas que notre victoire devienne une sorte de défaite pour certains… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire Harry, tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se confie… mais je persiste, pour moi… tu… tu as raison. Putain, tu n'étais qu'un gosse Harry et… et Draco Malfoy, aussi infect qu'il puisse être en était aussi un. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Hagrid avait des larmes contre ses yeux marrons. Il semblait vraiment touché de s'être confié et ne parvenait pas à complètement assumer ses actes. « Dumbledore, Remus, Severus, Sirius… Harry, ils sont partis et rien ne pourra nous les rendre. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureux… C'est tout ce qui compte. Et d'autres méritent encore de l'être, quoiqu'il se soit passé. »

Harry, lui, n'avait qu'une chose à dire :

« Merci, Hagrid. Merci… Tu sais, je me sens vraiment seul depuis quelques mois, comme quand il y a deux ans j'ai pris conscience de mon vrai rôle dans cette guerre. Ron et Hermione sont là, ils respectent une partie de mes choix mais ce n'est… Enfin, personne ne m'a encore parlé comme tu l'as fait. Personne de notre côté en fait… »

« Personne de notre côté ? »

« Je ne peux pas encore t'en parler Hagrid. Mais tu sauras… » Harry lui adressa un doux sourire pour ne pas le peiner de persister dans une partie de ses secrets. Mais Hagrid n'insista pas. Le jeune brun, n'y tenant plus, se redressa alors sur sa chaise et fondit sur l'immense demi-géant. Entourant ses bras autour du coup de celui qui l'avait un jour déposé chez les Dursley mais n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer profondément il se surprit à sentir son cœur battre violemment contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais vraiment exprimé la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour cet homme, simple mais juste. Son avis, qu'il venait de lui livrer sans fard, était aussi plus important pour Harry que celui de tout l'Ordre du Phénix réunit. Car Hagrid savait ce qu'était Azkaban, ce qu'était la vindicte populaire et la mise à l'écart. Il savait ce que c'était de souffrir car l'on est placé du côté à abattre.

La suite de la rencontre fut assez étrange. Les deux hommes faisaient comme si la conversation qu'ils avaient eu précédemment était normale et enchaînaient les discussions banales. Au moment où la nuit tombait, Hagrid sembla soulagé d'envoyer Harry se sustenter dans la Grande Salle après avoir entendu son estomac gargouiller violemment. Après une dernière accolade, le brun rejoignit ses amis assis à la table des Gryffondor et leur dit que le demi-géant voulait seulement s'enquérir de sa santé après les évènements éprouvants de l'année précédente.

Jetant un regard à la table des Serpentard, il vit que son retard au repas n'était pas passé inaperçu pour un certain élève. Malfoy allait bientôt lui passer des menottes si ça continuait. Déjà, depuis quelques jours, il n'hésitait pas à rabrouer toute personne tournant autour d'Harry. Une pauvre cinquième année de Serdaigle avait ainsi vu ses avances coupées nettes par une rixe toute malfoyenne envers Potter devant la serre de botanique. En effet, dès que quelqu'un semblait lui accorder un peu trop d'attention, Draco s'interposait en mimant une attaque en règle. Ces serpents étaient vraiment à s'immiscer partout…

 **Merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à très bientôt !**


	28. That don't impress me much

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de ce w-e de trois jours. Enfin, du côté de la France en tout cas. -)**

 **Au fait, si vous voulez vous amusez, chaque titre de chapitre est extrait d'une chanson, souvent l'une de celles qui est passée dans ma playlist au moment de l'écriture. Je vous préviens, c'est plus souvent du Cure et du Queen que du BlackM mais si vous aimez la pop, le rock, la new wave anglaise des années 60 à 90, faites-vous plaisir. -)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

Harry ne vit pas le vendredi passer. Son année enchaîna deux cours de trois heures dans la journée et ils terminèrent un peu plus tôt en fin d'après-midi puisqu'à 16h, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune Gryffondor. Ils avaient terminé par un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et toute la promotion était d'accord pour dire que les leçons d'Hagrid était beaucoup plus intéressantes cette année que les précédentes. En effet, par amitié pour leur ami demi-géant, le trio d'or avait toujours fait preuve de mansuétude concernant les cours de celui-ci, même s'ils avaient décidé de les abandonner au moment du choix des options. Hagrid l'avait un peu mal pris mais ils avaient réussi à emballer la chose en lui disant que pour leur métier futur, ils n'avaient pas besoin du Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ce qui avait un peu rassuré le géant.

Le week-end se profilant, Harry s'étira paresseusement dans un des fauteuils confortables de la tour Gryffondor encore vide à cette heure de la journée. Ron était parti dans la chambre chercher son jeu d'échec sorcier et Hermione, elle, avait déjà sorti plume et parchemin pour continuer un devoir de Runes. Harry fermait les yeux tout en réfléchissant au programme de sa fin de semaine quand la voix d'Hermione le sortit de sa rêverie :

« Tu ne trouves pas que Draco Malfoy agit bizarrement ces temps-ci ? »

Prit au dépourvu, Harry tenta de minimiser sa réaction de surprise en agissant comme il l'aurait fait quelques mois auparavant :

« Euuuuh… Non. Toujours aussi infect je dois dire. Revenir à Poudlard ne l'a pas changé. »

« Harry… Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Contrairement aux autres, j'ai eu l'occasion d'observer quelque chose sur la carte du Maraudeur, je te rappelle. Et je parle plutôt du fait que depuis quelques jours, en fait depuis mercredi soir si j'y réfléchit bien, il agresse quiconque semble t'approcher. »

« Ça ne change pas de d'habitude Herm', il l'a toujours fait. » répondit du tac-au-tac Harry, tout à trac.

« On verra bien alors. » L'air assuré de la brunette ne rassura pas le brun qui accueillit avec bonheur le retour de Ron portant dans ses bras son jeu tant apprécié. Les deux amis s'installèrent sur une table basse à quelques mètres d'Hermione et la soirée ne fut entrecoupée que par le repas, entre deux parties endiablées d'échec où Harry ne parvenait presque jamais à forcer les défenses du roux.

En allant se coucher, Harry reprit le fil de ses pensées au moment de l'intervention d'Hermione. Il se piqua à espérer qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui ait remarqué l'attitude du blond envers lui. En effet, depuis quelques jours, il était assez intrusif dans sa façon de se comporter avec Harry. Plusieurs élèves, filles ou garçons en avait fait les frais. Pour quelqu'un de peu observateur, les deux jeunes hommes continuaient de se bouffer le nez comme ils l'avaient toujours fait mais pour Hermione, il était évident qu'il y avait autre chose et elle n'avait pas tort. Harry était d'ailleurs un peu étonné et à la fois flatté de ce comportement, sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi il ressentait l'intérêt du blond d'une telle façon. Au moins, il n'avait eu à reconduire personne pour l'instant à propos du bal l'héritier s'étant chargé de les mettre dans l'embarras à sa place, et ça, c'était vraiment agréable. Draco pouvait donc continuer de contrôler les approches diverses le concernant pour l'instant.

Celui-ci ne s'était d'ailleurs que peu manifesté dans la journée et Harry devait avouer que sa présence lui avait presque manqué. Il avait essayé en s'installant dans son lit d'engager la conversation mais le parchemin, qu'il tenait contre lui au-dessus des couvertures, n'avait souffert d'aucune réponse pour l'instant. Harry en ressentait comme une pression dans l'estomac et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentait une sourde sensation lui entailler les entrailles. Et si Malfoy était avec une conquête et qu'il le délaissait ? N'y tenant plus, il se releva alors, murmura un « lumos » qui fit grogner Seamus et attrapa sa carte du Maraudeur cachée dans sa valise.

Retourné dans son lit, il prononça « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » pour pouvoir observer les lignes représentant le plan de Poudlard se former sous ses yeux ainsi que les étiquettes représentant ses habitants. Depuis quelques temps, il utilisait moins la carte, c'était vrai. Il devait avouer qu'elle était quand même assez intrusive et qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié de voir certains points les uns à côté des autres à des heures inavouables de la nuit. Mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure. Immédiatement, le brun rechercha le point qu'il l'obsédait depuis tant d'années, celui de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Localisant les dortoirs de Serpentard, il ressentit un immense soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut la petite mention immobile mentionnant le blond. Celui-ci était dans sa chambre, seul. Cette simple information suffit à Harry pour soulager la pression qui avait pris corps au fond de lui. Le point n'effectuait aucun mouvement, Draco était donc soit dans son lit déjà endormi soit à un bureau. La carte était précise mais elle ne permettait pas vraiment de situer des personnes dans une pièce, particulièrement si celle-ci était petite. En l'occurrence ici une chambre. C'était encore plus compliqué quand on ne connaissait pas la disposition du lieu : quelques années auparavant, Harry savait quand Dumbledore était à son bureau car il savait comment le QG du directeur était arrangé. Ici, il pouvait seulement savoir que Draco était assis ou couché car le point ne se déplaçait pas mais la carte ne représentant pas les meubles, il ne pouvait en savoir plus.

C'est à ce moment-là que le parchemin, qu'il avait encore à ses côtés se mis à briller. Délaissant immédiatement la carte du Maraudeur qui n'avait servi qu'à pallier son stress incompréhensible de savoir où Malfoy se trouvait, il se saisit de son parchemin afin de répondre à sa Némésis. Le blond avait enchaîné après sa salutation :

« Je te manque tellement que tu ne résistes pas à m'envoyer un message à peine la semaine terminée Potter ? Bientôt la proximité que nous avons ne te suffira plus ! »

« Si j'étais toi je ferais plutôt attention à tes actions Draco. Hermione dit que tu sembles bien trop intéressé par mon sort… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Elle m'a attrapé tout à l'heure dans la salle commune. Elle m'a dit que tu étais étrange c'est tout. »

« Etrange en quoi ? De quoi elle se mêle la née-moldue ? »

« Draco… Doucement avec Hermione sinon je pourrais jeter notre parchemin dans les toilettes de Mimi. Elle disait simplement que tu avais pris l'habitude d'agresser toute personne se tenant un peu trop rapprochée de moi. Mais je te coupe avant que tu déblatère des lignes et des lignes d'insultes, je m'en porte plutôt bien car le bal approchant, je n'ai pas forcément envie de reconduire des hordes de prétendant(e)s. »

« Hé bien alors, je continuerai si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Et si ça me dérange ? Et aussi, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'en ai envie Potter, et quand je veux quelque chose je l'ai. Pour le reste, si ça te dérangeait, tu ne serais pas actuellement en train de rougir bêtement. »

« Tsss, tais-toi Malfoy. » sourit Harry dont le haut des pommettes avaient pris une teinte cramoisie.

« Bien volontiers, je vais me coucher d'ailleurs. Bonne nuit, Potter. Si tu me cherches demain, je serais à la bibliothèque, comme la semaine dernière. »

Harry en avait vraiment ras-le-bol de se faire moucher par Draco et en même temps, il appréciait vraiment ce côté mesquin du blond. Il avait vraiment de bons mots.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva tard. Assez pour se rendre compte qu'il avait raté le petit-déjeuner. Mais Ron très à cheval sur la nourriture lui avait rapporté une tranche de tarte à la mélasse son pêché mignon et il le remercia avec chaleur. Ayant raté la partie de Quidditch de la semaine précédente, son meilleur ami lui proposa donc de descendre au terrain afin de tester son nouveau balai qu'il avait reçu avant la rentrée : un Nimbus 2002. Harry accepta avec plaisir et malgré le temps maussade, revêtit ses habits de sport. Descendant avec son Eclair de Feu sous le bras accompagné de quelques Gryffondor et d'Hermione qui avait envie de prendre l'air, ils croisèrent Luna qui se joignit à eux. Celle-ci discuta avec Harry sur le reste du trajet et il fut heureux d'apprendre que le Chicaneur ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté que depuis la fin de la Guerre. Il avait remonté la pente et se trouvait maintenant dans le top dix des journaux sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Le brun était vraiment ravi car contrairement à La Gazette, le Chicaneur n'hésitait pas à braver les tabous, même s'il contenait aussi des articles concernant le Ronflak Cornu.

Harry pensa quelques instants au blond enfermé dans la bibliothèque poussiéreuse au moment d'enfourcher son balai mais bientôt, le vent frais fouettant son visage lui fit oublier le reste. Ron lui montra les prouesses de son balai pendant une bonne demi-heure et ils prirent plaisir à organiser des courses d'obstacle et des contre-la-montre au grand dam d'Hermione qui ne parvenait pas à voir le Quidditch autrement que pour ce qu'il était : un sport dangereux. Après un moment, les joueurs décidèrent de faire une pause et Ron demanda à Harry s'il avait des nouvelles concernant l'équipe de Quidditch. Les matchs ne devraient pas tarder à reprendre. Il avoua que non mais qu'il ne souhaitait plus être le capitaine de l'équipe. Seamus, souvent au courant des racontars de l'école intervint alors :

« Hé les mecs, mais je pensais que vous le saviez ! Les sélections sont la semaine prochaine. C'est un sixième année qui est le capitaine cette saison. C'est bizarre que vous n'ayez pas été prévenus… » avoua le jeune homme.

Harry en resta coi. Ok, il avait émis son souhait de ne plus être capitaine mais de là à ne même pas le prévenir que les sélections avaient lieu dans la semaine suivante, c'était un peu fort. Comment n'avait-il pas pu être au courant ? Il était quand même un attrapeur de bonne facture ainsi que Ron un bon joueur.

« Il n'y a pas eu d'affiche dans la Salle Commune ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hm, je ne crois pas, mais le futur capitaine devait faire passer le mot. Je pense que Mc Gonagall lui a fait confiance. » Tout le monde regardait Harry et Ron d'un air contrit. Evidemment, ce n'était pas de leur faute mais Harry en avait vraiment sa claque de toutes ces histoires et sans un mot, il prit le chemin du château à grand pas, son balai sous le bras et sans se retourner. Ron, n'osant rien dire, le suivi du regard alors qu'Hermione prenait sa suite.

Fou de rage, le brun rentra dans le château et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, pris le chemin de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas vu qu'Hermione essayait de le rattraper, aveuglé par son énervement. Rentrant dans la salle de lecture presque vide, il avisa rapidement les cheveux platines du blond. Celui-ci était encore une fois plongé dans un livre et annotait de temps en temps quelques bribes de phrases sur son parchemin. Sa vue calma un peu Harry qui s'avança un peu plus doucement vers lui. Mais Malfoy n'était pas dupe :

« Potter, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » l'apostropha le Serpentard sans lever les yeux de son travail. N'entendant pas de réponse, il allait relancer le brun quand une vague de magie le submergea. Draco se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et s'avança vers Harry qui était encore debout devant sa table.

« Calme-toi. »

« Je n'y arrive pas. »

« Calme-toi Potter. »

« Je n'y arrive pas je te dis ! » cracha le brun.

« Il va falloir pourtant, sinon des livres d'une valeur inestimable pourraient être détruits et toi avoir de sérieux soucis. » continua le jeune serpent. En disant cela, il s'était avancé vers son vis-à-vis et était maintenant à quelques décimètres de lui, sans voir qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, médusée.

Voyant que les énergies positives qu'il envoyait au brun ne suffisait pas, Draco prit alors un décision brusque. Il lui fallait plus de contact. Il rompit donc les derniers centimètres le séparant d'Harry et le serra dans ses bras, lui envoyant des ondes de calme et de détente. Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard et respira à pleins poumons la senteur poivrée qui émanait de sa peau. Le contact du cachemire du blond contre sa joue et sur ses doigts lui fit serrer encore plus fort son ancien ennemi, perdu dans une sensation de plénitude. La tension magique diminua immédiatement dans la pièce, arracha une exclamation discrète à Hermione qui n'avait jamais vu une telle communion entre deux êtres magiques. Ne se sentant pas à sa place, elle avait envie de laisser ces deux-là tranquilles mais la curiosité étant trop forte, elle se cala contre un coin d'une bibliothèque.

Harry, lui, laissa brusquement éclater un sanglot. Deuxième fois qu'il se laissait aller en deux semaines, la première en face de ses meilleurs amis, la seconde dans les bras d'un ennemi. Draco le serra toujours plus fort contre lui et il senti le corps ferme de l'homme se rapprocher encore de lui, renforçant encore cette douce sensation de soulagement qu'il avait ressentie quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi une poignée de minutes, comme des statues de cire unies pour l'éternité.

Draco rompit avec regret le contact car s'ils avaient été seuls jusqu'à maintenant, cette situation n'allait pas durer éternellement.

« Ça va mieux ? » s'enquit le blond.

« Oui, merci… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. »

« Tu as bien fait Harry. Je t'expliquerai. » répondit le blond.

Hermione, toujours sous le choc, sut immédiatement que le Serpentard en savait plus qu'Harry sur la nature de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle venait d'assister à un fort phénomène magique et surtout, elle venait de comprendre et d'identifier la magie 'étrangère' qui accompagnait son ami depuis quelques semaines. C'était celle de Draco Malfoy. Elle se promit de faire de recherches et discrètement, quitta le lieu en espérant que personne ne l'ait vue. Draco, d'un regard, laissa la brunette quitter la salle sans faire de commentaire. Sa sensibilité exacerbée l'avait immédiatement prévenu qu'Harry n'était pas seul et qu'il n'en savait rien.

Les deux hommes, eux, restèrent encore quelques instants silencieux et après que Draco eut accompagné Harry à son chaise en lui prenant la main avec douceur, il lui demanda la raison de sa colère. Harry lui expliqua vaguement que sa Maison ne lui était plus aussi agréable qu'auparavant et qu'encore une fois, des élèves de celle-ci avaient tout fait pour lui retirer ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde après ses proches, le Quidditch. Draco le laissa cracher sa verve tout en contrôlant ses excès de magie puis lui conseilla de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Le mépris, Potter, c'est la meilleure des choses. Fait comme si tu t'en fichais et va faire ces sélections. Tu sais, depuis le début de l'année, les insultes pleuvent sur moi et pourtant, tout le monde croit que je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas le cas, mais l'important, c'est ce qu'ils croient, pas ce qui est réel. Ne leur montre jamais que ça te touche, c'est les faire gagner. »

Harry acquiesça et se dit que décidément, sa vie avait bien changé depuis quelques semaines. Il venait de se jeter dans les bras de Malfoy et celui-ci lui conseillait envers et contre tous de réintégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor en utilisant une technique digne du pire Serpentard.

 **Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt**

 **Une petite review fait toujours plaisir !**


	29. I'm not a fool

**Bonsoir à tous ! Un chapitre court ce soit car je pense poster également demain. Une bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure.**

Hermione remonta dans les étages quatre à quatre. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Depuis quelques jours, elle sentait effectivement une présence autre que celle d'Harry qui accompagnait son meilleur ami mais elle n'avait pu simplement se douter que c'était celle de Draco Malfoy. Quand elle avait vu les deux ennemis apparaître sur le haut de la tour d'astronomie la semaine précédente, elle s'était doutée qu'ils étaient devenus assez proches mais avait gardé le secret car elle savait que cette amitié n'allait pas être bien vue. Ni par les élèves, ni par le Ministère d'ailleurs.

Mais Harry, à contrario, semblait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours, étais-ce lié à Malfoy ? il fallait qu'elle fasse quelques recherches. Cette aura étrange qui entourait les deux hommes… Elle aurait pu demander à Ron ce que c'était, lui qui connaissait mieux le monde sorcier qu'elle mais il allait sans doute lui poser des questions sur les circonstances de son interrogation et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Harry, elle en était sûre, n'y comprenait pas grand-chose non plus. Comme elle, il avait passé son enfance dans le monde moldu et les traditions magiques ou les phénomènes extraits de la norme en matière de magie lui étaient la plupart du temps inconnus. Renonçant à retourner sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle décida de remonter travailler dans la Salle Commune, bien que son attention soit entièrement tournée vers ce qu'elle venait de voir. Et Malfoy qui était encore à la bibliothèque… Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et le regard que Draco avait posé sur Harry était si… si… protecteur ? attentionné ? Hermione crevait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Draco étaient restés dans la bibliothèque. Le silence qui les entourait n'était pas gênant, ils se sentaient comme dans leur bulle. Harry sentait encore des pointes de rage refluer en lui. Après un long moment, Draco reprit la parole :

« Tu devrais peut-être remonter non ? »

« Non. » lâcha Harry. « Je suis bien ici. » En disant cela, il s'était penché vers Draco, soucieux d'attraper toutes les ondes d'apaisement qui le traversaient à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de lui. Il ne savait pas à quoi elles correspondaient mais ça lui était égal, il se sentait bien ici. Si ça continuait, il allait finir par développer une passion subite pour la bibliothèque.

« On pourrait nous voir Potter et si le rouquin remonte du terrain, il va te chercher. » reprit Draco.

« Je serais toi, je craindrai plutôt Hermione en fait, elle est assez perspicace… »

« Hmmmm… » marmonna le blond, qui n'avait pas envie de dire que sa meilleure amie était dans la bibliothèque au moment où il lui avait sauté dans les bras, manquant de la faire passer à trépas sous le choc. Mais il se leva quand même, manifestant son envie de partir : « Je dois y aller moi… »

« Ah… » Potter semblait véritablement déçu, un peu comme si le Père Noël était redescendu récupérer les cadeaux alors qu'il venait de les ouvrir le matin du 25 décembre. « On se parle ce soir sur le parchemin ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. ». Le Serpentard rangeait ses affaires avec soin, remettant chaque chose à sa place de ses longs doigts fins. Draco s'efforçait de paraître distant car le visage de Potter contrarié ne lui donnait qu'une envie, fondre sur ses lèvres fines. Déjà en le serrant dans ses bras tout à l'heure, il avait manqué de défaillir. Putain mais ce gars ne se rendait pas compte de combien il était désirable ou quoi ? Quand il avait débarqué comme un diable sorti de sa boîte, Draco avait dû se contrôler pour ne pas sautiller de joie. Il savait que Potter était parti au Quidditch car il l'avait vu descendre le grand escalier de dos avec son balai alors que lui-même allait à la bibliothèque. Une heure seulement plus tard, le voir arriver en trombe dans son antre l'avait un peu surpris, positivement bien sûr.

Mais le déferlement de magie qui avait suivi n'avait pas été pour lui plaire. Harry avait un sérieux problème de contrôle. Depuis la mort du Lord, toutes les émotions fortes qu'il ressentait étaient sans filtre. Joie, excitation mais aussi colère ou violence. Pour l'instant, il avait toujours eu la bonne idée de parvenir à se calmer ou de se diriger vers lui depuis son retour à Poudlard mais ce n'allait pas toujours être possible. Et alors que se passerait-il ? Il ferait voler des objets, casserait des meubles ?

« Potter… J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. » Le blond avait subitement eu une idée et la tête du brun et le type de magie qu'il lui envoya lorsqu'il lui lança cette phrase lui arracha un sourire. « Pas ça… Mais c'est pas possible quand même ! » dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

Le brun piqua un fard. Il ne pensait pas que Draco pouvait le lire aussi facilement et surtout, il était mortifié de son attitude. Fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser et s'avança brusquement vers lui dans un souffle d'air laissant encore une fois passer son odeur musquée et piquante jusqu'à ses narines :

« Mais si tu en as envie, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça peut aussi se faire… » souffla le Mangemort dans l'oreille de l'Elu d'une voix rauque, accompagnant sa phrase d'un passage de main léger comme une plume dans le dos d'Harry, le faisant frissonner de toute son corps. Reculant pour observer son effet, Draco reprit alors son masque de Malfoy et ajouta qu'il voulait simplement donner quelques cours à Harry pour lui permettre de mieux contrôler sa magie. En effet, le fils de Lucius savait depuis longtemps que contrôler ses excès d'humeur pouvait vous sauver la vie. Harry entendait cette proposition dans une sorte de coton mais il hocha la tête avec vigueur. Le blond continuant comme si de rien n'était et proposant un rendez-vous le lendemain soir dans le couloir près de la tour d'astronomie, Harry acquiesça une seconde fois. Satisfait, Draco attrapa alors son sac et après un dernier coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis quitta la pièce d'un air satisfait.

Harry resta encore quelques instants bloqué dans la bibliothèque puis il se décida à faire bouger ses pieds pour remonter dans la Salle Commune. Retrouvant ses esprits au fur et à mesure de sa marche il regarda machinalement autour de lui pour se souvenir où il avait bien pu poser son balai dans sa colère. Obligé de faire demi-tour, il le retrouva calé contre le mur jouxtant la bibliothèque et il remercia Merlin que personne ne soit passé par là.

Quand il rentra dans la Salle Commune, Hermione y était déjà et elle le regarda d'un air un peu gêné. Prenant cela pour son attitude et sa brusque disparition, Harry murmura une série d'excuses avant qu'Hermione l'arrête par un geste signifiant que ce n'était pas la peine.

« J'ai croisé le futur capitaine de Gryffondor tout à l'heure Harry. Je lui ai retiré 20pts pour n'avoir pas fait passer l'information des futures sélections, ce genre de stupidité dois cesser mais je crois que je ne me suis pas fait un ami. Seamus s'est trompé, les sélections sont mercredi soir et non samedi. Je t'y ai inscrit, ainsi que Ron. Mais je te préviens, le nouveau capitaine ne semblait pas heureux de ta candidature. Il s'appelle Kingston et il est en sixième année. »

Harry fut soulagé que son amie se soit chargée de mettre à plat les choses avec le futur meneur de l'équipe car il ne se sentait pas de le faire lui-même sans lui écraser un poing à travers le nez. Pour l'instant, passer les qualifications dans cet état était inconcevable mais il espérait que Malfoy pourrait un peu l'aider à contrôler ses pulsions. Bien réfléchi, ce n'était pas la personne la plus adéquate mais il devrait se contenter de ça à vrai dire ! Ron rentra également de l'entraînement et il semblait très essoufflé :

« Harry ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où étais-tu passé ? »

« Je suis remonté au dortoir comme tu peux le voir… » asséna Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le roux à ses deux amis en avisant leurs têtes maussades.

« Tu nous demandes ce qu'il y a Ron ? » C'était Hermione et elle semblait vraiment hors d'elle. « Ce qu'il y a c'est que toi et Harry avez été évincé des sélections avant même d'y avoir participé au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Oui, mais maintenant on sait quand elles se tiennent, donc tout est réglé non ? »

« Tout est réglé ? Tout est réglé ? » La brune haussait encore le ton. « Pas vraiment… Je me demande comment tu peux être aussi laxiste Ron. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est seulement la partie émergée de l'iceberg ? Harry est au plus bas et toi tu ne remarques rien, tu continues de faire comme si tout était normal. Tout le monde nous tourne le dos, l'Ordre, le Ministère et la moitié de l'école ! Tu n'es pas déçu franchement ? On s'est battu pour eux et voilà comment ils nous le rendent. Harry en a marre de faire semblant, de tendre la joue et d'entendre des insultes dans tous les couloirs. Tu sais quoi !? Je suis déçue de cette maison. » en disant ça, elle avait fait un geste englobant l'entièreté de la Salle Commune bondée avant le repas de midi et silencieuse depuis qu'elle avait élevé la voix. Elle se tourna vers l'ensemble des élèves, maintenant hystérique : « Oui, j'ai honte de vous, de cette école ! Qui êtes-vous pour juger ? Que faisiez-vous quand Harry risquait sa vie pour protéger la vôtre ? Etiez-vous avec nous quand nous courrions dans les bois au péril de nos vies ? J'ai perdu des proches, des amis, une famille pour protéger le monde sorcier… Harry a perdu son parrain, son professeur, ses parents et un homme qui avait dédié sa vie à sa protection, Ron a perdu un frère. Au début, je ne comprenais pas Harry quand il plaidait le pardon mais vous savez quoi ? Il a beaucoup mieux compris que vous ce qu'était la guerre. Vous, vous n'êtes que des enfants, qui continuent à cracher sur les Serpentard mais peut-être seriez-vous un peu moins hostiles à eux quand vous sauriez qu'une femme et un homme venant de Serpentard on permit à Harry de remporter la victoire. » Elle s'attira des regards étonnés. « Ah, vous êtes surpris hein ? Il ne vous reste plus qu'à envoyer une lettre à Narcissa Malfoy puis à vous rendre sur la tombe de feu Severus Rogue. » Terminant sa tirade, elle partit dans une tornade de cheveux châtains et claqua la porte avec violence, faisant vaciller le feu de l'âtre et voleter des parchemins posés sur une table basse proche de l'entrée.

Harry et Ron en restèrent comme deux rond de flan. Les autres élèves, eux aussi n'ajoutaient rien avant qu'un élève de quatrième année s'avance vers les deux amis. Il était maigrelet et avait de courts cheveux d'un blond un peu fade. Ses grands yeux clairs n'osaient pas croiser ceux d'Harry mais il marmonna, prit par sa timidité quelque chose qu'ils ne parvinrent à comprendre.

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry.

« Je… voulais m'excuser et te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous. Nous n'avons pas le droit de… de… de te dire comment réagir. J'ai… des aprioris concernant certaines maisons mais je vais… faire des efforts. »

Harry voulu lui répondre mais le jeune homme quitta immédiatement la salle commune, trop impressionné pour assumer ses dires et les deux amis se regardèrent interloqués, promettant silencieusement de remercier le jeune courageux gryffondor. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Si l'éclat d'Hermione avait peut-être secoué quelques consciences, ce n'était pas le cas de toutes. Le groupe de Gryffons qui avait attaqué Malfoy avait tranquillement continué sa Bataille Explosive à sa table habituelle, mimant le mépris le plus total. Avec eux se trouvait Kingston, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Harry soupira.

 **Merci de votre attention, bientôt un autre chapitre pour vous.**

 **R.**


	30. They looked backward and said goodbye

**Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse platement pour mon retard. J'ai pensé avoir le temps de poster dans le week-end mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je suis en pleine rédaction de mon mémoire et j'aimerai parfois que les minutes deviennent des heures pour pouvoir tout caser dans mon emploi du temps.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et je vous souhaite un belle lecture.**

 **Rimbem**

L'après-midi du samedi se passa dans le calme et Hermione insista pour que les deux amis Ron et Harry l'accompagnent dans l'avancement d'un devoir de botanique à rendre pour la semaine suivante. La jeune fille s'était un peu calmée mais elle n'avait pas empêché de voir tous les regards se tourner vers elle quand elle était ressortie de sa chambre après son coup d'éclat. Au repas, elle avait glissé à Harry qu'elle le comprenait quand il perdait patience devant l'insistance des gens et en attendant constamment des messes basses à son sujet : c'était insupportable. Le brun avait hoché la tête.

La soirée se passa elle aussi dans une ambiance un peu fade : raturant ses devoirs, Hermione soupirait et finit par se lever et leur souhaiter bonne nuit tandis que Ron prenait sa suite. Ces deux-là avaient une relation en dents de scie qui ne semblait convenir à personne et Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec son amie. Il songea qu'il devrait le faire, ne serait-ce que par amitié pour l'un et l'autre. Harry repensa à sa journée forte en émotions. La douce fraîcheur du stade de Quidditch ensoleillé le matin-même lui semblait à des années lumières de lui. Et Draco, dans la bibliothèque, qui ne cessait chaque jour de lui retourner les sens… Il était pressé d'être au lendemain car son rendez-vous accepté à la hâte avec le blond lui permettrait à la fois de mieux maîtriser ses excès de colère et de passer du temps avec LE Serpentard s'il en est un.

Allant se coucher en dernier, il trouva Ron assis sur son lit, l'air maussade. Le brun s'avança pour engager la discussion avec lui mais il fut arrêté par un geste de la main signifiant 'stop'. Respectant son ami qui semblait avoir eu une fin de soirée difficile, Harry se glissa sous ses draps non sans entendre quelques sanglots étouffés provenant du matelas se situant de l'autre côté des paravents. Il était encore très tôt et profitant de son temps libre, le jeune homme sélectionna l'un des livres sur sa table de chevet et avec joie, rouvrit le vieux manuel de Potions Avancées qui avait appartenu à Rogue. Il n'avait jamais rendu l'ouvrage et le considérait désormais comme sien. Malgré une année passée à lire entre les lignes de celui-ci, Harry continuait à découvrir à chaque relecture de nouveaux sorts. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir accéder aux affaires personnelles de Rogue mais on lui avait dit qu'elles avaient été rendues au Ministère, celui-ci n'ayant pas eu d'enfants. Toutefois, des bruits de couloir courraient en disant que le fils Malfoy, son filleul avait pu en récupérer une très grande partie. Harry se dit qu'à l'occasion il demanderait au blond si cela était vrai, et si c'était le cas, c'était une belle nouvelle : Severus Rogue était un maître de potions très avancé et la perte de ses notes, de ses travaux ou encore de ses effets personnels serait une véritable tragédie pour la connaissance sorcière.

« Ça va mieux ? » son habituel parchemin, presque devenu son journal intime venait encore une fois de le sortir de ses pensées. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer doucement devant cette douce attention. Malfoy était parfois un vrai gentleman. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, une seconde phrase suivi cette entrée en la matière : « J'ai appris que Granger avait fait un sacré coup d'éclat ce matin dans la salle Commune des Gryffondors. Je dois admettre que cette fille m'étonnera toujours et je pèse mes mots. »

« Hermione est une amie géniale. Oui, ça va un peu mieux, aussi grâce à toi, merci, Draco. »

« Arrête les simagrées, de toute façon tu t'es jeté sur moi je n'allais pas t'envoyer sur les mandragores. Je voulais te demander… »

« Quoi ? »

« Toujours aussi loquace Potter. C'est fini avec Ginny ? Elle continue de t'offrir des regards énamourés constamment, on croirait que ce n'est pas bien clair… »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait même pas remarqué.

« Oui c'est fini. Enfin, pour moi, c'est évident. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

« Je te pose les questions qui me plaisent. »

« Oh, ça va Draco ! Je ne vais pas tarder à aller dormir. »

« En effet, mieux vaut que tu sois en forme pour demain. Si tu es toujours d'accord bien sûr. »

« Oui, évidemment. Bonne nuit, Draco. A demain. »

« A demain. » écrivit Draco tout en soufflant, assis sur son lit. Il aurait aussi pu ajouter qu'il allait encore s'endormir en pensant à demain, en pensant à lui et ses foutus yeux verts et tout le reste mais à demain, c'était déjà bien non ? C'était difficile. Très difficile. Potter commençait sérieusement à lui tourner les sangs. Zabini s'était souvent moqué de sa rivalité avec Harry, arguant qu'elle cachait sans doute autre chose que des insultes. Depuis leurs premiers échanges à leur arrivée à Poudlard à onze ans, leur relation avait été électrique. C'était comme ça. Au début Draco avait pris ça pour de la jalousie mutuelle mêlée à une mésentente historique entre leurs deux maisons.

Mais les années passant, il avait commencé à voir Potter autrement que comme un stupide Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Durant sa sixième année, il avait bien vu qu'Harry passait pas mal de temps à le soupçonner et il avait senti de nombreuses fois ses yeux posés sur sa nuque, le forçant à plier devant l'Ordre et devant le bien. Potter se méfiait de lui à l'époque, et il avait raison : Draco était justement en train d'œuvrer pour faire entrer des Mangemorts dans le château. Mais en même temps, il avait senti d'une drôle de façon qu'il avait envie que ce ne soit pas lui, que Draco ne soit pas l'immonde Mangemort qu'il promettait de devenir. Harry le suivait constamment, lui collait aux baskets comme la fiente d'un hippogriffe. Ce n'était pas seulement une filature d'un ennemi, c'était la vérification d'un serment d'allégeance. Le test d'une nature profonde, comme une provocation : qui es-tu Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black ? Es-tu un Mangemort avéré ? Un traitre à ton camp ? Un attentiste ? Un adolescent devenu adulte par la violence ? Es-tu comme moi, un Harry Potter du côté obscur mais as-tu le choix ? Le jeune brun avait semblé le questionner toute l'année sans jamais lui adresser la parole autrement que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire par les insultes.

Mais les deux élèves à l'apogée de leur violence l'un envers l'autre n'étaient alors pas si lointains. S'ils s'étaient violemment affrontés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, l'explosion pour Draco avait été de se rendre compte qu'Harry était comme lui. Juste un jeune un peu paumé, dépassé par les évènements mais animé par quelque chose de simple : la vie. Tout comme lui, il avait vu que le fils de James et Lily Potter voulait faire honneur à ses parents et les assurer du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas morts en vain. Tout comme lui il voulait plaire à son entourage et ne pas les décevoir. Mais tout comme lui il n'avait parfois ni l'expérience ni la force d'agir comme un adulte. Alors il redevenait un gamin. Si quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face dans la salle d'eau, les deux hommes s'étaient jetés des sorts, Draco conservait précieusement en lui d'autres moments.

L'un d'eux était simple. Un soir de leur sixième année, Draco, encore préfet faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs et il avait été surpris de voir Potter remonter du bureau de Dumbledore à une heure tardive avant de se souvenir qu'on lui avait fait passer le mot que celui-ci prenait des cours privés avec le directeur. Il s'était apprêté à l'agresser en bonne et due forme juste pour le loisir car il ne pouvait pas lui retirer des points quand il avait remarqué les épaules voûtées du brun. Draco passait souvent pour quelqu'un d'insensible, incapable de déceler les humeurs et manquant de tact. Pour la mise en abîme c'était vrai, pour le reste pas vraiment. Le fils Malfoy était surtout une personne protégeant ses propres intérêts avant tout. Et la plupart du temps, cela passait pour lui en s'attachant le moins possible aux autres. Mais en suivant discrètement Potter il avait eu la désagréable impression de se voir lui-même, errant dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, sans but sauf celui d'oublier qui il était et à quoi il devait aspirer. Le Survivant avait fini par s'asseoir sur une des fenêtres du château et il avait mis sa tête dans ses mains, ne remarquant même pas la présence discrète du blond. Ne supportant plus ni l'élan d'intimité qui les avait uni, ni le pont qui s'était créé entre leurs deux situations, Draco était descendu faire une ronde dans les cachots sans même invectiver le brun de s'attarder dans le château la nuit et avait ensuite bien pris soin d'éviter de passer près de la salle où il l'avait aperçu pour le reste de la nuit.

C'était ça qui avait fait pencher la balance un an plus tard dans le Manoir Malfoy : Draco avait vu dans le regard suppliant de Potter qu'il lui demandait encore une fois s'il était prêt à tout ça car finalement, aucun d'eux ne l'était. S'ils étaient devenus ceux qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir tous les deux. Et Malfoy avait répondu non. Non, ce n'était pas Harry Potter devant lui qui le regardait avec un sort d'enflure. Et par ce non il n'était pas de ceux qui plient devant le Lord. Potter s'en était souvenu et le jour de la bataille finale, il avait scellé leur pacte en revenant sur ses pas sous les cris de ses amis pour le sauver d'un Feudeymon particulièrement tenace. Si Ron ou Hermione avaient pu se méprendre, Harry n'était pas dupe : Malfoy, dans le manoir, les avait reconnus. Il le savait. Mais il s'était tut. Il avait laissé agir le destin.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, excité par sa rencontre du soir avec Malfoy. Il avait bien dormi et se sentait reposé en ce dimanche matin et il sortit rapidement de son lit pour aller attendre ses deux amis dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves s'y égayaient déjà, des lève-tôt venus profiter du calme des premières heures de la journée. Harry prit place dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux devant une fenêtre et regarda au loin la forêt interdite s'étendant sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Bientôt, un bruit sur sa droite l'informa que quelqu'un était venu le rejoindre. C'était Hermione.

« Bien dormi ? » lança-t-elle.

Après qu'Harry lui ai répondu par l'affirmative, elle se perdit elle aussi dans la contemplation du paysage. La brume commençait doucement à refluer, chassée par les doux rayons de soleil de ce début du mois d'octobre. Les jours commençaient à être beaucoup plus courts mais Harry avait toujours aimé la luminosité matinale des mois d'automne et d'hiver, quand le soleil se faisait plus rasant et le gel cristallisait les cimes des arbres. Il fut toutefois interrompu par un long soupir :

« Harry… Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ma relation avec Ron. Il est attentionné, gentil mais… » La jeune fille se pressait les mains et pétrissait ses doigts entre eux.

Tentant de ne pas montrer qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de parler de ça maintenant, le brun temporisa en se disant que de toute façon, il aurait dû aborder le sujet si celle-ci de l'avait pas fait. Prenant son courage à demain, il rattrapa la perche tendue par son amie, surtout en prenant compte du fait qu'elle l'avait défendu corps et âme depuis quelques semaines :

« Je ne sais pas Herm'. Votre relation a changé depuis que nous sommes retournés à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous mais je peux simplement te dire qu'il s'inquiète énormément à votre sujet. »

« Il t'en a parlé ? » Hermione semblait étonnée.

« Pas vraiment, juste quelques mots. Il se rend compte que ce n'est pas vraiment… naturel. »

« Hm… » La jeune fille était soucieuse. « Je sais que je suis une grande partie du problème. Je l'aime, Harry, mais c'est allé tellement vite après la guerre. Notre relation convient à tout le monde, elle est attendue. Un peu comme toi avec Ginny en fait, sauf que… que j'aime vraiment Ron. Je crois qu'en fait, si personne ne nous attendait au tournant avec le mariage, les enfants et tout le reste, je serais plus à l'aise. Je ne veux pas sauter des étapes et je ne veux pas non plus que tout le monde considère que tout est acquis pour nous.

« Hé bien fais comme il vous plaît. Va à ton rythme. C'est ton histoire pas la leur… »

« Tu… tu as sans doute raison. Mais c'est difficile…Je ne veux décevoir personne. »

« Si tu ne suis pas ton cœur, c'est toi que tu vas décevoir. Et parles-en à Ron surtout. Tu sais, il a toujours vécu avec une famille nombreuse alors que nous… Nous on a connu une vie plus calme, avec moins de bruits, de gens, des personnes à préserver, en tout cas dans le cadre familial. Il ne se rend peut-être pas compte de la pression que tu subis car lui, finalement, il est habitué à devoir susciter l'adhésion de 30 personnes avant tout action ! »

La brune acquiesça et remercia son ami avec chaleur. Elle promit de suivre ses directives et commença rapidement car à peine Ron sortit de la chambre avec un véritable nid de moineaux sur la tête signe que son réveil datait de quelques minutes à peine, elle lui prit la main sous le visage surpris du roux et proposa de descendre à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Harry souriait car depuis la guerre, il n'avait qu'une envie : que ses proches se sentent bien et soient heureux. Et il devait avouer que Draco faisait partit du lot désormais.

En bas, le brun chercha des yeux Malfoy et fut heureux de l'apercevoir à sa table. Décidément, se lever tôt avaient quelques avantages. Comme d'habitude, celui-ci était installé à quelques assises du groupe des Serpentards. La discussion qui les animait semblait être passionnante car Harry entendait des éclats de voix et des rires venant des participants. Bientôt, un élève de faisant partie du groupe se leva et se dirigea vers Malfoy d'un pas chaloupé. Harry le suivit des yeux, une drôle de sensation dans les veines. Le jeune homme se pencha vers Malfoy et sembla lui poser une question à laquelle le blond mima répondre par la négative. A ce moment-là, Harry capta le contenu de la discussion qu'avait la table des Serpents en interceptant quelques mots dont « danse » et « avec qui ».

Sans un mot, Harry se leva, sentant pulser sa magie en lui. Hermione, qui avait suivi des yeux l'échange entre Malfoy et l'inconnu, rattrapa Harry par le bras. Elle sentait que son ami était hors de lui et capta également la magie de Malfoy qui tournait autour d'eux, lui procurant à elle aussi une sensation de calme même si le flux ne lui était pas destiné. Elle croisa alors le regard surpris de Draco avant que l'importun se trouvant toujours à côté de Draco soit soufflé par un vent violent le plaquant contre le mur de la Grande Salle. D'un mouvement brusque, Harry s'arracha à l'étreinte de son amie et s'apprêtait à foncer vers sa victime toujours sonnée contre le mur quand il se figea. Tous les regards étaient sur lui mais celui de Draco lui faisait oublier la cuisante mise sous les projecteurs qu'il subissait.

Le blond avait planté ses yeux gris dans les siens et le regardait tellement intensément qu'il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, rouge écarlate.

 **Merci de votre lecture, je vais essayer de poster demain pour me faire pardonner du court chapitre de la dernière fois…**

R.


	31. Bring me to Life

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Deux chapitres en deux jours, bonne nouvelle pour vous je pense.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier. En effet, depuis le début de cette fiction, quelques-uns sont vraiment vraiment fidèles à mes chapitres et c'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire. Je ne réponds pas toujours mais le cœur y est, même si je fais le maximum. Merci au Guest du dernier chapitre également.**

 **Cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée, loin de là, mais vous allez voir qu'elle va prendre un tournant.**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous dire que je pense avoir progressé, aidé par vos commentaires et motivée par votre lecture. Merci encore car si l'on écrit pour soi, on écrit bien sûr et également pour être lue et je le suis. C'est un honneur pour moi de voir vos follows et favorites et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

 **Allez, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. J'essaie de poster après-demain.**

 **R.**

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Draco. Celui-ci lui faisait comme d'habitude passer des vagues d'apaisement pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le pauvre Serpentard encore sonné mais cette fois-ci, malgré les barrières que tentait de mettre de blond, des flux de tendresse passaient les murailles et éclataient contre Harry. Parvenant à se détacher des orbes de Malfoy, Harry recula en sentant les doigts d'Hermione presser son avant-bras juste au moment où Draco éclatait de rire pour donner le change :

« Feretti, tu es un acteur digne des Merlin Awards ! Je sais que je suis renversant mais je ne pensais pas que mon refus puisse te coller au mur… Désolé, je suis déjà pris pour le bal. » lança le blond.

Harry admira encore une fois sa capacité à rebondir et à mimer une situation normale pour en cacher une autre qui l'était beaucoup moins. De nombreux élèves qui avaient suivi la scène se gaussèrent à leur tour et bientôt la Grande Salle explosait sous les moqueries. Harry profita de cette distraction pour rejoindre sa place, Hermione à ses côtés. Ron les regardait d'un drôle d'air. Tout sur son visage réclamait une explication mais Harry n'avait pas la force de la lui donner. En plus, Draco avait dit qu'il était déjà pris pour le bal. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il se fichait de lui ou quoi ? Harry toutefois se sentit soulagé intérieurement d'avoir œuvré le matin même pour que son meilleur ami soit en meilleurs rapports avec sa partenaire sinon il aurait encore pu exploser en une crise de jalousie dont il avait le secret en voyant Hermione et lui partager quelque chose dont il ne savait rien. Harry n'avait pas oublié pourquoi Dumbledore avait offert le Déluminateur à son meilleur ami.

Enfournant rageusement des morceaux de pommes de terre brûlantes en manquant de s'étouffer à chaque bouchée, le brun continuait de manger et était pressé de remonter dans la Salle Commune ou d'aller faire un tour autour du lac pour se changer les idées : s'il restait ici, le jeune Ferreti n'allait pas survivre à son repas et prendrait un sort sur le coin du nez avant d'avoir pu dire « bal d'Halloween » une seconde fois. Il sentait que Malfoy essayait de rentrer en contact avec lui par le regard et par sa magie mais Harry, pour un fois, faisait preuve d'une occlumencie efficace. Le blond semblait d'ailleurs assez contrarié de ne pas réussir à calmer Harry ni à l'influencer car il le fusillait de ses yeux gris depuis le coin de sa table. Harry l'ignorait, bien décidé à lui montrer que ça lui était égal qu'il reçoive des propositions pour le bal quoique son attitude prouva l'exact contraire.

D'ailleurs, le brun n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que sa Némésis se lève et quitte la Grande Salle. Pour une personne ne le connaissant pas, le jeune Malfoy avait une attitude normale mais Harry qui l'avait observé depuis des années, il était évident qu'il était contrarié. Son pas n'était pas aussi souple qu'à l'accoutumée et il avait une ride au coin des lèvres qui exprimait sa tension intérieure. Harry lui aussi termina son assiette rapidement et salua ses amis d'un geste. Fermement décidé à aller chercher son balai de Quidditch, il prit le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'il se détende avant son rendez-vous avec Malfoy ayant lieu le soir même, sinon, ses tentatives pour apprendre à gérer ses émotions seront aussi inutiles que ses cours avec Rogue qu'il avait pris en cinquième année. Arriver dans un mauvais esprit dans un matière la rendait comme imperméable à son cerveau et il le savait.

Traversant le château à pas énervés en espérant ne croiser personne, Harry fut pour la troisième fois dans sa vie plaqué contre un mur par une tornade blonde de 10cm de plus que lui.

« Putain mais Potter tu te fiches de moi ? Pourquoi tu me bloques ? Je te l'interdis bordel, si tu continues la prochaine fois je passerai tes barrières sans te demander ta fichue permission. » l'agressa Draco en lui attrapant le col de sa chemise en en le faisant reculer avec sa force dans une alcôve. Le Serpentard n'en n'avait pas l'air mais il avait une sacrée puissance car Harry fut rapidement calé contre la pierre froide de la cloison.

« Malfoy lâche moi, je ne peux pas respirer… » souffla Harry.

« Non. Réponds-moi avant. » Les yeux de Draco étaient perçants, remplis de haine et de… crainte ?

« Je… Je… Avec qui vas-tu au bal ? Tu as dit à cet… cet… abruti que tu étais déjà pris. » suffoqua le brun, meurtri par la prise sur sa gorge. La poigne sur son collet se desserra tandis que Draco étouffait un sourire carnassier.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« C'est toi qui te moques de moi ! Tu as vu ce mec te fondre dessus ? »

« Et toi, la belette, tu peux me dire pourquoi elle te mate à chaque couloir hein ? »

« C'est fini entre nous depuis cet été putain, Malfoy je te l'ai déjà dit hier soir. Alors qu'avec ce con de ta maison, ça ne peut que commencer. »

« Tais-toi Potter il n'est rien, juste un con. Toi, par contre, tu es à moi. » Un moment de silence accueillit cette déclaration. Malfoy n'était ni gêné, ni embarrassé. Il semblait juste hésiter. « Et puis merde tu me rends fou… » murmura-t-il.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il fondit sur Harry tout en lui tenant toujours le col de sa chemise. Ses lèvres entrouvertes percutèrent celles du brun avec la force virile de l'attente, avec une violence qui avait toujours caractérisé leur relation. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent tandis que Malfoy forçait l'entrée vers la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Harry sentit son sang se glacer et sa magie explosa autour de lui, faisant voler en éclat une barrière invisible en lui. Si quelqu'un était passé dans le couloir à ce moment-là il aurait été surpris de sentir une onde magique se répercuter contre les murs et faire vaciller les flammes des torches accrochées là. Mais personne ne traversa cette partie du château et Draco continuait d'embrasser Harry comme un forcené. Sa langue frôlait celle du brun, maintenant abandonné à sa Némésis. Le baiser avait quelque chose d'urgent, de fanatique, d'acharné. Le corps de Draco se pressait toujours plus fort contre celui d'Harry, lui-même dos au mur.

Alors Harry reprit contenance et alors que ses mains remontaient sur le corps de Malfoy il prit à son tour la nuque du Serpentard et approfondit le baiser. Exerçant une rotation de leurs corps, il plaqua cette fois-ci le blond contre le mur et prit le contrôle de la situation. Les deux hommes étaient comme possédés, sentant l'odeur de l'autre les envahir, la chaleur des deux corps se mêler. Harry voulu reprendre son souffle mais dans un murmure Draco l'en empêcha :

« Non… »

Il se plaqua encore plus fortement contre le brun et renversa de nouveau la situation. Descendant dans son cou, Draco parsema la peau d'Harry de milliers de baisers papillons le faisant frissonner jusqu'à en perdre les sens. Sa langue, de coups habiles laissait des traces fraîches contre sa nuque et ses dents mordillaient la peau tendre, laissant des traces coupantes. Harry ne tarda pas à gémir sous la torture que lui infligeait le blond : jamais Ginny ne l'avait embrassé comme cela. Le force de Draco, sa réaction presque animale l'excitait au plus haut point. Relevant la tête dans un mouvement langoureux et laissant son cou complètement offert tout en cambrant ses hanches, Harry entendit encore une fois la voix de Draco murmurer tout contre son oreille :

« Arrêtes-ça Potter sinon je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. Tu es plus bandant que n'importe qui pourrait l'être à cet instant. » Sa voix était rauque, pleine d'émotion. Baissant les yeux, Harry observa le corps magnifique qui lui était offert, sculpté dans un pantalon gris assez ajusté qui révélait sa virilité plaquée contre la sienne. Draco avait des hanches étroites, fines et presque féminines. Mais sa façon de posséder Harry n'avait rien de timide ou de timoré. Draco venait de le faire sien et de lui offrir le plus beau baiser qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Harry s'était senti désiré et aimé comme jamais auparavant.

Mordant une dernière fois la lèvre du brun afin de lui rappeler à son bon plaisir, le blond se recula pour regarder un gryffondor complétement débraillé, les yeux brillants et l'air pantelant.

« C'est avec toi que je vais au bal. Et ce n'est pas une question Potter. Le prochain ou la prochaine qui te touche ferait mieux de prendre une location dans un igloo au pôle nord. Tu es à moi. » répéta-t-il. « A ce soir. » Il avait dit ça en se tenant droit et en retapant ses vêtements. Un Malfoy est un Malfoy. Attrapant une dernière fois les lèvres d'Harry en mordant la bande de chair rougie par la brutalité de leur baiser, Draco quitta ensuite le couloir d'un pas assuré.

Harry resta encore quelques instants contre le mur. Son cerveau tentait d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer et son corps, lui, essayait vainement de faire redescendre la température. L'odeur de Malfoy était encore autour de lui et la senteur piquante de celui-ci arracha un gémissement au brun. Putain, il en voulait plus… Tellement plus. Draco l'avait vraiment surpris en se jetant sur lui mais en même temps, il venait de lui offrir un fantasme qu'il chérirait un bon moment. Il ne regrettait pas du tout ce baiser et dieu qu'il était meilleur que dans tous ses rêves mouillés. A présent, il n'avait qu'une envie, que le temps passe vite jusqu'au soir. Il devrait toutefois se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les cuisses fermes et la langue du Serpentard si il voulait apprendre à se contrôler.

Prenant cette fois-ci le chemin du dortoir, Harry se dépêcha de remonter car ses amis allaient se demander où il était passé. Heureusement à son arrivée personne n'était encore à la tour Gryffondor. Prenant son balai avec la ferme intention de redescendre aussi sec, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ron.

« Harry, je te cherchais. « lui dit le roux avant d'effectuer une pause, surpris. « Euh, ça va ? »

Harry marqua un temps de pause. Il avait l'impression depuis qu'il avait quitté le couloir sombre que ton son être criait : « DRACO MALFOY ME FAIT FANTASMER »

« C'est juste que… on dirait que tu viens de t'offrir du bon temps… » ajouta le roux, goguenard. « Et je sais que ce n'est pas avec Ginny car elle était encore à la Grande Salle quand tu es parti. »

Le brun piqua un fard. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire avec qui, je le saurai bien assez tôt » termina le roux en se penchant pour récupérer son balai. « Je viens avec toi au terrain, j'ai besoin de me défouler moi aussi, Hermione est avec Luna, elles nous attendent là-bas. »

Harry fut heureux que Ron n'insiste pas. Mais en effet, si Malfoy voulait vraiment (et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une blague) qu'il soit son partenaire pour la semaine suivante et le bal d'Halloween, toute l'école n'allait pas tarder à être au courant. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à cette histoire de déguisement. Ron marchait à côté de lui d'un bon pas, de fort bonne humeur :

« Ron, tu as trouvé un déguisement toi ? »

« Oh, je pense que je vais faire dans le classique, Merlin ou je ne sais quoi… Je n'aime pas vraiment me déguiser. » répondit le roux. « Et toi ? »

« Aucune idée ! »

« Bouge-toi Harry car sinon, tu vas finir tout nu devant toute l'école ! Toutefois, je suis sûr que ça plairait à certaines filles si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Personne ne t'a encore demandé d'être leur partenaire ? »

« Non… »

« C'est bizarre. D'habitude tu fais des émules. On dirait presque que tu as un sort de Repousse-Moi à vrai dire. »

Harry se stoppa interdit, manquant qu'une fille de Serdaigle marchant derrière eux. Elle l'évita en soupirant pendant que le brun marmonnait « Es-tu sérieux Draco Malfoy, tu as vraiment fait ça ? Un vrai psychopathe. »

 **Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt !**


	32. Wuthering Heights

**Bonjour à tous ! Quoi, encore un chapitre ? Mais vous êtes gâtés dites-moi.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois. J'ai eu une foule de reviews hier et aujourd'hui et waou. J'ai même eu parfois les yeux humides en lisant vos compliments car écrire est une chose très importante pour moi, même si avant d'écrire cette fiction je produisais surtout de courts textes ou nouvelles assez dures.**

 **Je suis vraiment très touchée par tout ce que vous m'avez dit et c'est vraiment encore plus agréable quand on se fait complimenter sur quelque chose qui nous est cher.**

 **Guests et discrets, c'est vraiment un plaisir de vous lire de temps en temps et de savoir que vous êtes encore là. Je vais essayer de répondre dans une RAR un de ces jours.**

 **Aux autres, j'essaie de m'y mettre demain.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **R.**

A leur arrivée sur le terrain de Quidditch Harry aperçut effectivement Hermione et Luna assises sur les gradins. Mais avec elles était aussi Ginny, qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Celui-ci lui rendit, content de la voir en pleine forme. Il n'avait plus vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle depuis leur rentrée, trop perturbé par l'environnement, la société sorcière mais aussi par le fils de Lucius Malfoy mais il se promit d'y remédier rapidement. Enfin, si Draco ne faisait pas encore des siennes. Etant encore son amie, il redoutait particulièrement son avis à propos de son attirance pour le blond. En effet, il n'avait pas oublié qui avait glissé le Journal de Jedusor dans le chaudron de la jeune fille en 1ère année alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Pour avoir beaucoup discuté avec elle, même en dehors de leur courte relation amoureuse, il savait que cet évènement avait modifié le cours de sa vie. Elle était la seule du camp de la Lumière, ce qu'il répugnait à dire maintenant, qui n'avait jamais entretenu une relation… intime avec le Mage Noir. Comme lui elle avait entrevu la puissance de celui-ci et comme lui, elle avait aussi éprouvé ses faiblesses. Il s'était nourri d'elle comme Harry avait partagé ses pensées.

Avec le recul, Harry arrivait parfois à penser qu'il avait ressenti de l'amour pour elle pour cette raison. C'était surement faux car à la fin d'une relation, on tente souvent d'analyser les raisons du fait qu'elle ait périclité et parfois ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne attitude, il en convenait. Mais le fait qu'elle aussi ait été proche de Voldemort avait peut-être joué dans leur rapprochement, même si elle lui avait bien évidemment avoué que la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu elle avait eu un coup de cœur d'âme à âme pour lui. Harry lui avait répondu la même chose à l'époque mais maintenant, il savait qu'il lui avait menti. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire, seulement, son sentiment de plaire, la place que prenait le grand blond dans ses pensées n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Ginny. Mais il lui serait toujours reconnaissant de lui avoir permis d'entrevoir une vie plus douce pendant les quelques mois où ils avaient partagé quelque chose.

Son estomac était constamment serré quand il pensait à Draco. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, il se sentait horriblement fébrile. Comme s'il avait une injection de cocaïne dans les veines. Il était nerveux, constamment dans un sentiment d'adrénaline, prêt à embrasser comme à devenir violent à tout moment. Leur baiser échangé l'avait complètement retourné, faisant gronder son cœur dans sa poitrine. La vue même du jeune héritier Serpentard faisait vibrer ses veines. Il avait besoin de sa présence comme un drogué ne peut s'empêcher de planter chaque jour une seringue dans son bras blessé. Même le Quidditch de l'après-midi ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier la sensation des canines de Malfoy effleurant la peau de son cou et plusieurs fois il avait passé sa main sur les éraflures résultat de son échange presque pulsionnel avec lui.

L'après-midi passa en différents échanges de balles et bientôt, les garçons de leur année vinrent les rejoindre. La plupart d'entre eux avaient la ferme intention de passer les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ou d'un autre Maison sauf Neville qui était connu pour son incapacité chronique à grimper sur un balai. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne enfant et Harry impressionna ses amis par son humeur très joyeuse, voire enfiévrée. Les filles encourageaient avec force leurs vis-à-vis et Harry attrapa une bonne demi-douzaine le vif d'or, motivé par leurs cris.

C'est éreintés que les jeunes retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune avant le repas. Cet entraînement ainsi que celui de la semaine précédente avaient dérouillé Harry : il se sentait prêt pour les sessions de sélection le mercredi. Le brun fila immédiatement sous la douche et choisit soigneusement ses vêtements pour le soir. Il se sentit ridicule en pensant que Malfoy n'en ferait surement pas autant mais ça lui était égal, il avait envie de se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Ron aussi se changea et malgré que le roux observât Harry d'un drôle d'air, il ne fit pas de commentaire sur sa tenue. Il croyait sans doute que son ami voulait impressionner sa nouvelle conquête sans penser une seule seconde que c'était Draco Malfoy. Et Merlin savait que c'était mieux comme ça.

En rentrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry se fit violence pour ne pas regarder immédiatement la table des Serpentard à sa gauche. Il fila s'asseoir à la sienne alors qu'Hermione l'observait du coin de l'œil. Ron étant en train de discuter avec Seamus, elle se pencha vers lui et murmura pour que personne ne les entende :

« Tu as rendez-vous avec lui Harry ? »

Harry manqua de recracher sa bouchée, s'attirant un regard outré d'Hermione. S'essuyant péniblement la bouche, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui l'avait surpris en fâcheuse posture car Malfoy le regardait d'un air dégoûté très aristocrate et tellement typique de lui qu'Harry ressentit la petite pointe de colère qu'il avait tant ressentie à son égard. Evidemment, lui il n'était jamais surpris, jamais prit par défaut. Saleté de bourgeois pédant.

« Ne me prends pas pour une quiche. » repris la petite brune. « Tu es habillé avec un soin particulier et tu as passé l'après-midi à sourire aux farfadets. »

« Ron n'a rien vu. »

« Tu parles à une fille, je sais remarquer ce genre de choses. Et si tu veux mon avis je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué. Vous êtes seulement amis ? » lui glissa Hermione, toujours attentive à ne pas se faire écouter par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » répondit Harry, un peu sur la défensive.

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. » La jeune fille était un peu gênée mais semblait toutefois décidée à aller au bout de sa pensée. « Hier… Quand tu es parti comme un fou du terrain de Quidditch je t'ai suivi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Et enfin, bref… J'ai vu que tu allais à la bibliothèque. Alors j'ai essayé de te rattraper mais tu marchais tellement vite que je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis donc rentrée à ta suite et… je t'ai vu dans les bras de Draco Malfoy. »

Harry était blême.

« Pour tout te dire, Harry je m'en doutais. Ron m'a parlé d'un parchemin que tu traînes partout et il pense que tu discutes avec quelqu'un sur ce truc. J'ai fait le tour de tes connaissances, de nos proches et finalement j'en ai conclu que ça ne pouvait être personne de notre cercle direct. »

« Ça peut être avec n'importe qui donc. » trancha Harry, maintenant acculé.

« Arrête ! Les regards constamment échangés, l'évènement de ce midi, ton obsession pour lui depuis la quatrième année. Et hier, toi dans ses bras. Tu veux que je continue ou ça va ? » coupa la brune.

« Ca va, ça va. » Harry était vaincu. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Moi ? Rien. J'espère juste qu'il est différent dans le privé que l'image qu'il aime donner au reste du monde sinon tu te trompes de chemin, Harry. »

« Je n'en sais rien Hermione… » Le brun soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. « Il m'obsède putain. Il me rend fou. Je pense à lui jour et nuit. »

La brune étouffa un rire. En effet, elle devait avouer à son ami qu'il était effectivement souvent dans la lune ou bloqué sur la table des Serpentards pendant les repas. Et quand le jeune Malfoy était devant lui en cours, il fallait être Ron pour ne pas remarquer qu'Harry transperçait presque les chemises en soies du serpent à force de fixer ses omoplates.

« J'ai une dernière chose à te dire. Je pense qu'il peut t'aider à contrôler tes pulsions magiques. J'ai fait quelques recherches et… »

« TU ATTENDAIS LE DELUGE POUR ME LE DIRE ? » explosa Harry, s'attirant quelques regards.

« Shhhhhhht. Hier après-midi j'ai pris quelques heures pour regarder quelque chose qui me tracasse. Depuis ta victoire avec Voldemort je trouve que tu possèdes une magie… écrasante. Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte probablement. Mais dès que tu haussais la voix ou avait une émotion forte, tu envoyais des flux très puissants qui étaient même parfois violents. Mais quand depuis quelques semaines, je sentais autre chose dans ta magie primaire, que je connais bien car nous nous fréquentons depuis des années. Hier, dans la bibliothèque, j'ai compris. C'est la magie de Malfoy que je sentais quand tu parvenais à te calmer brusquement. Lui aussi se doute de quelque chose. Tu devrais lui en parler. Je pense qu'il maîtrise assez bien ce genre de situations… je veux dire, il a quand même grandi dans un Manoir plein de magie noire… et… il avait l'air de bien savoir maîtriser ses émotions l'année dernière quand même. » Harry savait qu'elle faisait référence à la situation difficile qu'ils avaient eu dans l'illustre demeure des Malfoy en compagnie de Bellatrix et de ses sbires.

« Je sais que Malfoy me calme, ça arrive comme par vagues. Je viens même d'en recevoir une pour avoir haussé le ton. Il arrive même à forcer mes barrières quand je l'en empêche comme ce midi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… On dirait un sortilège de liaison ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. Mais étrangement, ça ne me gêne pas… je sais ça paraît fou mais je lui fais confiance. »

« Hmmm, on verra bien. Discutes-en avec lui et si pour l'instant vous ne savez pas d'où ça vient, essaye au moins d'essayer d'en faire un partenaire capable de t'éviter de casser des tables comme des nez. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air entendu et enchaîna en attrapant une autre conversation en cours, histoire de noyer le poisson. Harry, lui n'avait plus très faim. Hermione savait donc… Elle semblait être la seule mais bientôt d'autres personnes allaient sûrement se douter qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Ayant terminé son repas, Harry se leva de sa chaise et remonta dans le dortoir. Ron était particulièrement motivé pour une partie de cartes et Harry accepta de bonne grâce : de toute façon, il devait attendre que le dortoir se vide pour aller à son rendez-vous avec Malfoy. S'enchaînèrent alors les parties et Harry fut étonné de voir qu'il parvenait à en remporter quelques-unes. Toutefois il n'oubliait pas le but premier de sa soirée. La salle commune commençant d'ailleurs à résonner de bâillements, le brun salua tout le monde et fit comme s'il allait se coucher. Hermione et Ron firent de même et avant qu'ils se séparent elle lui glissa un « Bonne nuit » avec un regard un peu joueur, ce qui fit piquer un fard à son ami.

Patientant dans son lit que l'heure tourne, Harry attendit que des ronflements commencent à poindre et que les respirations deviennent lourdes pour sortir de son séant et renfiler ses chaussures. En sortant de la salle commune, il retapa ses vêtements et souffla un bon coup. D'un mouvement leste, il fit passer sa cape par-dessus sa tête et entama sa route vers la tour d'astronomie, le cœur serré à l'idée de retrouver le Serpentard mais aussi avec une certaine excitation.

Le chemin lui parut durer une éternité. Il ne croisa qu'un préfet de Serdaigle en faction au 3ième étage et sa cape lui permit de passer l'obstacle sans heurts. La lumière de la lune éclairait ses pas, ainsi que les quelques torches disséminées ça-et-là aux intersections. Quand il déboucha dans le couloir où ils avaient eu l'altercation avec les abrutis de Serdaigle, personne n'était encore là. Mais Harry n'était pas vraiment stressé, il était en avance et Malfoy était sans doute le genre de mec à arriver à l'heure pile. Retirant sa cape, le brun s'adossa contre une fenêtre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un bruissement se fit entendre dans la pénombre.

Bientôt, une silhouette d'homme apparu et Harry sut immédiatement que c'était lui. Il s'était trompé : Draco était encore plus époustouflant qu'à l'accoutumé. Il s'était changé depuis le repas. Les rayons de lune filtraient la lumière bleutée, faisant ressortir ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc laissés libres. Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de la masse et voletaient au rythme de ses pas. Il s'était débarrassé de tout attribut provenant de l'école et portait une chemise blanche cintrée, légèrement transparente qui laissait entrevoir son corps dans le contre-jour. Des boutons de manchette captait le faible rayonnement et faisaient étinceler ses poignets. Son pantalon d'un gris très foncé chiné avait une coupe très classique : à pinces, il représentait parfaitement ce qu'il était, un homme épris de traditions. Il marchait d'un pas décidé vers Harry, aucunement gêné d'être dévisagé de la sorte, assumant parfaitement de retrouver son ennemi viscéral ici, dans une zone esseulée de l'immense château. Harry ferma les yeux. Il savait pourquoi lui aussi était là. Il savait que c'était le bon chemin pour lui. Quiconque n'aurait pu l'empêcher de le faire.

Draco s'arrêta devant lui, une légère brise emportée par son corps venant percuter le corps embrasé d'Harry. Comme à l'habitude, le brun inspira à pleins poumons l'odeur poivrée du Serpentard. C'était une chose qui le marquerait toujours et c'était la première chose qui avait frappé le brun : cette odeur suave lui manquerait si la vie venait à les séparer.

Draco tendit la main vers Harry l'aida à se redresser de sa position assise. Il tremblait presque d'émotion tandis que le fils Malfoy était complétement imperméable. Harry se demanda même s'il avait rêvé leur relation. Mais avant qu'il ne se soit perdu en conjectures, le blond se plaqua violement contre Harry. L'enserrant de ses bras et passant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son amant, il soupira profondément contre son cou, semblant respirer le corps de celui-ci. Ses doigts traçaient de lentes arabesques sur le crâne d'Harry qui sentait son âme virevolter et son sang devenir glacé. Des frissons continuaient de le parcourir. Son amour pour Ginny avait été comme le feuillage dans les bois : le temps l'avait transformé, il le savait bien, comme l'hiver transforme les arbres. Son amour pour Draco ressemblait aux rochers immuables qui sont en dessous : source de peu de joie apparente, mais nécessité*. La cape d'invisibilité glissa du rebord de la fenêtre et tomba en un tas informe au sol, laissant Harry devenir ce qu'il était.

Leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un. Il sentait la douce respiration de sa Némesis et le moment s'éternisait, comme une bulle dans un temps où tout allait trop vite. On leur avait toujours forcé la main, on les avait poussés vers l'âge adulte sans ménagement, pour répondre à des demandes diverses et variées toutes basées sur la vengeance et le « plus grand bien ». Mais là, dans l'école qui avait vu tant de leurs affrontements, qui avait subi la violence de leur haine la vie leur montrait encore une fois que même d'un champ brûlé pouvait renaître de plus belles pousses encore que par le passé.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Harry, à genoux devant la force des sentiments qui les étreignaient. Il avait déjà lu des histoires d'amour, vu des couples s'aimer puis se déchirer. Il avait toujours trouvé cela ridicule. Il ne pensait jamais qu'un jour lui-même serait face à un dilemme aussi cornélien.

Malfoy ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il sembla au Survivant que le blond murmurait « Le rouge et le noir ne s'épousent-ils pas ?* » avant d'effleurer ses lèvres de ses longs doigts, ses orbes grises plantées dans les saphirs d'Harry.

 ***Mon amour pour Linton est comme le feuillage dans les bois : le temps le transformera, je le sais bien, comme l'hiver transforme les arbres. Mon amour pour Heathcliff ressemble aux rochers immuables qui sont en dessous : source de peu de joie apparente, mais nécessité. Emily Brontë – les Hauts de Hurlevent. Désolée, je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux pour ce sentiment, quelqu'un avait déjà trouvé les meilleurs mots, la meilleure formulation. Ceci est l'un de mes livres favoris, quand je dis que je suis violente dans les sentiments, c'est aussi dans les lectures. Un chef-d'œuvre.**

 *** Ne me quittes pas – Jacques Brel (si vous relisez ce chapitre, particulièrement la fin, vous pourrez vraiment être immergés dans son écriture car j'ai terminé en écoutant en boucle)**

 **Merci de votre lecture.  
Je pense poster assez rapidement la suite les loulous, peut-être demain même. **

**R.**


	33. College Boy

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Premièrement : désolée, je suis terriblement en retard dans les reviews… J'ai bien tout reçu, tout lu mais raaaah, je ne suis pas à jour… Ne m'en voulez pas, je vous lis tous et j'aime tellement vos petits commentaires. Je les copie parfois même à la fin de mes textes dans un document, histoire de me souvenir ce que chacun m'a dit.**

 **Une guest me demandait si j'avais inventé l'histoire des Malfoy des chapitres 10. Oui, complétement. Aidée par ma formation (je suis étudiante en histoire) au niveau des ressentis des populations, de la vie des élites à travers les siècles, des chasses aux sorcières, de la vision générale de la société française des minorités (en mettant du coup sorciers à la place) et de la description générale des Sang-Pur de Queen Rowling. Mais sinon, oui, tout provient de mon cerveau à moitié dingue '-' C'est en fait un mix de tout ça je crois bien, je ne sais pas si je suis très claire.**

 **Bon, un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

 **A tout à l'heure !**

 **R.**

« Je réitère, tu me rends complétement dingue Potter… ». Draco continuait de regarder le brun, de l'observer sous toutes ses coutures. « Je crois que je ne te demande même pas ton avis en fait. » Ses mains parcouraient toujours le visage d'Harry, la peau pulpée de ses doigts rebondissant contre les joues, le front, les lèvres de celui-ci. C'était étrange car il y avait quelques mois, le jeune griffon l'aurait violemment repoussé, outré. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Harry savait que ça n'allait pas être donné pour tout le monde. Entre eux, il restait de nombreux obstacles. Draco et lui-même en étaient, avec leur passé commun ou personnel. Mais il restait aussi la société sorcière. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Arthur et que Ron avait reçu une seconde lettre pour prier son ami de le faire. S'il se présentait ensuite au grand jour avec Malfoy sans avoir une seule fois répondu aux sollicitations de l'Ordre et du Ministère, il s'exposait directement à la vindicte populaire. Car comme dans le monde des moldus, l'homosexualité n'était pas toujours bien vue. Encore pire quand elle était incarnée par des portes drapeaux comme lui. S'il avait choisi un partenaire inconnu, ça aurait encore pu être compris. Mais il savait qu'en s'attirant les faveurs du blond, il tournait encore plus fortement le dos à sa vie d'avant : les simples d'esprits allaient même s'imaginer un passage du côté sombre de la force.

Harry rougit faiblement, heureux que les lumières basses empêchent son vis-à-vis de voir sa gêne. Malfoy stoppa son geste et se recula de quelques centimètres. Harry accueilli avec aigreur la fin du moment mais rien n'était éternel et ils avaient du travail.

« On s'y met ? La salle juste à côté est une vieille classe de métamorphose, on peut s'y entraîner sans risques. »

Le brun acquiesça, décidé à apprendre à contrôler ses humeurs et ses pulsions. Malfoy se retourna alors et lança un « Alohomora » informulé sur la vieille porte en noyer qui leur barrait l'entrée. Celle-ci céda immédiatement et Harry entendit les gonds se mettre en branle et la serrure cliqueter. La salle était effectivement inutilisée depuis quelques années. Elle n'avait de « classe » que le nom : les tables et les chaises avaient été repoussées contre les murs et empilées. Au nombre disparate évident, Harry comprit que les quelques bureaux avec leurs assises qui étaient entreposés ici servaient en cas de manques dans d'autres leçons. En effet, le nombre de tables dépassait de presque de moitié celui des bancs. Quelques vieux livres attendaient également de nouvelles lectures, croulants sous une épaisse couche de poussière. Des plumes, des parchemins remplissaient une antique armoire pleine de bric-à-brac.

Malfoy soupira.

« Bon… ce n'est pas de la première fraicheur et mes vêtements vont en prendre un coup mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. »

Harry saisit alors sa baguette pour commencer mais le jeune blond l'en empêcha.

« Je reconnais tellement les Gryffondors là ! De l'action, toujours de l'action ! On n'est pas dans ton « Armée de Dumbledore » là donc tu peux poser ton bout de bois, on verra ça plus tard. » Harry se renfrogna mais le blond reprit : « Ca va, Potter, ne sois pas si susceptible. Seulement, avant d'agir, il faut comprendre. »

« Mmmm » grogna le brun, légèrement vexé.

« Bon. Ce que je vais te dire n'est connu par personne sauf par ma famille et quelques anciennes lignées donc si j'apprends que ça s'est ébruité, je saurai irrémédiablement que ces informations seront sorties de ta jolie petite bouche. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai dû faire preuve de ruse et d'une grande capacité de gestion émotionnelle quand le Lord vivait chez mes parents. Je suis assez doué en occlumencie, il faudrait être aveugle pour le nier. Mais j'ai aussi, et depuis ma prime enfance, une capacité à saisir les humeurs et les envies de mes pairs, c'est une capacité non pas spéciale mais assez connue dans certaines familles de sang-pur. Tu es doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Parfait, je le suis en visualisation émotionnelle en quelque sorte. Ma facilité à fermer mon esprit doit aller de pair je pense. » Voyant qu'Harry faisait une drôle de tête, il reprit sur un ton humoristique : « Ahh, ça t'en bouche un coin que l'aristocrate le plus guindé, le plus froid et le plus agressif soit en réalité capable de sentiments hein ? »

« Je n'en doutais pas Malfoy. Je n'ai rien oublié. Pour me haïr autant, tu étais bel et bien doué de sentiments, non ? »

« Certes. Et de ce fait je m'attarde souvent sur les flux magiques d'autrui. Je sens et évolue dans un milieu constant où se mêlent les pouvoirs de chacun. La plupart du temps, je me ferme pour me préserver mais parfois, notamment pour ma famille, j'intercède en leur faveur, ou en la mienne car je ne suis pas le Père Noël non plus. Mieux, quand je suis proche des personnes concernées, je peux communiquer avec eux et les aider à aplanir leurs émotions si besoin est. Le reste du temps, car je suis assez égoïste et que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je me contente d'évacuer les pensées et les jérémiades débiles de mes pairs. »

« Tu m'a manipulé ? »

« Potter… Tu es éreintant. Ne me saute pas à la gorge constamment. »

« Si tu t'es servis de moi je… »

« Tais-toi. Je ne me suis pas servis de toi. Au contraire, j'essaye de t'expliquer que… si je peux si bien te guider c'est que tu m'es proche. Très proche. De plus, je ne pourrais pas agir sur toi contre ton gré. Pour pouvoir véritablement engager un lien avec quelqu'un, il faut que cette personne soit apte à me recevoir non pas comme un ennemi mais comme une aide. Si là, tout de suite, j'essayais de pénétrer la tête de Weasmoche, je me heurterais à un mur. Je peux seulement ressentir admettons… quand il est fou furieux et que ses propres barrières sont abaissées. Et encore faut-il qu'il soit dans un environnement proche de moi, une salle, une pièce… Et je t'avouerai que vu que je m'en fiche, mes capacités ne sont pas vraiment tournées vers lui. »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir douté de la sincérité de Malfoy. Pour se donner une contenance, Draco, à qui avouer ces quelques informations avait coûté, repartit immédiatement dans son laïus.

« Je me suis douté que quelque chose avait changé dès la rentrée. Comme tous les sorciers, tu es capable de sentir la magie de tes amis ou encore de ta famille, parce que chacun possède une signature propre : je suppose que par exemple, tu reconnais aisément la magie de Molly Weasley ou encore même de Hagrid également. » Le brun hocha la tête, pensant intérieurement que Malfoy ressemblait en de nombreux points à Hermione : comme elle, il aimait expliquer ses raisonnements et il devait avouer qu'il le faisait plutôt bien. « La tienne avait changé Harry et dieu sait que je le connaissais auparavant. Nous nous sommes assez affrontés pour que je sois capable de te reconnaître en mille. Elle semblait comme… débridée. »

« J'ai aussi ce sentiment » commença le brun, dont le mutisme s'était envolé. « J'ai l'impression que ma magie n'a plus de limites, qu'elle peut agir sans vraiment que j'en sois le complet possesseur. »

« J'ai réfléchi à ce problème. Je pense que… la magie de Voldemort empêchait ton âme de s'exprimer pleinement. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, elle est seule et ne connaît pas bien ses limites. Un peu comme un sorcier de jeune âge expérimente ses premiers sorts, toi, tu es incapable de toujours te contenir. Notamment quand tu as des émotions fortes. Quand on est jeunes c'est un peu pareil : on fait souvent de la magie étant bambins quand nos parents nous ont contrariés ou encore quand nous sommes particulièrement heureux. »

Harry était pensif. L'idée de Malfoy n'était pas sotte, voire même bien tenue. Voilà pourquoi Hermione lui avait conseillé de parler avec Draco. Elle savait que c'était un bon occlumens et malgré son inimitié avec lui, qu'il était un sorcier brillant et puissant.

« Tu penses que ça peut… se réapprendre ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas me retrouver comme avant. Petit, j'avais la fâcheuse habitude de me laisser emporter dans les mauvais moments… tu sais, quand j'étais chez les moldus. »

Draco se renfrogna, comme si le mot « moldu » l'avait écorché. En réalité, c'était plus sa rapide connaissance de la vie d'Harry qui l'avait fait grimacer : il savait que chez son oncle et sa tante, il était loin d'avoir eu une vie rêvée.

« Oui. Rien n'est immuable, tu es un sorcier Potter. Et tu n'as pas non plus perdu tout ton contrôle sinon tu ne parviendrais plus à te gérer en classe par exemple. »

Harry baissa les épaules. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Pourquoi ce n'étais jamais simple avec lui ?

« Hé, je ne t'ai pas annoncé une nouvelle pire que ce que tu as pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant. » Malfoy s'était avancé vers lui et lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule gauche, face-à-face. Harry en ressentit un vague soulagement. « Je suis là pour t'aider. Je pense que pour ce soir, nous allons simplement essayer de titiller tes émotions pour voir jusqu'à où tu tiens avant de laisser trop de magie s'échapper. Le risque pour moi, au-delà de se faire remarquer constamment en brisant des choses et d'autres est avant tout que tu te vides de ta magie sous le coup d'un trop grand choc. Quand je t'embrasse par exemple. » Cette dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton légèrement plus bas mais aussi un peu joueur, avec le petit regard carnassier qui faisait perdre les pédales à Harry.

Ne laissant pas au brun le temps de se reprendre, le blond se plaça à environ 1,50m de celui-ci et de but en blanc, lâcha, d'un rictus tordu par le ressentiment :

« Tu as cru à tout ça le Balafré ? Mais ma parole, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne pensais. Je me fout de toi Potter, depuis le début. T'es vraiment qu'une victime, quand je pense que tu as été capable de croire que tu m'attirais. Risible. » le rictus qui prenait ses lèvres était celui que le brun avait tant connu les années précédentes. Un visage froid, impassible et à la fois moqueur, vous persuadant que le Serpentard vous méprisait comme un vulgaire cloporte.

Harry devint écarlate.

« QUOI ? Mais c'est une blague Malfoy j'espère ? Tu… tu es la pire espèce de connard que je n'ai jamais connu ! La pire tu m'entends ! Un immonde bâtard ! Je… Je… j'ai cru que… nous… » Et au moment où ces paroles retentissaient dans la salle, trois chaises explosèrent en éclat en même temps que le rire de Malfoy, qui se tordait le ventre.

Cette fois-ci, la fureur glacée d'Harry reflua immédiatement, comprenant dans la seconde que sa légendaire réactivité l'avait encore une fois desservi.

« Putain de Serpentard, Malfoy ! » lança-t-il amère, au blond toujours secoué de rires.

« Je… je crois que tu n'es pas prêt de maîtriser tes émotions. Je voulais voir si tu tenais à moi en fait, j'ai en quelque sorte ma réponse. »

« T'es le mec le plus con qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer, Malfoy. » Harry était profondément vexé. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il envoyait encore dans toute la pièce des ondes de haines que Draco s'efforçait de cautériser.

« Oh, ça va. Pour provoquer une émotion forte je n'avais pas deux cents choix : insulter ta confiance ou me mettre nu. Et vu que je garde cette carte pour plus tard, tu permettras cette incartade n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bientôt Malfoy reprit en tentant par diverses tentatives d'irriter le brun, de le faire rire, de le provoquer pour lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il évoqua ainsi leurs duels de Quidditch, Ombrage, Rusard ou encore insinua qu'il était toujours épris de Cho Chang. A chaque fois, le brun progressait mais il devait avouer que ce petit jeu avait des limites, que Draco pointa du doigt quand ils décidèrent de stopper la séance. Les deux hommes étaient transpirants et la chemise blanche du blond collait à son dos, ce qui rendait fou Harry bien plus efficacement que les tests précédents.

« Ce sont là des petites émotions : capables de t'irriter, de te faire rire mais pas de te faire sortir de tes gonds comme tout à l'heure. Tu as déjà progressé toutefois : je pense que la prochaine fois, si tu l'acceptes, je devrais taper un peu plus fort… J'en suis désolé mais je pense que nous devrons engager des sujets plus… douloureux. » Harry voyait très bien ce que voulait dire Draco : la perte de ses proches, la guerre, l'injustice en général, sa rupture douloureuse avec Ginny, sa place perdue au sein de la société. Voilà les choses capables de le laisser face à sa magie. Son regard se voila imperceptiblement et Malfoy, brusquement reprit la parole : « Voyons-voir ce qui en est des sensations fortes positives ». Et sans préavis, le blond se jeta sur Harry, le plaquant contre une table renversée.

Rapidement, une sensation de pure plénitude envahit le brun qui tentait malgré tout d'empêcher le trop plein de magie de remonter contre son échine. Mais les mains de Malfoy remontaient sous sa chemise, laissant des traces rouges sur sa peau alors que des ongles se plantaient dans la chair. La caresse, comme la première fois se faisait violente, empressée. Harry lui-même peinait à respirer, asphyxié par la présence de l'autre si proche. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux faisait mine de se reculer, l'autre l'en empêchait d'une poigne ferme. Le baiser était enfiévré et l'obscurité grisante : Harry avait avancé ses hanches contre celles de son vis-à-vis et avait saisi la nuque de celui-ci. La scène était probablement torride de l'extérieur tant les jeunes hommes étaient entrelacés mais personne n'était là pour le vérifier.

« Draco… » soupira Potter. « Je… je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un. »

« La ferme Potter, la ferme, j'ai un self-control mais il n'est pas à toute épreuve non plus. Surtout quand tu es dans les parages. » Les yeux gris de Malfoy avaient perdu toute leur froideur et dans l'obscurité de la salle, Harry saisissait distinctement les pupilles dilatées d'extase de son amant.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bibelot explosa en mille morceaux dans la salle, résultat d'un manque évident de concentration du brun, se répercutant contre les murs autant que la voix du concierge :

« QUI EST LA ? C'EST TOI PEEVES ? »

Harry sursauta, mordant presque la lèvre de Draco qui recula, hebété. Si le temps n'avait pas été à l'orage, Harry aurait pris un instant pour graver dans sa tête le visage d'un Malfoy surprit par quelque chose d'imprévu à son propre plan. Mais Harry, lui, habitué à traîner dans les couloirs sans y avoir été invité, saisi sa cape d'un mouvement leste. Attrapant Draco par le bras, il les conduit dans un coin de la salle et passa l'étoffe fluide par-dessus leurs épaules alors qu'ils s'accroupissaient. Rusard rentra au même moment dans la pièce, excédé par les frasques de l'esprit frappeur.

Sous la cape, Harry et Draco esquissèrent un sourire encore échaudés par leur échange et grisés par la peur d'avoir pu se faire surprendre.

 **Et voilàààà !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, j'adore écrire les moments un peu plus chauds entre les deux zigotos. Le bal se rapproche aussi, je sens que on va passer un bon moment.**

 **A bientôt, idéalement mardi je pense.**

 **Et merci à ceux qui laissent des petits mots, promis je vais essayer de répondre rapidos !**

 **R.**


	34. Cause he knows it's all worthwile

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je suis toujours aussi en retard dans la réponse au reviews. Je crois que je ne vais rien vous promettre en termes de réponse avant la fin de l'écriture de mon mémoire le 15. Ensuite, promis, je répondrai et remercierai chacun.**

 **Je vous laisse lire,**

 **Merci d'être aussi fidèles,**

 **R.**

Rusard s'avança dans la pénombre de la pièce, murmurant à voix basse à sa chatte décharnée qu'il fallait absolument trouver l'esprit frappeur. Harry et Draco quant à eux, était toujours accroupis derrière la porte grande ouverte, priant pour que le vieux concierge n'ait pas l'idée de fouiner de ce côté-ci. La cape les protégeait de la vue d'autrui mais ne les rendait pas inconsistants pour autant.

Ils s'efforçaient de se faire discrets mais ce n'était pas aisé : leur souffle était court, un mélange de leur affrontement magique et physique. Essayant tant bien que mal de calmer leurs respirations sifflantes, aidés par les effluves de magie de Draco, ils parvenaient avec difficulté à rester discrets. Harry ne pouvait confier à son compagnon de galère que le satané animal de Rusard pouvait les voir car leur échange allait faire trop de bruit. Mais bientôt le vieil homme prit la direction de la sortie en marmonnant dans sa barbe inégale que l'esprit frappeur était déjà probablement allé briser d'autres objets de valeur dans une autre pièce. Le concierge repoussa la porte et lança un sortilège de verrouillage derrière lui. Les deux jeunes patientèrent encore quelques instants pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une technique de diversion : Harry avait assez affronté Rusard pour savoir qu'il était aussi intelligent que méchant. Quelques poignées de seconde passèrent et bientôt Draco se retourna vers Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'ils étaient toujours sous la cape :

« On voit que tu n'en est pas à ta première sortie nocturne dis-donc, Potter ! Quelle maîtrise, j'ai bien cru qu'il nous attrapait ! » pouffa-t-il. Ses épaules se secouaient en rythme et bientôt Harry lui aussi vit un éclat de rire pointer dans sa poitrine. Les deux jeunes hommes, toujours dans l'espace étroit de la cape, partageaient un doux moment d'hilarité. Harry n'arrivait pas à se détacher des lèvres de Malfoy qui se pressaient l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas complétement faire tomber son masque de jeune homme insensible. Le temps s'étirait sous l'étoffe, ménageant un climat de proximité. Harry s'enhardit et posa sa main sur l'envers de la paume de Draco avec douceur. Le blond sursautât presque face à ce contact initié par le brun : d'habitude c'est plutôt lui qui prenait l'avantage dans leurs brefs rapprochements physiques.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des gestes tendres. Ses parents l'aimaient profondément mais son éducation n'avait pas été démonstrative : chez lui, l'amour s'exprimait par le respect. Ses parents l'avaient toujours considéré comme un adulte sous certains aspects. Certes, ils avaient passé nombre de ses caprices d'enfance : balais, jeux divers et vêtements s'étant enchaînés aussi vite que les moyens colossaux de la deuxième fortune britannique le permettaient (c'est-à-dire à une vitesse inavouable) mais à côté de cela, Draco avait reçu une morale et une tenue générale au sein de la société inflexibles. Comme dans les grandes familles, son éducation avait été très classique, mais aussi très aristocrate. Cette prise de parti était à la fois positive et négative. Le côté noir était évidemment son conservatisme notamment en matière politique et sociétale, voire son intolérance envers les nouvelles idées. Les nobles appréciaient l'empirisme et la protection de la tradition. C'est en cela qu'ils avaient souvent adhéré aux concepts du Mage Noir : la peur du changement, de voir leurs places prises, de perdre leur influence. A cela s'ajoutait pour les Malfoy comme pour de nombreuses familles aristocrates, un certain attrait pour la puissance et de vieilles vengeances à assouvir.

Malfoy le savait : l'aristocratie et ses méthodes étaient souvent mal-vues en dehors du cercle fermé des initiés. Régulièrement, les attitudes jugées hautaines par d'autres classes sociales dérangeaient. Si jeunes, il n'était pas rare de voir des noblions exposer exagérément leur prestance et leur conduite, leurs parents eux, souffraient plutôt d'un charme discret, voir désuet. Malfoy l'avait compris. Désormais, il impressionnait plus par sa discrétion et sa tenue générale que par ses manières. Souvent, ce côté guindé aristocrate mettait mal à l'aise ou inspirait. Mais Draco ne pouvait oublier son passé et son éducation. Chez lui, certaines règles n'avaient jamais été négociables et il savait que ses enfants, s'il en avait devraient subir les mêmes restrictions en matière de comportement.

Dans son monde, les choses futiles pour d'autres étaient incontournables. L'étiquette prenait multiples facettes et la jeunesse dorée ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Ainsi, escrime, équitation et cricket faisaient partie des sports communs aux deux mondes, richissimes moldus et sorciers s'y pliaient. Quant aux femmes, elles devaient porter chapeau et tailleur la journée, robes longues le soir. Faireparts de mariages et arrangements de sang étaient courants, comme Draco avait été promit à Astoria Greengrass avant que la guerre vienne tout faire voler en éclat. La tenue à table tant que la mise en place de celle-ci n'était pas à prendre à la légère : enchaînement des plats et contenu des conversations, tout était minuté, géré comme un métronome. Et ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg : être aristocrate se composait de multiples choses. La discrétion en faisait partie. Car l'aristocratie britannique et mondiale c'était aussi ça : des codes implicites, des lois immuables qui ne pouvaient être contournées sous aucun prétexte, qu'elles soient d'utilité ou non n'était pas la question.

Draco, dès son plus jeune âge avait donc suivi des guides, des précepteurs lui enseignant ce qu'il était accepté de faire ou non. Son âge ne comptait pas. Pour pouvoir sortir avec ses parents, ce n'était pas négociable. C'est ainsi que pour lui, garder les mains dans les poches équivalait à une punition cuisante, tout comme feindre l'ennui lors d'une réception, souhaiter « bon appétit », se fendre d'un « enchanté » au lieu de prononcer son nom lors d'une présentation formelle ou non. Les manières à table était encore plus strictes : on attend toujours que la maîtresse de maison ait commencé pour manger à son tour, on ne coupe pas sa salade avec un couteau, on ne s'empare du fromage ni avec ses doigts ni avec une fourchette, et l'on n'en redemande jamais une seconde fois, il est interdit de complimenter la maîtresse de maison sur la qualité de ses mets. Quant au vin, il est d'une impolitesse crue de la humer avant d'en porter une gorgée à ses lèvres.

Les contacts physiques en faisaient partie. Chez lui, l'amour lui-même était codifié. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais montré leurs effusions, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de cela pour savoir qu'ils s'aimaient profondément. Les quelques gestes qu'ils avaient pu laisser surprendre en disaient beaucoup plus qu'un long baiser langoureux : ils étaient rares et précieux pour Draco. Dans son monde, les actions révélaient plus que les gestes et c'était par amour que sa mère s'était mortifiée à suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans ce même sens, le simple geste de Harry était pour lui un déclencheur. Presque plus intime qu'un baiser, sa main brûlante sur la sienne lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance de leur relation. Bien sûr, pour Harry ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un geste d'apaisement, de tendresse spontanée. Mais pour lui, analysant chaque fait, chaque geste, c'était beaucoup plus.

« Hm. Je pense qu'il faudrait remonter… » hasarda Harry, voyant Malfoy perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait cessé de lui caresser la main de ses pouces dans un frôlement de peau qui avait réchauffé leurs deux extrémités. Draco ne s'était pas retiré mais il s'était presque figé à ce contact et n'avait pas changé de visage depuis une poignée de minutes, complétement immergé dans son monde intérieur.

« Oui, sinon nous allons être fatigués demain… » murmura Draco, le regard vide. Il tourna son visage vers le brun et ajouta : « Merci pour cette soirée. »

« Oh je t'en prie, Draco, ne soit pas si convenant ! J'ai passé un super moment. Tu vas me manquer à peine vais-je passer la porte. ». Harry se releva, retirant la cape de leurs épaules. Le blond engagea immédiatement une inspection de ses affaires et entreprit de les épousseter. Qu'importe s'il rentrait à son dortoir, il cachait sa gêne en occupant ses mains.

Le brun reprit alors :

« J'ai un service à te demander. »

« Oui, Potter ? »

« Hmpf. » Harry persistait à vouloir faire changer les habitudes du jeune lord mais c'était peine perdue, il continuait de lui servir son nom de famille à tout bout de champ. « Je voudrais que tu sois dans le coin au moment des sélections de Gryffondor. Soit tu te fais discret, soit tu te mets sur les gradins et tu peux m'insulter pour donner le change. Si tu peux un peu m'aider à me contenir face à ces abrutis. Je voudrais vraiment faire partie de l'équipe, même si celle-ci n'est pas des plus fair-play. »

« D'accord. Je serai là. Je verrai de quelle façon, mais tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Merci. » Harry ne résista pas à serrer le jeune blond dans ses bras, qui, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, pût entrevoir la spontanéité de son nouvel amant.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, ils déverrouillèrent la porte et prirent à gauche pour rejoindre le bout du couloir. Ils marchaient à pas lents, redoutant le moment où ils devraient se séparer, ne sachant absolument pas comment y mettre les formes. Mais bientôt, l'embranchement fut en vue. Harry n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser que Draco s'avança vers lui et lui prit le visage avec douceur, de ses longues mains blanches.

« Merci de me faire découvrir… toutes ces choses. » D'un mouvement gracieux, il embrassa le coin de la lèvre supérieure d'Harry, laissa s'attarder sa propre bouche contre les deux pans de chair. « Bonne nuit, Harry. » termina-t-il avant de se reculer, frôlant une dernière fois les mains de son vis-à-vis qui frissonna. Harry avait toujours les émotions à fleur de peau et chaque contact avec le blond lançait de minuscules particules électriques à travers son corps. Décidément, il était la meilleure personne pour lui apprendre à contrôler ses émotions et sa magie car il était celui avec lequel il avait le plus de mal à se tenir. S'il devenait capable de résister aux assauts du fils Malfoy, il serait apte à contrer Merlin lui-même.

Bientôt, sa silhouette longiligne disparu dans la pénombre et Harry sentit la fatigue le prendre comme du plomb. Sa journée avait été longue. Il remonta donc avec lenteur au dortoir et s'allongea sous les draps sans être passé par la phase pyjama : ce soir il se contenterai de son boxer et du maillot de corps qu'il portait déjà sur lui. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, une image mentale de Draco en train d'enfiler un ensemble de soie parfaitement repassé lui arracha un sourire.

Le réveil, lui ne prêta pas du tout à rire. Quand sa sonnerie retentit dans tout le dortoir, Harry sursauta comme un condamné à mort entendant les Détraqueurs passer la porte de sa cellule. Il descendit comme un zombi à la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione. Mais sa torpeur fut interrompue par un brouhaha émanant de celle-ci avant même que le trio d'or en ait passé les portes. La moitié des élèves discutait bruyamment tandis que l'autre était penchée sur La Gazette du Sorcier. Harry n'y était plus abonné grâce aux services de Kreattur mais Hermione l'était encore. Elle ne s'était jamais désinscrite du torchon à vrai dire : pendant la Guerre, elle leur avait dit qu'il valait mieux connaître ses ennemis que tout ignorer d'eux, au risque de rater des informations capitales. Désormais, son laïus portait plus sur le fait qu'elle considérait que le journal était un moyen d'information comme un autre, en plus d'être lui par quasi l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. C'était pour elle un moyen sûr de connaître l'opinion publique.

Harry savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort mais il n'en avait pas démordu de son choix : il ne paierait plus un centime pour le canard. Mais ce lundi matin, il aurait été compliqué d'éviter le journal : en effet, dans toutes les mains, on pouvait apercevoir les quelques feuillets de papier imprimés à l'encre noire. Un gros titre barrait la couverture :

« RITA SKEETER DEVOILE LES SECRETS DES MANGEMORTS 'REPENTIS' : COMMENT DES CENTAINES DE TRAÎTRES PROFITENT DE LEUR LIBERTE EN GRANDE-BRETAGNE, UN AN APRES LA FIN DE LA GUERRE. »

L'article commençait juste en dessous puis se reportait en pages suivantes probablement mais Harry eut le temps de lire quelques phrases d'introduction au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione en train de dévorer les colonnes de ses yeux :

 _« Notre enquêtrice vedette, Rita Skeeter s'est cette semaine engagée sur un terrain glissant. Un terrain qui dérange. Car si les procès des Mangemorts ont déjà eu lieu à la sortie de la Guerre (voir p.12 les condamnations et leurs conséquences de celles-ci sur une innocente, la pauvre Alice Persuall) nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que la clémence publique a été bien trop supérieure à la punition que méritaient ces traîtres. Nous nous sommes donc mis à la recherche de ceux que la justice a libéré contre dispositions. Certains ont bien voulu nous accorder quelques heures de leur temps pour nous parler de leur vie à côté de Lord Voldemort (lire p 32 : Ma vie de Mangemort en tant que bras droit de Queudver) mais aussi de leur retraite dorée, à l'écart de la société sorcière. C'est donc avec nonchalance que l'un d'eux nous a ouvert la porte de son luxueux manoir, laissant à ses elfes de maison le soin de…/ suite page 3._

Harry releva la tête, sonné. Cette garce de Rita Skeeter allait à coup sûr faire croire que les Mangemorts acquittés vivaient une vie de rêve pour pouvoir déchaîner les passions contre eux. Immédiatement son regard se porta sur le banc de Draco, du côté Serpentard : la place était vide.

 **Merci à tous, à bientôt, je pense samedi, voire vendredi si j'ai le temps de bosser le chapitre suivant et d'y apporter les corrections nécessaires. J'ai peut-être une piste de bêta donc va falloir que j'apprenne à mieux m'organiser moi :p**

 **R.**


	35. The sun always shines on TV

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Toujours en retard dans les reviews j'annonce -) Mais j'essaye de me mettre à jour :-p**

 **Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire car j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.**

 **R.**

Harry voulu se lever immédiatement pour aller chercher le blond mais Hermione le regarda d'un air qui le fit immédiatement se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Discrètement, elle se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Malfoy absent et toi qui part comme un feu-follet de la Grande Salle. Un peu trop facile à remarquer tu ne penses-pas ? Lis l'article comme les autres et ensuite je me débrouillerai pour justifier ton départ à Ron et aux autres. Je ne garantis pas que je ne serai pas obligée de prétexter une envie de toilettes pressante mais l'important sera le résultat. »

Harry hocha la tête, vaincu et pressa tendrement la main de son amie. Ron, heureusement, était trop occupé à lire l'article avec Ginny pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Elle ferma les yeux en signe de compréhension. Elle savait que ces dernières semaines elle avait été très prévenante avec lui. C'était par amitié mais aussi par amour profond pour lui : après cette guerre, elle voulait simplement qu'Harry soit heureux. Et si c'était avec Malfoy, ça lui était égal. Elle l'aurait accepté avec quiconque était digne de lui à vrai dire. Elle n'aimait pas Malfoy, ni ses manières pédantes, ni son côté mesquin et elle n'oublierait jamais qu'il l'avait un jour insultée de Sang-De-Bourbe. Mais elle n'aimait pas non plus ceux qui se permettaient de le juger alors qu'ils n'avaient été que des spectateurs de la guerre. Il cristallisait bien trop de haine pour un adolescent, malgré ses mauvais choix, malgré ses parents Mangemorts, malgré tout. Personne ne méritait de souffrir ainsi la violence populaire quand la paix était enfin là. La guerre, ce n'était pas seulement des effusions de sang, des combats et des morts, c'était aussi un poison latent qui s'instillait dans les veines des vainqueurs, les rendant empereurs régnant sur un monde de vaincus devenus esclaves.

La jeune fille pensait à ça en approuvant d'un simple clignement de paupière à son ami, tandis que celui-ci se replongeait fébrilement dans la lecture de l'article qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux. Il avait tourné la page pour pouvoir terminer la lecture promise par le chapeau du quotidien sorcier.

« _Suite de la page 1. C'est donc avec nonchalance que l'un d'eux nous a ouvert la porte de son luxueux manoir, laissant à ses elfes de maison le soin de nous conduire dans sa pièce de réception et de nous installer pour le thé. Notre enquêtrice ne manqua pas de remarquer la décoration majestueuse du lieu, composée d'objets d'arts d'une grande valeur et de meubles imposants. Bientôt le propriétaire était de retour. S'ensuivit une interview très intéressante dont nous ne retranscrirons que les grandes lignes afin de ne pas lasser le lecteur averti._

 _« Qui étiez-vous pour Lord Voldemort ?_

 _Un bras armé. Je ne faisais pas partie de sa garde rapprochée mais j'ai participé à la prise de l'école Poudlard._

 _Connaissait-t-il votre nom ?_

 _Bien sûr. J'ai toujours adhéré à ses idées._

 _Comment s'est passé la chute de Lord Voldemort, pour vous ?_

 _Quand le jeune Potter est parvenu à ses fins et à entraîner le Lord vers la mort, de nombreux partisans ont transplané. J'en faisais partie. Je n'espérais pas la clémence gouvernementale. Je me suis caché dans différentes propriétés m'appartenant avant d'être appelé à comparaître._

 _Pourtant, vous êtes ici aujourd'hui. Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _J'ai été relaxé lors des procès. Ils ont considéré que j'avais subit la pression de mes pairs. Que je me suis mépris sur les idées du Lord, comme beaucoup d'autre. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. J'ai seulement pratiqué l'Imperium. Je pense que c'est cela qui a joué pour moi._

 _Trouvez-vous ça juste ? Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que de nombreux habitants de Grande-Bretagne et du monde sorcier ne comprennent pas cette subite clémence._

 _Je ne vais pas me plaindre de mon état. Comment pourrais-je vous dire que je préfèrerais croupir à Azkaban. J'ai, j'avoue, été surpris de certaines prises de position. Notamment du jeune Potter. Il semble penser que nous avons tous été enrôlés de force et a prôné un pardon universel. Pour ma part, c'est faux. Si le maître était encore là, je serais probablement encore dans ses rangs._

 _Quelles ont été les conditions de votre acquittement ?_

 _Presque aucunes à vrai dire. Vous savez, de nombreux partisans de Lord Voldemort étaient de riches sorciers. Des familles influentes dont l'apparition du nom sur ces colonnes feraient frémir d'effroi la ménagère. J'ai juste eu l'interdiction de prendre contact avec les figures de proue du mouvement crée par Tom Jedusor. Interdiction qui n'est, à vrai dire, par vraiment contrôlée. J'ai aussi eu une amende. Je ne pensais pas m'en tirer à si bon compte puisque l'interdiction de travailler dans les structures étatiques ne concernent que peu d'entre nous : la plupart des anciens Magemorts comme moi sont des possesseurs terriens, des entrepreneurs privés ou des investisseurs._

 _Regrettez-vous d'avoir rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Que pensez-vous de cette politique du pardon ? Êtes-vous vous-même prêt à faire des concessions ?_

 _Non. Je ne regrette absolument pas mes choix. Quant à cette politique du pardon, je ne la pratique pas moi-même. Mes convictions sont les mêmes qu'il y a 20 ans, qu'il y a 10 ans et que cet été. Je profite juste de l'occasion pour profiter d'une vie apaisée ici au lieu de pourrir en prison. Je ne suis ni reconnaissant, ni prêt à faire des concessions. Si j'avais dû rejoindre Azkaban, je l'aurais fait. Mais ayant eu d'autres opportunités, j'en profite. »_

 _Quand nous quittâmes l'immense manoir, nous n'avions qu'une seule question en tête : comment était-il possible que de tels personnages soient encore en liberté ? L'homme, chez qui nous avons passé une bonne partie de la journée, ne semblait ni souffrir de sa condition (il était assigné à résidence, mais quelle résidence !) ni se repentir. Et pourtant, comme une bonne moitié des anciens partisans du Lord Noir, il n'avait pas été inquiété outre mesure._

 _Cela pose une question capitale pour l'avenir de notre pays : est-il possible de laisser des telles pensées, des tels individus persister ? Faut-il leur laisser l'accès libre aux lieux publics, au risque qu'ils pullulent une seconde fois dans le monde sorcier ? Car si Voldemort est désormais bel et bien parti pour l'autre monde, ses partisans, eux, sont encore bien vivants. Et que l'on vienne me jeter la pierre si un seul d'entre eux regrette ses gestes et ses actes passés._

 _Votre bien dévouée, Rita Skeeter. »_

Harry reposa le journal. Ses mains tremblaient et sa rage menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Cette dinde de Skeeter le faisait encore une fois passer pour un adolescent naïf et stupide, incapable de se rendre compte que tout le monde n'était pas pétri de bonnes intentions. Mais évidemment que tous les Mangemorts n'étaient pas bon à se réintégrer dans la société, simplement il voulait nuancer. Le portrait dressé par la journaliste montrait un partisan se moquant ouvertement de la justice et du gouvernement. Impossible de savoir qui car il avait raison : la plupart des partisans de Tom Jedusor étaient aisés et possédaient de nombreuses possessions. Il lui faudrait des jours pour remonter les Mangemorts relaxés, éplucher les listes et savoir qui avait parlé. Et après tout ce n'était pas vraiment important.

Ce qui comptait c'est que cet article allait encore attiser les haines. Maintenant, les gens allaient croire que Potter et les juges protégeaient des immondes connards qui ricanaient dans leur dos d'avoir réussi à se faire pardonner sans grandes contreparties. Skeeter avait dû aller fouiner pour trouver les quelques brebis galeuses qui étaient passées au travers des mailles du filet. La justice était censée être parfaite mais elle n'est donnée que par des hommes eux-mêmes doués de sentiments. Alors non, rien n'était parfait dans ce monde. Pas même les juges des accusés de crimes de guerre. Harry eut vaguement une pensée pour les défenseurs de la peine de mort, comme l'étaient certains ministres sorciers avec l'usage du baiser du Détraqueur. Pour lui, ça avait toujours été incompréhensible : comment rendre la justice quand on tue un meurtrier pour le punir d'avoir tué ? Qui sont-ceux qui se permettent de prendre la vie, ne serait-ce que « pour le plus grand bien » sociétal ? Pire, qui savait ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté pour vouloir y envoyer quelqu'un ? Peut-être la punition était-elle bien plus douce dans la mort que la souffrance de passer des dizaines d'années derrière les barreaux.

De plus, l'animagus non déclaré avait bien oublié d'omettre quelques détails : les amendes avaient été colossales (certes, comparées à la fortune de certains mais la plupart des Mangemorts avaient payé des sommes les obligeant à réduire considérablement leur niveau de vie), la grande majorité des baguettes magiques des relaxés étaient contrôlées (comme c'était le cas de celle de Malfoy) jusqu'à nouvel ordre voire brisées condamnant leurs propriétaires à vivre de magie intuitive selon leur capacité ou à rester des cracmols et les assignations à résidence étaient loin de se vivre comme une villégiature agréable. Il fallait ajouter à cela pour ceux qui se repentaient comme Malfoy la sourde sensation de subir le regard des autres constamment car contrairement aux autres ils essayaient de se réintégrer. C'était quand même dommageable : ceux qui recherchaient le plus la prescription ou tentaient de se racheter une conduite étaient souvent ceux qui souffraient le plus. En effet, les anciens partisans embourbés dans leurs idées rétrogrades et iniques comme ceux interviewés se terraient dans leurs maisons, dans leurs manoirs et dans leurs châteaux. Ils étaient donc dans une certaine mesure complétement extraits du monde extérieur : en prison libre presque, enfermés dans leur propre ressentiment. Tandis que les autres, tenant de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, subissaient toutes les critiques en évoluant dans le monde sorcier. Décidément, Harry ne comprendrait jamais le jugement hâtif de la société mais aussi les volontés morbides comme celle de Rita Skeeter, dont la simple évocation du mot « nuir » faisait avoir des orgasmes.

Mais le temps n'était pas à s'appesantir sur son sort : il espérait trouver une solution à ce problème rapidement. Harry lança un coup d'œil à Hermione et celle-ci lui confirma qu'elle avait compris qu'il allait se lever et partir. Il repoussa donc avec force sa chaise, mimant un départ précipité et alors qu'il quittait la table sur les airs ahuris de ses camarades, la voix d'Hermione lui parvint, un peu lointaine mais tout de même loin d'être discrète :

« Problèmes de digestion… » avait-elle lancé à la tablée.

Malgré son stress, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en passant la porte de la Grande Salle. Son amie venait d'inventer des problèmes gastriques à son sujet et ses amis allaient sûrement lui jeter des regards en coin à son arrivée à la leçon. En parlant de leçon, il fallait mieux de se dépêcher : s'il voulait trouver Malfoy avant le début de celle-ci, il avait intérêt à passer la seconde et ce, même s'il n'avait pas une voiture mais un balai.

Dès qu'il avait vu la chaise de Draco vide ce matin, il s'était douté que le jeune blond avait reçu le journal dans sa propre chambre avant la réception officielle du courrier. Et que par conséquent il avait délibérément choisi de rester à l'écart. Mais c'était tout ce qu'Harry ne souhaitait pas : le Serpentard n'avait rien à se reprocher qui vaille qu'il reste cloitré dans sa chambre. Depuis le début de l'année, il avait toujours gardé la tête haute malgré les insultes et les intimidations physiques. Que cette fois-ci soit de trop, ça pouvait se concevoir mais Harry ne pouvait le supporter pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était Rita Skeeter l'instigatrice de ceci. Et qu'elle se ferait une joie de voir l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir si un élève mal intentionné glissait sous le manteau que le jeune Draco Malfoy s'était senti concerné par ses piques.

Harry commença donc par dévaler les escaliers menant aux caves du château, presque au niveau de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il croisa Théodore Nott alors qu'il furetait proche de l'entrée de celle-ci, attendant qu'un jeune première année pas vraiment concentré lui permette de pénétrer dans l'antre des serpents. Harry fit mine de l'ignorer. Le jeune homme sembla en faire de même jusqu'à ce qu'arrivé à son niveau, le brun entendit distinctement la conversation qu'il tenait avec un autre élève de sixième année :

« Tu sais où est Draco ? » demandait Nott.

« Non, pas dans la Salle Commune en tout cas : je crois qu'il nous évite. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. » répondait l'autre.

La conversation aurait pu être lancée par hasard si seulement l'ami de Draco ne s'était pas discrètement tourné vers Harry, discrètement reculé dans une alcôve, pour lui adresser un rapide signe de tête. Harry le remercia par la même gestuelle.

Reprenant ses recherches et pressé par le temps, Harry remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à la bibliothèque. Dans son cerveau, une question demeurait : pourquoi Nott l'avait-il aidé ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de cela toutefois car l'heure passait. Il cherchait Draco dans toutes les zones où il l'avait régulièrement vu ces dernières semaines. Mais la déception pointa encore quand dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'antre de Mme. Pince, il ne vu que quelques secondes années et une septième année de Serdaigle. Essoufflé, le brun s'octroya une pause : il ne servait à rien de courir sans but. Le terrain de Quidditch ? Ce serait étrange. Leur lieu de rendez-vous en bas de la tour d'astronomie ? Trop fréquenté à cette heure-ci par des élèves se rendant à la Salle Commune ou montant dans la salle enfumée de Trelawney. Et il ajouta pour lui-même : et trop romantique.

Prit d'une inspiration subite, Harry se redressa. Il restait un lieu. Un seul, où Draco pouvait être. Reprenant sa course, Harry tourna à droite après la salle des sortilèges, emprunta un escalier, traversa une longue travée de colonnes, remonta encore quelques marches. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un immense couloir qui lui rappelait maints souvenirs. Poussant une porte verdâtre, il pénétra alors dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Hermione n'avait pas eu totalement tord en lui inventant une excuse aussi crûe.

Le lieu était silencieux mais Harry sentit immédiatement qu'il avait frappé juste. La présence de Draco l'irradiait au plus profond de lui-même. Sans dire un mot, il s'avança vers la troisième cabine, la même dans laquelle il avait effectué leur Polynectar avec Ron et Hermione bien des années auparavant, avant que la Guerre ravage complétement sa vie.

Poussant la porte à demi, Harry chercha quelques secondes le blond avant que celui-ci, calé contre le battant de la porte, referme sèchement la petite ouverture par laquelle il était entré. Draco portait une chemise froissée, ce qui était loin d'être son genre. Ses yeux étaient rougis, signe qu'il était resté ici un moment, peut-être même une partie de la nuit. Ne soutenant pas le regard du brun, il murmura :

« J'ai reçu l'édition d'imprimerie quand je suis rentré de notre rendez-vous. Envoyée par Rita Skeeter elle-même. »

Ne résistant plus, Harry se jeta contre lui avec vigueur et contre tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour contrôler sa magie, instilla des flots puissants d'amour et d'apaisement à l'homme blond qu'il avait dans ses bras. Plus petit que lui, Harry avait toutefois une force légèrement supérieure au Serpentard et il l'empêchait de se soustraire à l'étreinte qu'il lui infligeait. Bientôt, il senti le corps de Draco s'affaler contre le sien et ses épaules se secouer au rythme d'un sanglot. Intérieurement, Harry jura à Merlin que Rita Skeeter paierait, comme tous ceux qui auraient l'idée de se mettre entre Draco et lui.

 **Meric à tous d'être encore là,**

 **J'espère que tout ceci vous a plu.**

 **R.**


	36. He's in the best selling show

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **R.**

Draco resta un long moment dans ses bras. Harry entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir adjacent, ceux des centaines d'élèves prenant le chemin de leurs classes, leurs livres sous le bras et leurs capes voletant contre leurs mollets. Personne ne rentra dans les toilettes des filles, que tout le monde connaissait mais évitait comme la peste : Mimi n'était pas une compagnie des plus agréables lorsque l'on souhaitait se soulager.

Par contre, Harry le savait, elle était capable de se faire très discrète dans d'autres moments. Plusieurs fois, il était venu s'isoler ici et dans la plus grande majorité des cas, elle avait toujours su se faire oublier après avoir proposé son aide si besoin était. Dans le cas présent, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle se trouvait dans les parages : elle ne quittait que très rarement son repaire. Pour autant, Harry n'était pas stressé d'être surpris avec Draco. Le jeune fantôme avait respecté de nombreux secrets auparavant, malgré sa tendance bavarde. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment confiance aux élèves de l'école qui aimaient particulièrement se moquer d'elle et de sa propension à fondre en sanglots à la moindre contrariété. Harry, malgré qu'elle lui tienne compte de quelques trahisons faisait partie des personnes à qui elle daignait adresser la parole. Pour elle, elle lui faisait un honneur appréciable et Harry ne l'avait jamais contredite, bien qu'au fond de lui-même il soit parfaitement conscient que peu de camarades de Poudlard seraient intéressés par une amitié avec Mimi Geignarde. Dans les faits, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, il l'appréciait dans une certaine mesure.

Les minutes s'égrenaient et Draco ne se soustrayait toujours pas à l'étreinte du brun. Les sanglots avaient cessé mais le Serpentard n'avait pas encore complétement retrouvé sa superbe. Harry sentait ses doigts crocheter ses épaules avec la force du désespoir, ou le soulagement d'avoir trouvé une âme qui entendait sa peine, au choix. Harry, machinalement avait remonté sa paume depuis l'épaule jusqu'à la nuque de Malfoy et lui caressait maintenant par automatisme la base du cou, effleurant la racine de ses cheveux blonds lunaire qu'il avait renoncé à enduire de gel depuis quelques années, traçant de son pouce des arabesques issus de son imagination.

Cette teinte avait toujours intrigué Harry. Son père, Lucius, portait la même. C'était un blond presque blanc, qui ne souffrait de presque aucun reflet jaunâtre qui peut parfois desservir à ces types de couleurs, au contraire les reflets de ce blond tiraient plutôt sur l'argenté. Depuis qu'il était né, à vrai dire, le brun n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre arborant cette nuance, hormis Lucius et son fils. C'était un signe distinctif de son ennemi d'alors et d'ailleurs, ce coloris si reconnaissable lui avait souvent desservi. Quand Harry le pistait durant sa sixième année, il utilisait alors systématiquement cette caractéristique pour retrouver Malfoy dans les couloirs. Le Serpentard, en plus d'être blond platine était un jeune homme plutôt élancé qui dépassait la plupart des élèves de quelques centimètres. Actuellement, il conservait une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'Harry, qui restait assez râblé. Mais à côté de cela, le brun possédait une force musculaire et une ossature légèrement plus imposante. Draco était longiligne, presque gracile.

Des rumeurs avaient d'ailleurs souvent couru sur son compte : beaucoup aimaient à murmurer qu'il était homosexuel, et ce depuis plusieurs années. Harry ne s'était jamais véritablement occupé de cela, bien trop affairé à le détester pour ce qu'il était en tant que personnalité. C'était vrai, Malfoy n'était pas un représentant classique de la norme masculine : même jeune, il accordait un soin tout particulier à s'apprêter, ce qui pour les bas de plafond suffisait à vous classer dans une catégorie ou dans une autre. Harry avait de vagues souvenirs de sa première ou de sa seconde année où le blond l'avait humilié avec ses fourrures, ses pulls en mérinos ou en cachemire, ses chemises tirées au cordeau alors que lui-même portait les vieilles frusques de Dudley. Harry, à l'époque, trouvait que les vêtements n'étaient réservés qu'aux futiles extravagants qui vouaient un culte à l'apparence. Depuis, son avis avait changé évidemment car il prenait meilleur soin de lui-même. S'habiller avec choix, se respecter, c'est aussi s'aimer. Et ce n'est pas obligatoirement faire preuve de vanité. Et il devait bien avouer que le côté très sophistiqué de Draco lui plaisait à présent.

D'ailleurs, en ce matin d'octobre, le trouver presque dépenaillé dans ces toilettes glauques l'avait vraiment choqué. Si le fils Malfoy s'était un minimum lié à lui depuis quelques semaines, il n'avait pas vraiment baissé la garde. Sa fierté, si elle lui servait dans son combat régulier contre la pression de l'école et du monde sorcier en général, était aussi une faiblesse. Draco était quelqu'un de sensible, qui plus est quand on savait qu'il avait une capacité hors du commun à saisir les émotions d'autrui mais il ne s'accordait à lui-même aucun répit. Quand on parlait de son propre être, il était sec, cassant. Qu'Harry se sente bien semblait être devenu une priorité pour lui mais quand cette nuit il avait reçu la provocation de cette charogne de Rita Skeeter, il ne s'était pas saisi du parchemin qui les liait pour prévenir Harry. Non, il avait quitté sa chambre, retraversé dans l'autre sens les couloirs sombres et s'était enfermé ici. Peut-être savait-il qu'Harry viendrait le chercher ? Il n'en était pas persuadé. Draco était quelqu'un de profondément secret, qui répugnait à demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Maintenant que son parrain était décédé, il portait en plus en lui l'idée qu'il avait hâté sa fin en ayant été l'objet d'un Serment Inviolable dans l'unique but de sauver sa peau.

« Draco ? Ça va mieux ? » risqua le brun en se détachant de l'étreinte de son vis-à-vis. D'un geste tendre, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur la cuvette de la toilette de leur cabinet. Pas très glamour pensa-t-il, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils étaient définitivement en retard en cours de toute façon. Autant rater toute la première heure plutôt que d'arriver bras dessus bras dessous au milieu de la leçon. De toute façon, c'était une classe avec Hagrid. Harry passerait s'excuser et il n'en recevrait qu'un regard mi- exaspéré, mi- amusé. Dans la foulée, il désengagerait Draco également. Hagrid ne lui poserait pas de questions et le blond n'aurait pas de problèmes liés à son absence. Il espérait juste que personne n'ait remarqué la disparition de Draco et de lui en simultanées. Normalement, cela devrait être possible : de nombreuses fois ils avaient séché les cours en chœur sans que personne n'ait jamais pensé à les lier dans leur mauvaise gestion de leur scolarité.

« Hum. Oui, un peu. Merci. » souffla finalement Draco. « Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? »

« Je… J'y vais moi-même quand j'ai quelques problèmes. Je me suis aussi souvenu que quand je t'avais suivi en sixième année tu… tu étais venu là. »

« Cette fois où on avait failli se tuer ? »

« Celle-là. J'aimerai autant ne plus en parler, nos attitudes à tout le deux ont été ridicules. »

« Je me sentais acculé » murmura Draco. « Quand tu m'as surpris cette fois-ci, j'étais vraiment en train de craquer. Je tenais devant tout le monde, je persuadais les partisans et mes proches de la bonne réussite de ma mission et qui, qui me voyait en train de pleurer comme le faible que je suis ? Potter. Pire que la loi de Murphy. »

« Je suis désolé. J'avais passé l'année à te suivre et quand tu es parti comme ça, comme un fou, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je sentais que tu cachais quelque chose. Je… je voulais seulement te provoquer. Et quand j'ai entendu tes lamentations, que tu n'étais pas seulement venu ici pour mijoter un coup avec tes amis les Mangemorts, j'ai eu un moment de vide. C'est une des fois où je me suis rendu compte que tu étais humain, Draco. Et pourtant, c'est aussi la fois où j'ai failli te tuer. »

« Je t'avais lancé un Impardonnable de toute façon, tu as seulement répondu. Je doute qu'il était puissant car j'étais plus énervé que véritablement concentré. Mais je remercie Merlin de m'avoir évité de bien viser. Si j'avais tué le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, même pour une bagarre dans les toilettes, j'étais bon pour le baiser du Détraqueur ». En disant cela, Malfoy avait esquissé un sourire qui s'était également étendu sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Le silence reprit entre les deux jeunes hommes. Harry lança un « tempus » et l'heure apparu en discret hologramme. Il avait raté plus d'une demi-heure de classe et Draco avec. S'ils ne voulaient pas se faire attraper par la Directrice, ils devaient absolument rejoindre la leçon au moins pour la seconde heure de cours. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rater toute la leçon.

« Bon, va falloir te débarbouiller Draco, tu ne peux pas retourner en cours dans cet état. Tu as de quoi faire ici ou il faut repasser à ta chambre ?»

« Je n'y retourne pas. »

« Alors là, tu me connais mal. » asséna Harry. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour repartir comme si de rien n'était. Cette journaliste, je la pratique depuis le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Une vraie raclure et je pèse mes mots. Je refuse que tu te sentes concerné par ses mots. Quant aux autres, tu sais ce que j'en pense. » En disant cela, Harry avait fouiné dans son sac dans l'espoir de trouver quelques objets permettant à Draco de se refaire un visage. Mais c'était peine perdue. Se redressant alors, le Gryffondor claqua des doigts et un bruit de claquement presque immédiat lui répondit.

« Kreattur ? » Un petit elfe crasseux apparu sous l'œil choqué de Malfoy qui avait laissé immédiatement échapper le nom du vieil elfe. Il avait encore bien des choses à apprendre sur Harry Potter. Lors de leurs lettres cet été, le brun n'avait pas mentionné qu'il avait un elfe de maison et encore moins que c'était l'illustre vieil elfe décrépi qui avait toujours servi la maison Black. Draco le connaissait car du temps où les Black et les Malfoy se fréquentaient, il avait souvent eu affaire au serviteur.

« Maître Harry, maître Malfoy » s'inclina l'elfe.

« Bonjour Kreattur » lança Harry avec affection.

« Maître, j'ai pris soin de la noble maison des Blacks pendant votre absence. Personne n'est rentré, oh non, Kreattur a veillé à protéger la demeure. Kreattur se demande quand le maître reviendra… »

« Bientôt, d'ici quelques semaines à l'occasion des vacances. Tiens la maison prête s'il te plait. Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour cela en fait... »

« Le maître n'est pas content de mes services ? Si c'est le cas Kreattur mérite une punition. »

« Aucun rapport Kreattur et je t'ai déjà interdit de te punir. » soupira Harry. « Non, j'ai simplement besoin que tu me rapportes un nécessaire à toilette, une chemise propre et un pantalon. Prends les vêtements qui se trouvent dans la chambre d'amis. C'est pour habiller Mr. Malfoy alors prend garde à ce que tu choisis. »

L'elfe approuva et reparti dans un bruit sonore et la seconde suivante, on aurait pu croire avoir rêvé.

« Tu as gardé Kreattur ? » s'enquit alors Draco.

« Hm… Oui. Au début, je pensais lui rendre sa liberté, mais je suis d'accord avec Sirius : il en sait beaucoup trop. Et la maison des Blacks est immense et était dans un état pitoyable. J'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à la remettre sur pied. Et aussi pour l'entretenir pendant cette année où je suis à Poudlard. »

« Tu n'adhères pas à S.A.L.E de ton amie Hermione donc ? » ricana le blond.

« Pas en totalité. Mais je traite Kreattur avec respect. Les elfes sont peut être des créatures serviles, ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer d'humanité à leur égard. »

« J'aimais beaucoup une de mes elfes… » murmura Draco. « Elle… elle m'a presque élevé. Elle se nommait Tenga. »

« Tu ne l'as plus ? » questionna Harry.

« Elle a été tuée par des Mangemorts pendant que Voldemort occupait notre manoir. Je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Harry baissa les yeux, gêné. Il repensait à sa détresse quand Dobby l'avait quitté et il respectait la peine de Malfoy. Rien ne lui disait que tous les elfes chez lui avaient été maltraités. Le seul qu'il avait connu provenant du manoir était quand même un sacré original, il devait l'avouer. Au même moment, son partenaire réapparut, portant un chemisier blanc, un pantalon gris et de quoi se nettoyer le visage. Après l'avoir remercié, le brun le laissa retourner à ses occupations à Londres en lui promettant de bientôt revenir dans l'antique manoir.

Draco attrapa les habits, s'apprêtant à se changer quand il se ravisa. Se retournant, il murmura un merci avant de demander à Harry de quitter la cabine pour s'habiller. Son regard valait tous les baisers, tous les gestes tendres : il traduisait une reconnaissance pure, un amour pur pour la personne en face de lui qui valut à Harry l'impression que son sang se transformait en lave ardente.

 **Merci de votre lecture, petit chapitre très calme de transition. -)**

 **Bises**

 **R.**


	37. It's growing stronger day by day

**Bonjour à tous !  
Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt donc à un jour près je n'ai pas posté une semaine. Ce n'est encore jamais arrivé ! Malheureusement j'avais mon mémoire à travailler et quelle galère, les derniers moments nous obligent à checker les problèmes de grammaire mais aussi de mise en page qui sont vraiment vraiment fastidieux à faire. **

**J'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir mais me voilà. Il sera rendu lundi donc vous aurez sûr à partir de lundi des chapitres comme d'habitude à hauteur d par semaine. Cette fiction va encore s'écouler sur moins de 20 chapitres je pense.**

 **Ensuite, je pense en commencer une autre j'ai déjà quelque idées. Mais je ne sais pas si cela vous dirait, si vous considérez que j'ai encore quelques trucs à vous raconter. En fait, j'aimerai assez avoir vos avis généraux sur ma fiction.**

 **Allez, je me tais, bonne lecture à tous !**

Draco se changea rapidement et Harry patienta, adossé contre les lavabos en cercle qui auparavant lui avaient permis d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Le petit serpent gravé était toujours contre le robinet en fonte de l'un des lavabos en faïence et le brun se perdit dans sa contemplation. Il n'entendit pas Draco ressortir de la cabine où ils avaient été confinés. Ce n'est que quand la main du blond se posa sur son épaule qu'Harry réalisa que le blond avait terminé.

Le brun se retourna et apprécia de voir Draco en meilleur état que quelques instants auparavant. Il avait enfilé le pantalon et la chemise apportés par l'elfe de maison et portait dans sa main droite la petite trousse de toilette qui accompagnait les vêtements. Harry s'effaça pour le laisser accéder aux lavabos. Le blond vida consciencieusement la petite trousse de ce qu'elle contenait et après avoir demandé à Harry de vérifier que personne n'arrivait en se plaçant près de la porte, envisagea de se raser.

Il saisit la lame acérée et s'enduit le visage à l'aide du blaireau. Harry, de trois quart gauche et soustrait au reflet du miroir se laissa alors à l'observer, le blond ne pouvant se concentrer sur sa tâche et sur le Gryffon en même temps. Laissant glisser le couteau le long de sa gorge avec adresse, Draco retrouvait peu à peu le visage qu'il prenait soin de présenter à autrui. Harry était comme touché de participer à cette communion intime : Malfoy ne devait pas souvent offrir à ses pairs une vision de lui-même perfectible. En soulevant le cou, le blond révélait un visage et une mâchoire taillées durement, comme avec un fil de fer. Aucune place dans son apparence n'était laissée pour la douceur. Ses traits étaient coupants comme des rasoirs, secs, cassants. Même sa pomme d'adam saillait contre sa gorge. Ses joues elles-mêmes gardaient une forme creusée et des cernes noircissaient ses yeux gris.

Draco n'était pas beau à voir. Harry se rendait compte maintenant qu'il était particulièrement maigre. Ses passages rapides à la Grande Salle n'avaient pu lui donner meilleure mine et le brun doutait qu'il s'était fait d'immenses festins durant l'été. A vrai dire, le jeune mangemort avait toujours été fin. Mais sous la chemise apportée par Kreattur, on pouvait voir les clavicules de celui-ci frôler le tissu à chaque mouvement de bras. Sa taille, excessivement fine, n'était pas non plus un signe de bonne santé. Décidément, Draco était passé maître de la dissimulation car Harry n'avait rien vu de tout cela avant ce matin. La fierté des Gryffondor était une légende, celle des Serpentard une plaie. Harry était sûr que le blond aurait préféré se lancer un Doloris que d'avouer son mauvais état de santé à qui que ce soit.

« Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? » lança alors le Survivant.

« Quoi ? » répondit laconiquement Draco en rangeant avec dextérité les éléments ayant servis à sa toilette sommaire dans la trousse du vieil elfe de maison.

« Que tu étais plus maigre que Sirius quand il est sorti d'Azkaban. »

« Tsss. C'est juste une question de temps. L'ambiance générale de ma vie ne prête pas à s'enfiler des banquets. On ne s'appelle pas tous Weasley. »

« Hm, cesse tes sarcasmes. J'y prêterai plus attention désormais. »

« Grand bien te fasse, preux chevalier. » fut la seule réponse de Draco. « On y va ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent alors en route, le brun maugréant que les Serpentard étaient de bien beaux abrutis tout en omettant que lui-même s'était laissé aller de nombreuses fois. Les couloirs étaient encore vides : les cours à Poudlard duraient deux heures minimums. De ce fait, ils se trouvaient en ce moment au milieu d'un doublon de classe. Rapidement et en essayant de s'assurer que personne ne les observait de trop près, ils se rapprochèrent de la cabane d'Hagrid. Leur théorie était simple : ils s'étaient croisés dans un couloir et s'étaient lancé réciproquement des sorts alors qu'ils se rendaient à la leçon de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Le temps de passer à l'infirmerie, ils avaient écopé d'un retard sur la leçon. Harry irait ensuite dire la vérité à Hagrid, du moins une partie afin que celui-ci ne fasse pas de gaffe envers Mme. Pomfresh. Pour les autres élèves, cela suffirait. Draco avait proposé qu'ils appuient leur plan sur une entrée en fanfare, histoire de marquer le coup.

« Putain mais Potter, t'es vraiment l'être le plus stupide que la terre puisse porter ! » cria Malfoy à la cantonade alors qu'ils progressaient derrière le groupe d'élèves rassemblés devant un enclos bas contenant d'étranges animaux dont le corps mêlait plumes et écailles dans un étrange balai. L'ensemble de jeunes se tournèrent vers eux ainsi qu'Hagrid.

« Casse-toi Malfoy. Je pense que je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Va traîner ta sale gueule d'aristocrate devant un autre visage que le mien. » Harry prit violement à gauche dans un excès de rage parfaitement simulé et vint se planter devant Ron et Hermione, ebahis. De toute évidence, leur petite pièce de théâtre avait fonctionné car Ron, toujours prompt à réagir à la provocation s'enfla et cria :

« Mais c'est moi Malfoy où où qu'aille Harry tu es collé à ses basques ? Méfies-toi, les rumeurs pourraient bien finir par se confirmer, malheureusement, je ne pense pas que l'homme de ta vie puisse être celui que tu souhaites! ». Le roux, perfide, apprécia ensuite avec reconnaissance l'éclat de rire qui suivit sa blague. Tout le monde avait toujours prêté une attirance pour le sexe masculin à Draco et depuis le début de l'année, la haine qu'il cristallisait autour de lui était un catalyseur d'autant pluus fort pour ressortir ce type de piques. Dans un autre monde, cela aurait beaucoup fait rire Harry qui aurait été ravi de moucher Draco mais sa progressive attirance pour le blond avait changé la donne. En voyant le Serpentard ne rien réppondre et aller se cacher derrière le groupe formé par ceux de sa maison, Harry eut même une irrépressible envie de faire taire Ron et les gloussements qui retentissaient autour d'eux.

« Tout le monde se tait ! » tonna Hagrid. « Mr Malfoy, Harry, prenez place avec vous groupes habituels, j'aurai besoin de votre mot d'excuse. Harry, tu viendra me le donner en fin de classe. » Tout se passait comme prévu, songea Harry. Il expliquerait une partie de la vérité au demi-géant. D'ailleurs, il pensait depuis quelques jours que se livrer ne serais-ce qu'un peu à lui serait positif, ce serait l'occasion.

Maintenant, il entrevoyait beaucoup plus nettement la souffrance que pouvait endurer la communauté gay. Il n'avait jamais été des gens insultants à leur égard, vivant sa propre vie tellement à cent à l'heure que l'orientation sexuelle d'autrui ne l'intéressait guère. Mais désormais, il prenait aussi ces remarques pour lui, fatalement. Mais Ron n'insista pas et se détourna rapidement du groupe pour se pencher vers lui :

« Il s'est passé quoi Harry ? Pourquoi tu es arrivé avec lui ? C'est vrai que cette sale fouine t'a encore attaqué dans les couloirs ? Quand je pense que tu lui avais sauvé la vie en début d'année... »

Harry lui servit alors l'histoire que Draco et lui avaient mis en place. Une vague rencontre dans les couloirs, une provocation qui avait mal tourné, une venue aux mains rapide et un passage en quelques minutes pour un aller-retour chez Mme Pomfresh. Ron s'en tint à cette version mais ils n'eurent pas beaucoup l'occasion d'en reparler car le cours était éreintant.

Malgré tout, Malfoy et lui n'avaient finalement pas raté grand chose car Hagrid était arrivé en retard à la leçon. Le temps d'installer les drôles d'animaux dans leur enclos, les élèves avaient encore attendu presque une quart d'heure. Hermione résuma donc rapidement à Harry ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils allaient en fait commencer quand les deux jeunes hommes étaient arrivés. Comme en début d'année, après avoir dessiné un schéma de l'animal et étudié dans les grandes lignes sa façon d'agir, les élèves, par groupes de trois devaient se rapprocher des créatures. En effet, ces étranges animaux nommés Colïmanbes étaient en fait un étrange mélange d'oiseaux et de reptiles faisant approximatiivement la taille d'un poney. Mais loin d'être agréables à l'oeil comme des dragons, il étaient en ce moment d'automne en pleine mue de leur plumage d'été vers leurs écailles d'hiver. Certaines spécimens ayant quelques difficultés à se débarsser des dernières plumes, les élèves avaient donc pour consigne de les y aider en essayant de tirer légèrement sur les dernières restantes. L'animal n'était absolument pas aggressif mais se fichait au contraire tellement des pauvres humains affairés autour d'eux qu'il les bousculait sans état d'âme. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent bientôt avec les pieds enflés à force d'avoir courru après leur spécimen.

Mais l'heure de cours finit par toucher à sa fin et c'est avec soulagement que l'ensemble des élèves remontèrent rapidement vers leurs dortoirs pour profiter d'une douche avant le déjeûner. Harry attendit que le flot soit loin pour aller se justifier auprès d'Hagrid. Celui-ci était en train de reconduire progressivemenent les bêtes restantes dans les enclos où elles patienteraient jusqu'à la prochaine leçon. A cela il ajoutait leur repas, une espèce de bouillie sentant fortement la viande que le géant lançait sous forme de boulettes qu'il formait dans sa main d'un geste assuré puis lançait avec vigueur en direction des animaux.

« Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de venir te justifier... Je disais ça pour ne pas éveiller l'attention sur toi tout à l'heure. Tu peux aller rejoindre tes camarades » lui lança le géant sans se retourner, faisant sursauter le Survivant.

« Oh.. euh... » Le brun était un peu prit au dépourvu. « Je... Je voulais juste te dire que nous n'étions pas vraiment à l'infirmerie comme tu as pu l'entendre murmurer. » Harry hésitait à continuer. « Je... J'étais avec Malfoy oui, mais de mon plein gré. Tu peux me punir si tu veux mais lui n'y était pour rien, ce... c'est à cause de l'article de Skeeter. »

Le géant se retourna. « Et ? » lâcha-t-il comme si Harry lui racontait une histoire parfaitement normale.

« Tu ne me dis rien ? » Le Gryffondor commençait à se demander dans quel état d'esprit était Hagrid. Il avait presque l'air enervé.

« Harry, je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre quelque chose la dernière fois. Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour te juger, pour te dire que tu te trompes, pour te conseiller de continuer ton idylle avec Ginny, pour te supplier de répondre aux solliciations de l'Ordre et du Ministre (car oui, je suis au courant Harry), pour que tu suives la voie de ton père et devienne Auror... Tu peux changer de trottoir. Je me fiche de ce que tu faisais avec le fils Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi... Je veux dire, même Hermione, elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit ce qu'il me faut. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je mettrai ma vie entre tes mains Harry. Je l'ai déjà fait. Je te fais une confiance aveugle. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes justifications car contrairement à Hermione j'ai renoncé au reste. Tu ne t'es trompé qu'une seule fois Harry et c'était en voulant protéger les autres. Alors j'ai une seule chose qui est sûre dans ma vie : c'est qu'importe tes choix, qu'importe les autres, je te soutiendrai tant que mon âme jugera qu'il est bon de le faire. » Le géant s'arrêta pour respirer de sa tirade et un léger silence s'installa, uniquement brisé par quelques bruissements venus de l'enclos et de la forêt le jouxtant. « Je t'ai déjà donné mon avis sur Malfoy. Je pense qu'actuellement, il a plus besoin de soutien que d'ennemis. Mais c'est ma pensée elle n'est pas universelle. »

Le géant s'avanca vers Harry et tapota de son énorme main l'épaule du brun qui eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol avec la force de celui-ci.

« D'ailleurs », reprit-il « quel déguisement as-tu trouvé pour le bal ? »

 **Hé oui, avec le temps et les rebondissements, le bal n'est pas encore passé et les héros sont entrain de s'habiller en deuxième plan pour entrer en scène !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fiction, cela fait quelques chapitres que seules Brigitte, Twinkle Wave et Deponia me reviewent systématiquement. Merci à vous les filles, c'est adorable car vous êtes là depuis le début pour toutes et c'est un véritable plaisir.**

 **Moi-même auparavant ne reviewais pas forcément, à pas savoir quoi dire, à se dire « j'ai pas envie qu'on me lise » et si vous saviez comme c'est du carburant pour nous, auteurs (même en MP). Quand je reçois 5 ou 6 reviews, je n'ai qu'une envie, vous reposter la suite dans la foulée. A contrario, quand on n'en reçoit pas on se dit « merde, mon chapitre est nul et personne ne me l'a dit, c'est sûrement ça ce silence... ». Enfin, je le vis comme ça même si c'est peut-être nul, car parfois on est tout simplement pas inspiré...**

 **Mais le stress de mon mémoire doit jouer aussi, j'espère pour vous que vos examens de fin d'année si vous en avez se passent bien. Le BAC, les partiels, un entretien au boulot. Bref, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur à tous. Ca fait vbientôt 6 mois que nous sommes ensembe alors merci mille fois ! Presque 180 reviews, plus de 30 000 vues, waou ! C'est une plaisir pour moi de vous écrire ce qui se trame dans ma petite tête !**

 **Bonne soirée, journée, nuit.**

 **R.**


	38. We could be heroes

**Héééé salut à tous ! Non ? Un chapitre dès le lendemain ? Oui, oui, c'est le cas !**

 **J'ai fini mon mémoiiiiire, youhou ! Alors j'ai enchaîné sur la correction de ce chapitre et… le voilà. C'est aussi pour vous remercier de vos reviews d'hier, je suis super contente de voir que quelque uns qui avaient commenté il y a quelques chapitres de cela sont encore là !**

 **Merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

Harry, après avoir bredouillé qu'il savait à peu près ce qu'il allait choisir comme costume alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée s'enfuit vers le château pour aller se changer avant le repas. Hagrid lui fit un grand signe de la main et il lui répondit avec chaleur. Il était vraiment étonné de l'attitude d'Hagrid : il avait pour habitude de ne pas apprécier la famille Malfoy et il avait entièrement raison, Lucius l'avait de nombreuses fois empêché d'exercer son métier tranquillement. Leur première discussion à la rentrée avait toutefois mis en valeur la mansuétude du géant à l'égard des perdants. Au regard de sa vie, il avait souvent été du côté de ceux que l'on persécute. Que l'on juge par leur sang, le sien provenant d'une géante particulièrement violente.

Hagrid avait toujours été du côté de la Lumière, qui plus est quand on savait qu'il accordait sa bienveillance à n'importe quels animaux, quels qu'ils soient et de l'avis de Ron, bien contre les mauvaises intentions évidentes de certains. Harry lui-même n'avait ni oublié Aragog, ni Norbert le dragon. C'est à cela qu'on pouvait être sûrs que l'homme ne serait jamais du côté de la violence gratuite. Toujours présent pour ses amis, Harry n'avait que peu eu l'occasion de le voir en colère, sauf dans l'optique de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas réagit plus que cela à sa révélation par rapport à Malfoy, même s'il avait juste suggéré un rapprochement qui pouvait parfaitement amical cachait quelque chose. Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il savait que le brun restait sourd et muet aux relances du Ministère (Harry avait encore reçu un matin de la semaines suivante une demande guindée lui suggérant de se rendre à un bal de charité) et par extension de l'Ordre. Y avait-il quelque chose qui l'avait particulièrement froissé à son sujet pour qu'il accepte ainsi Harry tel qu'il était, même s'il se liait d'amitié avec un sang-pur particulièrement mauvais ?

A la réflexion, Hagrid devait probablement savoir ce qui se disait dans son dos. Peut-être était-il lassé de tout cela et avait juste envie de laisser Harry tranquille. Et un peu comme Hermione à vrai dire qui le laissait faire, par amitié, par souhait d'arrêter d'interférer dans sa vie. Aucun des deux n'avait la vision qu'avait Harry de Draco. Pire, ils avaient tous les deux des mauvais souvenirs à son égard (même si Hermione avait eu l'occasion de le voir se taire pour les sauver dans le manoir Malfoy). Harry se demandait même comment lui-même pouvait oublier la personne qu'avait été Malfoy auparavant… Un aristocrate pédant et… mauvais, profondément égoïste. Le badge Potter, les insultes dans les couloirs visant toujours ses parents défunts, la pauvreté des Weasley ou Hermione, l'humiliation des Nimbus 2001, le manque de respect envers tous les professeurs hormis son mentor Severus Rogue, Buck... Tout devrait le rebuter en Malfoy.

Et pourtant. Harry ne tentait pas de faire abstraction de la personne qu'il avait fréquentée avant. Non, c'était juste… complétement différent. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était trompé sur Draco car Draco avait été quelqu'un d'horrible et rien ne pourrait effacer cela. Pire, Draco ne changerait pas. Probablement toute sa vie il aurait en lui cette vile éducation de sang-pur, cette mesquinerie blessante, cette sensation d'être un être supérieur et cette extraordinaire propension à se ménager le plus confortable chemin vers la sortie. Mais cette situation lui faisait parfois penser à Pettigrow et ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la personne qu'avait fréquenté Lily et James était le rat pouilleux qui leur avait échappé et avait rejoint Voldemort quelques années auparavant. Peter était, à l'époque de ses parents et de l'avis de tous, un jeune homme discret et recherchant l'adhésion générale. C'était les évènements qui avaient révélé ses mauvais côtés, sa peur qui s'était exacerbée sans avoir pu être contrôlée, son envie de reconnaissance qui avait trouvé foi en un maître fut-ce du mauvais côté de la barrière. Draco, pour lui avait subi la même chose mais dans le sens opposé : sa face sombre avait été montrée au monde avant même que ses bonnes aptitudes puissent grandir.

Mais il lui restait toute sa vie pour les développer. C'est ce pourquoi Harry s'était battu pour certains Mangemorts. Une hésitation lors d'un combat, un regard apeuré, une main qu'on hésite à prendre, tant de gestes qui avaient été évoqués durant les procès pour parler du côté humain de ceux qui avaient mis à genoux les autorités. Personne n'était blanc comme neige et la plupart de ceux qui avaient été trop loin étaient aujourd'hui dans d'autres Limbes. Encore une fois, hormis ceux qui colportaient la haine, avaient prôné le meurtre et la violence ou pire, étaient encore un danger pour la société, les autres méritaient de connaître autre chose. Harry le sentait, Draco était mortifié non pas par l'attitude des autres, qu'il vivait comme une haine sourde et une façon de jeter le fardeau de la guerre sur les épaules des vaincus mais par la propre opinion de lui-même qu'il se faisait : un faible, un lâche, un partisan.

Harry était arrivé en haut de la tour Gryffondor sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il repensa alors au bal qui arrivait : sa décision était prise, qu'importe qu'on le voie avec Malfoy. Il ne ferait pas tout pour se montrer avec lui, leur histoire étant leur vie mais si cela devait être fait, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait refuser de faire. Il passa rapidement à la douche et s'arrêta devant son lit en voyant briller son parchemin d'une douce lueur. « Tiens, Draco, pensa-t-il ».

« Merci, Harry. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un ce matin et tu étais là. A plus tard, D. »

Harry sourit et ne répondit pas : son remerciement se passait de commentaire. Le cœur léger, il partit en direction de la Salle Commune ou Ron et Hermione l'attendait. Ron était complétement remonté à propos du Quidditch : il avait entendu dire que les sélections allaient être âpres. Le nouveau capitaine avait pour but de « mettre du sang neuf » d'après ses dires. Il était déçu qu'Harry et Ron aient finalement eut vent du déplacement des sélections.

« J'ai parlé à Mc. Gonagall » les coupa Hermione avec l'air revêche qu'elle prenait parfois.

« Hein, mais pourquoi ? » Ron s'était tourné vers sa petite amie en s'arrêtant brusquement. Heureusement, personne ne les suivait, sinon un élève aurait sans doute percuté la carrure imposante du roux.

« Pour lui en toucher deux mots pardi. Tu penses vraiment que j'allais laisser ces gamins décider impunément de qui allait composer l'équipe de ma maison ? Je ne monte pas sur un balai et ce sport n'est pas ma passion, mais la justice si ! » cracha la brune.

« Ouah, quand je pense qu'auparavant tu répugnais à te faire remarquer… »

« Ron, là, ça va au-delà. Bref, elle m'a dit qu'elle serait présente aux sélections. L'autre abruti n'en sait rien encore. Je n'ai jamais été aussi pressée d'aller voir vos sélections ! »

Les trois amis se regardèrent en coin avant d'éclater de rire. Hermione était une vraie Serpentarde parfois. C'est sur cette bonne humeur que les jeunes se rendirent manger puis assistèrent à leur cours de potion. Harry n'était pas aussi bon que lors de sa sixième année mais il était évident que Rogue l'impressionnait auparavant car comme lors de ses épreuves des BUSES il parvenait la plupart du temps à des résultats sinon exceptionnels, honorables. La présence de Draco était aussi un bon catalyseur pour lui. Le blond, quand personne ne les regardait se piquait parfois d'effleurer sa main lorsqu'ils prenaient des ingrédients dans l'armoire dédiée. Ils faisaient toutefois attention à ne pas attirer les regards vers eux mais plusieurs fois Hermione les surprit par sa sagacité. Alors qu'ils rangeaient les restes d'ingrédients dans des pots, Malfoy avait arrêté son regard un peu trop longtemps sur Harry et la jeune fille avait esquissé un sourire en coin. Le Serpentard était resté coi devant l'attitude de l'amie du brun et s'était empressé de retourner à son bureau.

Le mardi ne laissa pas beaucoup de temps à Harry pour réfléchir à autre chose qu'au Quidditch. Les cours de Gryffondors étaient émaillés par des discussions en sourdine. Tout un chacun se demandait ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. L'après-midi avait été exhortée de cours, même si le mercredi après-midi, c'était souvent quelques pauvres options qui subsistaient. Depuis leur dernière altercation, les groupes ennemis de Gryffondor ne s'étaient plus reparlé. Leur prochain contact serait directement sur le terrain de Quidditch, ce qui n'allait pas améliorer leurs rapports. Harry alla se coucher en pensant au lendemain. Draco et lui n'avaient pas pu avoir de contact de toute la journée, n'ayant pas de cours en commun. Ils avaient juste échangé quelques regards lors des repas et le blond lui avait fait passer des ondes de calme, ressentant son stress. La nuit promettait d'être longue car Harry sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien dormir : il se doutait que la journée allait être épuisante. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa alors son parchemin et de sa plume, interpella le blond :

« Draco ? Tu viens demain ? »

« Oui. Je te l'avais dit, je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

« Je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Que je vienne ? »

« Non, absolument pas, viens, s'il te plait. Simplement, même si je suis engagé… quel intérêt de jouer dans une équipe qui ne veux pas de moi ? Le Quidditch c'est de l'entraide. »

« Tu parles à quelqu'un qui a joué des années avec des abrutis notoires… »

« Hm, Mais on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez gagné la Coupe ! » sourit Harry en traçant ces mots.

« Je me suis amusé en tant qu'attrapeur c'est le principal. Tu aimes voler, tu es doué pour ça (ne m'oblige pas à le redire, Potter). Alors laisse tomber ces enfantillages. Quand ils verront que tu attrapes le vif d'or même quand tu es monté sur une Etoile Filante datant de l'an 12 après Merlin, ils réviseront leur copie. »

« Tu dois avoir raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison, Potter. Toujours. C'est une loi immuable. »

« Tsss. Tu es toujours hautain aussi ? »

« Ca dépends mais on ne va pas débattre ce soir non ? Sinon, je me lève de mon dortoir, me déplace jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et te montre ce que c'est que d'être 'hautain' comme tu dis, on pourra même en débattre toute la nuit. »

Harry rougit, sentant le sous-entendu poindre. Rien que d'imaginer Draco assis sur son lit, il ne savait plus très bien s'il avait les idées claires. « Non, non ça va » écrivit-il urgemment.

« Bien. Alors va te coucher. Je serai là demain. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit, Draco… »

Le réveil fut difficile. Harry avait passé la nuit à se battre contre un souvenir perspicace issu directement de la Salle des Prophéties au Ministère. Son cauchemar, mêlant couloirs sombres et courses à travers les verres polis résonnait de la voix de Sirius. Le soleil pointant dans la chambre avait été rédempteur mais l'avait laissé avec de profonds cernes au bas des yeux. Ron ronflant encore, il l'avait secoué avec douceur pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants. Le rouquin n'avait pas non plus une tête des meilleurs jours. A vrai dire, il lui présentait la figure qu'il avait souvent les jours de matchs décisifs. Hermione les encouragea d'une tape sur l'épaule pour Harry et d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres pour Ron. Elle leur conseilla aussi de se concentrer sur leur matinée, qui elle, n'était pas à base de course volante : Mc Gonagall ne supporterait aucune dissipation dans son cours, fut-ce pour du Quidditch.

Mais Harry ne put faire autrement que de se concentrer un minimum quand l'aride professeur leur annonça qu'ils devraient transformer un rat en serpent. Au début assuré de sa réussite, se faire mordre par le rongeur alors qu'il baillait aux corneilles le calma quelque peu. A la fin de la séance, il avait réussi à transformer l'animal mais son reptile conservait une couleur grisâtre qui n'allait pas le propulser au panthéon des bêtes à écailles. Celui de Ron était pire : il avait encore des poils sur le haut de la tête et couinait comme une souris apeurée au lieu de siffler.

Le repas se passa dans une torpeur d'avant-match. Ron était devenu grisâtre et même la tendresse d'Hermione n'arrivait pas à le dérider. Ginny s'était assise à côté d'eux et elle aussi n'était pas dans son meilleur jour. Elle demanda à Harry s'il se sentait prêt et il répondit par l'affirmative en dodelinant de la tête. Elle n'insista pas mais d'une main fraîche, lui pressa le dos de la main. Elle aussi postulait à un poste de poursuiveur pour l'équipe. Mais ayant beaucoup moins de différends avec le capitaine que les deux jeunes hommes, elle était quand même moins stressée à l'idée de passer devant eux leur montrer son talent. De toute façon, la jeune fille était extrêmement douée.

Le chemin jusqu'au terrain fut particulièrement stressant. Le trio croisa un certain nombre d'élèves qui les encouragèrent ou gardèrent le silence. Harry sentait comme du plomb descendre le long de sa gorge. Enfilant sa tenue de sport dans le vestiaire, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron.

« Tu es prêt ? » lui lança-t-il.

« On va dire ça » répondit le roux.

« Tu en es capable, donne tout ce que tu as. » conclu Harry en lui donnant une tape sur l'avant-bras.

« Oui » souffla son ami en lui jetant un regard paniqué.

Sortant avec leurs balais sous le bras, ils s'avancèrent vers le groupe déjà formé au centre du terrain. De nombreux jeunes étaient venus passer les sélections et les gradins étaient remplis de nombreux élèves d'autres maisons.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-ci ? Il vient assister à notre défaite ou quoi ? » cracha Ron, hors de lui, faisant sursauter Harry. Il pointait du doigt une masse verte assise un peu à l'écart d'un groupe de Serpentards. C'était Draco, ses cheveux blonds reconnaissables entre mille. Au même moment, Harry reçut une onde puissante de bonheur et de confiance : il allait passer ces sélections. Et mieux, il allait être engagé.

La présence de Mc Gonagall n'était rien à côté de celle du serpent.

 **Et voilà chers lecteurs, désolée pour le cliffhanger mais je n'aime pas quand mes chapitres sont trop longs et puis… ça faisait longtemps !**

 **A très bientôt donc,**

 **Bises,**

 **R.**


	39. May find the Golden Grail

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Mais quelle galère ! Vous deviez vous demander ou j'étais passée, moi la régulière, limite psychopathe. Dans les affres de la fin de mon mémoire est la réponse. Bon, cette fois-ci je n'ai plus que la soutenance mardi prochain et c'est les vacances !**

 **Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps (et je vous épargne la perte de tout ce chapitre alors qu'il ne restait qu'à mettre les commentaires…). Allez, je vous laisse avec cette première scène de sport que j'ai un peu peiné à écrire, je l'avoue.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

 **R.**

« Ron, tu me fatigues avec Malfoy… » soupira Harry. Le roux, interloqué, se tourna brusquement vers son ami mais le brun n'avait pas envie de discuter, le stress lui tordant les entrailles : « Franchement, tu passes ton temps à chercher ce qui ne va pas chez lui… Je veux dire, une cinquantaine d'élèves de toutes les maisons, voire plus sont assis ici autour du stade. Oui, Malfoy en est mais tu peux-tu seulement me jurer que nous ne sommes jamais allés regarder un entrainement ou une qualification d'équipes adverses ? Il est là comme tout le monde. Il fait beau, chaud et son teint blafard avait envie de prendre des couleurs, that's all. »

« Pourquoi tu le défends constamment ? » s'enquit le roux.

« Ça m'énerve de t'entendre toujours parler de lui. C'est tout. On s'en fiche non ? » souligna Harry, excédé.

Ron n'eut pas vraiment le temps de renchérir. De toute façon, Harry lui cachait des choses. Pas des choses importantes, non, pas de l'ordre de ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis des années, juste il ne le mêlait plus aussi intimement à sa vie personnelle. Le brun était devenu plus renfermé sur lui-même depuis la fin de la guerre, distillant avec un soin presque minutieux les informations qu'il jugeait aptes à rentrer dans la sphère publique. Il ne parlait plus à tort et à travers, comme le bon gryffondor qu'il avait été. Mais si son attitude envers Malfoy était des plus étranges, ce n'était pas la seule modification dans le comportement d'Harry. Tout comme une série d'habitudes qu'il avait prises depuis leur retour à Poudlard. Ça commençait par ce parchemin : Ron n'était pas sot, il savait que son ami entretenait un contact avec quelqu'un à travers ce bout de papier qui semblait fonctionner comme le journal de Jedusor. Toutefois, il n'était pas vraiment question de mauvaise magie, le frère des deux jumeaux ne pouvait s'y méprendre. Non, simplement Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ron et Hermione en avait un peu discuté : son petit ami avait dit à la jeune fille que le dernier membre de leur trio passait ses soirées vissé sur le parchemin. Montant une petite enquête, Ron avait profité d'un passage à la douche d'Harry pour essayer de subtiliser la feuille. Mais il n'avait pas pi accéder à la table de nuit du Survivant, solidement verrouillée par des sorts anti-voleurs. Il avait alors laissé tomber, respectant le choix de son ami en priant secrètement pour qu'un jour il s'ouvre enfin de nouveau à eux.

Harry ne perdait rien pour attendre toutefois : Ron avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas être investi dans la nouvelle relation que semblait créer le brun avec quelqu'un. Ginny lui avait de plus confirmé que ce n'était pas avec elle. Cette reprise du Quidditch était une éclaircie dans sa relation avec son ami : ils allaient de nouveau pouvoir partager quelque chose : leur sport favori. Enfin, si seulement le nouveau capitaine, cet Herbley, leur laissait l'occasion de s'investir dans l'équipe.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'avançaient avec lenteur vers le groupe de Gryffons déjà rassemblé en cercle au centre du terrain. Les gradins étaient vraiment surchargés et Harry n'avait pas tort, le beau temps y était pour quelque chose. Mc Gonagall les salua rapidement de la main et les deux amis y répondirent par un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à une invitation à la joie. Les prétendants à la sélection étaient un assez bon nombre et Ginny leur fit signe de se dépêcher pour les rejoindre car le nouveau capitaine commençait son discours :

« Bon, vous voilà tous ici. Les sélections vont avoir lieu en plusieurs temps. Nous commencerons par les poursuiveurs. Ensuite, ce sera le tour des batteurs, puis du gardien. Pour terminer nous choisirons notre attrapeur. » Lançant un petit coup d'œil du côté d'Harry, le brun senti son sang bouillir : ce n'était pas gagné. « Les poursuiveurs, voilà comment nous allons procéder : en équipes des trois contre trois, vous allez vous affronter en essayant de marquer le plus de buts possible. A chaque fois que je sifflerai, celui qui sera nommé descendra de son balai et me rejoindra : il sera éliminé. Me suis-je fais comprendre ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Bien. Finnigan, Freya, Rostin, Renega et Toye c'est à vous. »

Les six susnommés enfourchèrent leurs balais. Rapidement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour le nouveau capitaine, et ce, malgré leur inimitié. En effet, ses difficultés lui rappelaient grandement les siennes quelques années auparavant : de nombreux potentiels joueurs n'étaient en réalité que des débutants venus non pas pour la beauté du sport mais pour le plaisir de rire un bon coup avec leurs amis ou pire, pour entendre des éclats de voix entre Harry et Herbley. Le pauvre sixième année sifflait en tous sens, gesticulant des bras. Excédé, il finit par se jeter un Sonorus pour que tous les joueurs (bien plus que les six prévus) redescendent :

« Ecoutez-moi bien, tous. Nous n'avons que l'après-midi pour choisir nos joueurs. J'avoue ne pas avoir été des plus fair-play en changeant la date des sélections. De toute évidence tout le monde n'avait pas été prévenu et je n'ai rien fait pour. Je sais qu'il y a des tensions dans ces groupes, je sais que certains sont même venus pour ça. » Il jeta un regard haineux à un quatrième année dont les performances en vol prouvaient qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais touché à un balai volant. « Mais je ne suis pas ici pour rire. Nous allons gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et pour cela il nous faut une bonne équipe. Alors chacun va mettre sa haine dans sa poche et tous ceux qui sont ici pour faire passer le temps peuvent aller rejoindre les autres dans les gradins. »

Harry approuva tout en pensant qu'il ne manquait pas de culot : c'était lui qui avait passé son début d'année à le provoquer. Bien aisé ensuite de se donner le rôle de coordinateur. Il n'empêche qu'une dizaine de potentiels candidats partirent rejoindre leurs amis sur les gradins. La sélection repris et bientôt, Ginny, qui était rentrée en jeu après le coup de feu d'Herbley se distingua. Très agile, elle volait largement au-dessus du niveau des autres. Ses mouvements étaient lestes et très précis. Harry repéra aussi un cinquième année qui possédait une puissance de tir intéressante, le tout allié avec une bonne dose de coopération. Il ne conservait pas le Souaffle pour lui et n'hésitait pas à multiplier les passes. Ginny et lui avaient même déjà créé une certaine osmose, ce qui était positif pour la suite s'il était sélectionné.

Quand Herbley siffla le retour au calme, les potentiels poursuiveurs redescendirent trempés de sueur. La plupart se claquèrent les mains en signe de bon jeu, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« J'ai fait mon choix » annonça le capitaine. « Weasley, Gerzon et Troye vous êtes les poursuiveurs de l'équipe Gryffondor. Les autres, vous pouvez partir. »

Des soupirs suivirent l'annonce mais Harry était content, Ginny ainsi que Gerzon, le sixième année étaient de la partie. L'autre, Troye, avait eu un jeu moyen mais aucun autre ne s'était distingué de toute façon.

Le choix des batteurs fut ardu également, malgré leur nombre réduit : ils n'étaient que 5 à se proposer. Le poste était moins couru que les autres car il restait assez dangereux. Herbley se révéla un assez bon entraîneur puisqu'il avait prévu plusieurs tests. Le premier visait à mesurer la capacité des batteurs à gérer un grand nombre de cognards. Le second était plutôt basé sur la visée. Des cibles avaient été installés et les candidats devaient tenter de faire passer les balles à travers celles-ci, ou du moins de les faire passer le plus proche possible. Un des amis du capitaine, un cinquième année très massif se distingua immédiatement mais pour le reste, ce fut plus compliqué car aucun ne rassemblait toutes les qualités requises.

Herbley annonça qu'il rendrait son verdict pour le second batteur à la fin de l'après midi. C'était au tour de Ron et Harry l'avait vu pâlir au fil des minutes. Maintenant, il était intégralement blême et ressemblait à un fantôme, ses tâches de rousseur lui donnant un air encore plus blanc.

« Tu peux le faire. Vas- y » l'encouragea Harry alors que son ami prenait appui sur le sol pour chevaucher son balai. Ils n'étaient que deux à se proposer pour le poste : Ron et le capitaine. Harry ne voulait pas décevoir son ami mais il avait la sourde crainte que le poste était déjà pourvu.

Et cela se confirma : Ron fit, à son grand désarroi, honneur à la chanson célèbre inventée par Draco quelques années auparavant. Il laissa en effet entrer le souaffle « tout droit ». Perdant petit à petit toute contenance, il vacillait sur son balai comme lors de certains matchs précédents. La pression n'était pas bonne pour le roux et Harry cherchait désespérément des soutiens autour de lui. Ginny avait les yeux baissés, renâclant à avouer que son frère se laissait encore une fois manger par son stress. Pour couronner le tout, Herbley était plutôt bon, ne laissant passer qu'un nombre très restreint de balles. Se demandant qui pourrait le sauver, Harry reporta son attention sur Ron et isola une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Tournant son regard vers Malfoy, il en eut l'assurance : Draco était en train de tenter d'influencer positivement son ami. Harry ressenti une vague de reconnaissance pour le jeune homme blond assis un peu à l'écart dans les gradins. Le jeune héritier sembla être percuté par l'amour qu'Harry lui faisait parvenir car il relâcha son attention et lança une œillade au brun, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne faisait que ce qu'Harry attendait de lui. Mais Harry n'en attendait pas tant et il du se faire violence pour ne pas aller lui montrer sa reconnaissance de manière un peu plus démonstrative devant l'ensemble de l'école.

De toute façon, il n'en eut pas l'occasion car les deux protagonistes redescendirent. D'un avis général, Herbley avait dominé la rencontre et il lui revenait de droit le poste. Mais il étonna tout le monde quand il prit la parole :

« Je prends donc le poste de gardien. Toutefois, j'ai trouvé que Weasley faisait preuve de force et je me demande s'il ne serait pas bon en batteur. Je propose, vu qu'il vole quand même pas trop mal de le tester à ce poste au prochain entraînement. S'il ne convient pas, il sortira à ce moment-là et je prendrai Ferter. » Le dénommé Ferter lança un regard noir à Ron et quitta le cercle formé par les joueurs en marmonnant. « Il ne reste donc que les attrapeurs. »

L'après-midi avait été longue et ils ne restaient que les plus motivés. Ils n'étaient donc que trois : une jeune fille de quatrième année malingre, une brute qui gravitait souvent autour du groupe du capitaine et Harry. Chevauchant leurs balais, ils commencèrent par un exercice qui ennuya profondément le brun. Dubois avait en effet la fâcheuse habitude de le faire travailler avec ce type de tests : on jetait des balles minuscules en l'air en grand nombre et l'attrapeur devait en attraper le plus possible. Harry fit un sans-faute mais il remarqua que la jeune fille, nommé Alice Clither était plutôt à l'aise également. Elle ne rata que quelques balles.

Bientôt, ils lancèrent la seconde partie de la sélection, avec de vrais vifs cette fois-ci. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer : il voulait absolument faire partie de l'équipe, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il sentait en lui le soutien sans faille de sa directrice de maison, d'Hermione, de Ron, de Draco et c'était comme des ailes qui le poussaient vers la balle dorée. En duo, ils devaient affronter chacun à leur tour un de leur adversaire.

Pour Harry, attraper le vif devant le nez de la brute épaisse qui ressemblait plus à Goyle qu'à un agile attrapeur ne fut pas difficile. La jeune Alice fit de même et lui rafla la balle sous le nez alors qu'il baillait aux corneilles. Il ne restait donc plus que lui et elle en lice. La balle fut relancée et Harry senti pointer en lui l'exaltante sensation de l'adrénaline.

Il volait en cercle autour du terrain tentant de repérer un quelconque éclat mais la petite balle se faisait décidément discrète. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, faisant peser sur ses yeux les gouttes de sueur de la concentration. Mais alors que les minutes s'égrenaient, il aperçut un minuscule effet de miroir au pied à gauche des cercles adverses marquants les buts. Malheureusement, Alice l'avait repéré également et plongé en piqué vers le vif, avantagée par sa position nettement plus propice qu'Harry à l'interception de la balle. Harry s'arque bouta sur son balai, tentant de prendre un courant de vent favorable à sa descente. Bientôt, il fut derrière la jeune fille qui avait presque atteint l'éclat d'or. Priant Merlin et les performances de son Eclair de Feu, Harry donna alors tout ce qu'il pouvait pour envisager une tactique : s'il passait sous la jeune fille en profitant de son aspiration, il pouvait remonter en chandelle ensuite et attraper la balle au passage.

Plongeant sous le Nimbus 2001 de Clither, il la doubla par le dessous, occasionnant pour la jeune fille une vive surprise et profitant de son bras tendu mais pas encore refermé autour de la balle jaune, remonta en en chandelle en repoussant le membre de celle-ci, s'assurant l'arrêt des ailes vivaces au creux de sa paume.

Le stade explosa en cris et Harry donna son premier regard à Ron, heureux de le rejoindre dans l'équipe. Descendant de son balai en courant, il serra le roux dans ses bras comme au retour d'un match aux enjeux internationaux et apprécia qu'Herbley, vaincu, ne fasse pas de commentaire. Il leur donna rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante afin de commencer l'entraînement et toute l'équipe acquiesça.

Ron et Harry remontèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires et se changèrent en quelques minutes, profitant d'une douche bienvenue. Hermione les félicita avec ardeur, soulagée que Ron puisse faire partie de l'équipe. Elle le sermonna également un peu sur son manque de confiance en lui.

« C'est fou, Ron, on a quand même combattu le plus grand mage noir et tu es encore fébrile dès que l'on parle de Quidditch ! « lança-t-elle, taquine. Ron râla et lui prit la main tendrement, proposant qu'ils rejoignent la Grande Salle.

« Tu viens Harry ? » questionna le roux à son ami qui était encore en train de se dépêtrer avec ses chaussettes.

« J'arrive, partez devant ! » répondit Harry.

La porte avait à peine claqué que Draco sortait du second vestiaire et d'une voix traînante commentait :

« C'est ça, partez, que je puisse moi aussi profiter de ta victoire… »

 **Merci à tous encore une fois de bien vouloir me lire et promis, c'est fini de mettre autant de temps pour publier, c'est la dernière fois !**

 **Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, j'offre des chocogrenouilles !**

 **R.**


	40. You drive me up the wall

**Bonjouur !**

 **Je reprends mon rythme habituel donc me revoilà.**

 **Merci à quelques guests qui m'ont posté des reviews dernièrement. Vous ne savez pas combien ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, c'est horrible. Faudrait que je fasse une RAR mais c'est assez long de tous vous reprendre.** **En tout cas, je sais que vous êtes là et merci de me soutenir !**

 **Les autres, toujours pareil, je vous suis reconnaissante de toujours m'envoyer vos messages, je suis touchée et vous comptez beaucoup dans ma motivation.**

 **Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire… c'est marrant, je ne sais pas pourquoi… -)**

 **R.**

Harry se demanda quelques secondes comme le Serpentard avait pu filer aussi vite vers les vestiaires. A croire que comme Dumbledore il savait transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, le brun le savait bien. Terminant de s'habiller avant tout, Harry se replongea dans le laçage de ses chaussures.

« Potter ? » le relança Draco avec son petit air exaspéré de n'être l'objet que de si peu de considérations.

« Hm, oui ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit combien tu étais bandant sur un balai ? »

Harry s'étouffa presque et hoqueta en se relevant. Draco le regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

« De toute évidence, jamais. Comme ça c'était l'occasion. »

En prononçant cette phrase le blond s'approcha dangereusement de son vis-à-vis, un petit air satisfait sur les lèvres. Il avait le même faciès carnivore qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans le couloir sombre. Mais Harry s'était relevé complètement et ne manquant pas cette fois le moment de prendre l'ascendant sur ce manipulateur pris les devants. Avançant pas par pas face à Malfoy il le fit reculer jusqu'aux bancs usés du vestiaires avant que celui-ci n'ait pu réagir. Le blond restait silencieux, fixant Harry de ses yeux bleus-gris avant que l'arrière de ses genoux tape le bois dur des planches. D'une pression de la main sur le torse du jeune héritier, Harry le fit s'asseoir. Se mettant ensuite à sa hauteur en s'accroupissant, il murmura à son oreille :

« Et toi Malfoy, t'ais je déjà dit que tu devais cesser immédiatement de me servir cet air hautain ? C'est fou, quand tu m'abordes en ce sens, j'ai comme une envie de te remettre en place… » L'adrénaline du match et de la présence de Draco dans ce vestiaire esseulé se mêlaient comme un cocktail explosif. Mais Draco ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et avec violence se releva, repoussant l'autre jeune homme.

Prenant les épaules d'Harry de ses mains fines, il reprit le contrôle de leur danse et c'est bientôt l'arrière du crâne du brun qui alla heurter les carreaux durs du mur. Attrapant des cheveux entre ses doigts, Draco plaça sa bouche à quelques millimètres de celle du brun et continua :

« Ferme là tout de suite Potter car j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre du reste et c'est déjà la deuxième fois. »

Ecrasant ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, le baiser qui suivit n'avait rien de tendre, ni de timide. Comme leur première rencontre intime, celui-ci était urgent. C'était une mêlée sauvage, sexuelle et animale. Un besoin plus qu'une envie, le résultat d'une collaboration alchimique entre deux êtres de chair et de sang. Il n'y avait plus la place pour l'hésitation. C'était bien au-delà de cela et Harry eut une fugace pensée pour ses anciennes expériences : comment avait-t-il pu se demander si ses prestations passées étaient à la hauteur ? Ici, la question ne se posait même pas. Tout était naturel, instinctif.

Moins passif qu'auparavant, encore sous le choc de sa victoire et électrisé, Harry faisait passer ses mains sur les hanches de Draco et bientôt, le blond souleva avec empressement son pull et sa chemise pour que les paumes du Gryffondor touche sa peau nue. La sensation des muscles de Malfoy roulant sous ses doigts, ses côtes saillantes contre ses pouces rendait Harry fou et avec vigueur il plaqua le corps de Draco contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de son vis-à-vis contre sa cuisse et aucune gêne de lui effleura l'esprit, la seule chose qui semblait même retentir dans son cerveau à ce sujet était tout autre : je ne le laisse pas indifférent.

Pendant ce temps-là, le blond en effet, était loin d'être indifférent. D'une langue experte, il avait entrepris d'explorer la bouche d'Harry. A la fois doux et incisif, il ponctuait son baiser de petits coups de dents et de délicates morsures qui faisaient gémir Harry tout en se cambrant. Ses petits bruits semblaient particulièrement plaire à Draco et il reprenait en substance à chaque fois que le brun les émettait. Leur jeu devenait érotique, les mains passant sur les muscles, les bouches se pressant contre les cous, les jambes s'entremêlant. Harry était dans une étrange vision, faite de sensations et d'odeurs, complètement hagard face à la pression qui prenait son corps comme dans une tempête, incapable de remonter la tête hors de l'eau. Les deux hommes flottaient dans une extase erratique, leurs souffles devenant communs, leurs fluides buccaux faisant communion.

Draco avait lui aussi passé ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun qui sentait son membre tendu à l'extrême réclamer de serait-ce qu'un frôlement. Contre le mur car leurs rôles n'avaient toujours pas été inversés, Harry sentait son corps glisser lentement, comme si ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Lentement, sa vision perdait de l'acuité, des étincelles envahissaient sa vision. Il n'était plus qu'un corps, plus qu'un gigantesque système sensoriel. Draco, sentant son vis-à-vis proche de l'extase, plaça son genou entre les deux jambes de celui-ci et plaqua sa propre virilité contre le bas ventre d'Harry. L'orgasme montait progressivement, comme une vague irrépressible.

Brusquement, comme un tsunami, la tension sexuelle s'évacua et la dernière image qu'Harry eut de Draco fut celui-ci, les joues rougies et les yeux clôt lui aussi emporté dans les affres du désir.

Draco, une main appuyée contre le mur tentait de reprendre contenance quand sa Némésis était assise au sol, comme terrassée par la puissance de leur échange. Le silence se faisait, encore crépitant des évènements mais il n'était pas pesant. C'était comme le calme après une tempête, quand un ciel lourd laisse enfin place à une éclaircie.

Draco finit par se racler la gorge :

« Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas me tenter… »

« Je ne regrette pas vraiment en fait… » souffla Harry, encore un peu sonné mais parfiatement conscient à présent. « Par contre, ma douche aura servi à rien. »

« Des considérations techniques » sourit Draco avant de se diriger vers la pièce d'eau, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée et son pantalon froissés.

Harry resta contre son mur en entendant l'eau couler et il avait dû s'endormir car c'est une main sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter :

« Tu devrais y aller aussi, Harry. Premièrement pour être un peu plus présentable, » Draco baissa les yeux vers le pantalon déboutonné d'Harry et son torse nu, « et deuxièmement car dans cet accoutrement et cette position, je risque d'y revenir un peu plus rapidement que prévu. »

Maugréant, le brun se dirigea lui aussi vers l'eau salvatrice et se savonna. Quand il revint, Draco avait jeté un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements ainsi qu'une sorte de formule permettant de leur donner un air repassé. Lui-même était aussi pimpant qu'à l'habitude, même si son regard pétillant et ses joues encore un peu roses ne trompaient pas le jeune brun.

« Va falloir qu'on s'arrange pour sortir, il doit y avoir encore des gens dehors. Personne ne t'a vu tout à l'heure ? » commença Harry.

« Question de rhétorique j'espère quand tu demandes si je me suis fait discret tout à l'heure. J'ai vécu une année avec Voldemort je te rappelle. Mais sors devant, tes amis t'attendent. Moi, je n'ai personne qui prête attention à moi, donc c'est évidemment plus logique. »

« Malfoy… Je prête attention à toi. »

« Hm. Peut-être mais ce n'est pas la discussion. »

« Attention, tu deviens hautain… » sourit Harry.

« Ah, pardon ». Mais le sourire qui avait pris naissance sur les lèvres de Draco voulait dire tout autre chose.

Les séparations se firent rapidement mais Harry ne résista pas à planter un dernier baiser la bouche du blond en le remerciant d'avoir été présent aux sélections, ce à quoi Draco répondit par un léger mouvement de tête signifiant qu'il avait compris. Ils ne savaient jamais quand les occasions et leurs propres envies étaient compatibles avec leurs emplois du temps mais leurs séparations ne tournaient jamais au mélo. Ce n'était pas leur genre.

Harry laissa donc Draco patienter quelques minutes dans les vestiaires et quitta la pièce. Il remonta directement vers la Grande Salle en espérant que ses amis ne le questionnent pas trop sur son retard. Lasser ses chaussures ne prenait pas une demi-heure… En arrivant, tout le monde était déjà attablé et Ginny était parmi eux. Ron et elle reprenaient minutieusement chaque évènement de l'après-midi en les commentant. Hermione, elle était plongée dans un livre dont elle tournait les pages entre chaque bouchée.

Son retard semblait passer inaperçu car personne ne lui en parla. Ron le salua quand il s'assit à côté d'eux. Et attrapa la conversation au vol :

« J'ai trouvé qu'Herbley était vraiment presque trop sympa pour les sélections… » disait Ginny.

« Hm, on ne va pas s'en plaindre » répondait Ron avec la bouche pleine de quiche, ce qui fit soupirer sa sœur.

Harry était d'accord avec la jeune fille. Même la présence de Mc Gonagall n'aurait pas dû empêcher le Gryffondor de lancer des piques. Etait-ce par amour du sport qu'il avait décidé de mettre de l'eau dans son vin, le brun n'en était pas persuadé. Leur premier entraînement donnerait sûrement mieux la couleur que cette préparation. Beaucoup trop de personnes étaient témoins durant la sélection pour que le capitaine montre sa véritable facette. Il avait sûrement voulu montrer son meilleur jeu et son plus beau jour pour calmer les esprits, sachant en plus que sa directrice de maison pouvait encore lui retirer son titre.

Mais d'un coup, alors que la discussion tournait toujours autour du Quidditch, Hermione ferma son livre avec force en le faisant claquer.

« Je n'ai toujours rien pour le bal ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Franchement, vous avez des idées vous ? »

Harry, pris de court bredouilla qu'il pensait avoir trouvé, Ron également. Brusquement, le brun se rappela qu'il était censé s'y rendre avec Malfoy. Mais lui aussi allait être déguisé… Il se demandait bien comment mais commençant à connaître le Serpentard, il n'allait sûrement pas lui faire l'honneur de le lui dire. La fin du repas se passa en conjonctures sur les déguisements des professeurs et des élèves de l'école, déclenchant de grands éclats de rires quant à certaines suggestions loufoques : Rusard déguisé en chat, Mc Gonagall en fée ou encore Flitwick en femme.

Harry ne suivait pas vraiment la discussion, pensant au superbe intermède auquel il avait eu droit une heure auparavant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation aussi forte que cet orgasme qui l'avait dévasté dans ces vestiaires pouilleux. Et c'était un homme qui lui avait proposé cette montée au paradis. Le pire ? il ne l'avait même pas touché intimement. Ce genre de réaction remettait beaucoup de choses en question chez lui… Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour regardé d'autres hommes que Draco depuis quelques mois. Etait-il gay ou c'était juste la conjecture et le destin qui l'avaient poussé vers Malfoy ? Quand il voyait Ron, Neville ou Seamus, il ne ressentait aucune attirance pour eux. Mais il ne pouvait le nier, et son corps non plus, personne ne lui avait fait de l'effet comme le blond platine.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas vraiment le soir pour réfléchir à cela, quoique cette remise en question lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois. Epuisé, il suivit ses amis jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Malfoy assis à sa place habituelle. Il était rentré quelques minutes plus tard que lui dans la Grande Salle, dans l'indifférence générale.

S'apprêtant à rentrer dans son lit, il reçut encore quelques félicitations pour sa qualification et remercia sans grand enthousiasme. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait plus envie de parler avec qui que ce soit. Il laissa donc Ron, Neville et Seamus engager une partie d'échec sorcier et déclina l'invitation pour aller rejoindre ses draps frais. Etendant son corps sur son matelas et avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, il profita de l'instant et d'une brève pensée jugea que sa vie commençait peut-être à prendre un tournant agréable.

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre m'a plu j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'avoue, j'aurai bien dû sortir un peu dehors à un certain moment car ça devenait tendu entre nos deux mecs ! Une amie qui me lit se reconnaîtra forcément.**

 **Merci à tous,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **R.**


	41. You heard them say it

**-se cache, puis émerge discrètement de derrière un mur-**

 **Non, je n'étais pas partie… Enfin, si. Enfin, non, je savais que cette fanfiction était encore en cours. Donc pas totalement.**

 **Enfin bref, je suis de retour pour terminer cette fiction, qui va encore durer 3-4 chapitres maximum. Ensuite je pense enchaîner sur un autre univers ou faire un travail sur les Malfoy ou Snape. Idk. On verra bien.**

 **J'espère qu'il reste quelque uns d'entre vous ici… Si vous avez tout oublié, désolée, 40 chapitres à relire, aïe ! j'ai dû tous les relire pour reprendre d'ailleurs. :')**

 **Bonne lecture et bienvenue aux nouveaux prenant la fic suite au remontage depuis la nuit des temps !**

L'air fais et humide du matin pénétrait à travers les fenêtres ouvertes du dortoir quand Harry s'éveilla le lendemain matin. Il avait passé une nuit reposante, et surtout complète, ce qui n'avait pas forcément été le cas des précédentes. Mais la plupart du temps pour la bonne cause, c'était évident. Ron était déjà levé, et semblait lui aussi de fort bonne humeur. La journée n'était pas vraiment chargée : les trio d'or avait Histoire de la Magie toute la matinée tandis que l'après-midi était presque libre.

Hermione et les deux garçons avaient convenu de passer du temps après les cours à jouer à des jeux de société dans la Salle Commune mais pour Harry cela devait également signifier réfléchir à cette fichue question de déguisement. Depuis le début de la semaine, le temps s'était bien assombri et il était devenu compliqué de profiter de l'extérieur sans se couvrir des pieds à la tête. Harry pouvait renoncer à lézarder près du lac lors de ses heures d'études, celui-ci étant devenu noir de jais tandis que les arbres avaient parsemé de feuilles glissantes les berges autrefois accueillantes de celui-ci, signe que l'hiver approchait. L'Écosse avait un climat plutôt humide en cette période automnale et tout écossais aurait répondu à cette affirmation en disant qu'il n'y a pas de mauvais temps, seulement des mauvaises tenues. Mais pour les élèves de Poudlard, la réalité était telle que tout un chacun préférait nettement la chaleur réconfortantes des feux de cheminée ronflants plutôt que la bise humide et les éclaboussures gelées projetées par le calamar géant, qu'importe qu'ils soient habillés contre le froid ou non.

Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, les deux garçons remontèrent chercher leurs affaires pour assister au cours d'Histoire de la Magie sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione ne comprenant décidément pas comment fonctionnaient les deux amis. « Pourquoi ne préparez-vous pas vos affaires avant de descendre tout les deux ? A chaque fois c'est la même chose ! » siffla-t-elle alors qu'ils prenaient quatre à quatre les escaliers vers leurs dortoir. Il est vrai que la situation n'était pas exceptionnelle mais Ron et Harry passèrent tout le trajet à critiquer le côté 'militaire' de leur amie.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Ron attrapa son ouvrage en quelques secondes avec un cri de victoire, celui-ci ayant simplement été jeté au pied de son lit au retour de la séance précédente tandis que Harry, lui, peinait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires :

« Va-y Ron, sinon c'est la retenue assurée ! Je te rejoins dès que je l'ai trouvé » lança le brun d'une voix étouffée alors qu'il était à demi-allongé sous son matelas, respirant une poussière opaque résultat d'un ménage sommaire et pas toujours régulier.

Ron ne se fit pas prier et Harry entendait les pas de son ami s'éloigner quand il mit enfin la main sur « Révolution, révolutionnaires et sorcellerie : les barricades de balais étaient-elles nécessaires ? ». Soupirant profondément, il se dépêcha de quitter le dortoir et marcha rapidement vers la salle d'Histoire de la magie où tous les septième-années bis avaient cours. Ron avait dû courir car quand il déboucha dans le couloir qui menait à la classe, il n'y avait personne.

Enfin, personne, c'était sans compter un certain blond, adossé tranquillement contre la chambranle de la porte, comme si il était maître des lieux et qu'il savait pertinemment qu'Harry allait arriver à un moment où à un autre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy ? »

« Sympa l'accueil, Potter, je m'en souviendrai quand il me prendra l'idée de te faire une quelconque surprise. Je constate que sur le parchemin ou en frontal, tu n'es pas du genre à t'embarrasser de telles futilités telles que 'Bonjour' ou « ça va ? ». Remarque, moi non plus. »

« Oh, la ferme ! » s'esclaffa Harry un peu trop fort.

« Chut, lui intima Draco en s'avançant vers lui, faisant mine de lui plaquer la paume de sa main contre ses lèvres. Tu veux vraiment que toute la salle t'entende ? Je te rappelle que la moitié de nos connaissances à Poudlard se trouvent dans cette classe et s'ennuient à mourir en écoutant un prof mort débiter des histoires sur des gens morts eux aussi. Le moindre bruit derrière ce mur devient pour eux aussi intéressant que la naissance d'un dragon albinos. Alors contiens-toi. »

Harry maugréa mais ne put contredire le jeune Malfoy. Lui-même s'ennuyait tellement pendant ces cours qu'il était souvent rendu à regarder les écureuils dans le parc pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil ou la dépression. Entendre un bruit derrière la porte était donc pour ses camarades une distraction toute trouvée.

« Je suis venu te trouver ici car je pensais t'attraper avant le cours mais... » repris Draco avec un sourire goguenard.

« Oh, ça va, on a compris, je suis arrivé en retard ! » coupa le brun.

« Ça me facilite la chose alors tant mieux : pas de voyeurs, moi excepté, souri Draco. Enfin, venons en au fait : je suis obligé de quitter Poudlard. »

« QUOI ? »

« Mais c'est pas croyable Harry, je t'ai dit de baisser d'un ton ! Et tu ne m'as pas laissé finir : seulement jusqu'à samedi matin. »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry était perturbé : qu'est ce qui pouvait écarter Draco de l'école pendant deux jours... Bon, en soit ce n'était pas dramatique mais cela soulevait quelques questions. Évidemment, le fait que le blond ait pris la peine de le prévenir lui faisait chaud au cœur pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

« Hm, pour pas grand-chose à vrai dire. »

« Attends, Malfoy, si c'est pour venir me dire ça et finalement me laisser en plan niveau informations c'était pas la peine. »

« Prends pas la mouche le Sauveur, je vais te le dire. Je suis convoqué au Ministère demain matin. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as décidé de t'exprimer par onomatopées aujourd'hui ? » Draco avait maintenant une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« Non, simplement je ne comprend pas, nous sommes en plein semestre, ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? »

« Apparemment non. »

« Tu sais pourquoi au moins ? »

« Non plus. C'est juste une audience urgente et ma présence est obligatoire. J'ai un portoloin qui part d'ici... » Il agita sa baguette et l'heure apparut entre les deux jeunes hommes. « D'ici 20 minutes. »

« Tu as pris le parchemin ? » demanda Harry, décidé à s'accrocher à quelque chose.

« Non, non évidemment, je l'ai jeté dans les toilettes du cinquième étage avant de venir… Mais bien-sûr. Je te contacterai ce soir. Enfin, si d'ici là je ne suis pas dans un cachot ! »

« Arrête Draco ce n'est pas drôle ! » râla le brun, sentant son estomac se contracter. Cette convocation ne lui disait rien de bon. En disant cela, il avait croisé les bras, adoptant une attitude ramassée. Il ne faisait plus confiance au Ministère sur certains points et celui « Malfoy » était un de ceux-là. Draco sentit le stress de son partenaire et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil alentour, il brisa la faible distance qui les séparait et attrapa le poignet d'Harry avec douceur.

« Ça ira. Je rentre normalement samedi matin si tout se passe bien. Je serai donc là pour le bal. J'espère que tu as concocté un déguisement digne de moi. »

Le petit air supérieur de Draco arracha un sourire à Harry qui hocha la tête tristement. Le main du Serpentard caressait doucement la peau fraîche du brun.

« Allez Potter, tu vas pas me faire une crise de manque quand-même ! » relança Draco.

« Non, c'est juste que je ne le sens pas ce coup-ci. Entre Rita Skeeter et cette subite demande de la part du Ministère de te voir… Tu n'as rien fait de spécial ces derniers temps ? D'interdit ? »

« Ma personne elle-même est interdite d'existence pour certains mais sinon à part embrasser deux trois fois le Survivant dans des couloirs sombres, rien de 'spécial' non. »

« J'attends ton message sur le Parchemin dans ce cas. » trancha Harry.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour frapper à la porte de la salle de classe et rejoindre les septième années, n'assumant pas encore d'engager un au-revoir plus intime quand Draco le retint par le poignet :

« Attends, tu crois aller où comme ça Potter ? »

« En cours, pourquoi ? J'ai une demi-heure de retard 'monsieur-j'ai-rendez-vous-au-ministère' ! »

« Comme ça ? » insista Draco.

« Comme ça quoi ? »

« Sans me saluer de manière honorable ? » Et joignant le geste à la parole, Draco se pencha vers Harry et happa ses lèvres sans cérémonie. Contrairement à d'habitude, le baiser était doux. C'était un baiser censé rassurer, censé aider à passer une épreuve. Il disait 'tout ira bien' et Harry ressentit que la magie de Draco les enveloppait avec un certain protectionnisme. Le moment était agréable et tout d'un coup, ce couloir vide et gris menant à une salle de classe banale devint un endroit du château beaucoup plus avenant.

Mais Draco ne pouvait plus s'attarder et d'une dernière pression sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, il rompit le contact. Une minute plus tard, il disparaissait au bout du couloir, sa cape d'un gris foncé soutenu virevoltant derrière lui. Harry resta quelques instants interdit puis d'un geste rapide, frappa trois coups à la porte de la salle de classe.

Le cours était déjà bien avancé mais la torpeur était telle que le professeur, après lui avoir négligemment dit de s'asseoir avec ses camarades, repris son cours comme si de rien n'était. Ron ronflait à côté d'Hermione quand leur ami vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux. En quelques mots, il expliqua la raison de son retard à son amie qui elle non plus ne trouva pas de bonne augure la convocation de Draco au Ministère, même si elle n'en voyait pas les raisons à compter que Draco n'ait pas menti quand à des activités illicites. Le sujet fut rapidement clôt étant donné qu'aucun des deux n'avaient plus d'informations et qu'il n'était pas question, d'un accord commun, de demander quoi que ce soit aux Membres de l'Ordre.

La suite de la matinée fut un enfer pour Harry. Elle passa à une lenteur défiant les lois du temps. Le repas de midi expédié après leurs quatre heures de cours, les trois amis montèrent comme prévu profiter de la Salle Commune. Ron et Hermione discutèrent beaucoup de leur costumes et spéculèrent sur les potentiels déguisements des autres :

« Neville m'a dit que Ginny se déguisait en harpie, » pouffa Ron, « ça ne changerait pas tellement de d'habitude ! »

« Et Parvati en loup-garou », ajouta Hermione, pensive.

Les mises en scènes les plus folles traversaient l'esprit de ses amis mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'événement du lendemain. Premièrement il n'était pas sûr que son partenaire soit là, deuxièmement, il n'avait même pas encore de costume. Son couple d'amis en avaient à coup sûr, seulement ils ne voulaient absolument pas le lui révéler. Un voix coupa Harry dans ses pensées :

« Et toi Harry, avec qui vas-tu au bal ? » lança Ron à la cantonade, faisant se retourner deux deuxième année occupés à tester des dragées d'une couleur étrange probablement directement issues de la boutique Weasley honnie par Rusard.

« Quelqu'un... » répondit évasivement le brun, priant pour que cela suffise mais sachant pertinemment que non.

« Alleeeeez, dis-nous. C'est celle du parchemin, je le sais Herm' » ajouta Ron avec un hochement de tête assuré vers sa compagne.

« Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt attendre qu'Harry nous présente cette personne samedi non ? » répondit-t-elle, tentant de sauver les meubles.

Ron insista encore un peu mais les distractions étaient tellement nombreuses en ce jeudi après-midi libéré que le roux se détourna rapidement du sujet, jugeant qu'il y avait meilleure information à glaner sur d'autres thèmes : qui avait loué le costume de Scroutt à Pétard trouvé dans un placard du 3 ème étage par exemple.

Fatigué et lassé, Harry se rendit dans sa chambre avant tout le monde après un repas frugal. L'excitation du bal gagnait toutes les têtes mais il était pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de son serpent d'ami. Il lança donc un premier mot sur le parchemin et attendit. Mais celui-ci resta désespérément muet.

Muet ce soit-là mais aussi tout le lendemain.

 **A très vite !**


	42. Burned too bright for this world

**Yope ! Demi chapitre pour aujourd'hui car celui-ci ne me conviens pas lié avec la suite. Je le préfère comme ça.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Harry se réveilla d'humeur massacrante le samedi matin. Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de Malfoy, en tout cas pas dans son entourage. Mais lui était inquiet. Depuis son départ le jeudi matin il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Le Parchemin ne s'était pas une seule fois illuminé. Ni pour dire oui, ni pour non. Quant au reste c'était clair : il n'allait sûrement pas faire appel à l'Ordre pour répondre à ses questionnements. Hermione l'avait soutenu discrètement toute la journée précédente mais elle aussi avait envie de s'amuser à préparer la fête. C'était normal.

Ces deux jours avaient été un calvaire et Harry se trouvait ridicule. Etait-il tellement perturbé par la guerre qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour Malfoy, avait-il été simplement là au bon moment ou lui, Harry, avait tout mélangé ? Il était légitime de se poser cette question. Quiconque les verrait ensemble penserait immédiatement que le jeune Malfoy aurait lancé un _Oubliettes_ sur Harry ou que le Sauveur était en train de faire une crise d'adolescence à retardement. C'était si incompréhensible que cela en devenait risible. Plus de sept années de haine oubliées en quelques mois ? Comment de juillet à octobre les jeunes hommes avaient pu se trouver plus de points en commun que d'inimités ? Comment même Harry pouvait-t-il imaginer une relation avec le Serpentard ? C'était la personne qu'il avait le plus haï si l'on mettait de côté les immondes Voldemort et Ombrage. Et encore, ces deux-là correspondaient plutôt à une mouvance, à un façonnage de l'esprit incompatible avec le sien. Draco avait au départ été détesté par Harry pour la simple raison qu'il était lui et réciproquement. Le fils Malfoy était pédant, aristocrate, rétrograde, plein de préjugés et la liste pouvait s'allonger. Un abruti en somme.

Et voilà que depuis deux jours le brun se rongeait les sangs à l'idée qu'il soit tombé dans une mauvaise passe. Mais la vie n'est-elle pas la plus incompréhensible des amies ? A chaque fois que l'on pense que les choses vont devenir simples, que tout va s'arranger, il suffit d'un rouage vrillé, d'une pensée pour que tout s'écroule. L'après guerre aurait dû être un soulagement, une éclaircie dans un ciel qui jusque là n'avait été que orage. Et pourtant il n'en avait été rien pour le brun. Il s'était retrouvé perdu. Isolé malgré la présence écrasante de ses alliés. Et il avait répondu à une fichue missive d'insulte de Malfoy plutôt qu'à l'invitation pompeuse du Ministère pour se rendre à un banquet pour la libération des elfes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Tout s'était enchaîné dans le mauvais sens et tout était tombé. Comme un château de carte dont la base serait déjà de guingois. Le Survivant aurait dû aider le Ministère à donner confiance à ses contemporains, il aurait dû punir les Mangemorts et leurs proches, il aurait dû se lancer dans une carrière d'Auror à corps perdu pour chasser les derniers éléments néfastes de l'ancienne société corrompue. Il aurait dû créer un monde meilleur. Et il ne faisait rien de tout cela : au contraire, il rentrait de front contre les positionnements politiques de ses alliés et il tombait amoureux de son pire ennemi.

Mais il ne faut jamais faire ce que les autres attendent de vous dans la seule optique de répondre à leur demande. Harry en ce début d'année suivait son cœur, aveuglé il le faisait aussi parce que maintenant il était libre : il n'avait à prendre d'autres risques que de souffrir en temps qu'individu ou de faire souffrir son vis-à-vis. Il n'était plus question de protéger la société, d'agir pour le plus grand nombre. Il était juste question de soi. Et il savait que sa mère l'aurait compris, elle qui tendait la main et avait toujours envie de faire confiance. Il n'avait pas tendu la main à Malfoy pour essayer de comprendre comment il avait ressenti la guerre, pour l'analyser. Non, ça c'était fait naturellement. Et qu'importe si cela avait été rapide. Toute sa vie il avait été jugé sur ses choix, épié et remis en cause. Maintenant que la cause sorcière ne reposait plus sur lui, il en avait marre de se mettre des barrières. Lily n'avait-elle pas épousé celui qu'elle avait méprisé toute sa scolarité ?

Sirius l'aurait compris lui aussi. Il n'aurait pas aimé Draco peut-être mais la démarche, Harry était sûr que oui. Sirius lui aussi avait tout envoyé en l'air, tout jeté, sans un regard en arrière, ou plutôt en espérant que d'autres le suivent. Harry se contentait, pour la première fois depuis des mois, de s'exprimer émotionnellement parlant sans se soucier des autres.

Draco avait toujours été égal avec lui : c'est-à-dire infect. Il ne l'avait jamais pris pour un Sauveur, juste pour un ennemi viscéral et un incapable par dessus le marché. Harry était persuadé que même si Voldemort n'était pas revenu, même si il n'avait pas existé, lui et le blond se seraient détestés. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'aujourd'hui il se sentait si attiré par lui. Draco avait toujours été là. Dans un coin de sa vie, une constance. Et aujourd'hui il souhaitait qu'il en fasse partie de la façon dont lui le décidait. Sa réaction à la guerre, son action, c'était de l'aimer. De manière irraisonnée.

« Si l'on ne peut pardonner, cela ne vaut pas le coup de vaincre » : Harry se souvenait de cette phrase issue de ses cours moldus primaires. Un certain Victor Hugo. C'est avec l'amour qu'Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et c'était encore une fois avec l'amour qu'il comptait vaincre les démons qui encerclaient Draco et lui-même. Qu'importe si c'était un amour douloureux. Harry avait fait des rêves dont le souvenir ne le quittait plus, qui s'insinuaient dans sa vie actuelle comme un poison irréversible et ces rêves, parce qu'ils appartenaient au domaine de l'impossible avaient inclus le fils Malfoy dans l'équation. Il ne lui avait jamais dit « mon amour » en paroles car ce n'était pas le cas et pourtant quiconque l'aurait vu en face du serpentard aurait pu comprendre qu'il était fou de lui.

Se relevant de son lit, le brun tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver le Parchemin. Il était désespérément de couleur vélin. Un « Draco ? » vint s'ajouter à quelques lignes écrites les jours suivants avant que le brun s'allonge de nouveau, apathique.

« _J'allais seulement dire que le ciel ne m'avait jamais paru être un asile fait pour moi ; j'avais le coeur brisé, je pleurais pour redescendre sur la terre, et les anges furieux, me jetaient au milieu des bruyères sur le toit de Hurlevent. A ce moment je m'éveillai en sanglotant de joie. Ce rêve explique aussi bien que l'autre mon secret. Je ne suis pas plus faite pour épouser Edgar Linton que pour aller au ciel, et si l'affreux homme qui vit avec nous n'avait pas rejeté Heathcliff à un rang si bas, je n'y aurais jamais songé. Maintenant ce serait me dégrader qu'épouser Heathcliff, aussi ne saura-t-il jamais combien je l'aime. Je l'aime non parce qu'il est beau, Nelly, mais parce qu'il est plus moi-même que je ne le suis. Je ne sais de quoi l'âme est faite, mais la sienne et la mienne sont pareilles, tandis que celle de Linton est aussi différente qu'un rayon de lune d'un éclair ou que la neige du feu. »_

 **Une review fait toujours plaisir :-)**

 **La fin est très proche pour cette fiction. Un chapitre un peu dur mais courage, ne perdez pas espoir, Harry sait où il en est désormais et cela présage de bonnes choses entre les gouttes !**

 **R.**


	43. Never met anyone who wasn't important

**Re – Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue probablement. :-) Bonne lecture à tous !**

Les couloirs du château résonnaient des préparatifs à la fête. On pouvait voir des élèves courir dans les allées avec des étoffes bigarrées sous le coude, se poussant en riant. La plupart des jeunes invités avaient opté pour des déguisements classiques ou en rapport avec le monde fantastique moldu comme sorcier. Chacun comparait sa sélection en expliquant nombre détails à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le personnage choisi. On voyait ainsi un première année de Serdaigle né-moldu expliquer patiemment à son confrère de sixième année qui lui, avait évolué dans une famille sorcière peu ouverte qui était Green Lantern ou le professeur Flitwick essayer d'enfiler des pieds en silicones poilus afin de ressembler à un Hobbit de la Comté.

Harry, qui, au-delà de la question du déguisement s'était autrefois réjouit de cette fête peinait à imaginer s'y rendre dans l'état actuel des choses. Ron l'avait titillé toute la journée à propos de sa partenaire et cette donne le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise : en plus de ne pas avoir trouvé de quoi s'habiller il était maintenant sans personne pour se rendre à la soirée. Il allait décevoir, encore une fois et encore plus lui-même que les autres. Toutefois il avait veillé à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et comptait bien sur l'ambiance générale de la soirée pour faire oublier qu'il n'avait pas de partenaire. N'ayant pas trouvé de déguisement, il avait saisi sa cape d'invisibilité au passage avant de sortir du dortoir et comptait bien leur faire le coup de la « tête volante ». Faute de grives, on mange des merles.

Il était dix huit heures et tout le monde avait rejoint des zones discrètes pour se préparer. Harry, mimant l'empressement à rejoindre sa conquête venait donc de quitter la salle commune afin de trouver un endroit plus tranquille « pour se déguiser en sa compagnie ». Il avait apporté avec lui son Parchemin et sa cape et errait pour l'instant au hasard, à vrai dire, ne sachant pas comment agir. Son instinct le poussait à prendre son balai et à voler jusqu'à Londres mais son expérience lui assurait que c'était la pire des solutions et à raison. Il finit toutefois par se souvenir de la salle de classe désaffectée dans laquelle Rusard les avait surpris, Draco et lui, alors qu'ils s'entraînaient à contrôler sa magie instinctive. Machinalement, il s'y rendit, espérant il ne savait quoi. Il pousssa donc la porte de la classe poussiéreuse après avoir lancé un _Alohomora_ informulé. Le pièce n'avait pas bougé et c'était même à se demander si quelqu'un d'autre y avait pénétré depuis leur cours particulier. En effet, au sol on voyait distinctement des traces de pas : deux sortes étaient très nombreuses et occupaient quasiment toute la pièce tandis que la dernière ne faisait qu'y entrer pour en ressortir. Harry sourit à l'idée de cette soirée durant laquelle il avait rencontré un Draco Malfoy complètement différent de celui qu'il connaissait : pédagogue, désireux d'apporter son aide. Aujourd'hui c'était à Harry de lui rendre la pareil mais il ne savait comment agir.

Il lui restait deux heures à tuer avant le début des réjouissances et le Gryffondor décida de les mettre à profit pour essayer de déterminer ce qui pouvait être arrivé au serpent. Le Ministère n'était pas pourri au point de le faire disparaître dans la nature mais assez pour essayer de le mettre à l'écart. A l'écart de quoi ? De Poudlard ? Ce n'était pas très intelligent car aucun élève n'était mieux surveillé que dans une école. Quoique Draco avait su outrepasser la vigilance de Dumbledore lui-même… C n'était donc pas simplement de Poudlard. Soudain, tout se fit clair. On l'avait écarté de lui. De lui, par la barbe de Merlin. De Harry Potter. Qu'il avait été stupide. Sentant le sang monter dans ses veines, Harry se saisit du Parchemin le liant à Draco. D'une main leste, il apposa sa signature magique dans son écriture afin que toute personne ayant le papier en main puisse être à même de le lire. Draco avait pris soin de coder celui-ci en début d'année, Harry s'en souvenait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Prenant une forte inspiration, Harry sentit alors toute la puissance de sa magie l'entourer et, étrangement, senti qu'il n'était plus vraiment seul. Le moment était venu de vider son sac :

 _« Qui que vous soyez, où que vous êtes, cela m'est égal. Je sais que vous me lisez et je sais que vous voyez que c'est Harry Potter qui vous écrit. Je ne vais pas être ridicule, je ne vais pas m'épancher sur le sujet, je ne vais pas vous donner ce que vous voulez de moi. Je ne sais même pas qui vous a parlé de Draco Malfoy et à vrai dire je m'en fiche. Je vais simplement vous dire que je suis déçu. Je me suis battu toute mon adolescence, toute ma jeunesse contre des monstres. Des êtres inhumains. Des personnes si abjectes qu'elles avaient oublié ce qu'était l'amour._

 _Puis il y a moins d'un an, nous avons gagné nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres. Je dis nous car je sais que ceux qui tiennent ce papier aujourd'hui étaient ceux avec lesquels j'ai combattu au coude à coude. Le sang a coulé et c'est souvent à ce moment-là que certains ont hésité. Peut-être pas ceux dont vous aviez envie que ce soit le cas, peut-être qu'il est plus difficile de concevoir que ceux que l'on combat sont eux aussi humains. Car oui, vous, comme moi avez vu dans le regard de certains partisans la honte, le remord ou la peur._

 _La personne que vous avez écarté de mon entourage proche m'a sauvé la vie. Deux fois. La première, sans qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ne le sache, en niant me reconnaître dans le manoir Malfoy lorsque Hermione m'avait lancé un maléfice cuisant. La seconde quand elle m'a envoyé une lettre d'insulte cet été. Le reste ne regarde que nous._

 _Mais cette personne a aussi été considérée par Dumbledore comme incapable de le tuer malgré l'ordre qu'il avait reçu de son maître d'alors. Preuve en est, notre directeur émérite avait demandé au professeur Rogue de terminer la mission de Draco Malfoy. Et même au moment où tout a basculé, même sous les railleries du vieux professeur, Malfoy n'a pas levé sa baguette pour lui jeter l'Impardonnable._

 _Je ne dis pas qu'il est parfait car ce serait faux. Pire, il est égoïste, mesquin, orgueilleux, imbu de son rang et ne reconnaît pas certaines de ses erreurs. Mais que seriez-vous à sa place ? Tout le monde n'a pas la force mentale de se soulever contre son éducation et ses parents, même si votre coeur vous souffle que vous êtes dans la mauvaise voie. Vous ne pensez pas qu'à 18 ans on mérite une deuxième chance ?_

 _Je reçois vos lettres d'adhésion. J'entends vos suppliques. Mais un gouvernement doit rester digne et servir la justice et c'est ce pourquoi l'Ordre m'a récemment déçu en cédant à la vindicte populaire, à la facilité. Draco Malfoy, comme un certain nombre de partisans du Mage Noir a été acquitté par de petits groupes de pression dont je fais partie en l'honneur de la même raison en vertu de laquelle vous avez lavé les crimes de ceux ayant tué lors de la bataille de Poudlard : parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, parce qu'ils faisaient preuve de bonne volonté, parce que le changement est possible et surtout, parce qu'il faut y croire._

 _Je refuse de participer à une seconde guerre, à une lutte intestine sapant le monde sorcier en tirant à vue sur ses spécimens jugés malades par la foule mais je tends la main à quiconque est capable de se remettre en question._

 _Ce soir est organisée une fête à Poudlard, une fête où chacun peut prendre la forme de qui il souhaite sans être jugé. Si vous faites parvenir un moyen de transport rapide à Draco Malfoy dans l'heure lui permettant de rejoindre l'école,_

 _J'envisagerais de prêter mes services au Ministère en échange de sa bonne volonté._

 _Harry, James, Potter. »_

Exténué, Harry reposa le Parchemin entre ses jambes pliées en tailleur. Il avait essayé de mettre toute sa persuasion dans ce mot et il espérait avec hargne que cela fonctionnerait. Si tout se passait comme il l'imaginait, le Parchemin avait dû être conservé par les membres de l'Ordre du Phoénix et Draco avait tout simplement été prié de débarrasser la zone. Le rendez-vous ne devait avoir de rendez-vous que le nom et le fils Malfoy avait du prendre le chemin du Manoir pour y retrouver sa mère dans la plus grande discrétion. Quant à savoir qui avait parlé ou qui les avait surpris, c'était comme chercher une plume sur le dos d'un hippogriffe. Harry ne s'attarderait pas là-dessus. Il avait mieux à faire.

Mais le temps s'écoulait et aucune trace de Draco. Harry commença alors à douter sérieusement de son plan et de sa réflexion. A vrai dire il était bien possible que Draco se soit simplement enfui comme le lâche qu'il savait être et qu'il ait inventé cette histoire de convocation au Ministère pour se soustraire à la routine lassante de Poudlard, voir même de lui-même. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Pourtant, huit heure sonnèrent et Harry n'avait toujours aucune nouvelles de Draco. Décidé à faire honneur à ses amis coûte que coûte, il poussa la porte de la vieille salle de classe désaffectée et jetant un dernier regard vers les tables et leurs chaires empilées au hasard contre les murs, il verrouilla le loquet. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il continuait de fermer à clé cette pièce, personne ne s'y rendait jamais. Il prit alors le chemin de la Grande Salle, guidé par la clameur qui s'élevait depuis le centre névralgique du château. On entendait des rires et des cris de surprise provenant de l'entrée de celle-ci, probablement tous les élèves se découvrant. Harry passa sa cape par dessus ses épaules dans un mouvement ample et allongea son pas pour rejoindre la foule.

Mais quelqu'un au bout du couloir l'en empêchait. Vêtu de noir complet, portant une cape descendant jusqu'au sol et fixée au niveau de son cou, l'homme n'était pas forcément grand mais il était rendu impressionnant par la froideur de son personnage. Le déguisement qu'il portait inspirait à la fois le respect et la crainte. On ne savait pas vraiment si celui-ci allait œuvrer pour le bien ou pour son propre compte. Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Il lui semblait reconnaître la magie émanant de cette personne mais grimé, il ressentait aussi des ondes contradictoires. Son visage était à moitié caché par un masque noir mat laissant seule la mâchoire apparente. Sur le sommet du crâne apparaissaient deux petites pointes courtes. Harry essaya de fouiner dans sa mémoire à quel personnage cela pouvait correspondre. Il n'était pas très porté sur la littérature ou le cinéma et ses connaissances étaient donc limitées : il avait seulement lu quelques comics de Dudley et regardé quelques films classiques.

« Ahaha, Ron, arrête de me faire peur ! » lança Harry pour se donner contenance. « Je ne pensais pas que tu avais choisi un personnage aussi impressionnant ! Maintenant retire ton masque s'il te plaît, tu me fais un peu peur… »

Mais son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas et au lieu de rester où il était, commença à s'avancer dangereusement vers Harry, d'un pas lent mais assuré. Le courageux Gryffondor sentit une amorce de sueur froide descendre dans son dos et rendre moite ses paumes : après tout, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'était devenu Malfoy. Il était possible qu'il soit tombé entre de mauvaises mains… Instinctivement, il attrapa discrètement sa baguette dans la poche de son jean et commença à envisager les possibilités de fuite. Le couloir était étroit mais si il prenait son ennemi par surprise, il pouvait s'en sortir.

D'un coup la lumière fit dans la mémoire d'Harry : « Tu es Batman ! Bruce Wayne ! Le seul héros sans pouvoir. Le héros maudit qui a perdu ses parents, qui a appris a dominer ses peurs et qui se bat pour la justice. L'homme toujours seul qui combat contre ses propres démons plus que les autres… » Le brun se stoppa. « Mais qui est-tu vraiment ? »

Le personnage noir continuait de s'avancer et soudain, sans crier gare, il était à moins d'un mètre du Griffondor. Le brun commença à reculer lentement, entamant une danse étrange qui bientôt le plaquât dos au mur alors que l'inconnu n'avait pas renoncé à avancer vers lui. Quelque chose d'anormal avait lieu. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû fuir mais sa curiosité légendaire avait raison de lui. Il voulait savoir qui se cachait sous le masque. A cette distance, le Survivant pouvait voir les yeux gris acier de l'homme. Des yeux qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une fois dans sa vie.

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	44. Get me down on my knees

**Me voilà de retour, j'espère que vous suivez toujours. Avec cette remontée de fiction je n'ai pas trop de eu de nouveaux mais je suis très heureuse de voir que certains sont encore au rendez-vous presque un an plus tard. Aaaah, on les connaît les fans de , toujours à traîner dans les parages.**

 **Je suis en tout cas très contente de vous retrouver et cette fiction étant bientît terminée, j'espère que vous me suivrez dans d'autres écrits. Je pense esquisser encore une fiction sur Harry Potter beaucoup plus courts (famille Malfoy) et qui sait, quelques OS un peu citronnés en Drarry et/ou en Snape-Sirius… si cela vous dit évidemment. J'écris pour moi mais aussi pour vous !**

 **Je pense aussi passer sur le fandom de Sherlock, mais là, ce sera une toute autre histoire.**

 **Bref, j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite. En attendant, il vous reste ce chapitre, un chapitre de fin et potentiellement un épilogue. Bonne lecture !**

 **Rimbem**

Peu de personnes possédaient un tel regard. Harry se souvenaient évidemment de celui de Dumbledore, qui vous passait au rayon X. Mais celui-ci fouillait plus votre âme. Il était plus violent car il ne vous demandait pas permission, il vous percutait. Harry baissa les paupières et murmura :

« Draco… ? »

Sans répondre, l'homme en face de lui se débarrassa de son masque d'un geste lent et calculé, découvrant ses cheveux bond platine et un sourire carnassier. Harry sentit un énorme poids quitter sa poitrine : qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, le Serpentard était au moins rentré sain et sauf.

« Potter… » fut le premier mot qui sorti de la gorge du fils Malfoy. Le nom était prononcé avec une voix de gorge, profonde. « Je t'interdis de recommencer. »

« Recommencer quoi ? Tu m'as laissé tomber pendant deux jours et tu reviens comme une fleur... Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété. J'ai tout imaginé. »

« La ferme. La ferme. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris mais il y a une demi-heure j'ai reçu un Portoloin par voie de cheminée alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'attaquer le Ministère. Quoique que tu aies fais, j'ai peur que cela ait entaché ta réputation car me permettre de revenir ici n'était pas du tout au programme de l'Ordre. »

« J'ai utilisé mon influence légendaire… Toutefois je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils t'avaient écarté d'ici, même si j'ai ma petite idée. Il serait vraiment intéressant de savoir pourquoi... » sourit Harry.

« Dans tes rêves les plus fous Potter. »

« Je ne pense pas car je commence à te connaître Malfoy : tu brûles d'envie de me le dire. »

« Demandé si gentiment… En réalité, ils imaginent que nous avons des relations plus intimes que tout ce qu'ils avaient envisagé. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quelles informations ils disposaient vraiment mais… Il avaient raison non ? »

« Hm, que leur as-tu dis ? »

« La vérité. C'est-à-dire que comme dans leurs cauchemars les plus fous, j'embrassais Harry Potter, leur Survivant, leur Sauveur de manière totalement immorale dès que l'occasion s'y prêtait. En réalité, le plus souvent possible puisque j'étais un vicieux serpentard. »

Harry rougit : « Tu ne leur a pas vraiment dit ça ? »

« Si. Et j'ai même ajouté que je comptais bien aller plus loin. » compléta Draco avec un sourire en coin. « C'était assez étonnant de voir comme des sorciers émérites et formés au combat pouvaient être tous retournés par de simples effusions adolescentes... »

« Bon, au moins tu es ici. » tempéra Harry. « Je pense que ta franchise n'a pas aidé mais tu es la meilleure surprise possible. Je n'y croyais plus. Je leur ai simplement laissé un mot à vrai dire, mais c'était plus des menaces en l'air qu'autre chose. Enfin, je ne sais pas… S'ils ne t'avaient pas libéré, je pense que l'expression « monter sur ses grands Abraxans » aurait prit tout son sens. »

« Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à te remercier d'une façon très personnelle. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Malfoy attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise et, sans se soucier des élèves passant à l'extrémité est du couloir pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, l'embrassa. Ses lèvres froides commencèrent à quémander la permission de franchir la ligne interdite de celles de son ennemi et Harry leur octroyât volontiers ce droit. Le Gryffondor sentait que son corps était en fusion. Il percevait la puissance magique de Malfoy contre la sienne et comprenait pourquoi toutes ces années il avait été un combattant hors pair : le Serpentard possédait une force hors du commun. Leurs deux corps étaient encore séparés par quelques centimètres et Harry en grogna d'envie :

« Arrête ça tout de suite. » fût la seule réponse de Malfoy. « Sinon, je te fais mien sur le sol froid de ce couloir, à la vue de toute le monde. Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. »

La menace eut pour effet d'électriser Harry qui, contraire à la bienséance, se plaqua étroitement contre le blond, soupirant d'aise quand il sentit l'excitation de son partenaire. Les étoffes de tissus se frottaient les unes au autres, révélant la tension sexuelle entre le deux hommes.

« Potter, je ne suis pas du genre à me répéter... » souligna Malfoy d'une voix un peu rendue grave par l'envie. Ses yeux, habituellement froids étaient désormais comme deux orbes métalliques. Légèrement brillants, ils parlaient pour lui : le jeune homme n'était qu'à un pas de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

« Hé bien fais-le, répète-toi Draco Malfoy, interdit-moi des choses, tu sais que j'adore outrepasser les règles... » répondit Harry, décidé à rentrer dans son jeu.

A ces mots, Draco relâcha le torse d'Harry et plaqua ses mains des deux côtés de son visage, l'embrassant encore plus fougueusement si cela était possible. Harry était encerclé par deux bras longilignes mais le pire était à venir. Le blond, à son tour, laissa ses hanches entrer en contact avec celles de son vis-à-vis et intima un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec son bassin. Langoureusement, il laissait monter la pression entre eux en se servant uniquement de son bas-ventre et de ses jambes, qu'il insinuait progressivement entre celles d'Harry. Le brun suffoquait. C'était presque insupportable : tout son corps criait le désir qu'il avait pour Draco. Mais au moment où le Gryffondor sentit qu'il atteignait ses limites, le perfide serpent stoppa toute stimulation.

« En temps voulu, crois-moi que tu t'en souviendra un bon moment, Harry Potter... Car quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai. Mais d'abord, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler. » Disant cela, il s'était écarté du brun comme si de rien n'était, reprenant son calme légendaire, même si ses yeux en disait long. Ses vêtement avaient été légèrement froissés par leur étreinte intense mais il les retapa rapidement en faisant mine d'ignorer l'énorme bosse qui était apparue au niveau de son entrejambe. Il sortit quelque chose de son sac posé à ses pieds :

« Enfile-ça. Je savais que tu n'avais rien prévu pour ce soir. Tu m'excusera mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux dans le magasin moldu où j'ai volé ces déguisements. Je me suis permis de prendre celui qui me semblait le plus seyant à ma personne. » En disant cela, il avait tendu à Harry un tas de vêtements jaunes, verts et rouges. Harry les observa avec attention avant de comprendre :

« Attends, tu m'as donné un costume de Robin ? » pouffa-t-il.

« Je n'en sais foutrement rien Potter. Je ne connais même pas le nom de celui que je porte pour tout te dire. Il était juste sympa, malgré qu'il ressemble un peu à une chauve souris. Je refusait de porter toutes ces couleurs bariolées mais toi, avec ton goût douteux je me suis dit que ça allait t'aller à merveille. »

« Bon, je ne vais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu es Batman, un héros moldu qui n'a pas de supers-pouvoirs, contrairement à la plupart des héros du monde imaginaire duquel il est issu. On appelle ça des comics, ce sont des bandes-dessinées majoritairement venues des USA. Batman est un personnage assez spécial… On va dire qu'on ne sait jamais vraiment comment il va réagir. Il est évidemment du côté de la justice mais il peut parfois changer de bord pour ses propres besoins. C'est un personnage assez noir. Souvent dans ces univers, pour ce que j'en sais, les personnages sont assez clairs dans leurs intentions. Batman ne l'est pas. Il combat pour sauver les autres mais aussi contre ses propres désirs et démons. Je me souviens que dans les dessins-animés de mon enfance, il me faisait un peu peur parce qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à lui. Enfin, pas toujours. Il n'est pas forcément drôle dans la vie de tous les jours et certains personnages de l'univers ne comprennent pas toujours son attitude désabusée ou dure. Il s'est formé lui-même pour en arriver là et contrairement à d'autres, est parti de rien. » Harry s'arrêta dans son laïus pour faire remonter ses souvenirs éparses sur le monde de DC comics. « Le personnage que tu m'a donné est son acolyte, comme Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Il s'appelle Robin et certains fans ont toujours suspecté une relation homosexuelle entre les deux. Robin est un allié de Batman mais aussi un personnage qui a la rage de vaincre. Parfois, il peut se montrer un peu individualiste, ce qui est, je l'avoue parfois mon cas. » termina Harry.

« Hé bien... » soupira Malfoy, « Je ne pensais pas que les moldus se creusaient tant la tête pour des personnages de fiction ». Il s'était adossé contre le mur et regardait ses mains d'un air méprisant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Harry.

« Pourquoi te moques-tu de moi, Potter ? »

« Parce que Batman aurait sûrement réagit de la même manière en disant que ce ne sont que des conneries, que la seule chose qui compte c'est d'aller au but. »

« Je commence à l'apprécier alors », lâcha Malfoy. « Allez, change-toi, je n'ai pas fini tout ce que je voulais faire avant d'envisager d'autres activités bien plus intéressantes... »

En disant cela, il avait nettement baissé son regard sur le torse d'Harry puis était descendu vers ses cuisses en passant par son aine, ce qui avait eu pour effet de réveiller sa virilité déjà bien émoustillée par le baiser et les paroles du blond. Le brun entra donc dans la première salle ouverte et enfila son costume de Robin. Comme à l'habitude, le magasin de farces et attrapes avait opté pour la version des années 1970 de l'épique coéquipier de Batman. Et cette version comprenait obligatoirement la panoplie moulante allant du collant au justaucorps. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était complètement nu. Il se dit toutefois qu'il n'allait pas être le seul à être ridicule : ce serait toujours mieux qu'un costume de troll. Il noua donc le bandeau lui faisant office de masque sur les yeux et sortit. Malfoy était dos à lui, regardant vers le bout du couloir les dizaines d'élèves affluer vers la Grande Salle. Appuyé négligemment contre une voûte, son corps était magnifique. Fin, élancé et à peine dissimulé par les habits mal coupés qui lui faisaient office de costume. Putain, Draco était du genre à pouvoir porter un sac en toile de jute sans ressembler à un démuni.

« Je suis là. » signala Harry. « On peut y aller ».

Malfoy se retourna alors et regarda avec un œil appréciateur le spectacle qui lui était offert. S'avançant tel un chat vers le brun, il lui murmura à l'oreille de conserver ce costume, car il jurait d'en faire très bon usage plus tard, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller une énième fois la libido d'Harry. Il n'allait pas survive longtemps dans cet état-là.

Ils prirent alors le chemin de la Grande Salle, Malfoy prenant les devants. Tout avait été décoré pour l'occasion et sur leur route ils croisèrent de nombreuses banderoles, loups et ballons censé célébrer l'évènement. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les couloirs et seuls quelques élèves les remarquèrent. L'une d'elle reconnu même Batman, probablement une fille de moldus. La plupart de leurs camarades étaient en effet déjà entrés pour profiter de la fête. Il n'était que 20h30 mais toute l'école était si pressée de profiter de cette occasion de s'amuser en plein semestre que personne n'avait probablement voulu arriver en retard. Hermione et Ron devaient se demander où était leur ami mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir. Harry eut une fugace pensée pour leur choix de déguisement tout comme celui de ses amis. Ce soir allait être à marquer d'une pierre blanche...

« Tu es prêt ? » murmura Draco.

« Plus que jamais. »

Aristocrate que jamais, le blond saisit alors les mains de son amant en accompagnant ce geste d'une légère révérence et poussa les portes.

 **Et voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre. Celui-ci sera court et probablement suivi d'un épilogue. A très bientôt !**


	45. Lightening in the thunder

Oh mon dieu mais je suis toujours là. Prise d'une inspiration subite, je reviens terminer cette fiction. Voilà donc le dernier chapitre tandis que je peaufine l'épilogue. Je ferai les remerciements généraux à ce moment-là donc je vous laisse lire ici et on se retrouve d'ici un moment à la page suivante

;-)

A compter que finalement, personne ne remarqua l'entrée en grande pompe du fils Malfoy. Tous étaient déjà bien trop occupés à s'empiffrer de petits fours à la citrouille ou à commenter les costumes de chacun. Harry, en retrait derrière Draco qui le guidait progressivement vers une table isolée, observait l'effervescence qui caractérisait la Grande Salle à cet instant. Les sourires étaient majoritaires sur les visages grimés et le jeune homme félicita intérieurement la vieille Mac Go' d'avoir organisé ces réjouissances. Cette fête était si… normale, si… naturelle. Elle était bien plus logique dans sa réalisation que les rancœurs des derniers mois. La fin d'une guerre est censée ouvrir une période de reconstruction où chacun doit avoir la possibilité de panser ses plaies. Ce genre d'événement ne faisait pas tout mais permettait à chacun d'ouvrir une parenthèse dans la souffrance, de permettre à d'autres d'oublier un frère ou une tante disparue pendant une poignée de minutes voire d'heures si le moment était vraiment magique. Et pour être magique, il l'était. La Grande Salle était splendide, digne des premières années de de scolarité d'Harry. Les citrouilles d'Hagrid, comme chaque automne aidées de Poussos avaient proliféré de telle sorte que certaines avaient été sculptées de façon à en faire des bancs et des tables de type « pique-nique ». Beaucoup d'élèves y étaient déjà assis, sirotant des cocktails et riant aux éclats. Au dessus d'eux flottaient les désormais célèbres bougies, sauf que pour l'occasion, la cire qui en coulait était orange. Dans l'air flottaient des odeurs de châtaignes, de feu de bois et de bonbons tandis que le ciel de la pièce s'était transformé en une nuit d'Halloween terrifiante faisant la part belle à des ombres embusquées derrière les nuages menaçants.

Harry n'arrivait à repérer personne : si dans le monde moldu, le déguisement comprenait uniquement un costume et dans le meilleur cas un grimage assorti, ce n'était pas le cas pour le monde sorcier. Bien-sûr, cette première combinaison était parfaitement acceptée et pratiquée, quoique certains avaient poussé l'investissement au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Mais Harry venait surtout de se rendre compte que contrairement à la plupart des élèves, il était parfaitement ridicule et surtout… reconnaissable dans son costume moulant de Robin. En effet, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient, en plus de leur déguisement, opté pour l'ajout de divers sorts de dissimulation et de modifications corporelles. Le brun était incapable de dire où se trouvaient Hermione ou Ron. Peut-être juste à côté de lui, peut-être sous ces costumes ridicules d'un nain et d'un troll, peut-être sous cette imitation parfaite du duo de jeu vidéo Mario et Peach. Dans le doute, il ne quittait pas des yeux Malfoy : de toute façon, Batman n'avait pas de pouvoirs alors le pseudo homme chauve-souris avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

« Hé Potter, on peut au moins avancer ou tu comptes rester planté ici bouche ouverte à attendre que Merlin passe ? »

Maugréant, Harry rejoignit Malfoy à la table qu'il avait sélectionnée quelques mètres plus loin, s'affalant avec la grâce d'une orque sur le banc en citrouille, faisant au passage vibrer les liquides se trouvant dans les verres de diverses boissons posées en vrac sur la table juste avant qu'ils disparaissent tout bonnement devant ses yeux ébahis. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il interrogeait Draco du regard, des antipasti et des mets apéritifs apparurent à la place, accompagnés de deux verres propres remplis d'un liquide ambré. Sans un mot, Draco souleva un sourcil et dans un geste désabusé, attrapa le gobelet et huma la substance d'un air expert.

« Du Whisky pure-feu coupé au jus de citrouille. Hm. Ça fera l'affaire pour nos retrouvailles. ». Joignant le geste à la parole, Malfoy désigna du doigt le verre d'Harry toujours posé sur la table à attendre son propriétaire.

Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent alors à enchaîner les verres. Il semblait pourtant à Harry que Ron lui avait parlé quelques semaines auparavant d'une limite : quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne semblait pas s'appliquer pour eux, ou alors il tenait simplement très mal l'alcool. Il commençait à se sentir de moins en moins frais et surtout, sa vision s'attardait de plus en plus sur Draco. Celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement aviné mais avait toutefois déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise noire d'une façon qui devrait être interdite pour la bienséance et la santé mentale de quiconque. Surprenant le regard d'Harry sur les os saillants de ses clavicules, Draco reprit alors la parole :

« Potter, va-t-il falloir que je t'invite à danser où comptes-tu le faire d'ici le prochain millénaire ? Tu vois, je suis quand-même un parti envié et de nombreux sorciers seraient capables de supporter la honte de faire partie d'une famille répudiée pour se retrouver à mes côtés à la tête de la seconde fortune de Great Britain. »

Piqué au vif, Harry se leva alors immédiatement et d'un geste leste, proposa sa main au jeune blond, qui toujours assis, fit d'abord mine de l'écarter avant d'offrir au brun une rangée de dents parfaites, signe de son évident contentement.

« J'ai failli attendre, et cette attente commençait même à me paraître longue. »

« Tant mieux car je méritais chaque minute de celle-ci » coupa Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se levèrent, Harry abandonnant son masque de Robin sur le fauteuil où il était assis un instant auparavant tandis que Draco remettait bien en place le célèbre loup noir aux pics reconnaissables entre mille. Ils rejoignirent alors la foule qui s'était rassemblée au centre de la pièce pour bouger au son du groupe en vogue qui se produisait ce soir-là. Pourtant, comme dans une mauvaise boum, les choses semblaient bouger au ralenti autour d'eux. Harry, complètement perdu et n'ayant aucun repère autre que le blond s'accrochait à celui-ci tant qu'il le pouvait. En effet, il n'avait toujours pas isolé un quelconque visage connu et sous les grimages, tous lui paraissent quelque peu menaçants. Il pensait pourtant qu'étant peu déguisé, ses amis seraient venus le saluer mais il n'en était rien : peut-être voulaient-ils jouer le jeu du carnaval de Venise jusqu'au bout et conserver le suspens autant que possible sur les identités de chacun. Draco n'était pas reconnaissable non plus, ses cheveux blonds étant étroitement bloqués sous le masque tandis que la cape lui remontait jusqu'au haut du cou. En réalité en regardant bien autour de lui, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment repérer qui que ce soit. Il était probablement le seul à s'avancer à visage ostensiblement découvert. Les gens devaient d'ailleurs se demander avec qui il dansait car contrairement à lui qui ne pouvait les identifier, eux avaient probablement remarqué que depuis qu'il avait passé la porte de la Grande Salle il n'avait pas été à plus d'un mètre de la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Soudain, alors qu'ils se déhanchaient tranquillement au rythme d'une musique plus douce, un invité affublé d'un masque de Legolas, un elfe connut historiquement pour avoir participé à une bataille pour une ancienne terre à l'époque médiévale, s'approcha d'eux :

« Salut Harry, », l'apostropha la voix d'homme sous le déguisement.

Le brun lui répondit alors par la pareille, un peu intimidé par le fait qu'il allait probablement tenir un semblant de conversation avec un personnage historique mort depuis des siècles.

« Sympa ton costume de Robin. » reprit le jeune. « Je suis né-moldu alors je connais bien toutes ces choses-là. » En disant cela, il avait analysé Harry du regard, qui avait piqué un fard : son costume était si moulant qu'il ne s'était pas départi de la drôle de sensation qu'il était nu devant tout le monde. « Tu danses ? »

Alors que Harry allait répondre qu'il n'était pas vraiment motivé pour changer de partenaire, Draco s'interposa à l'aide d'une réponse négative ne souffrant aucune possibilité de négociation. Le pauvre élève battit alors en retraite, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir du côté de Batman.

« Je ne suis pas ta chose » le rabroua immédiatement Harry, « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu es peut-être piètre danseur malgré ta verve et j'ai peut-être envie de changer un peu d'air. Tu veux que je te remercie pour ta stupidité ou j'attends un peu ? »

« Non plus. » fût la seule réponse de Draco. « Par contre, il est évident qu'une information n'est pas claire pour tout le monde. Il est donc important que je remédie à cette erreur de ma part en affirmant un peu plus nettement à qui de droit. » Et avant que Harry ait pu réagir ni comprendre le sens de ces paroles, il avait ôté son masque à la stupéfaction de tout le monde dont l'intérêt avait été quelque peu attiré vers eux lors de de la reconduite forcée du danseur puis par leur rapide altercation.

Sans autre cérémonie, il embrassa Harry. Il embrassa Harry comme il avait l'habitude de le faire : comme si le monde n'existait pas. Les dents de Draco entrèrent en contact forcé avec les lèvres du Survivant, sa langue s'immisçant franchement dans la bouche de celui-ci. Harry, d'abord sonné, rendit bien vite la pareille à son vis-à-vis, aidé par le Whisky Pure-Feu et oubliant complètement que la Grande Salle n'était, théoriquement, pas un lieu fait pour leurs ébats, dont ils avaient convenu qu'ils devraient rester secrets le plus longtemps possible. Mais les lois sont faites pour être contournées. Attirant le corps de Draco contre lui en crochetant sa nuque à l'aide de son bras droit, Harry renonçant à toute pudeur, plaqua son bassin contre celui du dernier homme de la lignée Malfoy. Draco le lui rendit par un gémissement sorti du fond de sa gorge, bruit érotique si il en est qui encouragea le brun a rendre nulle toute distance potentielle entre leurs deux corps. Le moment s'étirait à l'infini, comme une parenthèse dans le temps.

Sauf qu'il n'en était rien et le silence qui les entourait eu bientôt raison de leur baiser langoureux. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient à présent pleinement conscients du fait que leur Survivant venait d'embrasser de manière équivoque leur tête de turc favorite depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry, déboussolé regarda autour de lui et repéra enfin Ron et Hermione, les deux ayant retiré leurs masques de mages futuristes. Hermione ne semblait pas choquée outre mesure mais Ron avait les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il fixait le couple, avec, non pas une once d'énervement mais plutôt une mine de totale stupeur. Harry pouvait lire sur ses lèvres qu'il marmonnait « alors ça... ». Draco, quand à lui, regardait autour de lui avec l'attitude désabusée qu'il affectionnait tant.

« Bon, apparemment je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse » chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers Harry.

Négligeant toute réponse autre qu'un regard appuyé, Harry se préparait à devoir argumenter devant la foule quand il réalisa subitement que l'avis des autres lui était complètement égal. Saisissant la main de Malfoy, il le conduisit franchement vers la sortie, ignorant les regards ahuris. Claquant les portes de le Grande Salle comme deux adolescents pris en faute dont l'unique but est de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible, le brun entreprit de le guider jusqu'à sa chambre quand il sentit une résistance au bout de son bras.

« Non, pas dans la tour Gryffondor, on va plutôt aller dans les cachots.» haleta Malfoy. Harry opina du chef, se souvenant alors que le blond avait une chambre personnelle, comme tous les Serpentards ayant rejoint Poudlard pour cette huitième année.

La porte claqua derrière eux quand Draco passa le palier d'une petite pièce décorée élégamment aux couleurs de Serpentard.

« Draco, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé... » commença Harry.

« Attends, est-ce que tu t'excuses ? »

« Non, je... »

« Ferme-là Potter. Ferme-là juste. »

Draco s'était avancé vers lui.

« Putain Potter je ne voulais pas te le dire mais… » Draco hésita. « Mais tu es celui qui me permet de tenir. Tu es tellement au dessus de tout, au dessus des lois, des conventions, du regard des autres. Moi je suis tout ce que l'étiquette m'oblige de réaliser, je suis le produit d'une société précise qui castre les individus et toi… toi… Tu es différent Potter. Pas comme un trophée spécial, pas même comme le réalisateur d'une prophétie de merde. Tu es juste là. Tu fais ce que tu as envie. Tu parles toujours avec ton cœur et putain c'est tellement rare. Je t'admire Potter et ça m'écorche de l'avouer. »

En disant cela, Malfoy regardait Harry et l'espace d'un instant ses pupilles grises brillèrent du même éclat que celui de Dumbledore.

« Depuis que je suis gamin je te regarde Potter. Je suis toujours dans ton espace personnel, je te dérange parce que j'existe. Mais tu sais quoi, je m'en fichais parce que je savais qu'un jour tu ouvrirais les yeux sur tout ça. J'étais sûr que tu étais capable d'être autre chose qu'un stupide héros au service du ministère, un pion qui comme je suis persuadé que tu devais penser au sujet de toi-même. Je savais que tu étais tellement plus que ça. Et tu sais quoi ? Je te détestais pour ça. Pour être capable de te réinventer. Moi-même je ne suis rien par rapport à toi, et aucune lettre de noblesse ne pourrait changer cela. » Il s'était frappé la poitrine en direction du coeur. « Parce que toi, Harry James Potter, tu es le mec le plus con mais à la fois le plus grand que j'ai rencontré. Voldemort ne pouvait rien contre toi car des dizaines de personnes seraient mortes pour que tu puisses seulement vivre une demi-heure de plus. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en faisais partie. Ouais, moi, avec mes stupides préjugés et mes erreurs, je savais que tu valais bien mieux que moi-même. Je ne suis qu'une création d'une lignée Potter. Toi, tu es tellement plus que cela. ».

Harry s'était assis sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux, le blond l'ayant acculé progressivement vers le fond de la chambre.

« Mais malgré tout cela, Potter, tu n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un être humain pour moi. J'ai toujours haïs ta personnalité tête brûlée, tes fringues pourries et tes amis collants. Peut-être que je savais pas ce qu'était l'amitié à vrai dire mais il n'empêche que même quand tu as sauvé le monde sorcier, j'avais toujours envie de t'en tirer une pour oser m'avoir insulté toute ma scolarité. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est l'amitié entre temps, ni l'affection pour autrui car je vis seul et cela me va très bien… par contre, je crois que je sais ce qu'est l'amour. »

Brisant le dernier espace qui les séparaient, Draco termina : « Harry, veux-tu m'accepter parmi tes proches ? Je ne te demande pas d'excuser mes erreurs, je ne te demande pas d'oublier mes préjugés. Je te demande juste de m'accepter comme je suis, car tu vois, personne ne l'a jamais fait... »

Harry, émotionnellement fragilisé se rendit compte qu'il venait d'entendre là tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre depuis des mois. Un serment de confiance et de reconnaissance de ce qu'il avait fait sans adoration. Et c'était le fils Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours qui lui avait offert, comme un cadeau. Le brun sentit son cœur exploser et sa magie irradier la pièce sous la forme d'un bonheur pur. Il ne savait comment répondre à ce don si précieux et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour bredouiller quelques mots insignifiants, il sut ce que son âme lui dictait de faire. Renonçant à toute tenue, à toute bienséance, il se releva alors et sans un mot, commença à se déshabiller. Malfoy, cette fois-ci soufflé, ne disait un mot tandis que les rayons de lune glissaient sur la peau blanche d'Harry. Le silence, total, couvait leur intimité comme une louve. On n'entendait alors que la respiration des deux jeunes hommes. Retirant lentement le costume de Robin, Harry n'eut alors aucune réserve à présenter son corps nu à Draco avant d'ajouter :

« Cela fait des mois que j'attends que quelqu'un déshabille mon esprit, me débarrasse une fois pour toute de l'âme de Voldemort. Je pensais que ça n'allait jamais arriver. Ce soir, Draco Malfoy, je n'oublierais jamais... »

« Harry... »

« La ferme, Malfoy. »


	46. A Day In the Life

**Bonsoir à tous ! Nous sommes enfin au dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Vous pensiez qu'elle ne serait jamais terminée ? Moi aussi.**

 **Enfin, je vais tous vous remercier du plus profond de mon cœur mais je me doute que d'abord vous voulez lire cet épilogue. Je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas.**

 **R.**

88888888888

« Bon, tu comptes te dépêcher Potter ? Je veux dire tu n'as pas besoin de plus t'arranger si on part du fait que tu ne seras jamais aussi beau que moi »

Harry grommela en rassemblant pêle-mêle ses affaires dans les quatre coins de la pièce : « Tu es vraiment insupportable Draco, je me demande chaque jour comment je fais pour envisager de passer plus de 5 minutes avec toi. »

« Mon charme et ma personnalité inhérente à celui-ci ? » lui répondit Draco avec un regard carnassier.

Ne jugeant pas nécessaire de poursuivre la discussion, Harry lâcha un regard noir au blond adossé à la chambranle de la porte.

« Allez, on y va. » coupa Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie, s'effaçant pour laisser passer son partenaire non sans avoir eu un regard appréciateur sur son postérieur moulé dans un pantalon à pince gris foncé épousant parfaitement ses formes. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Il devait se concentrer

88888888888

Les couloirs du ministère étaient déserts à cette heure matinale. Les deux hommes empruntèrent un des ascenseurs afin de rejoindre l'espace réservé aux communications officielles. Un femme et son associé les y attendaient, patientant tranquillement à l'aide d'une tasse de thé et de scones frais sortis du four. Les présentations faites, Harry et Draco pénétrèrent dans une salle d'interview capitonnée.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » leur demanda la journaliste.

« Depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais » souri Harry.

88888888888

 _Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes ici en ce 3 janvier 1999 pour nous parler de votre coopération pour le moins surprenante concernant la mise en place d'une cellule psychologique d'après-guerre pour nos concitoyens. Qu'avez-vous à partager à vos pairs ?_

Harry se redressa tandis que Draco, discrètement, lui posait une main sur la cuisse sous la table en signe de soutient : _« Vous le savez, depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai pas observé une attitude très proche du Ministère et des anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoénix._ _Je pense que nous avons tous souffert de cette guerre de façon différente. Pour ma part, et je n'ai pas peur de l'avouer, elle m'a brisé. Mais contrairement à ce que l'opinion a ensuite divulgué, elle a aussi brisé des personnes qui, à mes yeux, méritaient une seconde chance. »_ En disant cela, il s'était tourné vers Draco qui gardait la tête baissée. _« Aujourd'hui nous sommes là pour évoquer ce sujet avec vous. »_

 _« Votre relation avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy a-t-elle une implication dans cette décision ? Votre relation, pré-sentie depuis quelques mois à la suite de votre retour au Square Grimmaurd cet été, a été découverte accidentellement il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines lors du bal d'Halloween de l'école Poudlard où vous êtes en train de terminer votre scolarité. »_

 _« Oui. Cette relation a participé à l'élaboration d'un état d'esprit que j'avais commencé à construire quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre. »_

 _« Dans quelle mesure ? »_

 _« Dans la mesure où le Ministère à mes yeux n'a pas eu la bonne attitude, ni à son sujet ni au sujet d'autres relaxés ou condamnés. »_

 _« Pensez-vous que vous êtes de ceux qu'il aurait du consulter pour la mise en place d'une mémoire officielle et d'un travail sociétal post-guerre ? »_

 _« Non. Je pense simplement qu'il n'a pas agit en temps que représentant de la justice mais en tant que représentant de l'opinion. Ce n'était pas mon rôle de le guider. Je pense que j'ai déjà assez donné de moi-même durant cette période. »_

 _« Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de revenir sur votre décision et décidé de collaborer avec le ministère ? »_

 _« Je pense que tout gouvernement peut faire des erreurs. A lui de ne pas les répéter. J'ai aujourd'hui avec moi mon associé et partenaire personnel dans le projet que nous avons formé. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai annoncé officiellement la fin de mon ambition de devenir Auror. Nous avons donc décidé d'unir nos voix afin d'encourager les mages et magiciennes du monde sorcier à évoquer des souvenirs difficiles mais nécessaires afin de reconstruire une société ou chacun pourra évoluer. »_

La journaliste se tourna alors vers Draco Malfoy, adossé négligemment contre son fauteuil.

 _« Et vous M. Malfoy ? »_

 _« Je préfère être clair, notre projet reste en parallèle de celui ministériel, c'est-à-dire que celui-ci ne pourra intervenir dans nos activités sauf si elles s'écartent de la loi pénale. Si je suis ici c'est uniquement dans l'optique de le présenter accompagné de M. Potter. Toutefois, je tenais à être présent afin d'assurer et de proposer l'entière confiance que peuvent avoir les anciens partisans de Lord Voldemort en moi-même. Je ne serais pas là pour les juger, ni pour les acquitter. »_

 _« Hé bien, je constate que votre passage en liberté surveillée de ces derniers mois ne vous a pas fait perdre de votre superbe... »_

 _« Devrais-je ramper ? Je suis ici pour vous présenter ma reconstruction et un projet d'avenir, ce que tous dans le monde sorcier devraient envisager. »_

88888888888

« Putain Harry t'es sérieux ? Tu as encore mis mon pull vert et il est tout déformé. Je pensais avoir été clair quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu prennes mes fringues ! » hurla Draco depuis la chambre.

« Tu n'as qu'à descendre nu si il ne te va plus » ria Harry, attablé à son déjeuner au Square Grimmaud devant une délicieuse part de tarte à la mélasse cuisinée par Kreattur.

« Tu as pensé au dossier de Nott ? Je ne le retrouve plus sur le secrétaire et il m'a demandé si je pouvais passer cette semaine. »

« Ouais, il est sur la table du salon. N'oublie pas que ce soir Ron et Hermione viennent manger et je te prierai d'éviter d'être désagréable avec Ron, il est déjà traumatisé par le fait que potentiellement, dans sa tête, nous échangions autre chose que des baisers chastes... » répondit Harry, en entendant son vis-à-vis dégringoler les marches. Se retournant pour le saluer en bonne et due forme, il dût alors se retenir de s'étouffer : ce mauvais joueur était vraiment descendu complètement nu. L'air assez fier de lui, il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Cela lui suffit pour qu'Harry change de tactique :

« Si j'étais toi je retournerai dans la chambre assez rapidement... »

« Pourquoi ? » minauda Draco.

« Comme ça. »

Mais la menace ne suffisant pas et l'effronté restant planté dans l'encadrement de la porte avec son corps d'éphèbe, Harry n'eut d'autre solution que de se lever lui-même. S'approchant comme un chat, il commença tout d'abord à caresser avec douceur les clavicules du fils Malfoy. Celui-ci ne disait rien mais tout son corps répondait à la caresse tandis que son membre commençait à se dresser fièrement.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu es venu chercher ? »

« Peut-être... »

« Tant mieux car je vais te le donner. »

Passant ses mains sur le corps d'albâtre de son amant, Harry entreprit alors de saisir franchement son sexe tandis que Draco gémissait des mots incompréhensibles.

« Après réflexion, la chambre est beaucoup trop loin. » trancha Harry en poussant Draco vers le canapé du salon, une distance beaucoup plus respectable. A peine le blond était-il acculé contre les coussins que le brun lui fondait dessus comme un oiseau de proie. Le regard métallique du fils Malfoy était inssuportable : au fond de ses pupilles on pouvait parfaitement lire qu'il avait réussi sa manœuvre. Mais Harry n'en avait cure, il était trop occupé à passer sa langue sur les veines du cou de son amant, à toucher ses pectoraux, l'intérieur de ses cuisses et à lui murmurer des mots qui auraient fait se retourner Saint François de Sales dans sa tombe. Draco, lui, demandait toujours plus, insatiable. Finalement, rendu fou par le désir, le dominé planta son regard dans celui du Survivant et avec assurance, le guida vers son membre érigé. D'un hochement de tête, Harry, le regard trouble, se laissa glisser jusqu'à sentir le sexe de Draco complètement en lui.

Le reste ne fut alors plus que plaisir tandis que tout deux se libéraient, au comble de la félicité et du plaisir, la main de l'héritier Malfoy fermement entourée autour du sexe dur de l'Élu. Sans bruit, l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black dans la pièce voisine composa alors une nouvelle branche ourlée d'or en remettant au tableau d'honneur la prestigieuse lignée Malfoy et l'antique nom de Potter.

 **J'ai commencé cette fic en fin 2015 je crois et elle vient de prendre fin sous mes doigts. Après avoir tourné dans ma tête, m'avoir déçue, m'avoir stimulée, elle est enfin terminée. Je lui trouve bien des défauts, notamment de longueurs et d'incohérences mais c'est ma première complète alors je ne lui en veux pas.**

 **Tout ça, c'est aussi grâce à vous car on écrit aussi pour être lu. J'ai adoré lire vos reviews, j'ai adoré sentir ce stress du post d'un chapitre et franchement, je n'ai qu'une envie : recommencer. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi demain sera fait mais je ne pense pas abandonner l'écriture pour l'instant. J'ai d'autres idées mais j'aimerais qu'elles soient plus cadrées que tout ceci. En tout cas, j'ai aimé traiter de mes deux chouchous et de thèmes historiques et sociétaux. J'ai aussi rencontré des moments de page blanche et ouah, c'est impressionnant.**

 **Merci encore à tous, je suis très touchée par votre soutien même quand je mettais des mois à poster. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une dernière review. Je pense peut-être poster plus régulièrement en produisant quelques One Shots de Drarry et de Johnlock mais j'ai déjà une idée de fiction en tête. Internet est vraiment un outil magique car je pense que la communauté qui est ici partage la même passion, celle de l'art et de l'écriture mais aussi est profondément humaine et aime faire partager sa passion : des histoires, qui certes, ne sont pas du goût de tout le monde mais font revivre à l'infini des personnages qu'on aime tous, d'une certaine façon.**

 **Merci,**

 **Rimbem.**


End file.
